The Twelfth Treasure of Shin Makoku
by Striped Neko
Summary: Once upon a time there was a beautiful demon lord who fell in love with the Demon-king...and that's when his problems REALLY started! By request, a Gunter/Yuuri fic with some action, romance, and hopefully some laughs, too. Oh. And kissing. Yeah. Kissing.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, so…I had this request by ReverseHarem888…for a gunter/yuuri fic. What a hard challenge! Sure, I could have written a quickie one shot, but, that didn't seem to fit. Of course, RH had to hook me completely by asking for a strong, sexy Gunter…and that really is a challenge because the pretty one is often characterized, even in the anime, as somewhat two dimensional—but he's more than just a nose-bleeding, tear-spilling advisor. Now, any of my readers know that I thrive on the ConYuu pairing, and possibly throwin' love to Yozak/Yuuri, but this…wow, a significant challenge for me. So, I got to thinking…how can I write something that shows the Gunter that I think I see when I read. So…we'll try this. Now, I've always seen Gunter as an extremely strong, badass, sensitive-by-choice sort of super-smartie. He's romantic, rather a poet, and all that taken into consideration…I've set this story up in the form of a fairy tale at the beginning and end of the chapters…I suppose the question then might become—who, exactly, is narrating those fairy tale excerpts…? Teehee. So, the usual disclaimer…Me own KKM? Ha! I wish. And, thanks for reading—even if it is ONLY ReverseHarem. Comments welcome, as always, and my gratitude firmly in place. So…here. We. Go. And see you at the bottom of the page…._

* * *

**The Twelfth Treasure of Shin Makoku – A Fairy Tale**

_Once upon a time there was a young Demon-King, a Brave Soldier, An Implacable General, A Daring Spy, A Jealous Prince, and a Beautiful Demon Scholar of great renown. The beautiful demon—as lovely and pale as the moon shining on a soft summer night—was a being without compare. The demon was more beautiful, in fact, than the brightest star, nobler than the strongest hero ever to roam the world. He was faithful, constant, devoted, intelligent, kind, and possessed great magic. And though this demon had lived for many centuries, and experienced many adventures, through out his long, long life, he had always been alone. Then, just when he had given up hope, despaired of ever meeting with another being who could capture his heart, the beautiful demon came to the court of the handsome Demon-King. There, he discovered a heart so pure and shining, that he instantly devoted his life to the service of the Maou-Heika. Until one day, having gathered all his courage and pride, he gave to the demon king a treasure—_a gift beyond price_—but his offering was rejected. Ashamed and embittered, the beautiful demon left the court of the demon-king, vowing never to return. Instead, he turned his face toward the horizon, determined to walk his lonely, solitary path…not knowing that the jealous prince plotted against him in secret…_

**Part One: Thievery in Blood Pledge Castle**

_Love does not consist of gazing at each other, but in looking together in the same direction_. – Antoine De Saint-Exupery

_This is where we are. This is where we've been. This is how I fall in love with you again_. –The Last Goodnight.

_These are not all of the many simple things you can find wrong with me…once would you tell me please—what do I do right_? Jimmie's Chicken Shack.

Who knows exactly how a man finds his limit—that end point when enough is enough and he is no longer willing to tolerate the daily injustices, the tiny insults to his character, and the lack of appreciation for his innate abilities. Wise men have said that even the strongest men have such a bottom line—a streak carved into the sand of their lives which they will not cross. And if this was so, then Gunter Von Kleist was a man whom had discovered his. It began on a clear morning in Shin Makoku. The sky was blue, the air was fresh, and the birds were content to wake the inhabitants of Blood Pledge Castle with their raucous calls of "Bad Omen! Bad Omen!" All in all, just another day in Demon Paradise. Except, it wasn't just any other day. At least it wasn't to Lord Von Kleist.

Nerves humming in anticipation, Gunter suppressed what he might have actually described as the spring in his step. Today was important, special, and if he hurried he would be the first to see Yuuri-heika—well, first apart from the princess, and that was as it should be…and first apart from Wolfram, and that was not as it should be, though he continued to work on accepting the situation as it stood. Regardless, his would certainly be the first gift that Yuuri-heika would see, and that was what was really important.

"Good morning, Heika," he murmured as the young, sleepy Maou came out of his chamber.

"Morning, Gunter," the king said, scratching his head and yawning.

"How did you sleep, your majesty?" He could barely keep himself from asking the boy about the gift he'd left for him in the night, but, it wouldn't be as satisfying to drag the Maou's appreciation out himself.

The young man huffed out a bitter laugh. "Didn't. I think I might need a bedroom of my own. Between Wolfram and Greta, I don't get any rest. I don't mind Greta, of course, but of all the aspects of Wolfram's character for her to mimic—I could have asked for better than abusive sleeping patterns."

"The Royal Chamber is yours, solely, your majesty," Gunter reminded him. "If you are not amenable to sharing, you may set forth strict boundaries as to who may enter."

"You don't talk to Wolfram very much, do you Gunter?" Yuuri-heika stretched as they walked down the hall.

"As little as possible," Gunter said—as serious as the King had been sarcastic.

"Probably smart. Oh well. What's on my plate for the day?"

Without showing his disappointment, Gunter produced the Maou's schedule for the day from his folder. The king covered another yawn with the back of his hand and looked over the appointments Gunter had carefully copied from his datebook. The tall adjutant kept his eyes firmly fixed on the hall in front of him. He knew from experience that it didn't do for him to watch Yuuri-heika too carefully in the morning—the boy was altogether too adorable. Gunter loved the sleepy expression in the Maou's beautiful black eyes. He loved the way the King's entire body seemed to shake out of sleep by the time they reached the dining room, and the way he would always stop, right before the doors, shake himself all over—as though gathering his forces together—then the young king would burst into dining room as though he had all the energy in the world, ready to face the day. Gunter loved Yuuri-heika's youthful exuberance, supported the young man's political agenda which had, thus far, brought the most peaceful era to the country since the Original King himself sat on the throne, but, mostly, Gunter Von Kleist loved Shibuya Yuuri, Harajuku Furi, twenty-seventh Maou of Shin Makoku.

Gunter was well aware of the rumors that circulated about him. He knew that he was always the last chosen in the gambling pools when it came to the running debate over who the Maou would finally name as his consort. He knew that he was often the butt of cruel jokes, and that mimicking him in the right pubs in the village could get a man a free drink—but none of those things mattered to him. He had been alive far too long to worry about any of those small, trivial matters. But…the Maou's reaction, or rather, lack thereof to his gift…? Now, that bothered him. So, he broke his own rule and gave the ruler a verbal nudge.

"Heika? Did you notice anything special this morning, anything different?"

Just before Yuuri-heika did his body-shake-dining-room-door-burst, he turned to the taller man, confusion plain on his handsome features. "Different? No, not really. Pretty much the same as every other day." The Maou shrugged. "Ok, ready? Let's go!"

Then the slim young man shoved the doors open and bounced into the dining room. Gunter followed in his wake, a small frown marring his perfect, beautiful lips.

--O.o.O—

Breakfast in Shin Makoku had always been one of Yuuri's favorite times of day. He liked seeing everyone together, of course, but it was also nice to finally escape the confines of his own room. Wolfram's night time sneak attacks had, recently, become more pronounced, and the Maou was still unsure how to handle the situation. Apparently hoping that it would just go away was just wishful thinking, but, at least when the day began he could put that particular problem out of his mind and concentrate on the tasks set before him.

Conrad smiled at him when he took his place next to the tall man. "Good morning, Heika. How did you sleep?"

"It's Yuuri, Nazukeoya! Did you hit your head this morning and forget again?"

Yuuri grinned when Conrad laughed. He had come to love this interplay, depended on it, really. He didn't know what he would do if he didn't have his steady, strong protector in his life. Conrad represented everything Yuuri himself wanted to be. The man was cool, calm, brilliant, patient, strong, valiant, handsome, and devastatingly sexy. In fact, Conrad was perfect, except of course for his hideous sense of humor—but even that was endearing to the young Maou. He knew that his hero worship of the tall soldier was more than evident to the rest of the court, but Conrad had been his first, and still most important, link back to his own home when he'd first come to Shin Makoku. It was humbling, too, to know that this amazing man had been looking out for him since before he was born. Yuuri knew, of course, that the soul inside of him had once belonged to Conrad's beloved Julia-san and the fact that the man still looked at him and saw just him—just Yuuri—and not some faded copy of the woman he'd had such strong feelings for, well, Yuuri would always be grateful for that. Besides, it was Conrad who came to his rescue—daily it seemed—not only from the outside, evil-intentioned of the world, but in a thousand smaller ways, as well. If he needed a break from Gwendal's scowled demands, then Conrad was there. If Yuuri needed to hide from Wolfram, Conrad always managed to secret the young king away until the danger had passed. The soldier had confidence in him—_believed in him_—and that had helped Yuuri to find a small measure of confidence in himself.

"So, what will you do with yourself today, Yu-uri?" Conrad asked, nudging the Maou with his shoulder in a subtle gesture of shared humor.

"Well, Gunter has me scheduled for lessons at noon—Gunter, does that mean I don't get lunch today?"

"I would never dream of such a thing, Heika!" The tall adjutant looked almost—wounded?

"I'm only teasing, Gunter, really. Don't get upset. But, honestly, what are today's lunch plans?"

"If you would look again, Heika, you would see that you are slated for a working lunch with Lord Von Voltaire. There are many documents waiting for you this morning, as well as your weekly briefings on troop movements and foreign relations."

Yuuri looked again and saw where he'd missed lunch. He frowned a little bit. That meant four straight hours hunched over the table in Gwendal's office, trying to discern the words of a language still somewhat difficult for him to read. _But_, he thought, _he had escaped two days last week to accompany Yozak and Conrad to the sea_. The official reason had been a visit to a local village that had been restored after a vicious attack by those not allied with Shin Makoku. The real reason had been so the three men could enjoy a little time off, and Yuuri could have a break from Wolfram's incessant nagging. Recently, the blonde prince had stepped up his efforts to march Yuuri to the altar. The mini-holiday, had, therefore, also turned into an impromptu strategy meeting. Consequently, the Maou really did owe some time to his long-suffering general. It was the least he could do, so, when Conrad tapped Yuuri's knee, under the table, with his own—Yuuri tapped back twice. It was their silent signal. Conrad's tap meant—_Do I need to rescue you_? One return tap meant, _yes, please_! Two taps—_a negative_. No, Yuuri would work hard today. He was determined.

"So, I have lessons from noon until three. What are we studying today, Gunter?"

The lavender-haired adjutant glanced up. Yuuri smiled at him, feeling suddenly shy. He didn't know why he was behaving this way with Gunter lately. He'd known the man for as long as he'd been in Shin Makoku, and while he was sometimes still embarrassed by his advisor's effusive displays of affection, it was not the demonstrative, overwhelming Gunter he found unsettling. No. It was the quiet, serious, thoughtful Gunter that made his tongue tie up in his mouth and brought a flaming blush to his cheeks. Sometimes, when his tutor looked at him, Yuuri had the idea the older man was trying to communicate something to him, something special, but he was just not getting it. He supposed he was either imagining it—or too young to understand.

"Today we will continue our discussion on the human rebellion during the reign of the fifth Maou—Bethel-Heika. Also, I have devised a new method of assisting you in character recognition for our language, Heika. If we have time today, perhaps you could look at it?"

"S—Sure, Gunter. That could really help if it works. Then maybe I won't be so slow when it comes to Gwendal's work."

The adjutant inclined his head, his cheeks showing a dusky pink, while Gwendal made a disbelieving sound in the back of his throat that clearly said—_I'll believe it when I see it._

Conrad knocked Yuuri's knee, under the table again. Yuuri responded, once more, in the negative. He didn't want to be plucked from his lessons today, though he couldn't exactly say why that was so. The tall soldier's sudden, knowing smile made him blush hot with embarrassment.

"B—but it looks like I have the late afternoon for sword practice with you and Yozak today, Conrad. Maybe this evening, if I'm free, we could squeeze in a practice?"

"Certainly," his knight said, smiling. "I am free after our practice until dinner. We're all meant to be here for tonight's meal, are we not, Gunter?"

"Yes. That's the plan."

"Why? Is there something special happening?" Yuuri asked, looking around the table.

"Not unless there's something else going on that I don't know about." Wolfram's sharp voice cut through Yuuri's thoughts as the Maou saw his fiancé stroll into the dining room—late as usual.

"I—I don't think there is," he answered in confusion.

Yuuri chanced a glance at his advisor, but Gunter's face remained inscrutable. Although, the young Maou thought he saw the beautiful man's pretty eyes narrow slightly at Wolfram's entrance. _Pretty eyes_? When, exactly, had he started associating that particular adjective with his teacher?

"Gunter-sama," the blonde prince said in a haughty tone as he passed the adjutant's chair, "why don't you ever schedule time for me and Yuuri? I still have to finish his portrait!"

"I do not intentionally exclude you, Von Bielefeld-kyo. Yuuri-heika has many responsibilities, but he has personal time allotted each day—how he chooses to spend that time is his decision. If you are requesting a formal audience with the Maou, then, of course, I will be happy to schedule you at the king's convenience."

Yuuri was surprised by Gunter's cool response. The formal tone was not something he was used to when it came to his tutor. He was used to the Gunter who fawned a little too much, and who wrung his hands when he thought Yuuri was upset. But this Gunter, the silent, cold man who returned Wolfram's angry glare with a sedate stare seemed so…above the fray. He reminded Yuuri of Gwendal for a moment, and the king wondered if it was just because the beautiful demon was so much mature than Wolfram could ever hope to be.

"I shouldn't have to schedule an audience with my own fiancé. I'm sure you remember who Yuuri is engaged to, don't you, Gunter?"

"If any of us were ever to forget, Von Bielefeld-kyo, I'm sure you would be the first to vociferously remind us all."

Yuuri stifled a little laugh behind his napkin, then decided to ease the tension in the only way he knew how. "I have about an hour before Gwendal and I get to work, Wolfram. What if I make some time for your painting right now?"

He didn't really want to do it, but Yuuri really didn't want to deal with the headache of a whining Wolfram for the rest of the day—the blonde would no doubt find ways to interrupt everything he tried to do for the rest of the week unless he got some attention.

"But, I haven't eaten!"

"You didn't have to sleep in, Wolfram," Conrad pointed out, his smile in place. "But, Hei—Yuuri is making time for you right now. If food is more important, however…."

Wolfram turned bright red and turned his angry glare toward his older brother. "Nothing is more important to me than Yuuri."

"Well, let's just go get this finished, ok?" Yuuri said, sighing.

He gave the table a general look of apology, then excused himself, following Wolfram from the dining room as the blonde man began to extol his own talent as an artist—and to criticize every action Yuuri made as Maou.

Following Wolfram through the castle, Yuuri found his thoughts returning to Gunter and the older man's cool attitude toward his somewhat restive fiancé. Wolfram was many things, obstreperous, vain, arrogant, dismissive and quick to anger. He was, also, often bold and courageous when it came to action. With Greta, the young mazoku was thoughtful, willing to play games, and even showed a modicum of patience. Still, it felt as though he was trying usurp Gunter's place with the princess as well. Gunter had taken charge of Greta's basic education when she'd first been adopted by Yuuri, however, Wolfram often interfered, preferring to invoke his right as Yuuri's fiancé in order to remove the girl from the school room, then teach her in the fashion the prince felt was more appropriate to her station. Yuuri was not a Maou to stand on ceremony, but appearances meant everything to Wolfram. As Yuuri waited in the doorway of Wolfram's chamber, while the other man rifled through a closet to gather some of his painting supplies, that thought struck home. Hanging out of a carelessly closed drawer, the king noticed a long, lavender ribbon draped over the wood. No doubt the ribbon belonged as an accent to one of the prince's outrageous nightgowns. Yuuri sighed and looked around the room. It was a large, spacious apartment, and Wolfram should have been very comfortable sleeping in it—except it now resembled a store room more than a bed chamber. And why shouldn't it? Yuuri despaired, truly, of ever having his room to himself again—despite Gunter's suggestion that he could set the limits as to who could come in. Maybe he could discuss it with Conrad later, at practice.

"You ready, wimp, or are you going to stand there all morning daydreaming about your next conquest," Wolfram said, irritably. Then he muttered under his breath, "Cheater!"

"Ok, ok, let's go, Wolfram. I'm ready."

Yuuri followed Wolfram to the gallery, still puzzling over his teacher's increasingly distant manners. It's not as though the beautiful man was ever rude—Yuuri didn't think Gunter would know how to be offensive. But, the fact remained, that something was on the older man's mind. Yuuri just didn't know how to begin the subject, or ask him what he was thinking. _Conrad_. Yeah, that was definitely the answer here. With his thoughts distracted in such a way, Yuuri spent the next 45 minutes being chastised for his inattention to Wolfram's instructions, but no matter how he tried, he couldn't get the image of Gunter's slightly sad smile out of his mind.

The image of his tutor's displeasure followed Yuuri through the morning. As he sat at the conference table in Gwendal's office, affixing his seal to and signing innumerable documents, he thought about the graceful curve of Gunter's fingers. He had watched the man flip through paperwork of the type that Yuuri was currently struggling to understand with the practiced ease of an adept. The young Maou didn't think he'd ever be so skilled, but, maybe this new learning method for the mazoku language would help.

"Gwendal…?" Yuuri asked. "May I ask you a question?"

"What is it, Heika?" Gwendal's voice was quiet, even and sounded just a little distant, which made sense as the tall general was reading.

Yuuri stumbled over his question in his mind. Maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to bother Gwendal with something that really was nothing more than just a feeling he had. For as many years as he'd known his General, Yuuri was still intimidated by the strong demon. Sure, he'd learned to stand up for himself from time to time, and whenever he was certain that what he was doing was right—even when he couldn't explain it, he was able to tell Gwendal just how he wanted things done. But, he didn't know about this.

"Heika?" The man asked again.

Yuuri looked up to see piercing, indigo eyes trained on him. He knew that Gwendal couldn't help it, assessing situations and making harsh decisions was something the somber man did on a daily basis. So, while he recognized that Gwendal wasn't trying, per se, to make him feel like an enemy captive he was about to interrogate—he managed to do just that.

"I—I was just wondering…" Yuuri said, finding a great deal of interest in his thumbnail. "Have you noticed anything wrong with Gunter lately? He seems…a little different to me."

"Does he?" Gwendal said, placing his quill back into its holder, braiding his fingers together, and resting his hands on his desk. "In what way?"

"I can't say exactly," Yuuri replied. "He just doesn't seem…as Gunter-ish. And I know that doesn't make sense, but…do you know what I mean?"

"It would be a mistake, Heika, to try and place Lord Von Kleist into any single category. Perhaps it is not so much Gunter that has changed as your majesty's awareness is simply increasing."

"Well…you and Gunter are friends aren't you? I mean, you're close, right?"

"We are colleagues, Heika. And we have a great deal of respect for one another. We are often at odds, as I'm sure you've seen, when it comes to the policies that you have championed, but I would say that we are friends, yes."

Yuuri remembered, suddenly, the first duel he'd fought in Shin Makoku—when Wolfram had broken the rules of the contest and summoned his maryoku to aim fire in Yuuri's direction. Gunter had been going to intervene, but Gwendal had prevented the adjutant from acting—wanting to see if Yuuri's own magic could be called forth. They were friends, yes, and he'd seen them work together successfully for many years, but every so often, they were polar opposites.

"So…you would tell me if you thought there was anything wrong with Gunter, right?"

"Heika, if you are concerned with Gunter's well-being, I suggest you ask him directly."

Yuuri nodded, but swallowed anyway. There was no way he was going to do that. It had taken all his courage just to broach the subject with Gwendal. No way was he ever going to be able to ask his teacher directly. What if he was wrong—how embarrassing would that be? What if he was right—that might even be worse! He wanted to do something to bring some happiness back to Gunter's sad eyes, but he didn't want to set him off into a paroxysm of emotion, either. No, his first inclination had been the right one—get through lessons this afternoon and then talk it over with Conrad.

The general's weary sigh brought him out of his thoughts. Yuuri watched as Gwendal opened his desk, removed something, then got up to walk over to Yuuri's chair.

"You've worked very hard this morning, Heika," The dour man said, as though a little surprised. "You even worked while eating. Here."

Gwendal held out a small, cute animal—_a pig for sure_! Yuuri could tell this time, because it was pink.

"Is this piggie for me, Gwendal? It's so cute, thanks!" Yuuri's happiness was genuine. He actually enjoyed the little animals that Gwendal knitted, and it had become a sort of reward, as well. He knew he'd pleased his grim advisor whenever he was gifted with some small, fuzzy creature. He grinned and looked at it again—yep. _Definitely a pig_!

"It's a salmon."

The door opened to reveal Gunter. "Are you finished, Heika? It's time for lessons."

"Yes," Yuuri said, giving Gwendal an apologetic smile.

As he followed his adjutant from the general's office, he couldn't help heaving a sigh of relief. "Great timing, Gunter. Thank you."

"It's my pleasure, Heika." The graceful man didn't sound in the least surprised, neither did he question Yuuri's meaning.

--O.o.O—

During his lecture, Gunter noticed that Yuuri-heika actually seemed not only to be paying attention, but was engrossed in the subject. It was a rare occurrence when the Maou showed even the slightest interest in the historical information that the older mazoku tried to impart, so this turn of events was nothing short of delightful. It almost made up for the fact that the king had yet to mention anything at all about his gift, but there was still time—the day was young and it was possible, of course, that the Maou was just waiting for the right time. There was no way, of course, that Yuuri-heika hadn't seen the present—Gunter had left it right beside his bed, on the table, when the King and his fiancé had been sleeping. He had invested everything of himself in this particular gift, for this special day—the anniversary of that which had come to be the most important event in Gunter's life. He was sure, by dinner time, Yuuri-heika would find the right moment to talk to him.

"Gunter," The young man said, turning his large, beautiful black eyes on him. "If Bethel was so opposed to peace with humans, then why did he attend the conference?"

"Bethel-Heika was a cunning ruler, your majesty. According to his journals, he felt it would be wise to know what the enemy was planning. So, he traveled with his most trusted advisor, his personal bodyguard, and his most cunning spy. He thought that the four of them would be enough of a delegation to be impressive and yet not so overwhelming that the humans would become suspicious."

"And was he successful, or did his plans get discovered."

"It was actually a little of both," Gunter said, leaving his place by the bookshelf and coming to lean against the large library table in order to be closer to the King. "He was able to send his spy to infiltrate the human servants' quarters, which yielded a wealth of information. Humans do seem to be terribly fond of talking, and his spy was said to have been very persuasive especially amongst the maids."

"So, he would have given Yozak a run for his money, eh?" The boy laughed.

"Something like that," Gunter replied, allowing himself a small smile at the Maou's mirth. "Bethel-heika, however, ran into something he didn't quite expect."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he met and instantly fell in love with a human princess."

"Really?" The young man's eyes widened further still, and he leaned toward Gunter, his attention focused in a way the older man had never seen from him. "Do you think that's possible, Gunter? I mean really, is that just what historians say now, or do you think he really fell in love with her at first sight. Do you really think that can happen?"

"I know it can," Gunter said quietly. And he did know. _From experience_. "However, the information doesn't come from historians as much as it comes from Bethel-heika's own journals."

"He wrote about her?"

Gunter nodded. "Constantly. From the moment he met her until she died."

"How romantic," the boy breathed. "Do we have the journals or have they been lost?"

Gunter pushed off the table and walked across the room. He scaled the ladder that reached up to the second tier of books, his fingers dancing across spines for a moment, until he came to the volume he wanted. He plucked it from the shelf and returned to the king's side.

"Here," he said. "You can see the entries yourself. The writing is a bit arcane, but considering what you learned about our language today, this might be a good chance to put your new skills to use."

Yuuri-heika reached out to touch the book, then drew back. "Are you sure it's ok to touch it? If this is Bethel's diary, then it is several thousand years old, at least!"

"Indeed," Gunter agreed. "But it's all right. My maryoku protects the pages, Heika—of all the books in the library, in fact. It is my charge as the keeper of the castle documents to protect them and keep them safe. Apart from actively trying to destroy this journal, by throwing it in the fire, or slicing it with a knife, you will not harm the parchment. It is a simple spell, but effective."

"Are you kidding?" The king gasped. "Gunter, that's amazing! I had no idea you could do that."

"Perhaps you thought I was only good for fueling Anissina-dono's hateful inventions?"

The boy blushed bright red, and Gunter smiled at him. Sometimes it was such a joy to tease the young ruler. "I'm only joking, your majesty. The truth is that when I took this position over from Von Grantz-kyo, I simply replaced his spell with one of my own. It has been this way since the library was begun."

"Adelbert?" Yuuri-heika looked stunned. "Adelbert was the keeper of the library before you?"

Gunter laughed softly. "Oh goodness, no. I would never let that brute near anything so important, Heika. His Grandfather, Marcus Von Grantz, was keeper before me."

"Just…just how old are you, Gunter?" The maou whispered.

"Old enough to know better," he replied, more to himself than to the king. "But still young enough to have hope. Now, shall we look at this entry, Heika?"

Leaning over the king's shoulder, Gunter pointed out the passage where Bethel-heika first described the human princess whom had captured his heart. He bit his lip gently, listening to his heika stumble over the words, but was really very pleased at the progress the young man was making. In a gesture of encouragement, Gunter reached out and patted the Maou's shoulder. Suddenly the boy's body hunched over and his gasps of "Ow! Ow! Ow!" had Gunter on his feet in a flash.

"Heika? Heika! Have I injured you? Oh, Heika, I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt you." He exclaimed.

"No, Gunter," the king gasped out between gritted teeth. "It's just a muscle cramp, in my back and shoulder. I'll be ok."

"Oh, Heika…It's my fault for working you so hard," Gunter said sadly, his concern welling up inside him. "Come here, let me help."

Gunter drew the tense young man up from his chair, Bethel-heika's diary forgotten. Helping the king cross the room, he gently eased the boy onto the window seat, then settled behind him, using his hands to begin to massage the Maou's shoulders. "Do you have a headache, too, Heika? Your back is a mass of knots!"

"Just a little one," the younger man admitted.

"It's all the close-work you've done today. You've been reading and staring at documents all this time. Look out the window, Heika—focus on something far away."

Gunter frowned, working his fingers firmly, though carefully, deeper into the tight muscles of his king. This was his fault. He had pushed his young master too hard, and now Yuuri-heika was suffering. He felt the tears sting his eyes, but he endeavored to keep them at bay. He knew it made the young man uncomfortable when he cried, but sometimes he just couldn't help it. His hands froze in place when the Maou groaned deeply.

"No, don't stop, Gunter, please. That feels really good."

Blushing, and feeling the pressure behind his cheeks increase, Gunter prayed his nose wouldn't gush forth with blood. But, really, was it his fault that the Maou sounded so very tempting? His wicked, recalcitrant mind quickly supplied him any number of scenarios during which he might hear the same words from the young man he worshipped. However, given the command, he resumed his massage, working the muscles into smooth alignment and restoring physical balance to Yuuri-heika's body. As the boy relaxed, his back swayed closer and closer to Gunter's chest, until he was finally resting against the adjutant. Gunter adjusted his shoulder so that the king could lay his head against it. He brought his fingers to the young man's temples and rubbed them in gentle circles, watching as the boy's beautiful eyes closed in contentment.

"What happened to her, Gunter?" he asked in a sleepy voice. "The woman that Bethel loved."

"He had her killed, Heika."

"What? That's awful! Why?"

"Well, it is a sad tale," Gunter replied, quietly, still rubbing the king's temples. "The princess was as devoted to Bethel-heika as he was to her, and though they kept their love a secret—both understanding that neither human nor mazoku would approve of the affair—Bethel-heika entrusted his personal bodyguard with the secret. The knight appeared to be on their side, even acted as a go-between and confidant. But, he was a jealous man and had entertained designs on the king himself. So, while acting as though he was a friend, he secretly worked behind the scenes to make it appear that the princess was giving information about the mazoku's plans to her father—our king's enemy. When Bethel-heika found out, he was heart broken. He wanted to give her a chance to explain herself, so he asked his knight to set up a meeting for them. With that opportunity, it was easy enough for the knight to manipulate the situation—which he did—and made it appear that she truly was guilty. Heartbroken, the king ordered his guard to execute her, which the man performed with some glee. I will spare you the details."

"That is so terrible, so very sad," Yuuri-heika said, a frown on his handsome face. "Did he never find out about his bodyguard's treachery?"

"Yes, years later. Although he'd already taken the guard to his marriage bed. When the truth came out, though, Bethel-heika had his guard executed, and died a short while later—far before his time. Some say of a broken heart. Shin Makoku was left in chaos and there were a series of civil wars fought over the eventual succession. Shinou Heika was none to pleased, and apparently chose Gilbert-heika, the sixth maou, also known as the imbecile-king. He was not a clever or brilliant man, Heika, but he was earnest and afraid of conflict. His greatest contribution to Shin Makoku stands in the form of Shinou's temple, which he had built into the structure you see today. Before it was a much simpler building."

"I feel so sorry for them, Gunter. I can't imagine anything like that happening—it's so horrible. It would be like Conrad betraying me…or Gwendal. I can't even think about it."

"And you needn't, Heika," Gunter said, stroking the Maou's hair, almost afraid to breathe the moment was so peaceful, so perfect. He wished time could stop, right here, and never move forward again if it meant he could feel Yuuri-heika next to him. "None of us will ever betray you. We all love you, Heika. We love you."

"I love you guys, too," the Maou said, sleep heavy in his voice.

"Kiddo! Are you in here? The Captain sent me to—" Yozak's deep, booming voice cut off abruptly as he threw open the door to the library. "Oh. I'm sorry, your excellency. I've interrupted something…" The spy's grin and knowing wink brought another rush of blood to Gunter's already flaming cheeks.

"No, that's ok, Yozak. I had a rotten shoulder cramp and Gunter was just helping me out. I got a little sleepy, that's all." The Maou said, opening his eyes and sitting up.

"I see that," the tall, cheerful man said, giving Gunter another mirth-filled look.

"I feel really good now, though, Gunter. Thanks!" Yuuri-heika said, smiling over his shoulder at him. "Is it time for sword practice?"

The adjutant nodded. He couldn't help but feel disappointed. To have the special moment between him and the man he cared about interrupted by the one being guaranteed to spread rumors throughout the country was bad enough. However, he couldn't help but notice that even after such a close conversation, Yuuri-heika had still not acknowledged his gift.

"Is it ok if I go, Gunter?" The maou was still smiling at him. "Are we finished here?"

"Yes, Heika," he said, forcing his voice to remain steady. "We're finished."

Gunter waited several long minutes after the king had left with Yozak before he packed up the materials they had used that afternoon and left the library himself. There was enough time before the evening meal that he could return to his own chambers and maybe take a short rest. His emotions were usually not difficult for him to handle, and he often preferred to be demonstrative as opposed to simply holding his feelings inside. However, today was very strange. He had been as close to the king today as he ever had before, and yet, still the young man seemed completely oblivious to what Gunter had tried to tell him with his gift. He knew Yuuri-heika well enough to know that he wouldn't intentionally toy with his affections—in any sense, but it was just so…strange. He wanted nothing more than to be close to the young man, to protect him and help him, just as he had done for all these years since he came to Shin Makoku. He knew, or thought he knew, that the idea of Yuuri-heika ever having any romantic feelings for him was simply fantasy on his part. He accepted that. But, he wanted the king to understand the sincere depth of his emotion, his loyalty. All he wanted was a small acknowledgement. A word, or a look, of simple encouragement—just to know that his efforts were not taken for granted, or overlooked as unimportant. He supposed he was growing selfish in his old age. He passed a mirror and smirked lightly. _Old age_. For all of his beauty, he knew his reflection did not remotely resemble the way he felt on the inside. He had been alone, quietly, for so very long. He was not often lonely, and had never been lonely at all since Yuuri-heika came to Shin Makoku, but he felt the return of that negative emotion like a thief stalking in the night.

So consumed with his thoughts was he, that Gunter didn't side-step Wolfram in time as the blonde came striding down the hall. The two men collided, and the box the young prince was holding fell out of his grip, landed on the floor, and opened—the contents spilling out. Gunter stared for a long moment, his apology dead on his lips. He took a deep breath, concentrating on keeping his heart beating.

"What do you have there, Von Bielefeld-kyo?" he asked.

The boy shrugged lightly, picked himself up and then shoved the items back into the box. "I don't know…just some junk that was taking up space in our bedroom. Yuuri told me it wasn't important and asked if I'd put the box in the trash on my way out."

"H—Heika said that?"

The prince nodded and sauntered past. "Yeah. See you around, Gunter-sama."

"See you…" Gunter repeated, staring at nothing, feeling tears roll down his face as he walked back to his room. _His gifts_. The gifts he had chosen for his Heika…all of them, categorized as…worthless and to be discarded?

The beautiful man stopped and leaned heavily against the stone wall. This wasn't happening, and yet…it was. A maid passed him, hurrying faster when she saw his present state. He shook himself and continued to his room, his sense of betrayal growing with every step. The king didn't have to love him, of course he didn't…Gunter had never expected his romantic feelings to be requited, but considering how much of his life he had devoted to the twenty-seventh Maou of Shin Makoku, Gunter thought he deserved better than to be discarded along with the rest of the day's trash. How many times had he bitten his tongue, or wailed, when everyone else in the castle got to take off on an adventure with Yuuri-heika? How many times had his opinion been passed over when it came to solving a problem in favor of Conrad's, or Gwendal's. He wasn't jealous—no it was nothing so simple as that. He had merely been…unworthy. The king, for all his kind talk, didn't value him. That was obvious. There were others who would always rate higher in the Maou's esteem.

Gunter Von Kleist was many things. He was a scholar, a gentleman, an aristocrat, a warrior, a poet, a strategist, a magician, and even an exceptional cook…but he was, at his heart, a proud mazoku. Regardless of what anyone else might think, he also had his limits…and now he knew what those limits were. Gunter Von Kleist had, officially, had enough.

--O.o.O—

Conrad was laughing so hard his sides hurt. Sword practice with Yuuri had gone better than he had planned, the boy even managed to move Yozak around the courtyard a few times—a first for his sparring partner. Then, after a long drink of water, it had been with great pleasure that he accompanied Yuuri to the baseball field. He hadn't had a lot of time to spend with the King recently, and he'd missed their walks and their chats. Time seemed to be going by so quickly, Yuuri was growing physically by leaps and bounds, though he was still the same slim, lithe boy that Conrad remembered—just a bit taller. In maturity, however, Yuuri seemed to be making great strides. He was working harder, longer hours and everyone in the castle noticed how the king was taking his responsibilities seriously. Still, the tall soldier missed the time he was able to spend with Yuuri, just the two of them, so even these brief respites were more than welcome. It warmed his heart and made him so proud that he was as close to the king as he ever had been, that it felt right to slip his arm around the young man's shoulders as they shared jokes and stories on their way back into the castle. It made him happy to see Yuuri laughing easily, naturally—somehow still holding onto that innocence that had made Conrad love him from the beginning.

He hoped, therefore, that Yuuri was pleased with the next surprise. Gunter had worked for months, after all, to plan the perfect party to celebrate the anniversary of the first day that Yuuri had arrived in Shin Makoku. The best part, of course, was that Conrad knew it would be a complete surprise to the young king. Even after all this time, he still had trouble negotiating the time differential between Earth and this world, so, it was understandable that the young man didn't recognize this day as different from any other—and that would make the joyous occasion even sweeter. Yuuri was their king, the man they all looked to for guidance now, and to give him any measure of happiness—well that was Conrad's great privilege and private pleasure.

Steering the young man toward the dining room, knowing that Yozak had already gone ahead to get everyone prepared, Conrad grinned to himself. His godson would have a perfect night—a great party where he would be surrounded by his friends and loved ones. Nothing could be better. So, when the door to the dining room opened, and Yuuri stepped inside, the look on his face was priceless as the room erupted into shouts of "Surprise, Heika!"

"What?" Yuuri said, startled but smiling. "What is all this? Conrad?"

"It's your surprise, Heika," he replied, pulling the young man into a warm hug.

"Yuuri!" The boy corrected him automatically. "But, a surprise party? Why? It's not my birthday."

"Not yours, perhaps," Gwendal said, his voice stern as ever but a smile evident in his usually serious eyes. "But a sort of birthday for us. This is the anniversary of your arrival in Shin Makoku for the first time. Many happy returns of the day, Heika."

Yuuri blushed, causing Conrad to smile again and throw decorum to the wind as he leaned down to kiss the king's forehead. "We are so thankful, Yuuri. And so proud. Come and celebrate with the people who love you."

"Besides, Young Master," Yozak said as he came up and ruffled Yuuri's hair. "Gunter-sama has worked forever to make this party perfect for you. You have to enjoy it now, or else he'll cry."

"Gunter did this?" Yuuri said, still in obvious shock. "Well, where is he? I want to thank him."

No one had an answer for that, but Conrad wasn't overly concerned. He imagined the tall adjutant was in his room, probably fussing over what he was wearing, or making last minute adjustments to whatever gift he had chosen for the Maou.

It wasn't until two hours later that Yuuri had approached him again, drawing Conrad away from a conversation with Gwendal to speak to him privately.

"Conrad, where is Gunter? Have you seen him? I've looked for him but I still haven't found him."

"Still?" Conrad frowned. Too much time had passed and he was instantly as concerned as Yuuri appeared to be. "Yozak," he called, waiting for the spy to come to his side. "Have you seen Gunter?"

"No, Taichou. Not since I came for the kiddo this afternoon, in the library."

"Was everything ok?"

"I would have said everything was better than ok. His excellency was acting as pillow for one quite tuckered out maou."

Conrad nodded, taking Yuuri's arm and leading him from the party. "Come on, we'll go to his room. Perhaps he is unwell."

The Maou followed him, the quickness of his steps telling Conrad more than his words could about his unease. When they reached Gunter's rooms, Conrad knocked. There was no answer, but the door swung open, as though it hadn't been fully latched.

The room was bare.

Well, it was almost bare. There was a pile of books and papers on the desk, but otherwise the shelves were bare, the adjutant's heirloom, and lethal, sword was gone from its place on the wall, and the closet door stood wide open, empty as the rest of the room.

"What can this mean?" Yuuri asked as he picked up the top sheet of paper from the stack on the desk. The king read the words, then handed the page to Conrad. The soldier read the words, shook his head in disbelief, and then read them again.

"This is Gunter's resignation, Yuuri. He's left the castle—and it seems he does not mean to return."

"But, he left his things…" The boy broke off as he began to look through the materials still on Gunter's desk. As he lifted items and read book titles and sifted through the papers, his calm actions became frenzied. "Conrad," he cried out, tears standing in his eyes. "These are things I gave to Gunter—present from me! He took everything with him except the things I've given him over the years. It's me…he's not resigning his position. He's resigning from me!"

Yuuri hurled himself into Conrad's arms, surprising the older man with the force of his tears. "Shhhhh…" he whispered, stroking the Maou's hair. "Don't worry, Yuuri. There's some kind of explanation for this. We'll get to the bottom of it, I promise."

"But…what could have happened?" The boy cried in Conrad's arms. "We were having such a good day, and everything was fine. Why would he do this?"

"I don't know, Yuuri," Conrad murmured, trying to calm him down. "But, we'll figure it out. Don't worry, ok?"

"But he's all by himself, and what if he gets hurt, or something? He's not safe, Conrad!"

"Gunter is strong, Yuuri. He'll be safe, I'm sure. Trust me, trust him, ok?"

The boy nodded against Conrad's chest and the soldier thought it might be best to return the king to the privacy of his chamber, away from the prying eyes of the castle gossips. As he was walking, Yuuri tucked in the curve of his arm, he caught a flash of Yozak's bright hair in the shadows. "Gwendal," he mouthed silently to his friend, and waited until the spy nodded to let him know that the message had been received.

They hadn't been in Yuuri's chamber for five minutes before Greta came bursting in, shouting, "Happy Arrival Day, Yuuri!"

The young king collected himself the best he could, and accepted his daughter's hug, but even the little girl could tell he was upset.

"Uncle Conrad, why is papa Yuuri crying? He looks like Uncle Gunter did earlier."

"Greta?" Yuuri asked, seizing the little girl in his embrace and trying to appear calm, before Conrad could move. "Did you see Gunter this afternoon? He was crying? Do you know what happened?"

The little girl looked at the floor, and turned her head.

"Greta, sweetheart, do you know something?" Conrad asked gently.

"Well," she said, dragging the word out to at least eight syllables. "I…I don't want you to be mad at daddy Wolfram, but he made Uncle Gunter cry."

"What happened, honey?" Yuuri asked. "I promise you won't get in trouble, but it's really important that you tell the truth right now."

"Well, I was playing pirates earlier—and I know I'm not supposed to because pirates are violent, but I was—and I saw when Daddy Wolfram and Uncle Gunter accidentally ran into each other in the hall. Daddy Wolfram dropped a box and some neat things fell out. Uncle Gunter asked what he was doing, and Daddy Wolfram said the things were just junk you didn't want anymore and he was throwing them away. Then Daddy Wolfram left and Uncle Gunter started to cry. Then he walked away, and later, when I was playing outside, I saw Uncle Gunter leave the castle on his horse."

Conrad looked at Yuuri who returned a blank stare. "I have no idea, Conrad," he said. "I never told Wolfram to throw anything away. I don't know what the box had in it."

"I have it, Papa," Greta said, looking shy. "They were really pretty things, and I thought they might be treasures, so I followed Daddy Wolfram and took the box out of the garbage when he wasn't looking."

"Greta, honey, can you go get the box, please?" Conrad asked. "It's really important."

"Sure, Uncle Conrad. If they belong to Papa, then I don't want to steal them, that's..pilf…pilflering…pilfering, and Yozak says that's bad."

The little girl ran to her room, ostensibly, or wherever she had secreted her treasure, and Conrad waited with Yuuri until she returned. She handed the box to Yuuri and the Maou carefully poured the items inside out onto the bedspread. Conrad looked over the small items. There was a slim volume, possibly poetry. A tiny painted miniature or some kind, several other things—an acorn, a jewel, a ring, a piece of cloth, a shard from a mirror, a pressed flower, a tiny bottle filled with a purple colored liquid a knife, and an intricate piece of braided art that was black and lavender, affixed to a long ribbon. It was this ribbon that seemed to capture all of the Maou's attention. His expression was thoughtful, but…dark.

"Greta, baby," he said softly. "Run on to the kitchen and have Doria give you some Maou Cookies, ok?"

"You mean it? All right!" She shouted, running out of the room.

When Gwendal entered the room, Wolfram was on his heels. Conrad opened his mouth to explain, but Yuuri cut him off.

"Wolfram," he said, his voice quiet and equally as hard as that of the Maou who lived inside him. "Get everything of yours that you have in this room and get out. You are not, ever, to come into this room again. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yuuri…?" Conrad's brother exclaimed, his huffing breath indicating he was getting ready to work up into a stellar tantrum. "What are you talking about? I'm your fiancé and I have every right to be in this room!"

"Not anymore you don't." Yuuri growled, tears coming down his cheeks again. "I don't know exactly what you've done, but I know you're responsible for this. You stole these from me…and I didn't even know they existed. Your jealousy and your arrogant presumption have cost me someone very dear. Get your things and get out of my sight."

" But you can't—"

"Get out!" Yuuri shouted, his hair starting to lengthen and whip around his face.

Conrad grabbed the Maou and held him tight in his embrace. Gwendal, competent and unshakable as always, hauled Wolfram out of the room by the scruff of his neck. Without the visual reminder of Wolfram, Yuuri began to calm down, the air around him settling back to normal.

"Conrad," he said, tears falling afresh. "We have to find Gunter. We have to."

"We will, Yuuri. I promise." Conrad vowed, his heart breaking for his young king's sadness. He had so many questions, and very little information to go on, but he had given Yuuri his word and he had no intention of disappointing him.

…_and so did the beautiful demon set out on his singular journey. Heartbroken and confused, not knowing he had been deceived by the jealous young prince, the wise scholar sought to disappear into the multitudes. He carefully covered his tracks, hiding all knowledge of his background and person. He blended in with the common folk, hoping to simply fade away until even his name had been forgotten._

_The Demon-King, however, was distraught without the beautiful, wise counselor at his side, and cried many bitter tears. The young ruler was not so easily dissuaded, however, and determined to journey out into the world in order to find his missing courtier…thus began the quest of Shibuya Yuuri, the Demon-King, to find the twelfth treasure of Shin Makoku._

* * *

_Wow…there was a lot in that chapter. Now, I don't know how long this one will take, and I can't promise to update daily, because school has begun for me again, but I'll get it sorted within a couple of weeks, at most, I hope. I don't know how you will feel about this story…but I think it's about time that Yuuri, for all his fumbling, learns that a man worth having is a man worth pursuing. Now, RH requested pervy….not sure if I can deliver on that, but I can make good on romance and adventure, I hope. So, ReverseHarem888…this one's for you…See you next time…SN_


	2. Chapter 2

_Righty-right. Wow was yesterday a chafe…I mean really. The house was never quiet, and it seemed like everybody and his cousin had to stop by for the most random reasons! Anyway, sorry it took me more than a day to finish this chapter, but, with school looming, it's likely to take a day or two between updates now. So, here we are in Chapter 2…more secrets revealed and more Gunter yumminess. Poor Conrad—I had hoped to keep him out of this mostly, but I think he's going to get sucked in too! Thank you so much for your very encouraging messages and reviews—I will answer them soon as I can, promise—because I really wasn't sure if anyone was going to read this story anyway! Ok, so, don't own the Maou, but wouldn't mind Gwendal for the weekend, and…see you at the bottom of the page…_

* * *

**The Twelfth Treasure of Shin Makoku – A Fairy Tale**

…_and so it was that on the first day of the demon lord's self-imposed exile that he discovered the world outside the safety and protection of the king's castle was a harsh and cruel place. It was not because of the people he met, certainly not, for there were few unwilling to give aid or comfort to a being so beautiful and fair. It was merely that he felt strangely adrift and without purpose without his master's needs to fulfill. He was lonely, and in order to feed that sense of solitude, he remained alone, stopping in villages only long enough to procure provisions and refusing with all politeness, the invitations to stay near the warmth of homey hearths. He couldn't bring himself to share in the good cheer of those for whom life had provided love when he had none of his own._

_The rain began on the second night of his journey, falling through the trees to dampen his makeshift camp, as though the sky itself was grieving with the beautiful demon. Sitting next to the remains of his fire—the flames unable to combat the now soaking rain—the beautiful demon let his own tears fall, and if it should happen that some other traveler were to come across his temporary resting place, he could blame the drops on his lashes on the skies above. Although he had not expected to sleep, even the elements could not prevent his weariness, and he fell into a troubled and fitful sleep…and he dreamed of his demon-king._

**Part Two: The Path to a Man's Heart is Rarely Marked upon a Map**

_Pictures of you, pictures of me, hung upon your wall for the world to see_.— The Last Goodnight

_Soul meets soul, upon lovers' lips_ - Percy Bysshe Shelly

_I saw your face and that's the last I've seen of my heart_ - Firefall

When Conrad came to Yuuri's room the morning after Gunter left the castle, he found his king, still dressed, face drawn and pale, sitting cross-legged on the large bed—staring at the items they'd found in the box. The young king looked up as the soldier knocked and entered.

"I've been sitting here, all night, trying to put these in order. There is an order, I'm sure of it. I don't know how long Gunter has been leaving these for me, but some of the gifts make sense and some, well, I'm not sure about them, but I have an idea that if I can just line them up right then I might be able to tell something about why he left and then we can figure out where to start looking for him—"

"Yuuri," Conrad said, softly, coming to sit next to the boy, interrupting his galloping speech. "Haven't you slept at all?"

The maou shook his head.

"I know you're worried about Gunter, but you won't get very far if you succumb to exhaustion. Why not rest a while?"

"I can't" the king whispered. "I can't rest until he comes home."

"I see," Conrad whispered, pulling the young man into a tender embrace. He was not surprised when he felt the king's tears dampen the cloth of his jacket. "I didn't know Gunter had become so important to you."

"Of course he's important. I remember…I remember when I lost you, and I thought I'd be dead inside forever. He was the only one who seemed to understand how I was feeling, and he was the only one who I could stand to be near when I was so sad. Still, some part of me knew that I would see you again, even if you were dead, because I'll die someday, too, and I would at least see you then. When it seemed like you were our enemy, well, I knew there had to be something else happening, and it broke my heart when you turned away from me. I never wanted to feel that way, not ever again. But…Gunter…he left because…because…I'm not sure but I know it has something to do with my not getting his gifts. He must think I hate him, or something, and it's not like that at all. At least, you knew, didn't you? You knew that I loved you, right?"

"Of course I knew, Yuuri," Conrad murmured against the top of the boy's head. "That's why it hurt so much to leave you. I wanted to make your dreams of a peaceful world come true, but leaving you broke my heart because I knew it would harm yours."

"See? We always knew that we cared about each other—and we always will, right?"

"Nothing can ever change that."

The king nodded against his chest. "But, Gunter doesn't know. He's out there in the world and he doesn't know how important he really is. I can't bear that, Conrad. I can't bear it. Look at these things—some I don't understand, I know, but they're all so thoughtful—so much like Gunter—so beautiful. And in my heart, in the deep part of it, I always thought Gunter would always be with me—like you and Gwendal, and Yozak. I want us all to be together—always. I can't imagine my life without any of you, and I've hurt him—I know I have and it's killing me."

Conrad continued to rub slow, lazy circles over Yuuri's back, content to just listen. He had known, of course, when the crush the King had on him had begun to fade and it had made him sad, yet proud at the same time. He had loved being the center of Yuuri's universe for the short time it had seemed to be true, but the young man was growing, changing, and Conrad had expected this at some point, though he didn't expect the object of the king's devotion to come in the form of Conrad's own teacher. Yes, he knew that Yuuri would some day fall in love, and he had always hoped the young man would set his heart on a deserving man or woman—a person of character and with the same sweetness that Yuuri himself possessed. It was for that reason that he objected most strenuously to his brother's engagement to the Maou. Wolfram was selfish, arrogant, and thought of himself before others as it suited him. Those behaviors along with countless others made his younger brother a poor choice as a partner to the king. Conrad had never, truly, taken the engagement seriously, though Wolfram obviously did, and that was why he and Yozak had been working so hard to bring a resolution to the situation that would cause the least amount of pain for everyone, but, in his usual fashion, it would appear that Yuuri had solved his own problem—even if he didn't yet know it.

Conrad felt as the boy began to go limp in his arms, his breath still hitching as a result of his tears, but evening as he slipped into an exhausted sleep. He kissed the top of the king's head, and continued to stroke and hold him, doing his best to substitute for the person that he, at least, recognized as the true object of the king's desire. Somehow, quietly and without any fanfare at all, even without his realizing it himself, Conrad saw that his Yuuri had developed a very strong attachment to Gunter and was suffering from the loss of someone far more important than just an advisor. The soldier knew that he had been and always would be Yuuri's first love. Their relationship was established and he knew, too, with the benefit of his years' of perspective, that their relationship would grow and change over time—it was the nature of long-lived creatures such as themselves. But if he was Yuuri's first love, the infatuation of his youth, then Gunter had become the object of the adult Yuuri's passion. Conrad had made a vow long ago to protect Yuuri from any harm, but he wasn't sure if he could save the young man from his first broken heart. However, he'd do everything in his power to prevent such a thing from happening.

And he was going to have a serious talk with Gunter when he _did_ find his former teacher.

--O.o.O—

When Yuuri woke up, he was still resting in the protective circle of Conrad's arms. He was still exhausted, eyes raw from crying and his throat aching from alternately holding back tears and sobbing away the night.

"Why does it hurt so much, Nazukeoya," he asked, still half asleep.

"Because we never want to be apart from those we love, Yuuri." Conrad answered. "You've only been asleep for a little while, less than an hour, do you think you can rest a while longer? It would be good for you."

Yuuri shook his head and shifted so that he could sit up on his own. He stared down at his bed, at the line of gifts.

"The book comes first, I know that much, because Gunter signed and dated it—see?" He held the book out for his godfather's perusal.

"I recognize many of the stanzas from my time in school. I suspect Gunter chose this volume because of the simplicity of the language and the themes are universal—you wouldn't have had to have been raised in Shin Makoku to understand them."

"You can see from the date on the inscription that he wrote it very shortly after I first arrived in Shin Makoku—that's been years, Conrad!"

"I see that," his Godfather replied. "_Don't be discouraged, Yuuri-heika, all lessons worth learning require effort and time. I hope these poems will help you know us better, as well as help you decipher our language. Faithfully, Gunter Von Kleist_." Conrad read aloud.

He put the book back on the bed, at the head of the line where Yuuri had placed it before. "It was a very thoughtful gift."

"And the only thing I know for sure is that this one is the last gift—that he left for _Arrival _day."

"I wonder where he got the thread." The tall soldier mused out loud. "It must have taken him a very long time to make a piece this intricate."

The king shook his head. "No, it's not thread. Well, the ribbon is ribbon, but that's Gunter's hair—and mine. Here, look at this…"

Yuuri slipped off the bed, and went to his desk. He had ordered the items, his gifts, that Gunter had left behind brought to his room. He grabbed a book, opened it to a marked page and held it up for the soldier to see.

"See this picture? It's a love-knot, and apparently it is an art-form that was practiced in several ancient earth cultures. I'm still reading about it, but, I can tell you that it must have taken him months—_MONTHS_—Conrad, to knot that piece together. And Wolfram…he just…he just threw it away, without a second thought. I'm sorry, I know he's your brother, but I don't know if I can forgive him for that."

"I don't blame you, Yuuri. I have no explanation for what Wolfram has done. However, after we find Gunter and you explain the situation, I know he will understand."

"I hope so," Yuuri whispered. "Do you really think so?"

"I do."

Yuuri felt a little better when he heard the certainty in Conrad's voice.

"Yuuri, you need to eat something. I have the feeling, though, that you don't want to go down to lunch. Would you like me to send something up from the kitchens for you?"

"Yes," he said, cringing at the idea of having to face everyone just yet. "I want to spend some more time ordering these gifts. When do you think we can be ready to leave?"

The soldier looked surprised. "Gwendal has already dispatched several search parties, Heika, at your request. Do you mean, still, to go after Gunter yourself?"

"Of course!" Yuuri said, impatience rising in his chest. "No search party is ever going to find him, Conrad—Gunter doesn't want to be found. At least not right now, but I can't wait for him to change his mind and come home, because he might not do that, ever. He's out there, and I need to find him. _I _need to be the one…but I know you won't let me go alone. I just…_I _need to show him how much he means to me—to all of us. I want him to know that he's special enough for me to come for, on my own."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Yuuri. There could be danger—"

"I don't care." Yuuri muttered. "I don't intend to be stupid, because you and Yozak have to come, too. I guess I'll have to ask Gwendal to stay, though it would be a comfort if he could come as well, but someone needs to run the kingdom while we are gone."

Yuuri watched as his protector, his knight, began to make calculations. He recognized the expression on the handsome soldier's face.

"I'll discuss it with Gwendal…but it will be at least two days."

"I…I would rather leave now, but I understand. That gives me a little time, I guess, too. I want to go see Ulrike-sama."

"Ulrike…?" Conrad questioned, raising an eye.

Yuuri nodded. "Yeah. I have some questions."

"Very well, Yuuri. I'll have lunch sent up to you, and speak to Gwendal. Is that all right?"

"Thank you, Conrad," Yuuri said, relieved. "Thank you for understanding."

He tried to give his godfather a smile, but he could feel his lips twisting strangely. Tears. _Again_. He took a deep, shaky breath and walked Conrad to his chamber door. He was going to have to stop crying every time he turned around or he was never going to be strong enough to find Gunter.

After nibbling at the sandwich and taking a few mouthfuls of the soup that Doria had brought him for lunch, Yuuri set out for Shinou's temple. As usual, it was really sort of scary the way the priestesses always seemed to be ready for his arrival.

"Yuuri-heika, we've been expecting you." One of the female guards led him into the temple. Ulrike-sama was waiting for him in the receiving room.

"Good afternoon, Heika," she said, giving him a small smile. "I think you have a question for me?"

It was uncanny the way the priestess was able to anticipate his needs so quickly. He had often wondered if the inhabitants of the shrine kept an eye on the happenings in Blood Pledge Castle with a crystal ball or something. He liked the shrine, certainly, and the sense of peace he found there—but there was something unsettling about it, as well. Whenever Murata was in residence, he never failed to invite Yuuri out to the temple for a visit or a meal, and the Maou always accepted the invitation, but, he still felt as if there were more eyes than either Murata's or Ulrike's watching him. Perhaps it was just that the diminutive priestess was an eight hundred year old woman in the body of a child that was off-putting. Yuuri had, after all, seen her in her more adult, feminine form. But, he supposed it was more likely that he really only visited the Shrine, himself, when something was amiss. And, there had been that incident with the four forbidden boxes—like that was something he was ever going to forget.

"Yuuri-heika?" Ulrike-sama asked, and the boy realized that he had been drifting in his thoughts again.

"I'm sorry," he said, pulling himself out of his thoughts. "I didn't know where else to turn, Ulrike-sama. I am sure you've heard that Gunter has left the castle?"

The girl nodded, her smile sad.

"Well…I was hoping you could look at this and tell me what it is." Yuuri produced the small vial of purple liquid from his pocket. "I didn't know anyone else who might be able to identify it—apart from Murata, and he isn't here."

"Geika will not be back for some time, I understand he has some tasks on earth that will prevent his being with us for a while, but, may I ask where you got that bottle, Heika?"

"Gunter gave it to me."

The priestess nodded, her smile widening a touch. "I thought so." She took the bottle, uncorked it and took a tiny, delicate sniff. "Ah, yes. This is the Von Kleist philter. Rather like the Von Wincott poison is something that has been in their family for generations, so has this been a part of the Von Kleist family history. Gunter-sama, being the head of the family, would have the knowledge to make the philter."

"What is its purpose, do you know?" he asked, feeling a tingle of excitement race along his spine.

"Yes, Heika. If you take a sip of this potion before bed, while you sleep you will be able to visit the place or person you love most—in your dreams."

"It's a…love potion?" Yuuri asked, now confused again.

"Not exactly," Ulrike replied, her laugh tinkling lightly through the chamber. "It won't make you fall in love with anyone else, Heika. Rather, it sort of connects you to the people and places you love the most, or wish most to see. May I ask why Gunter-sama gifted you with such a unique offering?"

Yuuri thought back, casting in his mind for any reason that Gunter might have left him such a potent, magic concoction. He was at a loss, until he remembered all at once, two years before, when he had been unable to return to earth because of his duties in Shin Makoku. It had been months, and he had been terribly homesick. Thinking on it, he had confided in Gunter. He remembered that the beautiful man had held his hand, while they talked, his pretty eyes full of shared sadness.

"_Heika," he had said. "I can, if you would like, help you to at least see your home again. Shall I?"_

The morning after that conversation, Yuuri had become distracted with the impending military crisis in which he'd been involved at the time. He had never asked Gunter what he'd meant. Looking at the vial in Ulrike's hand, he now felt certain he knew exactly what the gift had been intended to accomplish.

"He gave it to me so I could be connected with my home, but we never got to talk about it." Yuuri said, finally.

"Well, you should be very careful with this, Heika. It is quite potent. I do not know the exact way in which it is made, but I know that part of the magic comes from the tears that are part of the potion. Gunter-sama's tears can be very powerful—but I suppose you already know that?"

Yuuri shook his head. "No, I had no idea. But, Gunter…cries a lot. What is so special about his tears?"

Ulrike passed the vial back to the king, and he put it in his pocket. "Gunter-sama's tears, when he chooses to imbue them with such, contain his maryoku. This is a very personal gift, Heika, as it is a part of Gunter-sama himself. You might understand it better if you consider that a small part of his soul is confined in that potion. So, please, use it carefully, because his soul is…bound within. He will feel what you feel when you use it."

"This has part of Gunter's…soul?"

The priestess nodded again. "It is for that reason that the Von Kleist's have refused to share this potion with those outside their own family. I have never heard of anyone from that family ever giving some to an outsider. Gunter-sama must trust you very much."

Yuuri nodded, looking at the small, pretty glass bottle. Inside of it was…part of Gunter? He couldn't believe that his teacher and friend would do such a thing for him…give him a part of himself just so he could spend a few nights dreaming of home. The Maou of Shin Makoku felt, suddenly, very small.

"I'll be careful, Ulrike, thank you."

"You're welcome, Heika, always."

"I…I'd like to ask another question if I may?"

The priestess nodded.

"Is there…I mean…can you tell where Gunter is right now?"

Her smile turned sad once again. "I have tried, Heika, to find Lord Von Kleist, but he is…blocking my vision. I can't explain it much better than that, I'm afraid, but you have seen the orb through which I can sometimes see auras?"

"Of course, we all look like stars inside of it."

"Yes. Unfortunately, I can no longer see Gunter-sama. I thought you might ask me to help, so I have tried, but even with many hours in meditation I cannot see through the obfuscations he's set up. I am very sorry, Heika. The only fact of which I am certain is that Gunter-sama has not yet left the borders of Shin Makoku, but I cannot tell you more than that."

"I didn't know Gunter was so powerful," Yuuri said, mostly to himself.

"Lord Von Kleist has many hidden strengths, Heika."

"I'm beginning to see that."

Yuuri thanked Ulrike for her time, and slowly made his way back to Blood Pledge Castle. He thought he'd known Gunter well. He had no idea, however, of these aspects of his adjutant's character and a small voice nagged at the back of him mind—he should have spent more time with the man. Gunter was…_amazing_. And of all his advisors and friends, Gunter bore the brunt of more jokes than any of them. He was the one left behind most of the time, and Yuuri had spent many hours avoiding his teacher when clearly he should have been listening to him with attention.

"I've overlooked you for the last time, Gunter," he whispered to no one, as he came back into his chamber. "I'm going to make it up to you—you'll see. I promise."

--O.o.O—

Gwendal Von Voltaire sat in his office, musing on the vagaries of interpersonal relations, and stared at his youngest brother. Wolfram's return glare, while not intimidating to the older mazoku, was at least telling. The boy, and yes, he was still a boy to Gwendal, wouldn't speak—refused to answer questions, and consequently the general and the prince had reached an impasse.

"Wolfram," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "You may sit there and refuse to answer me, but soon you will have to answer Yuuri-heika."

"I'm not afraid of that cheater."

"Well, you should be—despite his strange love for peace and goodwill. I have never seen the Maou so angry. It might mitigate his temper if you could at least provide an explanation—something better than the fact your jealousy has finally driven you mad. Unless that is, in fact, the case."

"Gunter had no right to leave gifts for my fiancé, in our room, in the night. He was courting him, Gwendal, right under my nose!"

"Courting? Are you sure about that?"

His little brother folded his arms over his chest, made a derisive snort, and looked away.

"Courting Yuuri-heika?" Gwendal asked, raising a brow. "That seems unlikely. Gunter has always followed every protocol and he would not have interfered with your relationship. I believe you have misinterpreted the meaning of his gifts. We have all given the Maou gifts, Wolfram, even me. Are you suggesting that I'm courting Yuuri-heika, too?"

"I know that you are unable to resist small, cute things." Wolfram muttered almost too low for Gwendal to hear.

The general would have been offended if he hadn't been so annoyed. The very idea of him courting the Maou was preposterous—and his little brother should have known it. Gwendal was a logical, thoughtful man. He had a keen insight, and sharp instincts when it came to the ability to read other people. Of course he knew that Gunter was in love with the Maou—anyone with eyes to see and ears to hear couldn't miss that simple fact. But, it was also clear that Gunter's devotion to the king ran far deeper than that of a mere romantic conquest. Gwendal sighed, the breath leaving his throat in a sharp exhalation. Wolfram had never seemed like much of a lover to him. He was a constant nag and critic when it came to the Maou, and for all that the young soldier was brave in battle situations, his ardor seemed…forced somehow. It was as though the courtship rituals he foisted upon the king were calculated, scheduled. Something along the lines of, _"Yuuri, we're engaged, so from two o'clock until three o'clock we will appear in the gardens for a walk as The Happy Couple."_ Nothing about their relationship seemed easy, or natural. Not that it mattered now…since it appeared that Wolfram's actions coming to light had finally forced the Maou's hand.

"Yuuri-heika has formally written to rescind his offer of marriage to you, Wolfram."

Gwendal knew that his flat announcement had rocked his youngest brother—yet how could it? How could the boy think that he could behave in such a way and still remain the fiancé of the king? Surely the young mazoku's delusions, or ennui, ran deep.

"Let me see it!" Wolfram shouted.

Gwendal held out the parchment and watched as his brother's eyes scanned the uneven script. He seemed particularly interested in the king's seal and sloppy signature.

"He wrote this himself?" Wolfram whispered.

"Yes, last night. He delivered it to me personally and instructed me to tell you."

"That's it! I'm tired of this. He can't just get away with this—I'm going to tell him right now—"

"No," Gwendal said, his patience lost and his voice harsh. "Stop this madness instantly, Wolfram. The king has left strict word that you are to have no contact with him—probably more for your protection than anything else. Did you miss, somehow, what almost happened last night? The Maou would have _dispensed_ his brand of justice last night and given you his punishment if I hadn't dragged you from his chamber. Do you not realize the import of what you have done?"

"Yuuri would never hurt me." Wolfram declared, though his eyes were wary.

"True. _Yuuri_ would never hurt you, but you have angered the _Maou_! Are you so blind, Wolfram, that you refuse to see that in all these years Yuuri never intended to marry you. He is too gentle and far too good a soul to ever try and hurt anyone, so for all this time he has been waiting for you to wake up and realize that you two do not love each other. He waited as long as he could before he fell in love with someone else—and it is not his fault that you are too selfish to ever think about anyone beyond yourself!"

"Brother," Wolfram hissed. "Are you suggesting that Yuuri is in love with Gunter?"

"Are you so blind that you cannot see it for yourself? Whether or not Yuuri is fully aware of his feelings is immaterial. In his heart he has chosen Gunter—that much was evident by his reaction last night. Had things run their natural course, who knows what would have happened, but you have been the stumbling block in Heika's life for years. It's about time you grew up, remembered your self-respect, and try, now, to regain some of your lost dignity." Gwendal forced his hands to rest against his desk, instead of wringing Wolfram's thin neck as he was half-tempted to do—no brother should be forced into this kind of confrontation.

"You're my brother, Gwendal. You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I _am_ on your side, Wolfram. I am doing my best to make you see that you have erred in this situation, and that your interference—coming between the Maou and the object of his affection—has brought out within the king those protective instincts that all mazoku feel toward their chosen mates. I do not wish for you to be hurt, neither will I disobey or conspire against my king—so I am sure you are not asking me to do such a thing, are you? I will not be a party to you trying to re-ensnare Yuuri-heika…you _do_ realize that, don't you?"

Wolfram's face flamed red, and Gwendal knew his guess had been correct. Wolfram had been about to try and enlist his support in some new, crazy scheme to get Yuuri to marry him. The general sat down at his desk and rested his head on his hand. Why him? Was he not a good general? Did he not work hard every day? Did he not fulfill his duties without complaint? So…why did _HE_ have to be the one to handle this situation? Emotions were not his strong suit—everyone knew that. Conrad would have been the better choice for this discussion, but he had not seen his younger brother for several hours. He took a deep breath.

"Wolfram, until the Maou chooses otherwise, you are to avoid him at all costs. That could make your continued residence here at the Castle problematic at best. You may wish to consider spending time with our mother on her next holiday, or even returning to the Von Bielefeld lands for a while."

"You want me to leave!"

Gwendal wished he could plug his ears and spare himself Woflram's screeches. He loved his brother, and always would, but when he lost his temper—Wolfram's voice could shatter glass. "I don't want you to leave, Wolfram. I'm suggesting it might be easier for everyone."

"I will not be dismissed so easily, Gwendal. There's no way I'm leaving!"

The general sighed. He knew there was no sense in his trying to persuade the young man. His temper was a fiery as the magic he commanded, and once his heels were dug in, Gwendal knew that Wolfram was stubborn enough to remain entrenched, even if it cost his own well-being. No, the only way to handle him now was to let him cool off and perhaps come to the decision to leave the castle on his own.

"Very well, Wolfram," he said, quietly. "You will have to take your meals in your room, then, or come to the table when the king is not in residence. He is quite serious about not seeing you, so I would suggest you curtail any thoughts you may currently have about arranging an _accidental_ meeting."

Again, the shocked look on his youngest brother's face alerted Gwendal to the fact that the boy had been planning something just like that. He sighed. What the tall mazoku really needed was a vacation, and he almost envied Gunter's escape from the castle…almost.

"Am I interrupting?" Conrad's gentle voice was a welcome distraction.

Gwendal motioned his middle brother into his office. "Yes, and thank you." He replied. "I have been explaining the Maou's wishes to our youngest brother."

"I see." Conrad's voice became decidedly cool. "And what will you do about this, Wolfram?"

"I have no intention of leaving if that's what you mean, Weller," the blonde prince said, nearly growling. "I haven't waited all this time just to give up now. Yuuri may be angry with me now, but it won't last. He'll forgive me, you'll see, and everything will be back to normal."

"I have no doubt that Yuuri-heika will forgive you, Wolfram," Conrad said quietly. "But I believe you will be disappointed if you think you will ever be his affianced again."

"We'll just have to see about that."

Gwendal watched as his youngest, most volatile brother stormed out of his office before he turned to his more sensible, though still unpredictable sibling. "What's on your mind, Conrad? You are wearing that look that says you have news—the kind of news I'm not going to like."

Conrad settled into the chair that Wolfram had most recently vacated. "Yuuri is determined to leave the castle and search for Gunter himself. He wants me and Yozak to accompany him. Additionally, he would prefer your company, but he is aware that you may not be able to leave."

Gwendal pressed his lips together, and considered the consequences of such an action. "If I leave to accompany you all, I would have to leave Anissina in charge of the castle. While that thought in and of itself is frightening, it would also leave her to monitor Wolfram and considering how she has always done her best to ignore our brother, that may not be wise."

"You don't sound surprised to hear that Yuuri intends to leave, though."

"Nothing was ever going to stop that," Gwendal said, nodding to himself. "Surely you noticed the look on the Maou's face when he discovered our brother's subterfuge."

"I did."

"You look troubled, Conrad. Were expecting…a different result?"

The younger man shook his head, his smile turning from benign to rueful. "No, but then I never expected him to become so attached to Gunter, either. I suppose when I was…gone…more happened than I know."

"No, it was nothing like that. Neither of them has consciously sought this particular path, I believe. Gunter, of course, has been unshakably devoted to Yuuri-heika since the moment he arrived, that is no surprise. But, the Maou has refused to acknowledge his changing feelings. I don't think he sees them even now."

"I agree. I can understand how Gunter came to the conclusion he did. He has been patiently enduring this for all these years…but…Yuuri is not patient once he as decided on a course of action. I don't think it will be long that he recognizes what he sees as the loss of a friend, now, is really the fear of losing the one he loves."

"…and how does that make you feel?" Gwendal asked, with uncharacteristic gentleness. Although he had never been a man comfortable discussing the feelings of others, he did love his brothers and wanted their happiness—even if he couldn't say that out loud.

"I am…sad, in a way, but I know, too, that Yuuri must walk his own path. Don't worry for me, Gwendal. I have not lost my place in Yuuri's life, and I am content with that as it stands."

Gwendal thought over Conrad's words, taking the time to measure and judge his brother's face. The younger man did seem resigned to the situation, and had he, at one time, hoped for a different kind of relationship with the king, it appeared he was willing to stand aside and let the boy follow his heart. _And_, Gwendal conceded internally_, mazoku are, really, quite long-lived and none of them could be certain of any one future_.

"Very well," he said, finally. "I will stay behind and manage the Maou's affairs. When will you leave?"

"I told Yuuri it would take two days, but I have been preparing all day. I would like to leave in the morning."

"The sooner the better," Gwendal said quietly. "I have a feeling none of us will have any peace until Gunter is back in the castle."

"Then I will return with both the Maou and Gunter as soon as possible."

Conrad left his office, leaving Gwendal alone with his thoughts. No matter how he turned the tangled puzzle over in his mind, he could come up with no easy solution. In fact all he could do, really, was press forward and keep a steady hand on the helm of the ship that was Shin Makoku.

"It was inevitable, you know."

He looked up to see Anissina enter his office. She closed the door, then reached behind her to lock the door.

"You're probably right." He felt his heart begin to race at the look on the red-haired woman's face. "Oh, no….don't tell me you've invented some new death-trap that's supposed to assist the Maou in this matter?"

Her light laugh did nothing to ease his nerves. "Not at all, Gwendal. While I am amazingly talented, and could probably help…I think this situation is best resolved between Yuuri-heika and Gunter-sama, don't you?"

Gwendal looked at Anissina, suspicious as ever. "I do think that…but the question is…do you?"

She crossed the room, by-passing his desk and settling into his lap. As she wound her arms around his neck, Gwendal relented and drew her close to him, settling his hands on her hips.

"With or without my assistance, Gwen-darling, the heart will out. If Gunter-sama and Yuuri-heika are meant to be together, no amount of science will help or hinder that. I think our own relationship bears out that hypothesis."

"You're being entirely too reasonable, Anissina." He said, frowning, but tilting his head to allow the woman he loved access to his neck. He didn't say it often, but he found her light kisses delightful.

"I promise, I'm not going to interfere this time, Gwen." She nuzzled his neck until he couldn't help the rumbling purr that erupted in his chest. She really was a vixen.

"I'll believe it when I see it." He muttered.

"Gwen," she sighed, leaning up to press her lips against his. Pulling back after a long, sweet kiss, she looked into his eyes. "This is something I wouldn't wish on our worst enemy, but, Yuuri-heika has to discover his heart on his own. We can't help. The best _I _can do, is to be here with you and help you where I can…"

"Well, I suppose that would be all right," he said, pulling her down for more kisses.

He felt like a bucket of cold water had been thrown in his face when she jumped off his lap and laughed. "Really? Oh, I just knew you would say yes! Listen, Gwen, I have invented something new—and it really will help you, I promise! I call it _copy-copy-quick-as-lightning-kun_, and it will help you finish all your paperwork…all it needs is some of your maryoku to power it, and…."

"Get out!" Gwendal roared—staring at his beautiful lover in terror. Yes, he loved Anissina—and had probably since they were children. He loved her laugh, her smile, and the casual ease that she showed when dealing with anything life threw at her. But…there was no way he was going to be her guinea pig for some new, no doubt dangerous, invention.

"I'll take that as a later, then?" She asked, laughing still, and dancing out of his grasp. "Of course, if you're really not inclined to assist me, that's all right. I'll just have to stay up late working on it…but I don't mind, really. Although, that probably means I won't get to bed tonight…maybe even tomorrow, too."

"You wouldn't dare…" he growled. The thought of a bed devoid of Anissina's warmth and passion was even more daunting than the thought of being possibly blown through a castle window.

"I don't know…we'll just have to see, won't we?" She winked at him and slipped from the room, leaving nothing behind but the gentle scent of her perfume and a light laugh lingering on the air.

Gwendal dropped his head to his desk, and slowly, ever so slowly, began to bang his forehead against the wood. Somewhere, sometime, in some past life, he was sure that he'd done some horrible, horrible deed—why else would he now be saddled with a lover who was more demon than he was himself, a brother unable to accept reality, another brother devoted to a man whose heart was the property of one missing scholar and magician? _Sometimes_, Gwendal Von Voltaire mused, _life was just not fair_.

_--O.o.O—_

Yuuri had kept to his room for much of the afternoon, after returning from Shinou's Temple. He had passed the time, mostly, reading from one of the books he'd given to Gunter and now found in his possession again. Occasionally, he would take a break and begin to work on the placement of the eleven items now lined up on the low table in front of his fireplace. So far, he could place the book and the love-knot—first and last presents, of course. The second present, truly, had to be the little acorn. He remembered that on the fourth day of his arrival, he and Gunter had taken a walk, just to familiarize him with the layout of the castle. Yuuri had been shocked to see that Shin Makoku had oak trees, as well—and he told Gunter. His advisor had seemed both surprised and pleased, murmuring, _"From small acorns, mighty oaks do grow."_ Yuuri had been shocked, and was excited when he told his adjutant that he had heard of the same expression on earth. It had warmed his heart to know that there was, perhaps, more than one chord of coincidence between his coming to Shin Makoku than just Conrad. It was like a little piece of home.

He still wasn't certain of the placement of the Von Kleist dream-potion as he had come to call it in his mind, but he suspect it was nearer to the middle. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. Yuuri really hadn't had much sleep, and while he still wasn't very hungry, Conrad had brought him a tray near dinner time. His knight had insisted he eat, while also delivering the welcome news that their journey could begin the following morning—an entire day earlier than expected. Yuuri was very relieved, because as the hours dragged by, he felt the loss of his teacher even more keenly. The deep ache he felt in his chest really did surprise him—he had certainly never grieved missing school on earth the same way he missed his tutor's presence. The young king blushed a little, even though he was alone in his chambers. No, Gunter wasn't merely his teacher—he was something more, though Yuuri's stubborn mind refused to put a label on the beautiful adjutant. He depended on him, though. He needed his input and guidance in the decisions he made as Maou. And, before last night, he hadn't recognized just how much he required the man's…presence. Somehow, just knowing that Gunter was nearby helped Yuuri keep his life in alignment. He expected the emotional displays, and the wise words of comfort…without them he felt…_bereft_.

Yuuri reached out and took the tiny glass bottle in his hands, turning it gently in his fingers. He was so tired, and he missed Gunter so very much. The guilt gnawed at his stomach, making his guts feel tight and his heart ached. His thoughtlessness had caused his advisor, someone he cared for so deeply, to be hurt. And he wished Gunter were here so he could apologize. Ulrike-sama had said he should be very careful with this gift of Gunter's…but if the adjutant had given it to Yuuri, then he felt sure it would be safe to use. Decision made, Yuuri removed the stopper from the bottle and tipped the lip against his lips. He had no idea how much he should take, but, he could always try more later if he didn't take enough—but he didn't want to risk taking too much at first. He had no idea what the side-effects might be, and while he felt it would be safe, he had no intention of being stupid either. He settled for ten small drops.

The taste of the liquid on his tongue was strange…as it seemed to have no taste at all. He experienced it, more than felt it and the sensation was almost like…a memory he'd long forgotten. He recapped the bottle and put it back on his table, then changed into his pajamas, and slipped in between the sheets of his bed. Stretching out for the first time in ages, Yuuri closed his eyes and nestled against the pillows. He didn't know what would happen next, but, he was just too tired to worry about it. He knew he needed to sleep, because the next day would begin early.

_...Yuuri was walking through the park near his parents' house on his way home from…somewhere. He hadn't cut through that section of the grounds for a long time, since he'd been avoiding the baseball diamond. He never had time to play anymore, not since he'd begun to spend more time in Shin Makoku, and watching the younger boys playing had always made him just a little unhappy, given him almost a homesick feeling. So, he couldn't say why he'd chosen that path today, but as he crossed the empty field, he saw someone sitting on the bleachers. As he came closer, he saw it was Gunter. The tall man was dressed almost the way Yuuri expected—he still wore his tall boots and cream coloured trousers, but his cape was missing and his high-throated jacket. Instead, he was wearing a shirt, unbuttoned to nearly his navel and made of an almost transparent material. __Lawn, his brain supplied from seemingly nowhere. __Now, how would he know that? Gunter's hair was drawn back and coiled over in the soft bun-ponytail style that he'd taken to wearing some time after Yuuri's sixteenth birthday, and his glasses were perched on the end of his nose, as he was bent over some task that seemed to have absorbed all the man's attention. As Yuuri came nearer still, he saw that Gunter was wearing a baseball glove—an outfielders glove—and was carefully oiling it. It was out of place, but Yuuri suddenly realized he must in fact be dreaming—__and dreams could be of anything, right? In fact, it seemed like a normal thing to be doing on a beautiful, summery afternoon—except that Gunter was no ballplayer and the added detail that clasped around his ankles and waist were sinister-looking manacles, attached to heavy, rusted chains. The chains extended across the field into the distance. Yuuri couldn't see the ending point._

_"Hello, Heika," the beautiful man said, pausing for a moment and looking up at Yuuri—the old, familiar smile on his lips._

_"Hi, Gunter," Yuuri replied, trying not to sound confused. "Why are you here, and why are you oiling a baseball glove…and why are you chained?"_

_"Very inquisitive this afternoon," Gunter replied, still smiling. "But, to answer, I don't know, I don't know, and…I don't know."_

_Yuuri knew he was dreaming, somehow he just understood that he was, and he gave himself permission to just follow along with what seemed natural. Dreams didn't have to make sense. And, he had to admit that seeing Gunter, even in his sleep, was a balm to his troubled heart._

_"I've missed you," Yuuri said, climbing the bleachers and sitting down next to lavender-haired man._

_"Have you, Heika?" Gunter paused in his task and looked at Yuuri. "I think I have been waiting for you here, but I'm not sure."_

_Yuuri edged a little closer to the taller man. "Well, I'm here now, is there anything…on your mind?"_

_Gunter smiled, that sweet, almost sad smile. "No, Heika. I don't know why I'm here, apart from waiting for you—and restrained for some reason—and taking care of the leather of this baseball glove. Is this yours, Heika?"_

_"No. I use a catcher's mitt." Yuuri said, looking up at the sky and noting the position of the sun. It was mid-afternoon by the look of it. "Do you have any idea what you were going to do before you got here?"_

_"Well, the last thing I remember was thinking that I need to sharpen my sword."_

_Yuuri nodded, and edged just a little closer to the man at his side, until their shoulders were touching. He could feel heat coming from his advisor's skin, and he was suddenly touched by the soft, manly scent he'd come to recognize as Gunter's unique, very pleasing smell. The beautiful man smelled like soap, and the sea, and…Gunter. Yuuri was still a little embarrassed, even in his dream, and held himself back from clinging to the man next to him—even though that was his overwhelming desire. Instead, he contented himself with taking quick peeks at Gunter's strong, lithe form and reminding himself that he was dreaming…so perhaps these strange feelings of attraction were not so strange after all. Just as he was about to say something else, a flash in the sun caught Yuuri's attention._

_"Gunter, is that your sword?" he asked._

_His tutor looked toward the bottom of the bleachers. "Yes, it is. And my whetstone, too. Strange."_

_Yuuri was struck by a sudden thought. If Gunter was oiling a baseball glove, something Yuuri had done himself countless times, perhaps he was meant, in this dream, to sharpen his advisor's sword?_

_"I could do it, Gunter." Yuuri said, grinning at his own idea._

_"Do you know how, Heika?" Gunter asked, turning his soft smile back to Yuuri, making the young king's heart beat with an uneven rhythm._

_"Not…Not really." He admitted._

_"Ah. Well, I can show you." Gunter offered, as he laid the glove to the side._

_Although he swept the chains binding him over his arm as though they weighed nothing more than the train of a dress, the rusted metal clanged and made hollow sounds as Gunter slowly descended the bleachers, Yuuri at his side. Yuuri felt his face grow red, and his breathing become ragged as the taller man straddled the lowest riser of the bleachers, one leg propped on the metal step and one foot firmly on the ground. He pulled Yuuri between his legs, making sure the younger man didn't trip on his shackles, then began to show Yuuri how to prepare the whetstone, then unsheathe the sword and hold it in both hands. Yuuri swallowed hard as Gunter's elegant, large, warm hands settled over his arms. His back was pressed against Gunter's chest and he could feel the older mazoku's muscles rippling beneath the thin cloth of his shirt as he guided Yuuri's movements with the sword, drawing the blade over the stone in a crisp movement._

_"Like this, Heika," Gunter murmured against his ear, his breath whispering against Yuuri's skin, making the Maou shiver. He pulled the sword, modeling the movements of Yuuri's hands again, toward them. The motion pushed Gunter's hips forward even as it pulled Yuuri's body back, so that his ass wedged firmly in the V made by the beautiful man's thighs. Yuuri didn't know how long the rocking motion continued, but he felt hot and cold at the same time. He could hardly breathe, and in all his early teen years, he didn't think he'd ever experienced anything so erotic. He could feel Gunter's breath on his neck, a sort of humid kiss against his skin without the actual press of the man's lips. He was melting, confused, and…incredibly turned on._

_"Gunter…" he groaned softly, wanting to turn...consumed by a desire to feel the touch of his adjutant's lips on his own. The world began to shift, the sword in his hands suddenly feeling light, and the world around him began to break up, like a jigsaw puzzle being pulled apart. _

"Gunter!" he called again, this time in panic when he could no longer feel the comforting heat of the tall man's body.

"Yuuri…are you all right?" Conrad's voice—for the first time ever, unwelcome in the King's ears. "Yuuri? It's time to wake up. It's time to leave."

Yuuri opened his eyes and saw the concerned face of his godfather above him. He was instantly aware of two things…first, he was still in bed, and second…he had an amazing morning erection. He blushed and stammered for a moment, but Conrad seemed to not notice anything. He merely stroked Yuuri's hair and stood, turning away to gather clothes from the king's closet.

"I'm sorry to wake you so abruptly, Yuuri—because I was actually relieved to see you sleeping so well. But, it's late and we really should be going. Are you awake now?"

"Y—yeah, I am. Sorry, I was just…in the middle of a dream." Yuuri said, squirming uncomfortably in his bed. His traitorous body refusing to yield to his commands to calm down.

"Oh? Not a nightmare I hope."

"No, not like that."

"Good. Ok, Heika—everything's ready here. I'll leave you to bathe and dress, but try and hurry, all right? We'll be waiting in the courtyard."

"I'll be as fast as I can," Yuuri promised, and waited for Conrad to leave his room before he chanced getting out of bed. His body felt strangely relaxed, even if that one part of his anatomy remained hard as stone, and just as stubborn. His dream…he remembered it, but he didn't quite understand it. He couldn't remember ever having dreamt of Gunter in that way before, but even now, thinking of the man's strong body made his pulse pound in his veins and did nothing to calm his hormones.

Yuuri felt guilty, and…still so turned on. Gunter, no doubt, didn't see him in that way—his adjutant's love had always been almost chivalrous, sort of like the way a young girl adores her first rock star. But something about the dream, the way it had felt to be against the beautiful man's body…something about it whispered to Yuuri that maybe he'd been missing an important clue all along.

Now, however, was not the time to ponder such a question. He gathered his wits and his clothes, making his way to the bathroom. For the first time since coming to Shin Makoku, Yuuri locked the door and closed his eyes. The image of Gunter's beautiful face firmly in his mind, he began to stroke himself and quickly brought himself to an explosive release. It was…unsatisfying. But, at least his morning erection was flagging and the idea of riding a horse was no longer quite so painful. Hurrying to dress, and then stopping to carefully pack up the eleven gifts, as well as a few books Gunter had left behind, Yuuri rushed from his chamber, down the steps, and out into the bright morning sunshine. Conrad and Yozak were waiting for him there.

"Ready, Kiddo?" The tall, smiling spy asked.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, as Conrad helped him pack his belongings into Ao's saddlebags. "Let's find Gunter and bring him home."

…_When the beautiful demon lord woke from his strange and wonderful dream, he cried soft tears of mourning. He didn't know what he had done to be cursed by such thoughts of the handsome Maou who did not return his love. It seemed cruel to him, to be plagued by such thoughts, but at the same time he also understood that he would always be taunted with thoughts of the demon king. The beautiful demon, after all, had a faithful, loyal heart._

_Packing his belongings, and hiding the evidence of the camp he'd made the night before, the demon lord was glad to see that the rain of the previous night had ended. It would be easier for him to travel in the clear. Taking a long moment to assess his surroundings, the demon lord finally decided to travel west, toward the sun that so reminded him of his lost king. It was with a heavy heart that the lord traveled further from the arms of the one he loved. He didn't meet with a soul for the entirety of that day's journey, but the night brought out creatures of ill intent, of evil design…and as night fell, the demon lord found himself surrounded by enemies and no allies at hand. Armed with only his sword and magic, he drew the blade and prepared to defend himself—he noted, just before the attack came, that the edge of his weapon had been recently honed to deadly sharpness. The lord filed the detail away and met the enemy at hand._

_The demon-king, filled with a longing for his lost lord, resolved to leave the castle in search of him. Accompanied by his trusted companions, the king picked up the hint of a trail which might bring him to that which he missed most. Armed with his pure heart, and the eleven treasures given him by his absent advisor, the King set off in furious pursuit, a sense of dread and foreboding laying heavy on his gentle heart…_

* * *

_So, Gunter and Yuuri have a dream-connection, thanks to that potion of Gunter's. The more I write him, the more I realize that as a character there is a lot to play with, a lot to explore. I reckon this means I'm going to end up with a crush on him, too…ah well, can't be helped I expect. However, I don't know what you all think, but I think that Yuuri's dreams which aren't really dreams but more a subconscious connection with Gunter, might just be the place for these two shy, but sweet-natured fellas to work out some of their problems. And, even I don't know what's up with the chains yet…As always, thanks so much for reading—that fact still surprises me—and your comments and questions are always, always welcome. Now, I owe some answers, some emails, and some work to my house—so I will be seeing you. Thanks again, very very much…SN_


	3. Chapter 3

_So here we are in chapter three—and yes, Virginia, there is dreaming and kissing. I have to say, I'm really beginning to have fun with this story, because as one very savvy reviewer noted, this could have been easily handled with a conversation—but you know I can't make it that easy. It's the drama afterwards that always appeals to me…mwahahahaha. I'm tired so I will keep this note short, but I hope you enjoy it, and for your lovely and thoughtful reviews, I thank you most sincerely. So, to recap—Gunter's in trouble, Yuuri's in love, Wolfram is pissed, Yozak is cheerful, Conrad is torn, and…I don't own the damned KKM. See you all at the bottom of the page…_

Addendum: This one is just FULL of mistakes. I'm fixing grammar and spelling now. Apologies. SN

* * *

**The Twelfth Treasure of Shin Makoku – A Fairy Tale**

…_A king on his throne, it is said, will send his armies to face the dangers that he, himself, will not dare to face. This could not be said of the handsome demon-king. The threat of wicked creatures, personal hardship, even death would not deter him from his quest. He searched with diligence, stopping as often as could be tolerated to question other travelers. Inquiring after his lost demon lord, the king spoke with the masters of public houses, the maids hanging out the wash on the lines to dry, even children playing in the streets of the villages through which he passed. No one, however, had a word of encouragement or hope for the young king, but even this did not deter him. His heart, it seemed, pulled him relentlessly forward, setting him on the trail of his missing courtier. He suffered through indignities and embarrassments, counting them as nothing—his entire being focused solely on his lost lord. His traveling companions at his side, the king pressed his horse to an unholy pace. Time, his heart whispered to him, was running short._

_As the long night passed with infinite slowness, the beautiful demon lord continued his battle against the creatures of the night. Wounded and fatigued, the gentle-spirited scholar and magician refused to succumb to the minions of darkness. Remembering that at one time, he had been more than he now appeared, and using his last burst of strength…the beautiful demon lord made one final stand against the monsters set before him—the name of the demon-king the last syllables to pass his lips before gripping his sword and leaping back into the fray…_

**Part Three: When Faced with Danger, the Poet Lays Aside the Pen for the Sword**

_To love someone deeply gives you strength. Being loved by someone deeply gives you courage—Lao Tzu_

_A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous—Ingrid Bergman_

_I've found men who didn't know how to kiss. I've always found time to teach them—Mae West_

Gunter Von Kleist woke from his restless sleep with a start. The lingering feeling of attraction and seduction made him close his eyes in frustration. Why would he have such a dream about his heika? He supposed it was natural considering the way in which he'd parted from the young Maou, but even his most erotic dreams about the king, and yes, of course, he'd had them for years, hadn't seemed quite that realistic. In his previous imaginings, the quality of the visions was very different—like the way their clothes were on, then suddenly off. No conversation, no unbuttoning of garments, nothing like that. They were…for want of a better term…normal, sexy dreams. This had felt like something…remembered. He shook his head, trying to clear his foggy brain. That couldn't be the case, however. He knew that all too well, and yet…yet…Yuuri had smelled so _real_. The scent of the Maou remained fresh in his mind as well as his nose—the sweet, musky scent of the younger man that had—_always_—sent small ripples of desire through Gunter's stomach. He stirred, aware that his body was still in the throes of unquenched desire. His mouth quirked into a frown, but his sigh was resigned. He'd grown accustomed to waking up aroused and wanting when he'd lived in Blood Pledge Castle, close to Yuuri-heika. He supposed it was too much to ask that in his first days away from the king that his body would cease this embarrassing and altogether too predictable reaction to the very thought of the Maou. Ah, well…a bath in a cold stream would do wonders for cooling his overheated senses.

It didn't take long for Gunter to pack up his small camp and check on his horse. For a few moments, he considered riding to the east toward his ancestral lands, but in the end he decided against it. He was certain he would wind up there in the end, but he was not quite ready to admit to himself that he was truly in exile. If he continued to journey, he could tell himself that he was merely a traveler—someone on an excursion to see the sights of Shin Makoku. It was true that he made such journeys yearly, but that had been in his capacity as adjutant to the Maou. Now, he was a mazoku without a vocation, or plan. So, he turned his face to the west. To travel in that direction would no doubt remind him of Yuuri-heika, but there was no where he could go that he would not, in some way, be tied to the young man he loved.

So, to the West, he decided and turned his mount in that direction. As the day wore on, his thoughts returned continually to the Maou. Every time he noted the position of the sun, his thoughts strayed back to the castle. For example, at noon, when he stopped to water his horse, he sighed, thinking that at this particular time, he would be lunching with Yuuri-heika, and then, provided there were no interruptions, there would be lessons—at least two glorious hours where it was just the two of them. At tea-time, when he stopped again to take some jerky from his saddlebag, he thought about the comfortable sofa in the Maou's office, where he would sit, conversing with the king as the young man sat beside him. Yuuri-heika took his tea with two sugars and so much milk that it really was simply milk with a dash of tea. He spilled it, every time, in his haste to explain some anecdote, or relate some tale. Gunter loved the Maou's stories, and the sentimental part of him found the dark, teardrop shaped stains on the carpet in front of that sofa endearing. Each one represented a story, a thought, or a gesture. And Gunter remembered them all.

Before Yuuri-heika had come into his life, Gunter Von Kleist had anticipated his arrival. It was true, of course, that he'd known the young woman—_Julia Von Wincott_—whose soul would be delivered to the new maou. His own daughter, Gisela, had been very close to the young noblewoman, both women sharing a passion for life and healing. He had thought, when he first met Yuuri-heika, that he would see the reflection of Adelbert Von Grantz's fiancée and Conrad Weller's silent love. He supposed he did, after a fashion, but the young man who appeared in Shin Makoku—_Shibuya Yuuri_—was more than anyone had expected. Gunter had never been able to see the Maou as the simple copy of another who'd come before. The Maou had always been his own, unique and exceptional individual.

Of course the king had been handsome, his flashing black eyes and hair setting him apart from every other nobleman of Gunter's acquaintance. But, it was not his attractive face or graceful features that caused the older mazoku to fall instantly in love with him. It had been that tremulous smile—that hopeful, uncertain, frightened-yet-brave expression that had spoken directly to Gunter's shuttered and closed heart. And, even though he had been prepared to serve the king, guide and nurture the boy into the sort of ruler who could bring a new era to Shin Makoku—he hadn't intended to fall so deeply in love with him. His heart ached to think about that first night—that first horrible altercation between the new Maou and Wolfram Von Bielefeld. When the king, unwitting though it may have been, slapped the young prince, Gunter felt something he hadn't felt in many decades—a complete sense of rage. _No! Such an action was…unthinkable_. He had experienced jealousy, anger, heartache, and sorrow in such quick succession that he'd been helpless to do anything to prevent the situation from spiraling out of control as it had. He remembered that all he could think was _No, No, No!_ That action was meant for another—not for Wolfram. But he had done his part, as was expected, and endured years of watching the king struggle with a relationship that was not meant to be. _Unrequited love_. It should have appealed to his poetic nature. As a living, breathing, hot-blooded Mazoku, however, he found the reality a bitter pill to swallow. So, he had begun to live for the Maou's happiness, trying to help the young man find it in any number of ways, since he was clearly not thrilled with his fiancé. This course of thinking brought him back around to the gifts he'd given Yuuri-heika, _the rejected gifts_, and he felt his heart break all over again.

Before he realized that Yuuri-heika thought so little of his gifts and therefore himself, Gunter never hoped to have a place in the romantic thoughts of his king. The young ruler saw him, he thought, as a dramatic, if somewhat helpful advisor. He had always believed he was important to the king in some fashion, especially in these past several years. Gunter thought that after the seeming betrayal of Conrad, that he and the king had cemented a close relationship. The long talks, the walks, the hours spent in study, however, clearly meant something only to him. He had no doubt that the king respected him as an older, wiser tutor—but even if he could not have the king's love, Gunter had been more than willing to settle for friendship. It was rare for him to so severely misjudge a situation, but he had been wrong before and it would probably happen again. He had taken a chance and poured all his love, of which he held an immense amount, and care into a one-sided relationship, and it had yielded him nothing more or less than a heart torn asunder. Well, he'd no doubt earned what he'd deserved.

His thoughts continued in this conflicting, convoluted manner until nightfall. The sensation of being watched pricked along his spine, bringing an abrupt halt to his self-recriminations. Yes, he was definitely being watched, followed, and by more than one being—with ill intent. Gunter could feel the malice rolling toward him in waves. He sought in his mind, searching through the vast store of knowledge he'd accumulated over centuries of life, seeking a pattern or spark that would trigger a memory. He knew, in his bones, that he'd felt this energy before, but he couldn't remember when. Even though he was alert to the danger now surrounding him and expected an attack, the first black shadow that separated itself from the tree-line and raced toward him, caused him to gasp in shock. The shape moved so fast, almost faster than his eye could track—and within an instant, his mount's terrified whinny was cut-off, silenced by the claws that extended and tore through the animal's throat.

Gunter leapt from the horse's back before the animal hit the ground, turning in the air and drawing his sword. The starlight from the night sky glinted off the edge of his blade, showing the deadly blade. He twisted again, slashing at the shadow that had recovered its form and barreled toward him. As the inky, black creature evaporated, leaving a thick, fetid odor behind, Gunter heard a rough, growling voice call out to him from the trees.

"A little lord Von Kleist, you've come out to play without your master's protection. I've waited for ages to taste your flesh again…you were so sweet when you were a boy…I wonder if you still are."

That voice was all it took. Gunter's memory immediately threw up a picture—his father fighting with all his strength, and his screams as he died, along with Gunter's older brother and sister, too. His lips thinned, compressing into a tight line. There was no way this could be happening, not now. There should have been no way for the creatures to track him. The scar on the back of his right calf—the one he'd not thought of in years came to his mind. _The strange half-circle of marred flesh_. How long had it been since he thought about that night, and the wound, the bite-mark that he carried. His first battle-scar.

"I'm not the same child you once hunted," Gunter said, taking up a defensive position, moving slightly to the left so that his back would be protected by the sharp slope of the river bank. It was his only chance to keep his attackers from flanking him. He didn't know how many there were, but the inherent cowardice of his foe dictated that there must be more than ten. The number didn't matter, however, because they would all die…one at a time.

"No, you're a bitch full grown," the thick voice taunted. "Last I heard, you were on your knees for the new Maou. What happened? Did the boy decide he wanted better than a freak like you?"

Gunter didn't answer, though he felt the sting of the insult. He hated that term—_freak_. He'd heard it often enough when he'd been a child, with his beauty, his magic, and his…_volatile temper_. For a moment, he almost felt that way again, but he was a grown mazoku now, and he'd been through enough that he was above a little trash talk.

"So, did you just come here to talk," he said, turning his sword in his hand and flipping his hair over his shoulder in a mock gesture of boredom. "Or are you finally going to show some backbone and come for me? There's always the option of retreat…if you're afraid."

The roar of anger that followed his statement made the very trees shake.

"It will take more than bad breath to impress me," Gunter said, his laugh dark and bitter.

"The only backbone showing will be yours—when I rip it out of your body," the voice cried, ending in a guttural snarl.

That was the cue, it seemed. The former adjutant and tutor to the king watched while at least fifteen shadow beasts exploded from the surrounding trees. As time slowed, and he prepared for the attack, the beautiful demon lord spared no time for regret. Hefting his sword, and raising his left hand in an open-palm gesture, to summon the winds at his command, Gunter Von Kleist unleashed his rage.

--O.o.O—

Yozak Gurrier watched the interaction between his young master and the taichou with interest as their journey progressed. Since he'd known the Maou, the boy had always looked up to the captain with an affectionate hero-worship that bordered on idealization. That hadn't seemed to change as the years passed, but this was the first time that Yozak had traveled with them in over a year and he was surprised to see that Yuuri-heika had matured, his treatment of his loyal knight becoming more like that between equals. If he was pressed, the spy would have said that he was glad to see it.

The trip began with a sense of hopeful anticipation, the Maou speaking from time to time about his excitement at the prospect of bringing home one absent, and very much missed nobleman. However, as the morning turned to afternoon and then toward dusk, the king's patience seemed to wear thin. No one that they spoke to could give a definite answer as to whether or not Lord Von Kleist had been seen in the area. In fact, the general ignorance of the man led Yozak to believe that there was more than coincidence at work. He suspected that the quiet, easily dismissed adjutant had been using a spell of some kind to fiddle with the memories of the people he probably encountered.

That was the trouble with big-time magic users, he grumbled to himself. They had both brains and gifts—and a shocking propensity for using both. The more he thought about it, the more he began to take it personally. He was well-known as the best tracker in Shin Makoku and the idea that someone might be able to elude him, well, that grated on him worse than wearing polka dots with stripes.

"Taichou, Heika," he said, finally coming out of his thoughts. "I have an idea."

"What's that?" the king asked.

"Well, it looks like His Excellency has done almost too good a job covering his tracks, if you know what I mean. I know you have impressions, kiddo, ideas as to where he has been—and I don't question those, but…I think if we inquire indirectly about him, as opposed to directly, then we may have better luck."

"What do you mean, Yozak?" Conrad asked.

"Well, instead of asking the next village headman if he's seen Gunter-sama outright, I think we should ask things like—have you had any bread go unaccounted for—things like that. They might not remember him, but someone miscounting food or grain…they may not be able to explain it, but, it might be a way to track him."

"You mean…ask about him by not asking about him?"

"Exactly, kiddo."

"I think it's a good idea. How about you, Heika?"

"It's Yuuri, Nazukeoya. Maybe I should tattoo it on your butt. And, yeah, I think it's a good idea."

Yozak laughed outright. "On his ass, Kiddo? How would he ever see it then?"

"I don't know," the king said, staring at something in his hand. The boy had been rummaging around in a sack he had tied near the front of his saddle off and on the entire day. "I suppose you could always read it for him…when he forgets."

Yozak nearly fell off his horse. He glanced at Conrad who'd gone completely pale. How had the king known…?

The Maou glanced up from his perusal and grinned. "What? You two thought it was a secret or something? You've got to be kidding me!"

For the first time in his long life, Yozak was speechless. How did you answer your king when he'd just called you out for having an affair with his personal protector? He thought about trying to explain that being lovers was something he and Conrad fell into and out of again as the years rolled by. There was no romantic commitment between them, but there was affection, even love. It was just more, and less, than you might feel with someone you intend to marry.

"Yuuri," Conrad choked out in a strangled whisper. The Taichou cleared his throat and tried again. "Yuuri, Yozak and I…"

The boy's smile was friendly and engaging. "You're lovers, Conrad. You probably have been for ages. I'm not upset—why do you look…scared?"

"I thought you would be...angry."

Yozak watched the two men, choosing silence as his best and only option in the situation.

"I think you were afraid I'd be jealous and throw a fit or something." The king's smile was softer now, sweeter. "I'm not Wolfram, Conrad, so stop worrying. I love you both, and you're important to me. I'm glad you're happy, and that you're together if it makes you both happy. I did have a crush on you, for a long time—and Yozak knows it, even if you didn't. Eh?"

"Sure, kiddo," the spy said, realizing the Maou was waiting for his answer. And it was true. Yuuri-heika's feelings for Conrad were more than evident when he'd first come to Shin Makoku.

"Yuuri, I—"

"Oh, Conrad, don't be so serious," the Maou said. "We just talked yesterday, remember? Didn't we promise that we'd always be together, that we'd never lose each other again?"

"Yes, Yuuri," Conrad's voice was strong again, sure. "And I meant every word."

"Then why would you ever think that I would be unhappy because you've found someone to…love…"

The young man's voice drifted off, and his eyes took on a faraway expression. Yozak knew better than to interrupt, since the king was obviously having a private epiphany. Chancing a glance at the Taichou, Yozak was surprised, and to be honest, a little hurt to see the sad, longing expression on his lover's face as he looked at the king. He took a deep breath. He was a big boy, and he had always known where the vast majority of Conrad's heart was anchored. Still, it stung a bit to see the evidence spread plain before him—all written clearly on the captain's expressive face. He had been putting on a very good show of being the Maou's godfather, of wishing him well and encouraging him to grow up, but Yozak could see that the affection Yuuri-heika once held for the captain was not, as he had assumed, one-sided. His lover, captain, and friend was in love with the king. _Ah, Shinou, what a muddle!_ As for the Maou, he missed the brief, open expression of heart break and desire on his knight's face—he was clearly directed inwards and, Yozak suspected, coming to terms with his own feelings for a certain lavender-haired mazoku.

The king gasped suddenly and reached back into his bag. "Yozak, look at this…do you recognize it?"

The spy urged his horse to move a bit faster, pulling alongside the king. He took the small miniature from the boy's hand and looked at it carefully. "Sure, heika. That's Bandarbia Island. I actually remember this, well, I remember Gunter-sama working on it at any rate. It was right after we came back with Morgif. Did he show you how it worked?"

"What do you mean?" The king looked confused. "I thought it was a painting."

Yozak shook his head. "There should be a mirror piece…"

"I have that!" The Maou exclaimed, reaching back into his bag. He handed the mirror over.

"Ah, right. So, all you have to do, when you hold the mirror up to the painting, is watch the mirror." Yozak held it for a minute, saw what he was looking for, then passed both items back to the king. "Here, look."

Yuuri-heika carefully dropped his reins, and Yozak stayed nearby, even though Ao was a perfectly sound animal. Holding the miniature up at an angle, and then the mirror, the young man studied the glass. His look of wonder and resulting exclamation of surprise made the tall, handsome spy smile. Reflected in the mirror was a tiny replica of the boat the Maou had used to row into the cave and retrieve his demon sword.

"Morgif!" The king exclaimed. "This is a picture of me going to get you. I can see a tiny little me in the boat."

"If you wait long enough," Yozak explained, "you'll see yourself come out again, with Morgif."

The demon sword moaned in approval and the young man's eyes became very bright. "How could he have done that?"

"It's a special technique, Yuuri," Conrad explained. "I didn't realize it when you showed me the presents earlier, because they weren't together, I guess. Very few artists can achieve those results today, but there are still several working. Gunter is well known for his artistic abilities. Have you never looked in the mirror across the hall from my mother's portrait?"

The Maou shook his head. "I've always sort of avoided that picture. Your mother is a little…"

"I know, believe me," Conrad said, smiling. "But if you do, you will see that the portrait changes to show her coronation scene. It is a clever piece."

"Did Gunter paint that one as well?"

"No, it was painted by the master artist who taught Gunter, though."

"I'll be sure to look when we get back. And you know what this means, it means I have part of the order now. First, the book, then the acorn, now the painting and the mirror—the knot comes last. That's five of the eleven. I'm getting closer."

Yozak let his mount drop behind, preferring to keep an eye on the rear of the trail as they journeyed. By use of his new plan, they were able to ascertain in the next village that Gunter had, indeed, stopped there. However, when they reached a crossroads two miles outside of the town limits, they paused, debating which way to go. It was the Maou, finally, who turned to him and said suddenly, "Northwest."

"I'm sorry, Kiddo?"

"Northwest," the young man repeated, his voice sure and firm. "Gunter went north from here, but has since turned west. I don't know why I know. I just do."

Yozak shared a look with his captain. If Yuuri was certain, he supposed there was nothing else they could do. Conrad's silent nod indicated he was in agreement. So, Yozak took the lead this time, allowing Conrad to fall to the rear. He set a pace across the rolling fields of Shin Makoku, keeping near to the Greyfelde River and heading steadily in a northwest direction. As dusk deepened and headed toward night, Conrad called a halt to their progress and the two older men set up a camp near the river, with a good view from all sides. Yozak was pleased that there was a nice stand of trees to shelter them, and thankful that there was no sign of rain.

"Yuuri, you have to be exhausted, won't you please rest?" Conrad had asked after they'd eaten and night was beginning her long reign.

"I am tired," the Maou agreed, and excusing himself, crawled into the tent Yozak had set up for him.

The spy waited until the shuffling sounds coming from inside the tent quieted before turning to his companion.

"I'm sorry, Yozak," Conrad began, but the orange-haired man silenced him with a finger over his lips.

"Don't be sorry, Taichou. It's not like I didn't consider the possibility. I was just surprised. It doesn't change the way I feel."

Conrad's eyes darkened and his smile turned sad. "I really had been handling it very well. Even Gwendal said so."

"We all do the best we can."

"I feel like a heel."

"A heel?" Yozak cocked his head. "You feel like your foot?"

His captain scuffed his boot on the ground to draw attention to the sole.

"Oh, you mean you feel low, eh?"

"Yeah, it's an earth phrase."

"Conrad," Yozak said seriously, taking his lover's hand. "Our lives have always been…complicated. If you want to end things between us, again, I understand."

"No!" the captain huffed out. "I didn't mean that. I just don't want you thinking that…"

"I'm the king's stand-in?" the spy finished, grinning. His heart warming a little when the taichou didn't take him up on the offer to split up.

"Something like that. I can't help how I feel about him, but…you've been with me forever, and even though we aren't…always lovers, well, I love you all the same."

"I know that. We have history."

"That we do."

"Why don't we just take it one day at a time, eh, Conrad? The way we always have?"

The taichou nodded, his smile returning. "I'll take the first watch, then, ok?"

"Good," Yozak said, sauntering toward the second tent. "You can wake me up when it's my turn…just do it the way I like it."

The tall, sexy captain's grin was decidedly impish. "You can count on it."

Yozak winked, then disappeared inside the tent. _Complicated_, he'd said? Yeah, that was for sure. But, then, when was life ever _uncomplicated_?

--O.o.O—

Yuuri hadn't wanted to seem too anxious to go to bed while he was eating with Yozak and Conrad, but in truth, he'd been itching to get some time alone. He took out the little bottle of Gunter's potion, unwrapped it from its protective bindings, and hurried to tip out a good fifteen drops. Somehow, he had known that Gunter had turned to the west and he suspected it had something to do with the fact that he had connected to his missing adjutant the night before in his dreams. Now, even though he was sure they would find him, Yuuri wanted nothing more than to see Gunter again. He thought, at first, that he would be too nervous to fall asleep, but the day's travel had taken its toll, and his eyelids were heavy even before he laid his head down on his folded robe that served as his makeshift pillow.

…_He was walking through the field again, about to crest the hill that would reveal the baseball diamond. His heart thundering with an anticipation that had nothing to do with his desire to see home again, Yuuri noticed that the sky wasn't quite blue, every so often, it slipped, like a hologram, and showed a deep, dark purple. The air was warm, but there didn't seem to be the same sense of peace he'd felt when he'd come here before. Concerned, Yuuri broke into a sprint, running full-tilt across the playing field, all his energy focused on the tall, pale-haired man who was standing, still shackled and bound, near home plate. He skidded to a stop, bumping against Gunter's hip. The tall man reached out and spared him the indignity of bouncing backwards and landing on his rump by encircling his waist with an arm. He was dressed as he had been before, only this time there was no shirt. Yuuri found himself, then, cheek to shoulder with more of Gunter's bare skin than he could fully comprehend…he just knew the man was warm, smelled enticing, and looked devastatingly sexy._

"_Heika, why have you come here?" Gunter asked, his voice still calm but holding notes of both surprise and sadness._

"_I want to see you, Gunter. I miss you." Yuuri answered honestly._

"_Oh, Heika," Gunter whispered very softly, still not looking at him. "I don't suppose I could convince you to leave now that you're here?"_

"_Absolutely not!" Yuuri exclaimed. "I'm never going to leave you, Gunter!"_

_The thick chain binding the taller mazoku's waist sprang open and fell to Yuuri's feet. He jumped back to avoid the heavy metal falling on his toes._

"_That's interesting," Gunter murmured, moving his eyes from the horizon line only long enough to glance at the chain. "I wonder why it chose now to come undone. Probably because I've wanted to hear those words from you for a very long time."_

"_What? I don't understand," Yuuri said, trying to gain the tall man's attention, but his gaze was riveted to the tree-line at the side of left field…wait…tree-line? There hadn't been a tree-line before. Ah, well. It was a dream, right, and things change in dreams._

"_No time to explain." Gunter looked at Yuuri, finally, his eyes dark and wild looking. "Do you trust me?"_

"_Of course, Gunter," Yuuri said, trying to reach a hand up to cup the beautiful man's cheek._

_His former tutor's lips thinned and he captured Yuuri's hand in his own, shaking his head. "No time. Stay behind me, Yuuri. No matter what, you understand me?"_

"_O—Ok," Yuuri said, not understanding at all, but placing himself between his adjutant and the chain-link fence behind him—taking the umpire's position. _

_Gunter reached up, then behind him. "Hold these, won't you, Heika? I'll be back for them. Remember, stay behind me, don't let them come between us."_

_Yuuri took his adjutant's glasses from the tall man's fingers, then without knowing why, he threw himself at Gunter's back, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing his cheek in between the man's shoulder blades._

_He felt Gunter's hand cover his own, smaller fist, then squeeze. "Do not be afraid, Heika. I will protect you."_

_A howl from the tree-line made Yuuri stumble in fear. Gunter had pushed him away, unsheathing his sword. _

_When the black creatures came loping into sight, breaking from the trees in a growling pack, Yuuri finally understood Gunter's concern. He had no idea what they were, though they resembled the shadow creatures that had once threatened both human and mazoku as they'd built a bridge uniting not only their territories, but their lives. These wolf-like animals though seemed to be more like shadows, but their malevolence was unmistakable. Hatred and anger permeated the very air, making it hard for Yuuri to breathe. He backed up until he felt the chain fence pressing into his shoulder blades. Gunter, however, moved with an easy grace, despite the chains that still bound his legs. The young king wondered how the tall, beautiful man could even move. He knew this was a dream, and he wondered if some nightmare was trying to insinuate itself into the world his mind had built. Dream or no, though, he had tested the weight of those chains binding the man he…loved…and he knew they were more than he would have been able to manage himself._

_Gunter's sword seemed to move almost of its own will—the graceful arcs ending in the deadly cuts that tore down shadow creature after shadow creature. But it seemed that no matter how many times Gunter brought his sword down, more of the monsters erupted from the trees. Despite his teacher's skill, wounds still appeared on his body—even though the creatures seemed to be made of oily smoke, without true corporeal bodies, their claws and fangs did damage enough. In the midst of his battle, Gunter missed one creature and it broke past him, heading straight for Yuuri. The younger man didn't know what to do, but before he could scream he heard Gunter shout—the sound not so much language as an unbelieving roar. His gentle, beautiful adjutant was gone, in his place was a fierce warrior. The creature never came within six feet of the Maou, meeting its end on the edge of Gunter's thrown sword. The older mazoku retrieved his weapon and returned to the fight with renewed vigor slicing down dark shapes with relentless fury. Yuuri had seen battles, fights, and skirmishes, but he had never seen such fierce, deadly skill—not even from Conrad. It was Gunter's face, however, that frightened him now. He wasn't afraid of Gunter, he never could be, but the man appeared to be enjoying what he was doing. As though he was no longer himself, and Yuuri was suddenly frightened that he would never see the Gunter he had come to know and love again—this being, this mazoku wielding the sword was ferocious, and Yuuri couldn't see anything of his gentle Gunter in him at all._

_By the time the demon lord had dispatched the last of the creatures, he was covered in wounds and his cream colored trousers were black with the inky remains of the shadows. His own blood oozed out, and even his perfect, lovely face was marred by a slash on his cheek. His hair was matted, the ends clotted together with blood and evil, black essence. He looked like a wild creature himself, as he strode across the field, back to Yuuri. The younger man swallowed hard as the warrior approached him, the wild look still evident in his eyes. Yuuri felt a strange tightness in his throat and the sensation that he should run, but he was rooted to the spot, held there by the intensity of Gunter's gaze. The beautiful man, made even more terrible and beautiful by his exertions, didn't stop until he had reached the Maou, pulling the king to his chest by slinging an arm around his shoulders and reaching his hand into Yuuri's hair, fisting it and roughly yanking his neck back._

_When Gunter's lips crashed down over his, Yuuri couldn't breathe or think. The kiss was nothing like he ever expected. It was bruising, punishing, demanding and consumed Yuuri completely. He heard the whimpers he made, but seemed disconnected from them. He was absorbed, devoured and lost in the sensations Gunter was causing to race over his senses. His hands came up to stroke over Gunter's bare chest, his tenderness at odds with his teacher's brutality. Opening his mouth under the onslaught of Gunter's lips, he responded with shy touches to the older man's almost desperate demands. The sword fell from Gunter's hand, his arm coming up to pull Yuuri closer to him still, his punishing kiss flaring in strength. Then, to Yuuri's amazement, the kiss gentled—softened into a dance of aching sweetness. Gunter was coming back to him, but with no loss of passion. He responded just as avidly as he had to the exciting but frightening strain of his advisor's initial kiss, but this time he felt joy, not anger—tenderness, not violence. This was a kiss that he couldn't really describe, except to say that it reached into his heart and warmed him through. Twining his tongue with Gunter's, tasting him, exploring him, Yuuri never wanted it to end._

_As though in slow motion, Yuuri felt Gunter's fist relax in his hair, and he felt himself being pulled down by his adjutant's weight as they sank to the ground. For the space of a heartbeat, Yuuri expected that Gunter's hands would begin to move, to touch him even as he had been exploring the strong planes of Gunter's chest and back. Instead, he felt Gunter's weight settle onto him in a heavy heap. The tall man pulled back, finally releasing Yuuri's mouth. "Are you all right, Heika?"_

"_Hei—Heika?!" Yuuri exclaimed softly. "After a kiss like that, you're going to call me Heika?"_

_Gunter's eyelids fluttered down though he jerked them open once more. "So tired, Heika. You must…let me go."_

_Yuuri didn't understand what Gunter was talking about. But, he became aware, now the sensual fog was leaving his brain, that the tall advisor's blood was still flowing from his wounds. He moved, wriggling until he could separate himself from Gunter's embrace. Looking around, he saw that there was no remnant left of the baseball field. Instead, he was seeing an expanse of ground between trees and a river, covered in blood and littered with the remains of shadow creatures. This had to be where Gunter's body was. Yuuri had no idea why he was dreaming of this place, but he didn't have time to worry about that now. Gunter's safety was most important, and he was pretty sure that the Adjutant was as injured in real life as his dream-counterpart was._

"_No," Yuuri said, looking around and trying to find someplace less exposed, safer. "I'm not leaving you, Gunter. You're hurt."_

"_Heika…it is not safe here." Gunter's voice sounded soft and far away._

"_That's certainly true," Yuuri agreed. He got to his feet, and turned, finally seeing Gunter's horse—or rather, the carcass that was left of his horse. He swallowed, hard, trying to ignore the nausea that threatened to overwhelm him. Forcing himself to move, Yuuri picked his way through the carnage and after much tugging and struggle, managed to release Gunter's bags from the dead animal._

"_Gunter," he whispered, coming back to the injured mazoku's side. "Don't fall asleep, Gunter. I need your help."_

_When the older man's eyes opened again, Yuuri couldn't read their expression. "How may I assist you, Heika?"_

"_We just need to get you to someplace safe, ok? I don't know if you can walk—those chains are so heavy. Can you?" Yuuri raked his hands through his hair, not caring about the mess he was making. "I didn't think dreams would be like this."_

"_Dreams?" Gunter asked, shifting against the ground. "Am I dreaming? I must be."_

"_I'll explain in a minute," Yuuri replied, reaching out to his injured advisor and willing his hands to glow blue. He didn't always have control of the Maou inside of him, but he had the skill to heal—he'd learned that long ago. It might be a dream, sure, but if he was a dream-king, and Gunter was, well, an injured dream-Gunter, then he should still be able to heal these wounds. Holding his hands over Gunter's chest, he could feel his maryoku respond to his silent plea. Focusing his love and concern into his hands, Yuuri brushed his fingers over Gunter's wounds, ending, finally, by laying his palm against Gunter's cheek and closing the gash there. His Gunter had a beautiful face, and Yuuri wanted him to keep it._

_He guessed it had taken him somewhere close to half an hour to close the injuries to his lost demon lord. When he looked up, the sky had cleared again, though it was not daytime. It was sometime in the night, and it made it difficult for Yuuri to see where he was._

"_Gunter," he said, bending close to the other man's ear. "Can you hear me? Are you still with me?"_

"_I am here, Heika. I…thank you for your concern. I will be well. I am only tired and need to rest."_

"_I don't doubt it," Yuuri muttered, remembering the battle. He shook his head. "But, you can't rest here. I don't think it's safe. I don't suppose you were headed somewhere else?"_

"_I saw, earlier, evidence of habitation along this trail. I was moving toward that direction before you called me to the baseball field."_

"_I called you...?"_

"_Yes, Heika. I don't know how…but it was like before. I could hear you calling to me, and so I followed. When I got to the baseball field, I sat down to wait. I don't know why."_

"_Ok, that's just weird, but enough talking now. Let's just get you someplace out of the open."_

"_Very well, Heika. If you wish it."_

_Yuuri would take up the subject of his name when the timing was more appropriate. As long as Gunter was talking, then he'd be able to help him. The shackles were still clamped around the magician's boots, but the chains now extended through the trees. Yuuri didn't know how far he'd be able to move his companion, but he had to try. Using his body as a staff, Yuuri allowed Gunter to support himself on him while they struggled to get the now-spent warrior to his feet. Time seemed to be flying now, and Yuuri cursed beneath his breath, wanting to stop the clock somehow. He didn't know why it was important, but the passage of time seemed to be an enemy as real as those shadow-wolves had been. Nearly buckling under Gunter's weight, as well as the warrior's sword which Yuuri held in his other hand, and the saddlebags resting on his shoulder, Yuuri guided them both through the trees. There was no trail he could see, and certainly no sign of habitation. Every step was an effort, Gunter dragging his legs slowly, the chains making a horrid rasp against the vegetation and dead leaves littering the forest floor._

_There. He finally saw something that might do. He couldn't really call it a cave, more like convenient erosion that had dug a depression in the side of a hill that began to rise before them at a gentle slope. Regardless of the gradient, it was still almost impossible for Yuuri to get Gunter up the hill. His teacher seemed to sense his struggles, and put forth one last burst of energy to reach the mouth of what Yuuri had dubbed Shin Makoku's tinest cave. Yuuri helped Gunter to slide down against the back wall of the cave, unhappy that there was so little distance between the solid wall of earth and the opening, but there was nothing he could do about that. He dropped Gunter's bags, letting them fall from his shoulder in a heap, but taking care to wipe the sword clean and lay it gently beside the bags. He tried to think. What did he do next? A fire. Of course, he should build a fire to warm him._

"_No, heika. A fire will draw others—be they enemies or no, I cannot defend myself just now."_

"_How did you know what I was thinking?" Yuuri asked, stunned._

"_It was the logical conclusion," the tired man answered. "It is warm enough, tonight. I will not freeze without a fire."_

"_Maybe, but you're still a mess. I'm going back to the river for water. I'd tell you to wait here, but I don't think you're going anywhere. And we're going to need a small fire anyway, we'll just have to risk it because I can't see a damned thing I'm doing."_

_Yuuri didn't wait to hear Gunter's arguments, though he was sure that his advisor would have had plenty to say had the man had more energy. He wondered, while he walked, if Gunter had really been injured—in real life. He would have bet his kingdom on it, but if that were the case and he was still here, in this dreamscape, then that must mean Gunter was alive, somewhere, and if he was alive, then Yuuri had hope. He would wake, and then he would be able to find Gunter. That much he felt certain was true. The implements and items he was using now, though…were they real? He wasn't sure. He had tried, surreptitiously to summon a pitcher of water, because a person dreaming should be able to create objects, at least that's what he'd always thought. This didn't work that way, though. He had taken the collapsible water skin from Gunter's travel bag and had to physically rush back to the river. He didn't relish going through the remains of those creatures again, but he wasn't about to let Gunter languish in filth._

_It took time, too much, precious time, to gather the water, collect a small amount of firewood, and set up the small shelter to better see to Gunter's comfort. Something, still, prickled at the back of his neck, urging him to greater speed. He couldn't help it though, he just couldn't settle until he had restored Gunter to some semblance of his former self. It wasn't so much that Yuuri cared what the beautiful man looked like, but he knew that after a long rest, Gunter would be embarrassed and upset if he were to discover himself disheveled and covered in blood and gore. Yuuri wasn't sure how he knew it, but, he did._

_Using a small pan over the meager fire, Yuuri heated water—enough to knock the river's chill from it, and he rinsed Gunter's hair as best he could. At least it was all one shade again and not matted. Adopting a little girl had meant Yuuri knew something about haircare. He pulled it away from Gunter's shoulders and secured it in a low ponytail, using a tie he'd found in the saddlebags. Then he carefully began to sponge away the battle grime from Gunter's body. The adjutant was awake, but remained silent, only his eyes moving as he watched Yuuri's hands. The Maou felt self-conscious and his cheeks warmed accordingly with a blush. He cleaned Gunter's face, first, using care not to be too harsh with his movements. As the older mazoku's beautiful features were revealed once more, Yuuri began to relax. That was Gunter's face—his lovely eyes, his perfect brows, his gentle smile, his delicate nose, his…sensual lips. Yuuri stared at the other man's mouth, remembering their kiss and feeling heat spread through his body. Shaking his head to clear the vision, he reminded himself that he was trying to make his teacher feel better, not ogle him like a lecher. Wringing out his cloth, he wiped down Gunter's arms, neck and chest, then tenderly rubbed circles over the demon lord's tight abdomen. He was thinking about how handsome Gunter was, and not really paying attention to anything else, when he felt the man in question cover his own hand with his larger one. Yuuri looked up to see Gunter's expression had turned…heated, again. Gunter guided Yuuri's hand over his stomach, pressing up against the king's fingers in a motion that could only have meant seduction. _

"_I don't know if this is a dream, or if I'm dying, Heika. Either way…let me taste you again."_

_Yuuri lost the ability to breathe, the soft, sexy growl that had become Gunter's voice robbed him of anything like common sense. "You're an injured man, Gunter," he whispered. "I don't want to hurt you."_

"_I am not a man, Heika." Gunter replied, his voice darker still with desire. He used his hand to draw Yuuri's down further, lower on his abdomen, below his navel. "I am a demon, and a dangerous one, for all of my civility. You shouldn't mistake me for human, because I am not."_

_Suddenly, Gunter's fingers circled Yuuri's wrist, pulling his arm up, which made the young king's body follow. It was either straddle Gunter's lap, or come sprawling across it, and Yuuri wasn't sure which would be better, but he chose to spread his legs and rest his knees against each side of Gunter's hips. Then the tall demon lord, pulled him down, again using his wrist, holding him there until Yuuri realized he was waiting…waiting for Yuuri to close the distance, to complete the motion that would bring him back to that fiery place inside of himself._

_Yuuri pressed his lips to Gunter's, without a moment's hesitation. He wanted this. He wanted this feeling, this throbbing ache of nerves and blood that made him feel light-headed, dizzy and powerful all at once. He wanted to feel the softness of Gunter's lips as they compelled him to do more, be more, give more until Yuuri thought he was pouring his whole soul into the seductive man's mouth. With one hand still held in Gunter's grasp, and the other trapped between their bodies, caressing his tutor's stomach, Yuuri gasped when Gunter's free hand slid along his thigh, stroking and teasing until coming to rest on his ass. Squeezing and pulling him sharply forward, Gunter arched up against the Maou, using only his hips. Yuuri moaned into Gunter's mouth, and received a light, loving nip as a reward, he thought._

"_If I never see you again," Gunter whispered, his voice ragged against Yuuri's lips, "I wanted you to know…to know how I feel."_

"_Don't talk like that, Gunter." Yuuri pleaded, his fear slicing through his passion. "I'm going to see you again. Even now, I'm here because of your potion. I found your gifts, Gunter, and I don't understand them all, but I found them. I'm trying to find you. I want you to come home."_

_The look of passion on Gunter's face died and was replaced by shock. "My…potion? But how? Heika, are you telling me you've taken my potion?"_

_The boy nodded, leaning in for another kiss, but was rudely hauled back._

"_Heika…Oh, you shouldn't have done that—not til we talked."_

"_But, why, Gunter? Is it dangerous?"_

"_Yes, but not in the way you're thinking. Time is running short, Heika, I can feel it, can't you? I don't have time to explain it all right now. Where are you right now, Heika..your body, where is it?"_

"_I…I'm asleep, I guess, in camp with Conrad and Yozak. Why?"_

"_The creatures, the ones you saw tonight, are the bane of the Von Kleist family. Think of them as…the antithesis of our virtue—their evilness. They feed on our blood, on our essence. When I left the castle, I knowingly broke the pact of peace between my family and the shadow-wraiths. You carry part of my soul inside of you now, Yuuri—I am in you. They can scent that and mark you as a Von Kleist. Are you far from the castle?"_

"_I am closer to you than to home, I think."_

"_I'm so utterly stupid. I thought you were a dream, just a dream brought on by my…leaving you. I should have known." The adjutant shook his head. "You healed me tonight, Heika…and I think you healed my body as well, but I am unsure. Will you not go back to the castle, where it is safe?"_

"_I won't leave without you, Gunter. Not until you are with us again. I don't care about the wraiths," Yuuri vowed._

"_Stubborn, hard-headed, selfish…beautiful boy," Gunter's insult sounded more like a caress. "Then you must tell Conrad that I am west of the Singing Forest, and that he should follow the river. I will wait for you, Heika, but you are in great danger. You must confide in Conrad."_

"_I will." Yuuri promised. "Gunter…?"_

_The adjutant leaned back against the wall and raised his brows—the use of energy in his outburst had clearly depleted him._

"_I want to ask…" Yuuri broke off, then took a deep breath. He had to know. "Did you…did you only kiss me because you thought you were dreaming or dying?"_

"_I have kissed you in my dreams countless times, Heika," Gunter said, his eyes filling with the same sadness Yuuri had come to see as his normal expression. "I have longed to kiss you since the moment we met. I kissed you tonight because I couldn't wait any longer—even if it isn't real."_

"_It's real to me," Yuuri said, bravely leaning forward and pressing his lips to Gunter's again. Just as he felt the tall man begin to respond, the strange sensation of being ripped away washed over him again._

When he opened his eyes, he was back in his tent. Yozak's voice rang out, calling him to wake up. He took a deep breath, noticing that his lips were both tingling and sore. His memory flooded back and he scrambled out of his tent, not bothering with shoes or shirt. Gunter was in grave danger, still, and he might be as well. They had to get to Gunter—today.

…_somewhere deep in the forest, the beautiful demon lord lay sleeping—his face a study in both love and concern. For even though his heart was warmed by the knowledge that he held some importance to this demon king, and was not, as he first thought, a castaway, he still knew that there were many dangers ahead. Try as he might, he could not wake up, and the beautiful lord let loose a silent roar. His body, battered and wounded, had released his soul to wander…but he could not protect his king without an arm to wield a sword._

_In his room, in the castle, the jealous prince, however, was not engaged in worry for the demon king, as everyone else seemed to be. No, the prince was crafty, and devious when it suited him. He did not understand the danger the demon-king and the beautiful demon lord faced, concerned only with regaining his lost status. Instead, he was hatching a plan of his own…_

* * *

_And this brings us to the end of Chapter three. If I rushed this, I could finish this next chapter, but that would be the cheap and easy way…so, that being said…we still have some story to go. I hope you all enjoyed it…I have to say, I really enjoyed giving hints as to Gunter's past character…more about that, though, next time…and more gifts explained, too! Thank you so much for reading, and I look forward to hearing your thoughts…have a great weekend, everyone…I'll be seeing you—SN_


	4. Chapter 4

"_Yo!" Striped Neko said cheerfully, greeting the small group of readers actually willing to give Gunter/Yuuri a chance. What an interesting day it has been…it started with my roommate and I having morning coffee on the front porch. He said, out of the blue, "In a fight between Gwendal and Amagumo, who wins?" I replied, "Gwendal. Amagumo only has the strings and guns, Gwendal has Maryoku." He returns with, "Ok, Chrno, Abel Nightroad, and Yozak. Who really looks better in a dress…?" I said, "Yozak, but nothing in gold or it will clash with his hair." He stopped for a minute, took a sip of coffee, and said…"If I had a Guyver suit, I'd rule them all." Um, no one in this conversation is younger than 24 and one of us is a good bit older. However, that little conversation gave me some inspiration on this chapter, I'm sure you'll see where it is. Well, as usual, I still don't own the Maou…although I really want to. I have loved all your reviews and I'm very thankful you take the time to let me know what you're thinking. You're a pretty tough crowd though…I'm trying to update as fast as I can…but my fingers only go so fast! Hehe, so, without further ado…Part four. See you at the bottom of the page…_

* * *

**The Twelfth Treasure of Shin Makoku:**

…_The terrors of the imagination, the dark, unspeakable creatures that haunt every mazoku child's dreams, all exist in the deep of the forest. Shadows that mask the evil-intentioned, malevolent eyes watching from underbrush, all send the smaller, more easily frightened creatures running for their bolt holes. It was in this place, then, that the beautiful demon lord found himself adrift and alone. Looking toward the sun, feeling the warmth of the rays, he made a silent wish and settled down to wait. The demon-king had visited him in a dream, and said he was coming…_

**Part Three: If the choice is between tears or laughter, **_**Laugh**_**. The tears come on their own.**

_I betcha five dollars I'm the only fool who'd climb up a string for you. And need I say, I can't break away, you control every little thing I do. I used to be your swinger, til you wrapped me round your finger, just like a yo-yo—The Osmonds_

_Oooh baby, gimme one more chance (to show you that I love you), won't you please let me…back in your heart—The Jackson Five _

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the discovery channel—The Bloodhound Gang_

Conrad Weller had lived a long time and seen many things. He had seen both war and peace. He had been given charge of a soul and delivered it to the family on a far away world who would be entrusted with raising Shin Makoku's future king. He had seen births, deaths, and every stage of life in-between, but in all his long years of life, the half-mazoku had never seen anything like this. When Yuuri had gone into the tent the night before, he had been a tired, but hopeful teenager. However, in the morning light, Conrad took one look at the Maou—his tangled hair, matted with what he highly suspected was blood, the dirt on his face, streaked with what had to be tear-tracks, his lips swollen and…_kiss stung_…? No dream caused such physical results, and there was no way the king could have passed either himself or Yozak in the night. The soldier dropped the kettle he'd been holding and rushed to the young man's side.

"Heika?" He questioned, running his hands over the boy's slim frame, seeking the wounds that would explain the smears of blood on his skin and clothes.

"_Yuuri_, Nazukeoya—and I'm fine, I'm not hurt. But, Gunter's in trouble and we have to go right now."

"What the hell?" Yozak exclaimed as he came back into the camp, dropping the firewood he'd been carrying and instantly mimicking Conrad's actions. "Young Master…what in Shinou's name happened to you?"

"Stop fussing with me," Yuuri said, shoving at the four hands now prodding him. "I said, I'm fine. You're not listening—Gunter is in danger and we have to get to him right now. I'll explain on the way."

"But, Yuuri, how do you know this?" Conrad asked, bewildered.

"Because I saw him last night, Conrad. He was in a terrible battle, and I think he's alive, and he's waiting for me. We have to get to him, now…and we can't wait. Forget breakfast or whatever you were doing—we're leaving now."

Conrad was stunned by the air of authority surrounding the young maou, the strength of command in his voice. He saw Yozak, without even thinking, begin to hurriedly pack up the camp. This didn't seem like the Yuuri he knew—his young Maou usually apologized all over himself whenever he made a request, and he hardly ever gave an order. It was enough for Conrad to recognize the boy's worry, but he couldn't move until certain of his questions were answered.

"Yuuri," he tried again. "I believe you and we'll go right away, but you need to dress first anyway—you can't ride in bare feet. Can't you please, though, tell me what's happened to you? You're covered in…blood? Where did you go last night? How did you slip past me? And where is Gunter—did you see him?"

"I did," the king answered, shifting from one foot to the other. "But I saw him in my dreams, I'll explain more about that on the way. This isn't my blood. I'm not hurt, Conrad, I told you that. It's Gunter's and probably some sort of inky stuff from those creatures he was fighting. He is to the west, he told me to tell you to go west of the Singing Forest, and follow the river—but I don't know the name of the river."

"It's the Greyfelde," Yozak said as he broke down the king's tent. "Hurry up and change, kiddo. If we need to move, we need to move."

"But, Yuuri," Conrad rasped out, frustrated. "How could you have seen Gunter? Were you..dreaming?"

"Do I look like I was dreaming?" The boy asked, staring at him as though he'd sprouted wings. "Here, look—does this prove what I'm saying?"

Conrad looked at Yuuri's open hand. In the palm, glinting in the morning sun, was a pair of glasses—Gunter's glasses. For some reason, that tangible bit of glass and metal was enough to move Conrad to action. He shook himself out of his troubled thoughts and began to pack up his own horse. Yozak divided bread and cheese—food that could be eaten while riding, and the young Maou grabbed his boots and a fresh shirt. It took only a few minutes for them to finish their preparations, then they were on their way, riding to the northwest again, at a steady rate. Conrad explained to Yuuri that it was essential to warm the horses up before they pushed their mounts into a more grueling pace.

"How is it that you were able to see Gunter, Yuuri?" Conrad asked again.

"One of the gifts he left for me, a couple of years ago now, was a small vial of the Von Kleist philter. I have taken a small amount over the past two nights, and have been able to see Gunter in my dreams in that way. He explained to me last night, though, that it's a bit more complicated than that."

"What do you mean, Heika? What's the Von Kleist philter?" Yozak asked.

"Well, Ulrike-sama said it was like the Von Wincott poison, except, well, it's not poison—it is just something developed by the Von Kleists, a family spell, if you see what I mean? But, Gunter used a small bit of his own soul to make it, and when I used it, we connected together. He said it's like he's a part of me, in a small way—I don't really understand, and time was running short, then, because after that I heard Yozak calling me to wake up."

Conrad tried to wrap his mind around what Yuuri was saying. His soul had mingled with Gunter's…and he was speaking about it so casually, as though it was something he did every day. But why would Gunter allow such a thing to happen. Conrad didn't know a great deal about the Von Kleist family history, they were a private family. He knew bits and pieces—that Gunter had at one time had an older brother and sister, that he had another younger brother and sister who maintained the Von Kleist lands while the head of the family had been serving the maou in his capacity as adjutant. Beyond that, he knew very little.

"I took the potion without talking with Gunter about it first. He was pretty upset about that." Yuuri continued.

"I bet he was, considering how powerful it is," Yozak chimed in. "What else did Gunter say, Kiddo?"

"Well, he was attacked by these creatures that he called shadow-wraiths. He said that they could scent Von Kleist blood and they're related to the family in some way. I think that's why he was so upset, really. He said that because I'd taken the potion the creatures would be able to scent me, and he said they'd mark me as a Von Kleist. It was dark when he was fighting, and I don't know if the creatures can move in the day, but that is why we have to get to him fast. I guess it could be dangerous for both of us now—and he told me to tell you guys."

"Shadow-wraiths?" Conrad repeated, anger beginning to build in his chest. That Gunter would have given Yuuri something that could put his king in danger seemed completely at odds with the older mazoku's character. There had probably been some sort of protection Gunter could have used had Yuuri discussed it with him first, but Yuuri had just acted on what he thought was right—_as usual_. "Shadow-wraiths!" He shouted, his temper finally getting the better of him. "That would have been nice information before we started, Yuuri! That's it…Yozak, turn around, we're taking his majesty back to the castle."

Yuuri leveled a look of shocked disbelief at him. "What are you talking about? I didn't tell you all this so we could just abandon Gunter. He's waiting for me, and I'm going! He's hurt, Conrad—really hurt, and I will not leave him to die."

"I highly doubt Gunter would want you in danger, Yuuri. You're telling me that he fought with some kind of creature in a battle that severely injured him, and now those creatures can target you? Absolutely no way are you taking another step further. I am your protector, Yuuri. Gunter himself raised me to be your sword and shield—I know his skills as well as anyone and for something to have injured him so severely…"

Conrad broke off, unable and unwilling to confess his own self-doubts. Fear, something he thought he'd left behind, clutched at his throat. The idea of Yuuri in danger from which he could not protect the king was more than the soldier could stomach.

"I trust you," Yuuri said, simply, his temper seeming to evaporate. "I know it's dangerous, but, we can't leave him, Conrad, please. If it were you, I wouldn't dream of going back—don't ask me to give up on him."

"I'll go," Yozak volunteered. "Taichou, if you want to take his majesty back to Blood Pledge Castle, I will continue on—"

"I said no!" the maou ground out, interrupting the spy's sentence. "You are not expendable, Yozak so don't even think about it. We are all going, and together we are going to bring Gunter home. None of you are replaceable to me—I need you all, I _love_ you all. I need your help, and I'm counting on you both, but I won't be separated from you. So let's just stop talking about this and work together."

Before Conrad could answer, Yuuri spurred Ao to a gallop. He had no choice but turn his own horse toward the king and give chase. He shook his head, cursing under his breath. He loved the Maou, and he always would…but sometimes the boy really did give his heart palpitations—and not of the romantic kind.

--O.o.O—

Wolfram Von Bielefeld was a beautiful mazoku, of that there could be no argument. Blessed with the aristocratic features of his mother, and her shining blonde locks, the young soldier was the ideal image of youth and beauty—at least he had been until _Shibuya Yuuri_ came swirling into his life. Suddenly, without any warning at all, the undisputed sex symbol of Shin Makoku found himself running a distant second to an ignorant, self-effacing, and foolish _human_ boy who just happened to have black hair and black eyes. It had almost been too much to bear. His bad temper and jealous nature had come to the forefront almost immediately, causing him to goad the idiot pretender to the throne into a duel. And, of course, the slap that had gone down in history. He had thought to win the duel without any effort at all, but in his first altercation of many with the young boy who would be king, he discovered that Yuuri had a sneaky way of turning the tables when it suited him. He had been shamed, embarrassed and insulted by the way he had been forced to fight. It galled him to see his own brothers lining up on the side of the king—well, he'd expected it from Weller, of course, being a dirty half-breed anyway, but _Gwendal_…that had certainly been a betrayal. Still, he had managed to turn the entire situation to his advantage. He hadn't been sure, of course, that the new Maou wouldn't immediately rescind his offer of marriage—in fact the custom itself seemed to stun the boy. But, the Maou hadn't and over the years what began as a way to punish the human boy for his foolishness became, at first, a way to save face.

After all, if he couldn't be the undisputed Beauty Queen of Shin Makoku, he could be on the arm of the one who was—and an engagement that brought the two of them together, well, that was something everyone wanted to see, right?

For his part, Wolfram had done everything he could to help educate and train the new Maou. He had tried to teach him manners, and instruct him in what things were kingly and what things were not, but no matter what effort he put forth, the young king still insisted on acting like a…_commoner_. He was free with his affections, made alliances with humans, prevented regular mazoku from practicing the long-standing tradition of annexing from the humans whatever lands they desired, and, perhaps worst of all, he refused to recognize that there was an established social hierarchy which needed to be followed. Wolfram had had to watch Yuuri like a hawk, and constantly be on guard against those who would have usurped his rightful place as the king's fiancé. He didn't understand why no one around him, especially his family, understood what a difficult position that had put him in. Didn't anyone understand what it was like for him to be engaged to a cheating wimp, a man without any respect for class or social status, a man whose closest friend was a dirty half-breed? It was often unbearable, even if the boy _was_ the Maou.

Still, Wolfram had persevered and over a long time had, by his sheer will and determination, carved out a place for himself at the king's side. Yuuri had, even though he was still a cheating wimp, begun to understand some of what made the social circles of Shin Makoku go around, and while the king did not enjoy the parties and soirees that Wolfram planned, he at least attended them. The blonde prince considered all these things, and as he did so, he felt the anger begin to rise in him again. He had been through so much, suffered _SO_ much, just to maintain his privileged status and the idea of becoming the laughing stock of their court was impossible for him to face. No, he would not accept that Yuuri wouldn't love him—because _everyone_ loved him. That was the way it had always been. And there was no way he was going to let the Maou marry anyone else, either. He'd worked way too hard to be shut out now.

His plan was drastic, he knew that, but Yuuri had once quoted an earth dweller who said, "_desperate times call for desperate measures_." Normally, Wolfram ignored everything from earth culture, because it made no sense to him in context of Shin Makoku, but this phrase seemed to fit. He didn't want to have to take things this far, but since Gwendal had outright refused to help him, he had no choice. Taking one final, deep breath, Wolfram leaped into the fountain at Shinou's temple. He did not, of course, have magic enough of his own to travel between the worlds, but, thanks to Yuuri's benevolent parents, and over-protective older brother, Wolfram had an open invitation to visit his future in-laws. It hadn't taken much of an acting job to convince Ulrike-sama that he really needed to see them. She took sympathy on him, actually, thinking that he intended to tell them of the broken engagement himself.

As Wolfram broke through the surface of the water in the tiny bathtub at Yuuri's home, he found himself staring eye to eye with the forbidding face of Yuuri's older brother, Shori.

"Well, blonde prince. I thought you were meant to be engaged to my little brother. Would you like to explain why you're between my legs, then?"

Wolfram gasped and flushed with embarrassment. He was easily sixty years this man's senior and still the serious human had a way of making him feel like a fool. He shoved himself backwards, making a wave that spilled water out onto the tile floor. "I—I had no way of knowing you were bathing," he said, trying to regain his control. "I…I've come though because I need to speak to you."

"And…you want to speak to me while you're still between my legs in my bath? And you call my little brother a cheater."

Shibuya Shori's face was engraved with a scowl. Wolfram almost thought better of his plan, almost decided to give it up and tell the truth right there—but then, for some reason, the placid features of Gunter Von Kleist floated in front of his vision. No way. There was no way he was going to lose Yuuri to that mazoku especially. All those years of tears, hand-wringing and general weirdness were not going to end with a storybook wedding for the Maou and his teacher. No way.

"I'm really worried about Yuuri," Wolfram began, biting his lip and looking up at Shori from beneath lowered lashes. "I don't know how to tell you this, but…one of Yuuri's advisors has cast a spell over him. I don't know what's going on exactly, but Yuuri has broken our engagement and gone after this person. I think…I think he means to elope with Yuuri, or worse!"

"What?!" Shori shouted, launching himself up from the bath so quickly that Wolfram was splashed in the face with more water than he expected. He coughed and choked, but Shori paid him no attention.

"You're telling me that my Yu-chan is being…led down the garden path?"

"If that means he's being seduced by an older demon with nefarious designs, then, yes, that's what I'm saying," Wolfram spluttered.

"We'll see about that," Shori whispered, darkly. "Get out of the bath, prince Wolfram. We have a great deal to talk about."

By the time Wolfram had finished explaining, complete with a few dramatic pauses, the right number of heartbroken sobs, and strength-in-the-face-of-heartbreak sniffles, the situation as he saw it, Shori was ready to separate Gunter Von Kleist's head from his shoulders.

"I will accompany you back to your world." Yuuri's older brother said, his black eyes flashing. "I am shocked to hear that your elder brothers would so readily support this adjutant's plan. Especially Weller-kyo. I would like to speak with both of them, myself."

"I think it would be best to confront them at one time, don't you?"

The future Maou of earth considered this. "They are strong, and united as a front it may be difficult to convince them of the foolhardiness of this relationship. The only thing that matters to me, however, is Yuuri's safety—and his happiness. We will go in the morning, tonight, however, you may enjoy the hospitality of my home."

Wolfram nodded and accepted Shori's words with as much grace as a brokenhearted mazoku could muster. He told his tale of woe, embellishing it a little more at the dinner table, soaking in the sympathetic affection of Yuuri's parents. By the time he settled into the comfort of Yuuri's bed, dressed in Yuuri's strange pajamas, he was universally acknowledged in the Shibuya household as the wronged party. Gunter was the evil interloper, and it had only taken two helpings of Miko-san's delicious curry to prove to them that he had come to them as the last act of a man in love.

Smiling to himself, Wolfram closed his eyes and dreamed of his wedding to Yuuri…an event certain to cement his status in Shin Makoku. In his dreams, Gunter Von Kleist didn't even exist.

--O.o.O—

Once, not very long ago, Shibuya Yuuri had spent an afternoon with Gwendal Von Voltaire, reviewing the standing army of Shin Makoku. He had asked his somber general why it was that the military men of the country seemed so committed to their duties, as military service in the demon nation was not compulsory—nor were there standard career retirement dates. _Once a soldier of Shin Makoku, always a soldier for the nation_. Gwendal had explained, in his gruff way that the demon men were possessed of strong instincts that demanded they protect not only their families and loved ones, but their country as well.

"Humans have such short and brilliant lives," the general had said. "They have only a limited time to leave their mark upon the world, and it is understandable that this can lead them into making rash decisions. It is different for us, Heika. We are tied closely to the land, the very earth we walk upon, because it is that alone which outlasts our long lives. It is born in us, this need to defend those closest to us, because we have seen over generations how easily cultures, even civilizations can be destroyed. Full-blooded demons live for long centuries, Heika. Time means something different to us, I believe, and is not measured in moments, but in eons."

"It makes me wonder why I would be chosen to be the Maou," the young king had replied. "My mother is human, and my father is a mazoku, yes, but the mazoku of earth have been there for so long, and interbred with humans until our life spans are virtually the same. I want to be a good king, but I don't think I will live to see anything of what I'm trying to do come to pass."

"I could be killed in battle tomorrow, Heika." Gwendal had replied. "That fact in no way changes my need to care for those I love, and that which has been entrusted to me."

"Do you…do you think I have those instincts to?" The Maou had asked.

"I know you do," Gwendal had said, with complete assurance. "I have seen how you care for our people. I do not always agree with your policies, but I know the truth of your heart. You will understand better when you take a mate of your own. Our lives and loves change over time, that is normal, but that first bonding between two mazoku—the union from which new generations will spring forth, that is something unshakable to us. We are a faithful, steady race—even if we have many lovers and experiences over our lives. I have seen this in you, too—the way you care for our country with your love and your life."

"I still worry. I wouldn't know what to do without you, and Conrad, and Gunter—Yozak and Wolfram, too. I depend on your help."

"_A mazoku cannot move a mountain on his own, but many mazoku move ranges one rock at a time_," Gwendal had said, repeating the oft-used phrase Yuuri had come to equate with the human expression of _no man is an island unto himself_.

"You are a good king, Yuuri-heika." Gwendal said as if that ended all debate on the matter.

"Only as good as my court, in particular my general," Yuuri had replied, sincerely.

Yuuri recalled this conversation as he rode hell bent for leather toward the location where he felt Gunter to be. It was more than just simple affection that drove him to push himself harder with each passing mile. It was a need, welling deep within him, that urged him forward, demanded he press on despite his aching back and exhaustion. _He had to see Gunter safe_. He had to convince the man that his worth was more to him than all the treasure stored in Blood Pledge Castle. In his heart, Yuuri felt very much as though he was still just a raw kid from earth, but somewhere deeper still, in his very bones, or maybe even his blood, he knew that if he lost this one man to the darkness, then he would never be whole again.

"Kiddo," Yozak shouted. "Slow down! We're close now, I know, so we need to take care."

It took every ounce of willpower Yuuri had to acquiesce to what he knew was good counsel. All he really wanted to do was storm through the woods, find his missing advisor, and feel himself wrapped up in those strong arms again. He was determined to save his beautiful demon lord, but he need to be saved himself just as much. Maybe it was because they had connected with each other through the magic of the philter. Conrad would always be the Phintias to his Damon, but, Gunter was something more—something Yuuri had just begun to acknowledge in his own heart. And he couldn't bear the thought of not being able to discover just what that was.

The darkness was falling fast though, the sky turning cerulean first, then indigo, and now purpling with streaks of gold and pink—the last rays of the sun. Soon it would be too dark to see, and darker yet in this forest, and the slight tickling of the hairs on the back of his neck that had whispered to him throughout the day—_warning him of danger_—had begun to send a frisson of fear rippling through his spine. Gunter was without protection—he knew that much. He felt the malevolent eyes on him. He could sense the danger increasing as time marched forward. A glance at his companions let him know that while they could not name the feeling in the same way, they too were aware of something slowly coming awake, something ominous.

At his side, Morgif began to moan, rattling his scabbard until Yuuri was finally forced to ask his sword to be quiet. It was of no use, Morgif refused to be silenced. Breaking through a copse of trees, Yuuri gasped and pulled Ao to a halt.

"Conrad," he managed to say. "This is it…this is the place I saw in my dream last night. There's the river to the right, and this open place, was where those creatures were. See?"

"His Excellency's horse," Yozak said, drawing his sword. "You were right, Heika. Now, where do we go, do you remember?"

Yuuri turned Ao slowly in a circle, trying to remember. When Gunter had dragged him to the ground, and he finally saw this place and not the baseball field, the river had been to his left, south. The chains had dragged toward the East, because Gunter had been traveling west.

"We moved that way—through those trees," Yuuri said, suddenly, pointing. "There should be a hill a few meters away, Gunter is there, but his position if it is the same as I saw last night, is not safe."

"Take us to him, Yuuri," Conrad said quietly, his eyes scanning the tree-line. "But take care not to move too quickly. We must stay together."

Yuuri nodded, squeezing his thighs against Ao and moving forward at a slow walk. He could feel the hot breath of something evil on the wind. And, after last night, he knew exactly what it was.

It took much less time to reach Shin Makoku's tiniest cave that Yuuri remembered from his walk back from the river. _Helps to have a horse_, he thought absently, but his relief upon seeing the depression in the hillside almost made him sick to his stomach. He realized he'd been working on adrenaline all day, and he knew he wasn't finished yet, but, he dropped off of Ao's back with shaky legs and scrambled his way up the hill, not content to wait for Conrad or Yozak.

Sleeping there, face relaxed in a peaceful expression, was Gunter Von Kleist—waiting, it seemed, right where the young Maou had left him in his dreams.

--O.o.O—

Conrad couldn't afford to give Yuuri and Gunter his complete attention. He, too, could sense the gathering forces in the deep recesses of the forest. He was aware of the king, on his knees, shaking his former teacher, and calling to him.

"He won't wake up," Yuuri said, finally, worry plain in his voice.

Conrad glanced down, his heart clenching at the young man's tears. _Had they really come so far for nothing_, he wondered. But he didn't have the luxury of empathy at the moment. His primary focus and his first duty, always, were to the Maou's safety—at the expense of anyone else.

"Taichou, this place is indefensible. We have to move them, now."

He nodded. "Yozak's right, Yuuri. I don't know what's wrong with Gunter, but he is breathing and that's something. We're getting out of here. No arguments."

Yuuri scrambled back when Yozak approached him and lifted Gunter over his strong shoulder. "I'll carry him, Heika. You take his Excelleny's things?"

"O—ok." Yuuri gathered Gunter's sword, and other possessions.

Conrad helped the Maou add those items to his horse's load, then gave him a leg up.

"We're moving north," he whispered in the young man's ear. "I am unfamiliar with his area, so we're going to trust Yozak to lead us now. Be brave, Yuuri. We'll protect you—both of you."

The King's tears shone in the moonlight, tugging at Conrad's heart. He felt the strange swell in his heart and the desire to hold the boy in his arms as he had done countless times in the past, but he could not stop—and he knew the young man did not want his embrace at this moment. His arms could no longer replace the ones Yuuri wanted to feel most.

"Where are we going?" The king asked.

"There should be an abandoned millhouse just over this hill. We can make a stand there, if we reach it." Yozak murmured. "Travel quietly, Heika, and for Shinou's sake, shut Morgif up, if you can."

Conrad watched as Yuuri stroked Morgif's scabbard, a gesture of comfort. The demon sword had been restless for most of the day, but now seemed to be anxious to be taken in hand.

"Let's go," he said, keeping his horse close to the king, and his sword firmly in his grip.

The trip was nerve-wracking, even for a seasoned soldier such as Conrad. He would have felt differently, he was sure, if it was just Yozak and himself, but the added responsibility for his king…_his Yuuri_…weighed heavily. He tried telling himself that Yuuri belonged to all of Shin Makoku, and to lose the king would throw the country into chaos, but his heart knew better. He could not bring himself to imagine a life where he was not close to this young man, this gentle, loving soul who had more love inside of him than Conrad had ever thought possible. He felt the pain, sharp and cutting, when he watched Yuuri's eyes train onto Gunter's limp form and remain there, steadfastly watching the man who apparently meant the world to him.

"There it is," Yozak said, his voice barely more than a whisper on the wind. "Taichou, speed now."

Conrad spurred his own horse as he slapped Ao's flank with the flat of his sword. The animals raced across the open meadow at breakneck speed. Yuuri was holding Ao's mane, his knuckles shining white in the moonlight. As they neared the dilapidated building, Conrad heard the first of the wraiths begin to howl—a chilling sound—the note of promised death. He reined his horse to a halt, leaping off before the animals hooves came to a standstill. What would he give for a little of Wolfram's fire right now? But, he was a simple soldier, a half-breed mazoku with no magic, and his strength would have to sustain him.

Yuuri was on the ground, rushing to grab bags and throw them into the stone building. Morgif's moans had become bellows, whether of warning or anticipation, Conrad didn't know.

"Here they come," Yozak said, his voice darker than the night.

Conrad turned to see what looked like a solid mass of shadow moving across the moonlit meadow. How could he fight them all? Suddenly, he felt Yuuri shoulder past him. Before he could reach the king, the boy raised Morgif high over his head, then plunged the tip of his blade into the summer-softened earth. A feeling of electricity seemed to crackle in the air, and light sparked around them in brilliant beams. A barrier coalesced from the very air, swept out from the hilt of Morgif, and settling in a dome around the stone building, the horses and the four mazoku.

"H—Heika?" he asked, confused. Before the king could answer, the first of the wraiths hurled themselves through the air, met the barrier and were thrown off in a shower of sparks. Conrad heard pained snarls and howls of frustration from the shadow-creatures.

Yozak gave a low whistle, shook his head, and turned to Conrad, Gunter still laid across his saddle. "What the hell was that, Taichou?" he asked.

"I…I don't know." He turned to Yuuri. "Heika?"

"Yuuri, Conrad. Seriously, can you just remember it? And…I just did what Morgif told me to do."

"He talks to you?" Yozak asked, his brow drawn into a confused frown.

"Sometimes," Yuuri said, shrugging and staring at the barrier, just as surprised as Conrad apparently. "Mostly he just complains about not getting girls, though."

"I see." Yozak said, clearly unable to think of anything else to say.

"We need to get inside," Conrad said, finally, watching two more wraiths test the strength of the barrier. "In case Morgif can't hold this all night, we need to be ready."

Conrad and Yozak worked together, the division of labor between them flowing easily without need of words. Soon, there was a fire blazing in the half-crumbled fireplace, the weaker points of the single room shored up, and the king's missing adjutant settled onto a bedroll near the fire.

"Why won't he wake up?" Yuuri muttered. The young king had planted himself at Gunter's side, moving his hands over the tall mazoku's body in gestures that were not overt, but certainly intimate. He smoothed Gunter's hair, running his fingers through the lavender tresses, working out the snarls and knots. He wiped his face, feathering his fingers over Gunter's lips, as if to feel his breath. Every so often, he would press his ear to the beautiful man's chest, obviously listening for his heartbeat. Each small action caused the crack in Conrad's heart to widen.

"Gunter, please…can't you hear me?" Yuuri said for what felt to Conrad like the millionth time. "Wake up, ok? I told you I would come and I did. I'm here now, Gunter. Please, open your eyes, ok? You don't have to talk, just…look at me."

"Maybe he can't wake up, Heika." Yozak said, from his place near the window. He was keeping watch on the wraiths.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, remember when he was affected by the Von Wincott poison? His body was in stasis, right?"

"That's true."

"Maybe it's the same now," the spy offered.

"What do you think, Conrad?" The king asked, turning to him.

The soldier cleared his throat. "I think that's a possibility. It would at least explain why he is not responding." He took a deep breath. "I also think you need to eat something, Yuuri. You need to keep your strength up, too."

"I'm not hungry," the young man said, inching even closer to his sleeping advisor. "I don't want to leave him."

Conrad brought the king a roll, some jerky, and the water skin. "Eat this anyway, Yuuri. The barrier is holding for now. You need to rest. Do you think Morgif will be able to hold them off if you're sleeping?"

Yuuri looked as though he would like to refuse the food, but he finally took the rations from Conrad's hands. "He's only drawing on a little of my maryoku. He's doing this himself. I can…feel him taking strength from the wraiths as they hit the barrier. If they figure that out, and stop testing him, I guess the barrier won't hold as long. It's better for us if they keep attacking."

Conrad nodded, realizing as if for the first time, that Yuuri had matured even more than he had thought. He spoke simply, still himself, but with a more stately air than Conrad remembered. He was the Maou—the Maou he was always meant to be. Conrad suddenly felt his world shift a little—since before Yuuri had been born, the soldier had protected him. Now, it was the king protecting them all.

"I'm going to try and reach him now," Yuuri said, after he finished eating.

Conrad knew what the younger man meant, and he didn't like it. "You really don't know what will happen, Yuuri. Gunter said, himself, that it was dangerous, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did—because I hadn't talked to him about it first. But, we're safe for now, right? Is the barrier holding, Yozak?"

"Aye, Kiddo. Holding well from the look of it."

"Then I'm going to try. Maybe something that I've done has caused this to happen to Gunter, but if I can find his…soul, maybe I can fix it."

"There's nothing I can say, is there?" Conrad asked, his gaze locked on the king's determined face.

"I have to try, Conrad. I just have to."

Resigned, Conrad helped Yuuri spread out his bedroll next to Gunter, then watched as the Maou kicked off his shoes and shrugged out of his jacket. The boy dug in his small sack, fished out a wrapped item, then revealed the bottle still mostly filled with liquid. Touching it to his lips, the king took a careful sip. He put it away before settling down into his covers.

"I'll probably just fall asleep," Yuuri said, sending Conrad one of his famous half-grins. Then the Maou of Shin Makoku rolled to his side, snuggled his cheek against Gunter Von Kleist's shoulder and wrapped an arm around the sleeping magician's waist.

Conrad didn't know if it was exhaustion or the potion that made Yuuri fall asleep so quickly, but whichever it was, it seemed as though the boy was slumbering almost before he finished his sentence.

"I'm really sorry, Conrad."

Yozak's voice pulled him from his thoughts. "For what?" he asked, looking at his lover.

"That you have to see it. It's not an easy thing to watch."

He knew exactly what Yozak meant. And no, it wasn't easy to watch the man you love choose another.

"Has it…Was it like this for you?"

"Sometimes," the handsome spy replied. "But, I always knew how you felt about him, even before he was born, so I guess it's different, too."

"I want him to be happy. I really do."

"Of course you do, and just because you also happen to want him to be happy with you isn't a crime, either."

Conrad turned away from the sleeping king and came to stand next to the tall, orange-haired man at the window. He watched the shadow creatures continue to circle the perimeter of the barrier—at least he watched the length of the barrier that was visible. Without really thinking about it, he slid his hand into Yozak's waiting grasp. He squeezed and felt his lover squeeze back. There was no need for words, between them there never had been.

--O.o.O—

_The first thing Yuuri noticed was that there was no baseball field. He was standing in a corridor, in front of a tall, wooden door. It wasn't what he expected, but, then could he really ever have an expectation in a dream? Now was not the time to be faint of heart, though, he thought. So he raised his hand and knocked. _

"_Come in, Heika."_

_Yuuri opened the door and found himself in a large, comfortable bed chamber. Laying in the center of the bed, looking altogether too sexy, was Gunter. The tall man was on his side, his head supported by his hand and his long, beautiful hair pulled over his shoulder to drape over his chest. The bed was large, larger even than Yuuri's own bed at Blood Pledge Castle. The covers looked soft, the white fabric pooling around his adjutant's hips. Yuuri frowned, however, when he saw the two rusted chains running from beneath the covers, over the end of the bed, along the floor and out the open window._

"_Gunter," Yuuri said, stepping into the room, and closing the door. "Are you all right?"_

"_I think so, Heika, yes." The beautiful man replied. "Shouldn't I be?"_

_Yuuri felt unaccountably warm, and shy. Seeing Gunter in such a position did strange things to his pulse, and his ability to think. He heard noises coming from outside—the sound of laughter and the high-pitched shrieking of children at play._

"_Where is this?" he asked, by way of beginning a conversation._

"_This is my room, Heika."_

"_I've been in your room at the Castle, Gunter. It doesn't look like this."_

"_This is my room in childhood home, Heika. I do not know why I am here, though."_

"_Who is that outside then?"_

_Gunter's smile was soft, nostalgic. "The children are my older brother and sister. The tall mazoku with them is my father. They are playing hide and seek—Greta tells me you know of this game on earth. I was going to join them, but I heard you calling for me. I ended up here, and I thought I would rest while I was waiting for you to come."_

_Yuuri crossed the room to look out the window. He could see two young mazoku children running across a carefully maintained lawn. He also saw a giant of a man, with a loving smile on his lips, appear from behind a tree at the edge of the lawn. His handsome face was more masculine than Gunter's but the family resemblance was unmistakable. Those beautiful amethyst eyes were the same as those belonging to the man staring at him now._

"_I found you," Yuuri said, finally, leaving the window and turning back to Gunter. "You were where I left you last night, but I haven't been able to wake you."_

"_I'm tired, Heika. I remember trying to wake up. I tried very hard, but I just couldn't get back inside myself."_

"_Was it something I did?" Yuuri asked, suddenly frightened again._

"_I don't know, but I don't think so. You healed me, in spirit and body, Heika. I think it more likely that I would have died had you not come. Where are we now? Are we safe?"_

_Yuuri nodded. "Conrad and Yozak are watching over us. The wraiths did come, but Morgif is holding a barrier. I came to find you, though, because I want you to come back to me—in life, Gunter. I want you near to me, always."_

"_You don't know what you're asking, Heika," the older mazoku said, his sad smile back in place._

"_Yes, I do," Yuuri said, confused. "Unless…maybe you don't want me, Gunter?"_

"_Heika," Gunter's voice lowered, deepening into that soft, sexy growl that made Yuuri melt. "If you cannot see how I want you, then you must be blind."_

_Yuuri couldn't breathe. He didn't know how the tall man managed to do it, but in one instant he was fine, the next he was a quivering mass of confused feelings and aching desire. Blushing deeply, he reached up with shaky fingers and started to strip out of his shirt. He was embarrassed and uncertain, especially since Gunter's eyes never left him, but his tall advisor's expression quickly changed from mild interest to smoky heat. Yuuri had never dared to do anything like this before, but he tossed his shirt over the chair where Gunter's clothes were neatly folded. His pants followed, his underwear—everything until he stood, shivering slightly, but not with cold, under Gunter's steady gaze._

"_You're shivering," Gunter whispered, holding his hand out to Yuuri. "Come here, and I'll warm you, Heika."_

_Yuuri was relieved to finally move. He reached for Gunter's hand, then crawled up onto the bed. It seemed so natural, to fold into Gunter's embrace, skin to skin. He met the beautiful man halfway, hungry for the kisses that were burned into his memory. Gunter didn't disappoint him, twining their fingers together, then rolling so that Yuuri was beneath him, their arms extended up above their heads—Yuuri's knuckles grazing the headboard. He felt Gunter's knee nudge his thighs, parting his legs. As Gunter's lips came down over his, Yuuri moved so that he cradled the beautiful man's hips with his thighs. He gave himself up to the sensual persuasion of the kiss—feeling lazy, almost drugged under the weight of his own desire. Gunter claimed his mouth, taking possession of him. Yuuri could do nothing more than grip Gunter's hand tighter and lean up to deepen the kiss, giving every part of himself freely to the mazoku who held his heart. The vision that was Gunter, his beauty and strength were etched in Yuuri's mind. The strength of the larger man's shoulders as he brought his chest down to graze against Yuuri's, his lips leaving his mouth and trailing down the young king's neck to suck against the pulse point at the base of his throat._

"_Gunter, please," Yuuri moaned, feeling completely embarrassed and recklessly wanton at the same time._

"_What do you want, Heika? Ask me anything…there's nothing I would ever deny you," his adjutant whispered against his skin._

"_I want you," Yuuri gasped out, arching up against Gunter's body, craving contact with every inch of the man._

_The bed jerked suddenly, distracting both of the men. Yuuri watched as one of the chains, dragged by its own weight, slipped out of the window. _

"_How strange," Gunter said, twisting his head to look over his shoulder. "Again, it appears one of the shackles has released."_

"_How are they…why are they attached to you? Have you figured that part out?" Yuuri asked._

"_I think they are my fears, Heika, or something like that. The first released when you said you would never leave me, and I have always feared your rejection. This one released when you said you want me…and I have always feared you never would."_

"_Why would you think that?"_

"_There were others, of course, who stood first in your heart. I always knew that. But…" The demon broke off, his lovely eyes clouding over._

"_But, what, Gunter?"_

"_You have seen me, now. You have seen the part of me that I've always tried so hard to hide from you. I've read in your earth's mythology…have you never heard of a berserker?"_

"_I…I know the word. Weren't they fierce warriors, who went sort of crazy."_

_Gunter's eyes became sadder still. "That is the mythology. The reality is something a bit different. When I read about it in the books you gave me, I thought at first maybe it was the description of Mazoku who'd been in your world. I carry the curse for the Von Kleist family, Heika—and you've seen the evidence. Once my rage is loosed, I…won't stop until everything around me is laid waste."_

"_That's not true," Yuuri said, drawing his leg up over Gunter's hip, trying to ease that sad look with the reality of his feelings. "You did stop. When you kissed me, that time, it was harsh, but then you came back to me…the Gunter I recognized."_

_The man above him shook his head, lavender hair spilling over onto Yuuri's chest. "I would never hurt you, Heika, but that doesn't change who or what I am. When I was a child, I was shunned because of my temperament—my faults. I studied, and had books as companions instead of other children. As I grew, I came to understand that I could hold my…violence at bay by releasing my feelings before they became too much. That's why I cry, Heika, and moan and lament…I know you have hated my tears, but…where Gwendal knits to purify his soul…I cry to purify mine. I am not…worthy of your desire, but I am not a good demon, Heika…and I want you so much. I love you, and forgive me but I always have."_

"_Oh, Gunter," Yuuri whispered, reaching up with his free hand to trace the perfect lines of his face. "I didn't know before, but I do now. I…I love you. I've always loved you, I mean…but not like this. When you left I thought I'd lose my mind—all I've been able to think about is getting to you. How could you not know how I feel—you always know how I feel."_

_The final chain fell open, dragging across the stone floor until it, too, disappeared._

"_Heika," Gunter said, pressing Yuuri's body into the bed with his greater weight, and moving his hips in a way Yuuri had never even dreamed of in his most erotic fantasies. "I cannot always see what is closest to me. I thought your heart lay in another direction. Are you sure…? How can you love me? I am…I am as much a monster as those wraiths you've seen."_

"_No," Yuuri said, dragging his lips over Gunter's throat, reveling in the older man's gasp. "No, you're not a monster. I don't understand everything yet, Gunter, but I know in my heart that you are my happiness. You don't want me to be sad, do you?"_

"_Never," the demon groaned as Yuuri continued to tease the sensitive flesh of his neck. "I only want you to be happy, Heika."_

_Yuuri felt, finally, that the time was right, and he sank his teeth into the flesh over Gunter's collarbone. The beautiful mazoku cried out in pain and pleasure._

"_Then call me Yuuri, Gunter." Yuuri blushed at his own boldness, then whispered the request he'd wanted to make from the first time Gunter's lips had touched his. "Call me by my name and tell me you love me…please."_

_Gunter's eyes flashed violet, but they weren't sad at all. "I love you…Yuuri."_

_Something about his name on Gunter's lips unleashed a floodgate of emotion in Yuuri's chest. He couldn't get close enough to the man he loved to relieve the tension he felt. He squirmed and wriggled, but Gunter held him fast with his body._

"_Easy, Yuuri," he said against his ear. "Slow down, my love. We have time yet."_

_Yuuri fell under the relentless pull of Gunter's kisses and the feeling of his body covering his own. He thought he was drowning, or maybe flying, he wasn't sure which…but he did know that he'd never been as aroused as he was at that moment, and feeling Gunter's body in the same state was driving him mad. Some part of him knew that when he woke up, back in his own skin, that he wouldn't be this comfortable, this open. He realized then, that this was his soul…he was experiencing his soul's desire, the love of the man holding him._

_Light sparkled in his eyes, as Gunter's mouth latched over one of his nipples, his rough tongue lapping at Yuuri's skin and making him cry out with pleasure. His body shook in anticipation as Gunter's free hand slipped between their heated bodies to tease the soft skin on the inside of his thigh, and when Gunter's large, warm hand closed around Yuuri's erection, he saw, literally stars._

"_Gunter, I want…please…" he gasped._

"_Yes, Yuuri, Yes…" His lover promised._

_Yuuri closed his eyes, his vision obscured by the bright flashes. Then he felt a strange shift in the air._

"_NO!" he screamed as Gunter's body was ripped from his, as though a great hand had grabbed his lover's waist and yanked him backwards._

"_Gunter!" He called, shouting his lover's name over and over again, but it was no use. Yuuri was naked, in a strange bed, and utterly alone._

_And so did the demon-king find his missing courtier, and thought that all would be well. However, history teaches that it is never wise to anticipate a victory before the battle is in hand. Little did the demon lord and his liege know that their true quest was just beginning, for true love it seems, must be earned with blood and tears..._

* * *

_And there we have Chapter four. Before I write chapter five, I just want to touch on why I chose to write Gunter in this fashion. Before I started this fic, I watched several gunter-centric episodes again. If you take a look at his character, throughout, he does the "Heika!!" shuffle a lot, almost being portrayed as a caricature, rather than character, until something happens and he is called upon to either represent or protect the Maou. I think it is clear that Gunter has always had a strong measure of backbone—he did, after all, train Conrad. He has run the country, not on his own of course, but is often left in charge. The "Gunter goes west" arc shows a great deal of his valor, as does the initial episodes where he stands up to Gwendal. So, yes, there is no denying that Gunter is sweet-natured and sometimes a little silly, but that doesn't, in my mind, put him at cross purposes with being sexy and heroic, as well. And, that's it, then…oh, by the way, don't shoot me because of the cliffie—it's the right place to end this chapter. And, thanks so much for reading this far. I really do appreciate it. I won't probably be able to update until the middle of the week, thanks to school, but having written this chapter, I'm guessing three more at this length. Maybe more depending on Wolfram. So, thanks again, everyone—and I will answer reviews, asap. I'll be seeing you! Sn_


	5. Chapter 5

_Greetings, my friends! Well, here is chapter five, and I am going to take a moment to sincerely apologize. First of all, this story is running away with me…I feel like I'm riding Ao and he just rocked the bit in his teeth and took off running. I have started so many subplots that this tale is going to take a while to finish. But, I just don't want to wrap this up with a quick "They fucked and lived happily every after." So, bear with me…and for pervy RH888 who is going to yell at me because there is a place for a lemon in here and I chose to let it go (even though it really wasn't me, because Gunter just wants their first time to be special, so take it up with him—k, thanks! TeeHee, j/k), because it would have cheapened the story. Damn you Gunter!! You just have to be a sexy gentleman, doncha?? I'll be answering reviews later tonight, and I will post my gunter-centric episodes that I'm using as a character base in the next chap. I do a lot of this from memory, so I have to look them back up. And also, just to point out my agreement with C. Reed about Gunter's voice actor this is just a very quick note to say that Kazuhiko Inoue, who voices Gunter, has also played Aion in Chrno Crusade—quite possibly the sexiest, most lethal, absolutely heartless devil…ever. le sigh The voice actor is, in fact, amazing. And I actually think that is true of all the KKM voice actors—talk about a consistently brilliant cast? It makes it easier for me to write fics in a way because I think about the inflection of the voices and what they might say in other situations—and hence, my own backstories are born. Ok, so…is that it then? I think so! I don't own the Maou, and I'll see you at the bottom of the page…P.S. I really have been trying to put this chapter up, but the site has been blocking me…sorry!!_

* * *

**The Twelfth Treasure of Shin Makoku – A Fairy Tale**

…_It is in the cold, grey hours of early morning that silent love is often made. The time that stretches between the comfort of sleep and the raucous beginning of the day seems to have no beginning and ends slowly on the edge of a kiss. In this state, between waking and dreaming, did the beautiful demon lord find himself reunited with the one he loved best. The demon-king, having faced many dangers, showing great courage in the face of them, had found his lord again, and felt, once more, a heart beating in his chest._

_But, the run-away courtier was not free, yet, in his heart. Though the shackles that had bound his spirit had been released by his king's love, desire, and devotion, the demon lord still had trials to face before he could grant the king that which he desired most—his hand. Though unaware of the full extent of the scheming by the jealous prince, the demon lord knew there were forces working against him, but he had learned a valuable lesson—one he should have learned long before his flight from the king's side—that one should rely upon those who love you, for they are your strongest support. The beautiful mazoku, with his eyes shining like brilliant gemstones remembered, then, his friends…not only the handsome demon-king, but the brave soldier, the daring spy, and the implacable general. The measure of a demon's life is not in how many centuries that creature survives, but in how well that demon is loved. Against this yardstick, the beautiful lord realized, he was a wealthy man indeed._

_Yet, as he tenderly touched the face of his ruler, the young boy-king of the demon nation, the lord knew that he had also done the mazoku a great wrong—for his actions had placed his king in danger, and such danger could not be left to walk the worlds. He looked out upon the open land and considered the malevolent forces that were still gathered to make another attack…if only to protect his love, the one being who caused the beat of his heart and the rushing of his blood, then he would make any sacrifice, and count the cost as nothing. He knew, then, that there would be a terrible battle—this was not unexpected, but he would joyously accept what small measure of time he had, uninterrupted, with his love before he must take up arms again…_

--O.o.O--

**Part Five: As Every Farmer Knows…the most beautiful flowers begin their lives covered in crap.**

_Our lives are made in these small hours, these little wonders, these twists and turns of fate_—Rob Thomas

_There are more pleasant things to do than beat up people_—Muhammed Ali

_He who loves the world as his body may be entrusted with the empire_—Lao-tzu

"Gwen? Gwen, darling? Are you awake?"

Gwendal squeezed his eyes closed and nuzzled deeper into the covers. _OF COURSE_ he was awake. How was he supposed to sleep when Anissina had been stroking the back of his neck for ten minutes, then letting her fingers trail down the length of his spine and walk back up again? But just because he was conscious didn't mean he wanted to be.

"Gwen…do you know how much I love you?"

"Enough to let me sleep?" he asked, hoping, for once, to be allowed his slumber undisturbed.

"Even more than that," Anissina said, licking his ear. "I love you enough to tell you what happened yesterday."

The ear licking. _Always with the ear licking_, he thought, as he melted, _again_, and rolled over to take his lovely Anissina in his arms.

Gwendal Von Voltaire had been, for the vast majority of his life, a solitary man. He was good at it, too. From a very early age, he had been given responsibilities that many older, more mature mazoku had failed to discharge. But, where others had stumbled, he had succeeded. He had a reputation amongst certain human governments as being a monster—a demon to be feared. Some called him _Von Voltaire the widow-maker, Von Voltaire the demon scourge_, even _Von Voltaire the ruthless_. He knew that even some of his own people—especially those under his command—used him as an almost fictitious bogey-man to scare their children into good behavior. "_You'd better do as your mother says, or General Von Voltaire will come in the night and grind your bones for his tea_." He didn't like the appellations, or the reputation, but they had served him well. Sometimes, it had been his reputation alone that had prevented conflicts. However, he mused, if any of the people who were so afraid of him could see what he was really like, he was sure he would be called _Von Voltaire the cuddlekins_. It really was more than any self-respecting demon should have to take.

"Tell me what happened yesterday," he said, giving up any hope of further rest.

Anissina nuzzled against his chest. "I had tea with Ulrike-sama, and she told me that…"

"You had tea with Ulrike-sama?" He asked, surprised. "Do you do that often?"

He felt his lover nod against his chest. "MmmHmm. I feel it my duty to bring some measure of progress to Shinou's shrine, after all. Poor Ulrike has been the slave, if you ask me, of that chauvinist Shinou for more than eight hundred years! Unfortunately, that means the habits she's developed are deeply ingrained, but I'm sure with my continued tutelage, she will soon see that emancipation is not too much to ask. Now that we have Yuuri-heika, I'm sure things will change. But you're missing the point, Gwen. It's not that I had tea with Ulrike that is important, but what she said that matters."

"What did she say?"

"Apparently Wolfram traveled to earth yesterday. She said that he intends to tell Yuuri-heika's family about the broken engagement, but she is far too trusting. I don't think that's Wolfram's intention at all."

Gwendal closed his eyes against the headache he felt coming on. It just wasn't fair. "I have had exactly two hours of sleep, thanks to the fact there was a fire in the village last night and we were all called out to help fight it. The last thing I need is to hear that my little brother is up to more mischief."

"Well, excuse me for disturbing you," she replied in a sharp voice. "I just thought you should know so you can plan accordingly."

"Don't be angry, Anissina. I'm not criticizing you. I'm just tired." Gwendal pressed a kiss to her forehead, then rolled out of bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going to have to inquire after this situation, certainly. I will also need to know when Wolfram returns. He has, no doubt, come up with some asinine scheme to achieve his goal of marrying the Maou."

"I'm not suggesting I agree with him, Gwendal, but I can understand why Wolfram feels so crazy. It's hard to be in love with someone who doesn't return your feelings."

Gwendal paused in the middle of buttoning his shirt. "What do you mean?"

Anissins shrugged, and drew her knees up to her chest, still sitting in the middle of Gwendal's bed. "I'm just saying it's a tough feeling when you don't know where you stand with someone. That is why I find science and experimentation so appealing. At least, with facts, you always know where you are. An invention works, or it does not. People are more difficult—especially demons."

Gwendal's brows drew together in a frown. Anissina wasn't looking at him, instead she was toying with the lacy edge of her nightgown, and wiggling her toes.

"What do you mean, Anissina? I have the feeling we're not talking about Wolfram anymore."

"It's nothing," she said quietly, sliding down into the bed and turning her back to Gwendal.

The somber general pressed his lips together. What had he done wrong this time? He ran over dates in his mind…he had missed neither her birthday, nor their anniversary. He had remembered to tell her, twice, the day before that he admired her new dress. Great Shinou, he cursed silently. She didn't make it easy.

"Sometimes, a person just wants to know they're appreciated," she said, her voice muffled by the covers. "No one wants to be seen as a nuisance."

"Is that what you…do you think I believe you're a nuisance?"

She rolled over quickly, her bright blue eyes shining and hard. "You do! Don't deny it."

"Well, of course I do," Gwendal sighed. "How could you be anything else? You have been trying for years, I think, to actually _kill_ me under the guise of helping you with your experiments. Always, always, _ALWAYS_ you interrupt me, usually right in the middle of something really important just to drag me to have tea, or something equally useless. And then, when I do want you—to ask for _your_ assistance for once, I usually discover that you've escaped the castle on one of your tours for female rights—or something like it. _AND_ you never tell me when and where you're going, which means I have to mobilize men to find you, just so I know where you are. You do what you want, when you want, and how you want…without bothering to consult me on anything. However, when you want me—you demand I drop everything at once. I command a nation's army, Anissina…I am the chief advisor to _the Maou_…it's not like I'm a farmer, or a shopkeeper. If I am pulled away from my duties, or if I am distracted, mazoku _die_. So, are you a nuisance? Yes, and you always have been."

Even though he had not raised his voice, tears streamed down Anissina's face and she wiped them away, as though ashamed to be seen crying. Gwendal took a deep breath and came to the side of the bed, drawing her into his arms. She only cried harder, smacking his chest with her small, beautiful hands.

"Get off me, you big, oafish, stupid insensitive…_human_! I don't need you. I'll just take my things and we can call this…_WHATEVER_ it is between us finished!"

"Stop it," Gwendal said softly, ignoring the insult, sliding a hand into her hair and pushing her head against his shoulder. "How can you say…_whatever this is_? I should have thought _this_ is obvious."

"You would," Anissina muttered darkly, against his chest. "Sometimes, Gwendal, I really think you do resent me, or hate me…I don't know which. Ever since we were children, you've run away from me, avoided me, and even though we were friends, you hardly ever confide in me. We have been going around in the same circles since then…I swear, if it wasn't for the fact you have sex with me, we could still be adolescents."

"Anissina Von Karbelnikoff!" He growled, hurt in a way he didn't think possible. "I have never, not once, ever _had sex_ with you."

"Then what exactly would you call it, Gwendal? Last time I checked, we have been lovers for years."

"I have had sex before, and so have you…I have had sex with courtesans and courtiers, even my left hand, but, I have only ever touched _you_ with love. I have _made love_ with you Anissina…made it out of nothing more than air and our two hearts. Never, not one time, have I ever _just had sex_ with you—so don't insult me."

"What?" she whispered, freezing in his arms.

"You heard me."

"I…I didn't know it meant…that _I_ meant that much to you."

"How can you think that, when you know I love you?" He asked, bewildered. She was absolutely impossible.

"You love me?" She asked, her voice very small, almost tiny. Gwendal sighed, stroking her hair. Underneath her force of nature exterior, she really was a mazoku like any other, in need of the same love and affection as anyone else. He knew she loved him…how could she not know he felt the same? She sounded almost…fragile.

"Anissina, everything I said before is true. You are a nuisance and, to be very honest, a gigantic pain in my ass. But, you always have been, and have I ever once tried to change you?"

"Well, no. You usually just run away from me."

"I don't want you to change, silly woman. I love you as much because of your faults as your strengths. I would have thought my actions made it clear. You drive me crazy, I won't deny it…but…I wouldn't know how to live my life without your insane inventions, your willful disregard for my opinion, or your temper. I have always loved you and I always will. Don't I tell you often enough?"

"You only say the words, and then only sometimes, when…when we're making love." She said softly.

Gwendal felt her begin to relax in his arms, and he pulled her into his lap. "Anissina, you know that this kind of talking isn't easy for me. Out of everyone in my life, I thought you'd understand that I'm not really…comfortable with discussing feelings."

"I know, Gwen…it's just sometimes even the most emancipated, self-reliant woman wants to hear that she's loved by the man she loves the most."

"Look at my hand…see that scar on my knuckle…right there on my index finger?" He asked.

She took his hand, perusing it, and finally nodding. He looked down too at the tiny scar, a ribbon of white against his tanned skin.

"Do you know how I got it?"

"No."

"The first knitting lesson you gave me…when we were sitting on my bed, in my room…remember that? I made one too many stitches and you rapped my hand with another needle. The point cut my index finger…the scar is what remains."

"I—I'm sorry, Gwen. I didn't mean to—"

He shook his head quickly and clamped his hand over her mouth. "Just listen, please. I have been in more battles than I can count, Anissina. I have negotiated hundreds of treaties and made thousands of diplomatic visits, and you want to know something?"

"What's that?"

"Whenever I prepare to enter a room, or lead a charge, or meet another dignitary at the negotiation table, the last thing I do—_every time_—is kiss that little scar and think of you. It's my promise to myself that I will return to you—no matter what. Understand, you impossible woman, that I may not always be able to say the words, but I am not an unfeeling demon. I love you. And I hope that is enough."

She nodded quickly, looking up at him with her brilliant eyes. She probably would have answered, but Gwendal still had his hand over her mouth. He shivered, therefore, when he felt her lips brush his palm in a soft kiss. He drew back from her, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"I have to go," he whispered. "There is much to be settled."

"Do you have to go right this minute? You're really tired, Gwen. Don't you want a little more sleep?"

"Too late now," he said, shaking his head and stretching. "I'll try again tonight."

"No." Anissina looked up at him, her smile soft and alluring. "Stay a few more minutes. I'm sure I can help you relax."

Torn between checking on Wolfram and staying in bed with the one person who managed to both excite and frustrate him in the same breath, Gwendal hesitated.

"Wolfram won't be back for a day or two at least," Anissina said, her fingers already working on the few fastened buttons on his shirt. "You know how the time differs between our two worlds."

"You make a compelling argument," he conceded, sucking in a breath when he felt her small, soft hand drop between his legs.

"Allow me, then, to illustrate my point."

Gwendal let himself to be pushed back on the bed, then pulled his lover with him to fan kisses over her sweet lips. He had accused her of always demanding he give up whatever he was doing to pay attention to her…and when it came to loving her, and proving that love with his body…he never really complained. The sweetest sound in the world, to his ears, had always been the sound of his name on Anissina's lips when uttered in passion. Gwendal Von Voltaire had a craving to hear that sound this morning…over and over again.

By the time the mid-morning sun had burned off the morning fog, a few hours later, Gwendal Von Voltaire, the terrifying general of Shin Makoku, was snoring…and dreaming of bearbees.

--O.o.O—

For much of his youth, Gunter Von Kleist had been ridiculed for his romantic nature. It had never been popular, in Shin Makoku, for a man to devote himself entirely to a love of knowledge and reading. Strong magicians, such as himself, were meant to use their powers for the furtherance of the country's glory and honor. He had been teased, taunted, and even physically challenged because of his peaceful nature. Peace, amongst the mazoku, was something to be enjoyed in between wars, something for wives to dream of and contemplate. The best poets in the land had been warrior-bards, and it was no wonder that the most honored and respected of Shin Makoku's artists had been those who wrote their work on blood-stained parchments, still fresh from a battle ground. Still there were a few families who concentrated more on the art of living than the art of war, and he had been raised by such parents. His father, what he could remember of him, had been a gentle man—a seeming incongruity with his massive physical stature and brute strength. He had instilled in Gunter a love for the romantic, the affection for small, every day pleasures. Gunter had been reared under the philosophy that a man fights when he must, but that honor was better sought in keeping the peace rather than destroying the sons and daughters of an enemy—for how would anyone ever reconcile with a race who decimated their children?

Because of his own dark soul…the monster he felt himself to be on the inside, Gunter had always turned his warmer feelings outward, and it seemed a natural vocation, then, to become a teacher rather than a soldier. He did his best to use knowledge as his main weapon, consequently, one of the gifts Yuuri-heika had given him in the first year that they'd met had taken on significant meaning for him. The book of poetry, from an assortment of human authors, had found itself in his hands so many times, that the mazoku had memorized every line. Some of the poems were meaningless to him on the surface—he certainly had no idea what a ball turret was much less what a ball turret gunner might be called upon to do, but he understood the futility of war, and the sensation that a life could be held meaningless by those in power.

So, when he came to consciousness, finding himself on a bedroll in a strange, stone structure, his body embraced tightly by his heika, the first thought in his head beyond _is this really happening_, was that of a human author named May Swenson's poem about trees:

_At the top they looked like one__  
__tree, where they were embracing.__  
__It was plain they'd be__  
__always together.__  
__Too late now to part.__  
__When the wind blew, you could hear__  
__them rubbing on each other._

He could not help but remember the words as he carefully turned on his side, facing the Maou and slipped his arms around the young king to hold him close. He blinked to clear his vision. Yuuri-heika's slim frame was still limp with sleep, and he could not help but notice that the Maou was exhausted. He could see evidence of the dark circles beneath his eyes, and his skin was dusty with travel and hardship. Gunter saw the streaks of dried blood, the matted hair, and the torn clothing on his liege, and a surreptitious glance at himself yielded the information that he was not in any better shape.

"You're awake, then."

Conrad's voice surprised him, but he knew instantly that it shouldn't. Yuuri-heika had told him they were being guarded by both the knight and the spy, Yozak.

"I…I am." Gunter whispered.

"Did Yuuri bring you back?" Conrad's voice was mild, but there was an angry edge to it—brought on by concern and fear, Gunter suspected.

"Yes, in a way I think he did."

"When will he wake up?"

"It shouldn't be long," Gunter whispered, smoothing his heika's hair from his brow. "Even now I can feel him begin to stir in his mind. What is the status here?"

"The wraiths disappeared with the dawn, your Excellency," Yozak said, his voice less soft than Conrad's but still subdued. "I have been out to scout and gather wood and water. I could find no sign of them."

"And you wouldn't. They require the essence of night to take form. They are unable to combat the sun."

"Have you harmed him, Gunter?" Conrad cut in, his voice shaking. "Is Yuuri going to be ok?"

Gunter was surprised by the soldier's outburst. "How could you think I would harm him?"

"He said your souls are united, mixed. And that you said it could be dangerous. Will those creatures always hunt him—the way they have been hunting you?"

"We will discuss this a bit later," Gunter said, quietly. "Yuuri-heika is waking. I will explain to everyone once we've started the day.

Gunter turned his attention from Conrad to the younger man beginning to stir in his arms. The king came awake in stages, first his body shifted a little, then he nuzzled against Gunter's neck, and finally he pulled his face back—his eyes fluttering open to reveal a sleepy, slightly confused expression.

"Good morning, heika," Gunter said softly, gently, continuing to stroke the king's slightly matted hair away from his eyes.

"G—Gunter?" the maou asked. Suddenly, the boy startled in his arms. "Gunter! What…what happened to you? I was so worried. I kept calling for you."

"I woke up, heika," he explained. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I suppose you felt me ripped away from you?"

The king nodded, relaxing again onto Gunter's arms. "It was awful."

"I know. That's what it was like for me when you would wake up, those two mornings."

"But…but we were about to…and I wanted to so much…and you just…you _WOKE UP_? I've heard of people falling asleep before, but never waking up!"

Gunter laughed gently, squeezing the king and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I'll try to fall asleep next time, is that better?" The look of irritated outrage on the Maou's face was adorable. And…_heartwarming_. Gunter was relieved to know that Yuuri-heika, in the light of true morning, still wanted him. He stared at the young man in his arms, taking in his handsome features—still beautiful despite the dirt—and was overcome with emotion. He clutched Yuuri-heika tight to his chest, crushing him in a strong hug.

"Gunter!" The king muttered. "Can't breathe…"

"The welcome home hug is an established tradition between us, heika," he said, hearing his own voice shake a little, and repeating the phrase he'd used so many times before. Then he gentled his embrace and let his focus expand to include the other two occupants of the room. "It is morning, Heika. Morgif's barrier held through the night, and as I told Conrad already, the shadow-wraiths are unable to take form during the day. I think, though, it would be a good idea if we were to clean up and then discuss a course of action. What do you think?"

"S—sure," The Maou replied, though he showed no signs of letting Gunter go, which made the tall mazoku blush with pleasure.

"All right, then, Kiddo," Yozak said, his voice injected with cheerfulness. "You heard his Excellency. How about I take you down to the river for a wash?"

Gunter sat up, carefully bringing his king with him. "That's all right, Yozak. I'll accompany his majesty—if that suits you, heika?"

"I…I asked you to call me Yuuri," the boy whispered, his eyes filling with tears.

Gunter frowned as the tears threatened to spill over the Maou's lovely dark lashes. How could he have been so insensitive? He knew very well that Yuuri-heika wasn't that concerned about his name and once the Maou thought about it, he would also understand Gunter's need to maintain decorum—the young man was hurting because the past days had been so stressful. It was a lot to ask of his king—to just move on as if everything was normal. He cut a glance at Conrad, instantly recognizing the dark look in the soldier's eyes. He blamed Gunter for Yuuri's tears, that was certain, and he was right to, the adjutant supposed. Yozak was frowning, his hands hanging limp at his side, soap in the left and a towel dragging the floor clutched in his right. Gunter understood then that he was the least popular man in the room at the moment…and what had seemed like the perfect, happy ending to all his dreams while he'd been asleep was really the beginning of a big adjustment for everyone.

"Yuuri-heika," he said, pressing his cheek to the Maou's, "Let's take a walk to the river—and we can talk, all right? You had a very hard night. Can we…can we talk about it?"

The young man nodded, his breath hitching, but he smiled…O_h Great Shinou_, he smiled at Gunter with that trembling, half-frightened, but still brave smile he had and Gunter, in that moment, would have promised the boy anything—and made good on it, too. If Yuuri ever found out what power he had over Gunter with that smile alone, the demon lord would be enslaved forever—though the idea of such a yoke was no burden.

"You two have been on watch all night, haven't you?" Yuuri asked Conrad, after he gave Gunter one last hug.

"Yes, _Yuuri_," the soldier replied, stressing his name and giving Gunter a cool glance. "Morgif's barrier withstood the attacks of the wraiths very well. As you suspected, they did not relent at all and morgif seems fine. However, when I tried to remove him from the place where you set up the barrier last night, I was unable to pull him from the ground. I believe he is waiting for you."

"I'll get him. Thanks, Conrad. And thanks, Yozak—I know we usually have our bath together when I travel, Yozak…but, just for this morning, I think you should sleep—and you too, Conrad. Get some sleep while I clean up—Gunter won't let anything hurt me—and then we can decide what's best to do. You saved me, both of you, last night. You saved Gunter, too. I am so grateful, you'll never know. But, that being said, I'm not going anywhere until you two are refreshed and ready to leave. So, sleep."

Gunter was not the only one to notice that the Maou hadn't made his order into a request. It had been the advisor's delight to watch the young man grow into his responsibilities as Maou, and he had been very happy when Yuuri maintained his thoughtful sweetness even as he matured. But now, watching the young man taking solicitous care of his two favored bodyguards, his attention to their need for sleep, his desire that they remain well—well, Gunter couldn't help but be proud. Shibuya Yuuri was no longer a young human boy out of place—he was a proud mazoku king, and he showed it in a thousand ways.

"Very well, kiddo. I am a little tired anyway," the tall, handsome spy said.

Gunter stood up, stretching, and waited until Yuuri gained his feet before taking the soap and towel from Yozak's hands.

"Just for today, though, right, Kiddo?" The red-haired bodyguard asked, giving Gunter a look that clearly communicated that he wasn't about to step aside more often than absolutely necessary.

"Yup," Yuuri replied, reaching out and squeezing Yozak into a hug. "Now, sleep. I know you're tired."

The spy ruffled the king's hair. "Ok, now go bathe—you're pretty ripe, kiddo."

The boy swatted his bodyguard's arm in mock outrage, causing Gunter to grin with affection. Yuuri-heika's gestures had always been so endearing.

"Are you ok, Conrad?" Yuuri asked, leaving Yozak's side and sliding his arms around the soldier's waist.

"Of course, Yuuri." The soldier smiled down at the Maou.

"Sure?"

"Sure," Conrad repeated, resting his chin on top of the king's head. "We'll be right here, so don't go too far, all right?"

"We won't, promise." Yuuri smiled, then turned to Gunter. "You ready?"

"Yes," he replied, still aware of Conrad's cool eyes trained on him.

"All right then, we're off!"

Gunter followed Yuuri from the building, and once outside saw that they had spent the night in the ruin of what appeared to be a millhouse. He had only stopped long enough to gather fresh clothes for himself and the king, while Yuuri-heika was carrying two small towels and the soap. Gunter had taken his sword, and waited while Yuuri ran over to grab Morgif.

"You did a really great job last night," the maou praised the sword. "I'm really proud of you. And you look better, too. Were you able to eat something when those wraiths were hitting the barrier?"

The sword moaned in what seemed to Gunter to be a cheerful way. Yuuri-heika clearly understood, however, because he grinned.

"I'm glad. I'm sure you were hungry. We're going for a bath now, and you're coming along."

The sword made a loud groan.

"No, I'm not going to get you wet. I just want you to keep an eye on things while I'm cleaning up, ok?"

If a sword could swell with pride at being so praised by an affectionate master, and entrusted with guarding the Maou while he was vulnerable, then Morgif would have been twice his normal size and wearing peacock feathers, Gunter thought.

It took him a few minutes of searching, along the river bank until he came to a spot that suited him. The river had a swift current, that much was evident, and while the Millhouse had been abandoned for quite a long time, there was no doubt that it had been built there with the river's natural power in mind. However, Gunter finally saw a nice wide spot near a gentle slope of the bank where the water eddied into a gentle pool.

"What are you doing, Gunter?" The Maou asked.

Gunter looked up from where he'd knelt by the river and was checking the current. "I wanted you to be comfortable, Heika. And to be honest, the idea of another freezing bath in the river does not appeal to me after the past few days. So, would you care to dip in a hot spring?"

"What? This isn't a hot spring, Gunter. It's a river."

The tall mazoku smiled, charmed by the way the Maou cocked his head to the side and looked at him as though he was a bit daft.

"Maryoku has many uses, Heika." Gunter explained, unable to prevent himself from slipping into teacher-mode. "I have an affinity mostly with air, it is true, but I am skilled enough that I can heat a little water."

To demonstrate, he called forth his maryoku, then pushed his hand beneath the water. He closed his eyes, feeling the power ripple over his skin, and brought the temperature of that one small pool up to a nice, steaming level. It was hot, yes, but not enough to burn. When he finished, he turned back to the king. The young man was staring at him with eyes quite the size of saucers.

"Gunter," he breathed. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Yes, Yuuri," he said, reaching out to take the king's hand and pulling him close to his chest. "I can't make your clothes disappear." He leaned down and kissed the Maou's ear, tugging gently on the lobe.

"Gunter…" Yuuri sighed, pressing against him.

"Take your clothes off, Yuuri." Gunter felt a shiver of possessive pleasure when the young man gasped at his whispered command. He really didn't intend to seduce the king—not there—not on the side of a riverbank with two, at least slightly, irritated traveling companions waiting on them—and danger that would come with nightfall. No, he didn't have time to introduce the young king to the pleasures of outdoor lovemaking—with any luck at all, there would be plenty of time for that, a future filled with erotic explorations, if he had anything at all to say about it. For now, he would content himself with a bath, and time spent alone in the presence of the man he loved more than anything else in the world.

--O.o.O—

Conrad Weller would never have described himself as a particularly jealous man. _At least, not before today_. He had tried, honestly tried, to sleep when Yuuri left the millhouse with Gunter, but images kept rolling across his vision like the movies he'd seen on Earth. Yuuri sleeping, curled against his former teacher, his face relaxed in an expression of complete trust. Yuuri waking in Gunter's arms and his first recognition of the face he'd wanted to see so much since Gunter had left Blood Pledge Castle. Yuuri's arm around the tall, beautiful mazoku's waist as they walked toward the river—Gunter's arm curled protectively around the king's shoulders. Images that replayed themselves over and over in his mind until sleep eluded him and he could do nothing more than try to be still underneath the dead weight of Yozak's left arm. He envied his best friend and lover's ability to sleep—it was true, the spy could sleep anywhere, in any position. He'd once told Conrad that to sleep was a luxury he was often denied, so he'd cultivated the ability to snooze in the way some people had the ability to breathe—instantly and deeply.

The sound of mingled laughter drew his attention from his thoughts. "They're coming back," he said, stroking Yozak's shoulder.

"I hear them," the orange-haired man said, not moving from his position. "Are you embarrassed, Taichou? Should I get up?"

"No," he replied. "I'm not embarrassed. I do think, however, that it's time we all had a talk. I don't know about you, but I'd like an explanation."

"An explanation for what, Conrad?" Yozak said. The spy sighed, rolling so that he was propped up on one elbow. "Do you want to know what's going on, or do you want to know what Yuuri and Gunter have been doing in their dreams?"

"I…I don't really want to know that."

"Captain, I've known you a long time, and I've never pulled punches when it comes to telling you how I feel—or what I see. Yuuri can't help that he's in love with Gunter any more than you can help being in love with him. But, unless you want to start acting like Wolfram and throwing a fit whenever you see Yuuri-heika with someone else, you're going to have to get over yourself. The Maou grew up—I'm sure you've seen it. And, I don't know when it happened, either, but he did. I'll tell you this, though—that boy loves you. Maybe not the way he loves Gunter, but he loves you and it would break his heart if he thought you were upset with him. It would hurt him so much, in fact, that I'd wager my horse against the odds that he'd leave his Excellency behind if it meant he had to choose between the two of you. And that, Conrad, would destroy him. So…my question for you is…what are you going to do?"

He thought about it for a moment, letting the truth of Yozak's words sink into his heart. "You're right," he conceded. "It just…I didn't think it would work out this way."

"Tell me about it. It is difficult to manage being in love with someone who loves someone else. I know it better than anyone. So, take a lesson from my experience—give him his freedom and support him. He's going to have a hard time of it, you know. Gunter is far older than he is, and you know Wolfram is going to explode when he realizes what has happened between them. If you don't love and support Yuuri, then…if you let him down then…everything you have worked so hard to build will fall apart. You've had his heart for years. Don't be stingy, Conrad. Share him. The kiddo depends on you, and if you let him, he'll keep you by his side. Just don't force him into a situation where you tie his hands."

"When did you get to be so patient?" Conrad asked, reaching up to trace a finger over Yozak's lips.

"I'm a spy. I do a lot of waiting." Yozak stretched, then stood up, shaking his limbs. "What you and I have, romantically, isn't forever, Conrad. We both know that. But what we've built between us—the friendship, the trust—that will last forever. I don't know about you, but that means a hell of a lot more than sex to me."

"I do love you, Yozak." Conrad said, looking out the window. "And you're right, what we have goes far beyond sex."

"I like to think of it this way—who knows what the future will bring, right?"

"Right."

Conrad knew Yozak was right. Still, it was hard to watch. Yuuri and Gunter were walking back across the field, both looking much more themselves. Yuuri's damp hair curled up slightly at his collar and freshly washed face was gleaming, more from happiness than lack of grime. He held Gunter's hand, their fingers laced together and he was leaning toward the beautiful mazoku as the older man pointed something out. When Yuuri stopped and looked into the distance, his eyes seeking what the adjutant had shown him, Gunter raised their braided fingers to his mouth, pressing a gentle kiss to Yuuri's knuckles. Yuuri turned back and leaned up to kiss the taller man. Then, and he didn't know why, but this bothered Conrad the most—Yuuri reached up and tucked a lock of Gunter's wet, pale, lavender hair behind his ear. Something about that touch—the caring, the ease, the soft promise it held—made Conrad's throat tighten painfully.

"I told you not to watch," Yozak said, shaking his head and sighing. "But does anyone ever listen to the red-head…_noooooo_."

Conrad gave a rueful laugh. "All right. All right."

By the time Gunter and Yuuri walked back into the room, Conrad and Yozak had cleaned up the millhouse, stoked the fire, and had set out a simple meal of rolls, cheese and dried meat.

"Did you get some rest," Yuuri asked.

"Yes, Heika, thank you," Yozak said. "You two smell significantly more palatable. Sorry for the chow—I don't exactly have a kitchen."

"It's great, isn't it Gunter?"

Conrad busied himself with handing out food so he didn't have to watch the two men touch each other. Yozak was right—it was easier not to watch.

"I've wanted to ask, Gunter…and if you're up to it, now. Do you think you could explain what's been happening? What are those wraiths?"

"Yes, I can explain." Gunter sat down in front of the fire, and Yuuri slipped behind him, having extracted a comb from somewhere in his bags.

As the demon lord explained his family history, the Maou began to comb his long hair. Conrad concentrated on what Gunter was saying, doing his best to ignore the silent communication that passed between the Maou and his advisor. The rapport between them was beautiful—even he had to admit that. A gentle tug by the king, and the tall mazoku would shift position to give the young man better access. A tap with the comb, and Gunter would pull a section of now snarl-free hair over his shoulder. By the time Yuuri had finished with Gunter's hair, the adjutant had filled them in on the events that had taken place since he left the castle.

"But what about this philter?" Yozak asked. "How did that mingle your souls?"

"It is the nature of my maryoku—the maryoku held by all my family. That is why we only use the philter with great care. Yuuri-hieka had been so distraught when he could not get back to his family on earth, I mixed some so he could at least visit his family. Had it gone as it was meant to, then, I would have, with Ulrike-sama's help, been able to set protection wards to keep our souls separate." He turned to the king. "You would have been able to see your family, then, but you would not have been able to interact with them…not like we were able to."

"I have no regrets," Yuuri replied, looking into Gunter's eyes.

Conrad cleared his throat. "And the wraiths…they are the manifestation of your…ill temper?" He didn't know exactly how to ask.

"Only in a small way," the adjutant replied. "Many centuries ago, even before I was born, the head of the family, Siegfried Von Kleist, made a bargain with the shadow-wraiths…in exchange for our service to the Maou, and the promise to allow them to feed on our souls, the wraiths agreed to leave the people over whom we have charge—the mazoku in our lands—in peace. We have, as a family, sacrificed ourselves in small numbers over the generations. Maryoku runs very strong in our family. It has been enough to sustain them."

"But…what does it matter if you are in service to the king?" Conrad asked.

"By supporting the Maou, the Von Kleist family has sworn to uphold the stability of Shin Makoku. If the country were to fall, the shadow-wraiths would have to hunt once more. Like all things evil, they prefer the path of lease resistance."

"I can't believe that!" Yuuri exclaimed. "Look, Gunter, you're back in my service, ok? I do not release you from your duties. There. All settled. Make them leave us alone."

"Would that it were that simple, Heika."

The use of the Maou's title earned Gunter a smack on the ear with the comb.

"I'm sorry…_Yuuri_." He said, reaching around and tugging on the young man until Yuuri left his place and snuggled up to Gunter's side. "But, it is still not that easy. There is a ritual I must perform to restore the balance. I will have to travel to my homeland in order to complete it."

"So, we have to go to the Von Kleist lands?" Yuuri asked.

Conrad watched as Gunter's expression turned wistful and sad. "It is not a long journey…only three days, but, I cannot ask you to come, Hei…Yuuri. It will be very dangerous, and the wraiths will hunt you if they can. They are cunning, so don't underestimate them, Conrad. But, you must return Yuuri to the castle. You will be safe there, since the wraiths are bound within the Von Kleist borders. I had thought I was safe out here, but I had forgotten that this area was once in our borders. It is unclaimed territory now, which is what has allowed the wraiths to come this far. You will be fine once you pass back over the Greyfelde."

Conrad took a deep breath, understanding exactly why Yozak was now chuckling and shaking his head. "Gunter," he said. "I rarely disagree with you—well not since you were my teacher—but in this case I'm going to spare us all a headache. Before Yuuri combusts—_which you now see is imminent_—I'm just telling you that we're all going together."

"Conrad's right," Yuuri said, his face red. "I'm not leaving you, and _THEY_ are not leaving me. We're going together, all of us."

"Heika…" Gunter said, his eyes widening. "It really isn't safe…"

"It's not any safer for you to go alone! And if we're all together, we will have Morgif to protect us. You're ready for that, right?"

Yuuri's sword moaned in what Conrad decided was happy anticipation.

"There, it's settled. Besides, I cannot accept that you are going to have to give your soul out piece-meal to some bunch of shadow-bullies. It's just wrong. There has to be another answer."

"Heika," Gunter's voice was full of wonder. "What…what are you saying?"

"I'm going to protect you." Yuuri's voice was strong and sure. "I don't know exactly what I'm going to do…but between us all we'll think of something."

"I'll send a message to Lord Von Voltaire when we arrive in the next village," Yozak said, as he stood up.

Conrad suggested packing up the horses, because the day was already half-spent and they had many miles yet to travel. As they rode away from the millhouse, Conrad kept his eyes fixed on the horizon, his ears and senses alert to any danger. If he did that, he could mostly ignore the way Gunter fit Yuuri into the curve of his body as they shared Ao's broad back. He didn't have to see Yuuri lean back against Gunter's chest, or the taller man's head bent down as they shared a lengthy whispered conversation. He noticed that the trees were in amazing foliage and the river shone silver in the bright sunlight—instead of noticing Yuuri digging into his small bag at intervals, pulling out another treasure, another gift from Gunter and discussing its significance. And he definitely did not notice the way, from time to time, Gunter's hands curled around the young king's thighs and gave him a squeeze. No, he never noticed that, nor did he see the way Yuuri shivered when Gunter pressed small kisses to his neck. And the birds, well, they did much to cover the sound of any laughter he might have heard from the pair.

Yes, he had to admit, Yozak really was right. It was much better not to look.

--O.o.O--

…_And so did the demon lord return to his Maou's side. The king, for his part, vowed never to be parted from his love, and thought that the hardest part of their test had passed. Fate, however, had different plans in store for the young ruler…intending to prove his heart and his loyalty in the crucible of blood. _

_There is a saying in Shin Makoku—Love with Honor, Live with Hope, and Fight with Whatever it Takes to Win. And the demon-king, for all his youth, was a man who would not accept defeat._

* * *

_Okie-dokie…there's chapter 5. Wow, Yozak is the insightful one…what a surprise from me, right? Heh. Heh. Seriously though, I'm really sorry—I was going to write a lemon for this chapter AND explain all the gifts, but the characters will only move at their own pace, and the timing just isn't right yet—there was too much to cover. That being the case, I PROMISE, gifts explained next chapter, and probable warnings for at least a lemony scent. Oh…and we'll meet Gunter's mom and younger siblings, then, too. Oh! And a little of sneaky Wolfram, scratching at the Maou's backdoor…but which Maou? That remains the question, eh? Seriously, I'll try to update by Saturday…Thank you so much for all your reviews and I'm really looking forward to hearing your comments and thoughts. Thank you so much for reading. I'll be seeing you…SN_


	6. Chapter 6

_This update is a little late, thanks very much to my hideous work schedule. You know if I didn't have bills…I'd quit and just finish this story. But, I do, have bills that is, and school, too…so, please accept my sincere apology for the tardiness of the update. Also, I don't know if you all saw in the reviews, but, aniae has done a fanart thanks in part to this story…I LOVE it…it is SO very BEAUTIFUL. I read French still, but no doubt my conversational skills have descended into the 9__th__ circle of hell, still, I was reading the comments on her DA site and I think Gunter's hair is just the right length…well, it's how I see it anyway, and Yuuri is older, just the way I see him for this fic. His blush is just perfect, too. And, anyway, I am not only flattered, but absolutely, positively stunned (and Gunter's arm is great—beautiful deltoid, and totally shows his strength). I've never had anything like that happen before, so I can only say…WOW, and thank you Aniae for sharing the link with me. It's just gorgeous. For anyone else who would like to see it—and regardless of this story, it's just a great piece of art. Take out the appropriate spaces, and parentheses, and look here: http : / / cloeliae ( . ) deviantart ( . )com (/gallery/) The Fanart for this piece is called Private Lessons, and if you look at Aniae's other work, it's just beautiful. Abel, in particular, is one of my favorites. Ok, now, you've waited long enough, and been very patient indeed. I'll answer reviews after my nap this morning, and I'll see you at the bottom of the page…_

* * *

**The Twelfth Treasure of Shin Makoku – A Fairy Tale**

…_Into every life there will come adversity, no matter how careful, no matter how good, no matter how honorable a demon might be. The beautiful demon lord was no exception to this law of nature. In returning to his homeland, and reuniting with a family from whom he had been distant for years, he found himself resting at a cross-road. For many generations, tradition being the frame upon which the demon nation had been built, his lordship's family had borne a terrible burden. In the light of a new era—the era of this demon-king—a chance was offered him by fate to change the course of his life. This change would affect the future lives of Mazoku not yet born. _

…_In another world, the jealous prince was also given an opportunity by fate, in this case, to change the course of his own life. Wisdom, however, is gift bestowed upon few and it has been said that some people never learn from their mistakes. Bargains made, promises broken, and a betrayal would yet come to haunt the demon-king. Humans have a saying…Time heals all wounds. In Shin Makoku, the phrase is slightly different. Time is the thief of sorrow, for it returns seven-fold, that which it has taken. For the demon-king and his companions, however, time was growing very short, indeed._

--O.o.O—

**Part Six: It Doesn't Matter if You're Three Years Old, or Three Hundred—You Will Always Be Your Mother's Son.**

_The best way to keep children at home is to make the home atmosphere pleasant—and let the air out of the tires_—Dorothy Parker

_No matter how old a mother is, she watches her middle-aged children for signs of improvement_—Florida Scott-Maxwell

_Jealousy and Love are sisters_—Russian Proverb

--O.o.O—

For a young prince used to the affection and adoration of many, being the center of attention in the Shibuya household was nothing more than what he expected. Wolfram Von Bielefeld, however, couldn't help the misgivings that tickled at his conscience. He knew what he was doing was wrong, playing on the sympathies of a family whose love and loyalty was not only uncommon, but far surpassed anything he had ever thought humans could possess. Miko-san, who continually insisted that he call her "Mama," had been so kind to him—bringing him a breakfast tray the first morning that he'd awakened in Yuuri's bed, taking the time to make tea and listen with a sympathetic ear as he aired the laundry list of wrongs that had been done to him (Conrad and Gunter being the chief culprits in his opinion), and generally fussing over him that he'd begun to believe his own tale of woe.

Every time he thought of telling the truth, because in his heart he knew it was not honorable behavior to perpetrate such a lie, he simply reminded himself that he was working for a greater cause. Had he been more familiar with human philosophy, he would have recognized his belief in _the ends justify the means_. And the end he desired, the end he would so whatever it took to achieve, was marriage to the twenty-seventh Maou of Shin Makoku. While he was still considered young for a demon, he wasn't getting any younger and to lose his coveted status at this point in his life, well, that simply wasn't an option.

Granted, keeping up the appearance of a wronged lover wasn't difficult, because that was true—he had been wronged and greatly so. Perhaps he had pushed Yuuri too far when it came to arranging the "_accident_" that had finally drove the foolishly emotional Gunter to his breaking point and caused the older Mazoku to resign his position as advisor to the Maou, but Wolfram had also succeeded in proving an undeniable fact—Gunter _had _been in love with Yuuri for a long time and even if he had never admitted the secret presents were courting gifts, Wolfram was well able to see through the subterfuge.

The problem he now faced, however, seemed even more daunting than his rival in love had been. Shibuya Shori. The future Maou of Earth.

The man shared many qualities in common with Wolfram's eldest brother, and that was certain. He was serious, intelligent, and apparently very cunning. When Wolfram arrived on earth this time, albeit in an undignified manner, he had thought he had the situation well in hand. Shori had been outraged, as expected. He was going to demand satisfaction from Gunter and forbid any relationship between Yuuri and the older mazoku, also as expected. But, what Wolfram hadn't expected was that Shori had taken to asking him questions, beginning from almost the moment he came down the stairs that first morning. And, under the pretense of one reason or another, Shori had delayed their return to Shin Makoku, which Wolfram now suspected was a stalling tactic used by the handsome young half-demon.

Wolfram watched as the black-haired man opened the small device in his hand, tapped a key, stared at it for a moment, then tapped out something using his thumbs in a quick motion. He knew it was something called a _phone_—Yuuri had explained to him that communication techniques between the two worlds were very different. Humans and Mazoku on earth had progressed beyond pigeon mail, and used these small devices to speak to one another or send messages.

"What are you doing?" Wolfram asked, trying to sound curious but not concerned.

They were sitting in the comfortable family room of the Shibuya house, waiting on Miko-san to finish the batch of sweets she intended to send back to Shin Makoku for Greta.

"I was just replying to a text message."

"You've been doing that all morning."

"You are not the only one with responsibilities, Prince. I must clear my schedule and make alternate plans, since I am not sure how long I will be in Shin Makoku. I'm sure you wouldn't want me to neglect my duties here."

"But…we should be going back!" Wolfram exclaimed. "Time moves much slower here, and what if Gunter has already…already…done the worst?"

Shori shook his head. "I have the feeling that while your concerns are very real, that we have a few more minutes to spare. Besides, you wouldn't wish to insult my mother by leaving before she can entrust you with the gift she is making for her grandchild, would you?"

"O-of course not," Wolfram replied, confused. Yuuri's older brother had a way of making him feel both young and ignorant. He didn't like it. It felt too much like he was losing control.

"Do you love my brother?" Shori asked, catching Wolfram by surprise.

"Y—Yes, of course I love Yuuri!"

"Why?" The young man's voice was mild, only slightly curious.

"Well," Wolfram started, thinking. "He's the Maou. And we've been together a long time. He's learning our society and as he does he becomes more like a king every day. He's handsome, you know, for a half-mazoku especially! And, I protect him, cherish him, because it's my duty. He gets into trouble, still, a lot, but I don't mind looking after him—it's my privilege as his fiancé."

"I see. So, he's important to you?"

"No one is more important to me than Yuuri," Wolfram said firmly. On that question he felt no hesitancy whatsoever.

"I'm glad to hear that, young prince."

It was difficult for Wolfram to read Shori's expression, because unlike Yuuri whose every emotion was always plainly read on his face, the elder Shibuya son was much like Conrad—always masking his true thoughts. Still, Wolfram had the sensation that he'd passed some kind of test, since it wasn't long before Shori suggested they check on Miko-san and her baking project.

"I have taken care of everything that I need to here," Shori said, as they went into the kitchen. "Let's see if mother has finished so we can return to your land."

"I think that's a great idea," Wolfram said, smiling for the first time that day. That would be much better, to be back in Shin Makoku—Shori wasn't familiar, still, with Wolfram's country and it would be much easier for him to keep the man on a leash when they were back on his home turf. Gwendal had once told him that it is an advantage in any military conflict, and essential to a successful campaign, for a general to understand the lay of the land and know the geography. Wolfram was a general now, at least in his mind he was, and attaining Yuuri was his goal. He didn't plan to fail. When he returned to Shin Makoku, he would keep Shori busy until the time was right, then he would unleash his secret weapon and outmaneuver Gunter Von Kleist. There was no way that _lavender-haired know-it-all_ was ever going to be the consort to the king. Not if Wolfram Von Bielefeld had anything to say about it.

--O.o.O—

Three days and two nights of travel had worn on the young Maou of Shin Makoku. Even though Morgif's barrier had proven more than adequate protection against the shadow-wraiths that hunted Gunter, and himself if he thought about it, the four travelers had taken their turns keeping watch in the night. Yuuri had insisted on taking his shift as well, despite the protestations of the other three men. He wanted to do his part, to prove to the older mazoku that he was more than just a figurehead needing protection. Yuuri had always managed to involve himself in any situation when he felt the need to act. He had never, from the beginning of his time in Shin Makoku intended to be a king who sat on a throne in a protected castle and waited while his soldiers—_his people_—put themselves in danger for his sake. He understood well, especially now that he was a bit older, the need for a strong division of labor, as no one man can perform every task. However, that did not mean he ever intended to allow others to do work that he was well able to do himself—apart from paperwork, perhaps, but even with that he'd made improvements and no longer relied on Gwendal for every tiny detail.

He often asked himself the question: _What does it mean to be a king_? He did not have a complete answer, even now, and sometimes he modified his opinion based on new things he learned. The fact was that he had no modern experience with the kind of monarchy he was expected to run. There were the ten noble families, certainly, but they were not a parliament. His word was, with respect to those already codified, law. And that was a great deal of responsibility to rest on the slim shoulders of a young man whom had not been raised in the country, or even _that_ world. Earth had examples for him, of course, but they were historical in nature. So, for years he had relied on the strength of his most trusted advisors—more family now, even more than friends, the Maou inside of him, and that small inner sense he had that led him to make the distinction between right and wrong.

As the sun peeked over the horizon, the morning of their third day of travel, Yuuri had finally admitted to himself that there was a problem. The problem even had a name…

_Conrad._

From the moment they'd found Gunter again, the tiny little voice in his head whispered that there was something amiss with his stalwart soldier. It was the same small voice he listened to when he ultimately made a political decision, or chose to intervene in a situation that just seemed wrong to him. He wanted, so much, to be able to discuss his concerns with Gunter, but even though they were sharing a horse and therefore a modicum of privacy, he knew that he could not speak to his…boyfriend? Lover? Adjutant? All of the above? At least not with any hope of real discretion. Besides, the tension seemed to be flowing between Gunter and Conrad, the leftovers spilling over and affecting Yuuri as the days wore on. He had even overheard a snatch of conversation between the two men the night before, when he was supposed to be asleep. It had been Gunter's turn to stand look-out, keeping an eye on the wraiths that circled their small camp like a ring of hungry wolves. Conrad, when it was time for him to take over, and come to stand at Gunter's shoulder. Yuuri was pressed against Yozak's side, warm and safe for the time being—his spy and royal bodyguard insisting on close proximity in case the wraiths should break through. The only problem with this plan was that Yozak happened to be snoring just loud enough to keep Yuuri from sleeping very deeply. It had been Conrad's voice that brought him out of his dreamy musings.

"_How is it?" The soldier had asked. "Everything quiet?"_

"_They are circling, but Morgif is very powerful. I should have expected something so noble from Yuuri-heika."_

"_It should never have gone this far." Yuuri had heard the open criticism in Conrad's tone. "You've put him in danger, and I think you were selfish and irresponsible to do it. He deserves better."_

"_Ah, Weller-kyo," Gunter had said in a softer, gentler voice. "Am I to understand then that we have become rivals? I do not seek that."_

"_All I'm saying, Lord Von Kleist, is that I won't stand by and watch Yuuri get hurt. You, of all people, should know that I cannot let that happen."_

"_I would never ask that of you. And, just so that we're clear—I would never allow harm to come to Yuuri-heika. I, too, have protected him since he came to Shin Makoku. He is my king above everything else. My relationship with him may be changing, but my devotion to him has, I hope, never been in question."_

Without indicating he'd heard anything, Yuuri had rolled over as noisily as possible. The movement was enough to interrupt the conversation. Gunter walked away from Conrad, taking a seat on the opposite side of the camp. That was the first night since they'd been reunited that Gunter had not slept near Yuuri's side. He'd missed the tall man's warmth and the comforting circle of his arms. He had the impression that Gunter was withdrawing—going someplace inside of himself where he felt…safe. First, there was the physical distance, then he'd noticed that the man he loved was beginning to behave in demonstrative ways again. He was, even now, crying silent tears in his sleep. Yuuri wanted to go to him, to stroke his fingers over Gunter's perfect face and remind him that the things he'd said in their dreams were true. He understood Gunter's tears now, understood what they meant. Gunter wasn't just sad, or being dramatic…he was letting go of his temper in the only way that was safe for them all.

At the same time, Yuuri was equally and powerfully driven to find a way to comfort Conrad. He did not want his soldier to be upset, or to think that Gunter had done anything intentionally to place him in danger. Of course he hadn't. Yuuri had taken that philter all on his own—it had been his own decision and he still could not bring himself to regret it. By way of that small bottle, he had discovered the truth in his heart and he didn't want to go back. However, he didn't want to cause Conrad worry or concern. And he didn't want to hurt him. It would be easier, he supposed, if he was still the naïve young boy who'd gotten himself flushed down a toilet into another world. But, that boy was long gone and in his place stood one very confused Maou.

He really had envisioned things differently. When they'd found Gunter, and he was able, finally, to tell the beautiful man how he felt, Yuuri had dreams of their lives going on uninterrupted at Blood Pledge Castle. He had not foreseen Conrad's hostility, Yozak's silence, and Gunter's growing sadness. He asked himself, then, _what would a real king do_? It was a painful truth for him to admit that he _was_ a real king…and he had no idea what action to take. He loved them all so much, and all he wanted to do was help.

"Keep frowning like that, kiddo and your face will freeze."

Yuuri shook his head and gave Yozak a small smile. The handsome spy was awake, his trademark smirk in place, and he was holding out a damp cloth. Yuuri took it and happily rubbed the early morning's dew from his face. For some reason, although the temperatures were mild, he seemed to end his watch with his face covered in a light sheen of sweat. Probably all the stress.

"Did you get enough sleep?" Yuuri asked.

Yozak winked at him. "I managed, heika. Besides, Gunter-sama said yesterday that we'll reach his ancestral home today, there should be beds, baths, and a set of wards that will give us a chance to rest a bit before we decide how to handle these shadow-dogs."

"I guess it's time to get things moving, then, huh?"

"Yep. I'll wake the taichou. How about you wake Gunter-sama?"

"Sure."

Relieved to have a legitimate excuse to approach the man he loved, and thankful that the sun's rising had driven off the shadow-wraiths for at least one more day, Yuuri tried not to hurry as he came to Gunter's side. He bent down on one knee and laid a hand on the mazoku's shoulder, smiling as strands of his pale, lavender hair fluttered in the early morning breeze and draped over his fingers.

"H—Heika?" Gunter asked, opening his eyes.

Of all of Gunter's attractive features—and it was a truth acknowledged throughout Shin Makoku that Lord Von Kleist possessed nothing _but_ attractive features—Yuuri loved Gunter's eyes the most. They were violet, yes, but the shade changed with his mood—sometimes when he was very happy they lightened to an almost lilac, and when he was angry they deepened into an amethyst so dark as almost to be black. But, what he saw now made the Maou's heart clench in sadness. Gunter's eyes were red-rimmed and their expression miserable. They were pale, almost like the wisteria his mother had painted on the walls of her room, and when he looked up at Yuuri, the boy-king could see the older man fight to alter his expression.

"Morning," Yuuri whispered, squeezing Gunter's shoulder. Something told him he shouldn't bring attention to the already upset man's current distress. "Did you sleep all right?"

His eyes shuttered, the expression becoming carefully cheerful. When Gunter smiled then, his eyes squeezed closed and his voice held a tone that Yuuri had heard a million times before, yet, this time it appeared to ring terribly false.

"Of course, Heika! Is it time to go already?"

"I guess so." Yuuri took a deep breath and moved his hand from Gunter's shoulder to his face. "I was hoping…Gunter, I think we need to talk, as soon as we can, all right?"

Yuuri glanced over at Conrad and Yozak, both men seemed very absorbed in saddling their horses. Yuuri returned his gaze to Gunter's face and saw that the lovely demon was staring at their two companions, as well. Yuuri saw an expression cross Gunter's face that was gone so quickly, he wasn't sure if he'd actually noticed it at all, or if it was a trick of the morning light, but, it almost seemed like Gunter had been hurt.

"Very well, Heika. We can talk whenever it's convenient for you. We are less than a half a day's ride from my family's home. Perhaps that would be best—we can speak uninterrupted there."

Yuuri frowned. The voice was still Gunter's but the words were stilted and forced. He felt a tug, deep inside, somewhere near the vicinity of his stomach and the sudden sensation of Gunter's concern, resignation, and…sadness waved over him. Yuuri knew he was feeling something of his adjutant's own emotions, but he didn't know why—perhaps the potion? Gunter sat up swiftly, gaining his feet in one, smooth motion.

"Forgive me, Heika," he said, turning his back. "You felt that, I'm sure. I can see it in your expression. I apologize. It's my lack of control."

"What are you talking about?" Yuuri asked.

The tall man shook his head, his back straight as a steel rod and arms akimbo. "I'll explain it later. We have become the object of interest and I do not care to air my faults in front of an audience."

Yuuri looked around, confused still, and noticed that they were being watched by Conrad and Yozak. The other two men had apparently run out of things to do to even give the pretense of being otherwise occupied. Yuuri realized, at that moment, what it must look like, and he realized, too, that for all his overt histrionics, Gunter had always been a very private man. The Maou didn't know exactly what he'd done, but he knew that if took another step down this particular path he would embarrass the man he loved so much. He certainly didn't want that.

_What would a real king do?_

His first responsibility, always, as Gwendal was always reminding him, was to the safety and security of Shin Makoku. The young king had always interpreted that to mean that he was responsible, therefore, for the safety and security of his people because without his people there would be no Shin Makoku. Yuuri was now faced with the two men he cared for most at odds with one another. He knew he was the center of their conflict but he had no idea how to go about setting things right. He bit his lip, trying to decide what was best to do.

"Young master?" Yozak called to him. "It's still very early. Is there time for coffee before we get going?"

Yuuri could have kissed the tall, red-haired spy. "Yes, I think there is. It won't take long to reach your home, right, Gunter? We don't have to leave just this minute?"

His adjutant turned back to him, his features placid and his eyes guarded. "No, Heika. A few hours' ride at most."

"I'll just start a fire, then." Yozak was already unpacking his saddlebag. "Your Excellency, if I could just trouble you for a spark to start the fire? I'll make coffee and something light to tide us over until we arrive at your lands?"

"That's a great idea." Yuuri seconded. "Gunter, would you?"

The older mazoku nodded, using his maryoku to give Yozak the required power to light the small stack of kindling the spy had quickly tossed into their fire pit.

"Do we have time for a short walk, too?"

"Of course, kiddo," Yozak said, grinning. "The taichou and I will settle things here at camp."

Yuuri nodded and reached out for Gunter's hand. The beautiful demon lord hesitated for a moment, then wrapped his fingers around Yuuri's smaller ones. Yuuri let the older man guide them through the trees, away from the understandably inquisitive eyes of both his soldier and his spy. They hadn't gone very far, just put enough distance between themselves and the camp in order to ensure privacy when Gunter dropped Yuuri's hand and backed up against a tree. He folded his arms over his chest and lifted one knee so his boot sole was pressed against the bark of the tree. He had never seemed more unapproachable, for all that his face appeared friendly.

"Gunter…?" Yuuri broke off, wishing he was better at this sort of thing. But, he wasn't like Conrad—or at least the way Conrad had always been with him. Whenever he was upset or things seemed darkest, Conrad had always had the right words to reassure him, to comfort him, or even make him laugh. The young Maou, however, didn't have a lot of experience when it came to smoothing over the ruffled feelings of someone so close to him. It made him feel young and awkward…but he was determined to try. He tried to think of all the right words, the way he should begin to tell Gunter that it was all right to talk to him. He wanted to know, truly, what was going on inside his adjutant's heart, but he knew—without really knowing how he knew—that the magician was shielding himself away from Yuuri's observation.

"I love you, so much," Yuuri whispered, surprising himself with the words. Not that he minded, ever, telling Gunter how he felt about him now…it just wasn't what he'd anticipated as a starter to a conversation.

Apparently, it was as much of a shock to his companion, because the older man's eyes widened, and lost just a tiny bit of their coolness…as though a door had unlocked, but was not yet open.

"I love you, too…_Yuuri_."

The king could see that Gunter was blushing, and knew that he had to be himself. There was something about saying the words aloud, in the open air, and not within their dreams that made him feel…_committed_, and adult.

"I didn't expect it to be like this…did you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Gunter's voice held a note of caution.

"I thought, well, I guess I thought that when I found you and we were together again, that things would just fall into place. But, they haven't. I mean, I know there is something upsetting you and this morning I felt just a little of it. That's the potion, isn't it? The parts of ourselves that are joined, in spirit?"

The tall, beautiful man nodded, his perfect lips slipping into a frown. "I apologize, Yuuri. I know you didn't realize what would happen, and in thinking it over, I regret having mixed that philter—or at least leaving it for you without explaining everything in person. I just didn't think you would use it without talking with me first, and then, of course, I had no idea you even had it with you—that's all past, though and I can't change it. Regardless of what happens, though, we will always be joined in some small way. The philter is still fresh right now, its effects most potent. With time, some of the things you sense right now will diminish and we will not have to be so careful with each other. Normally, I'm better at maintaining my guard and can prevent you from being affected from my emotions. I am sorry about this morning. My only explanation is that I am a bit weary."

"I knew it!" Yuuri exclaimed, pleased his theory about being joined with Gunter was correct. However, he was not pleased by most of what the adjutant had said. "I don't want you to have to guard yourself from me, Gunter. I want to know how you're feeling, and I want to be able to talk to you. Why are you shutting yourself off from me? I don't regret anything…any of it. I told you that already."

"Have you asked yourself why I have never acted on my feelings toward you, Yuuri?"

It was the king's turn to be surprised. Gunter's soft voice, still so very sad, held no recrimination for him at all, just a sort of pain that made Yuuri's heart clench.

"N—No. Of course, it's been something less than a week that I even knew you _had_ feelings for me. I kinda thought I was the only one."

"The only one?"

Yuuri could feel the blush suffuse his entire face. "For a while now…I've…well, I've been thinking about you a lot more."

"I see." Gunter's voice deepened a note or two, taking on a hint of that husky quality that made Yuuri's whole body shake.

"But…why didn't you tell me what you were feeling?" Yuuri asked, trying to keep his train of thought. "I guess you were being respectful of Wolfram?"

"Only in part, Yuuri."

As long as he lived, the Maou wanted to hear his name on Gunter's lips, just like that. "Why else, then?" he asked, taking a few steps closer to the man he loved. He couldn't help it. It was like being pulled by a magnet.

"I did want to respect your relationship with Wolfram, although, to be honest I thought him far beneath you. Not that I feel I deserve you either, but Wolfram…just never seemed to be a good match. However, I was able to acknowledge that might just be my jealousy talking. No, the reason I never pursued my own feelings for you is because I knew your heart was engaged elsewhere. And I suspect it still is. I didn't want to come between you and Conrad, Heika. I am intelligent enough that I rarely engage in battles I cannot win."

Yuuri stared up into Gunter's eyes. He could see the tight set of the man's jaw, the straight line of his shoulders, the unyielding posture. It hurt the man to admit these things, that was clear.

"When you came to me, in our dreams, and I…knew you there, I allowed myself to hope. I allowed myself to believe that there might be a chance for me to really show you how I feel—not just in the way you're used to, but in the depth of my heart. I never thought anyone would ever try to understand what it is that dwells inside of me. You not only understood my temper, but you weren't frightened of me. I know you were scared, and I was, too…but you still…saw me for me. I don't think you know what that means to me. It is…hard, then, to see that you are torn between me and Conrad. I don't want that for you, Heika. I don't want to be the one who causes you pain. I won't ask you to give up the man who means so much to you, but I do have my pride. It is better that I withdraw."

"W—What?" Yuuri whispered. He shook his head, his heart pounding painfully in his chest. "What are you saying? You're…you're breaking up with me?" He couldn't think of what else to call it.

Yuuri didn't know what else to do. He launched himself at Gunter, forcing his teacher, tutor and lover to catch him. He was shaking, the idea of losing Gunter's warmth and affection sending shivers of fear down his spine.

"Heika!" The man gasped.

The maou shook his head, tears now flowing freely. "If we're tied together, then you must be able to feel what I feel. I don't know exactly what you mean by guards, but I'm pretty sure I don't have them. Don't do this, Gunter. Please, don't do this—I love you, and I don't want to lose you, not now. I may be young, but I don't understand why it has to be either you or Conrad. I don't understand why I can't love you and still love him and be his friend."

He felt Gunter's hands, warm and steady, against him, one stroking his hair and the other smoothing circles over his back.

"You're right," Gunter's lips were moving against his ear, making Yuuri shiver for a different reason. "There is no reason why you cannot love us both and have us both in your life, but I am no fool, Yuuri. Conrad is displeased with our relationship, and I'm not telling you anything you don't already know. He is unhappy and I know you and how much you love him. I love you because of who you are, and the man you are will not allow Conrad to suffer."

Yuuri squeezed himself closer to Gunter, and if he could have, he would have crawled inside of the man—the idea of losing his embrace, of losing his kisses, of losing this feeling of perfect understanding, because Yuuri did understand now what Gunter was feeling, was more than he could bear. Torn between physical desire for the beautiful man holding him, and the fear of losing him gave Yuuri a pounding headache. "Would you…would you really give me up so easily?" Yuuri choked out, through his tears.

"Your happiness, Heika…your contentment, your safety, your _life_ has always been my first priority. I have, from the time I first met you even until now, devoted my life to you. Do you think, then, that it is easy for me to give you up? I left the castle because I thought you had no regard for me and because I could not bear to be less than nothing to you. I love you…_I love you_, and that means that if _I_ am the impediment to your happiness, then I must stand aside."

"Such…such an idiot, Gunter," Yuuri mumbled against the demon lord's chest. "How am I going to be happy, now, without you? Have you thought of that? I love Conrad, and everyone knows it. I want him in my life, right by my side, the way it's always been. But, I have another side…and I need you there. Conrad is special to me, more important than I can express, but he's not you. Do you think you're replaceable? Do you think I came after you and found you just because I didn't have anything better to do that afternoon? I don't want to fight about this, and I don't want you to leave me, either. For a wise man, you can be really stupid, you know that? I want your help, your patience, maybe even your advice in how to help Conrad through this time. But, I don't want to choose between you—there's no choice, anyway. Conrad is Conrad, and you are you. Neither one of you can stand in for the other—not in my heart…"

Then Yuuri did something that would cause him no end of chagrin later. In a very un-kinglike gesture, he dissolved into wracking sobs. Maybe it was the stress of the journey, the fear of the wraiths and the continual tension he'd felt between Conrad and Gunter, but he just couldn't help it. He was crying from somewhere deep inside, wretched and lonely, he broke down.

"Shhhh," he heard Gunter whisper against his hair when his tears refused to stop. "It's ok. My love, I'm so sorry. I'm so selfish—it's a horrible fault, I know. I didn't think about how this must be hurting you. I can feel your distress, Yuuri. You have to believe me, I only wanted to make things better for you—I just went about it the wrong way. I can be a foolish, foolish man and I'm sorry."

Yuuri cried until the front of Gunter's jacket was soaked with his salty tears. When he felt cloth pressed into his hand, he huffed out a small laugh. Only Gunter would have, in the midst of chaos, a pristine handkerchief. He wiped his face, and tried to dry his nose. No, he imagined he looked less than his best. "I'm sorry I'm so teary," he whispered, his throat raw. "I don't know why…"

"Don't apologize, my love," Gunter said, nuzzling his still-damp cheek. "I'm the last person you need to apologize to for crying, right?"

Yuuri laughed a little again. "I guess so. It's sort of a switch for us though, huh? My crying and you trying to comfort me?"

"I suppose there will be a lot of changes for all of us, many adjustments to make. I'm very sorry for hurting you, Yuuri. Forgive me."

"Just…just don't leave me," Yuuri said, finally confessing his deepest fear. "I just found you, Gunter. I can't stand the idea of losing you."

The tall man adjusted him in his arms, pulling Yuuri's head back a little so he could look down at him. "If you ask it of me, Yuuri, there is nothing I would deny you. If that's what you want…ask me. I will do anything you ask, give you anything you want that is in my power to give."

Yuuri shivered, feeling an intensity of feeling he never anticipated. _How do you answer a man who offers you the world?_ Looking into Gunter's eyes, eyes that were no longer shuttered and gleamed with emotions that made Yuuri's knees weak, he tried to remember to breathe. He saw, reflected there, the fulfillment of his every wish. "You love me that much?" he whispered.

The tall mazoku nodded. "That much and so much more."

"Then I want you to do something I've never seen you do before…be selfish, Gunter. Never leave me and always stay beside me…not because I ask you to, but because you want to be with me. I don't ever want to have to chase you again. I'm…I'm not sure how to…to court you, but I want to. I want you to let me show you what you mean to me, and I want to know that when I wake up, every day, that you'll be with me. Stop being so noble, ok?"

"Forever is a very long time, Yuuri. And there will be a lot of tension and many obstacles to face. You're sure you want this?"

"Yes," he said, firmly. "I want this, and I…I want you."

Before he could really process how it happened, he found his position switched with Gunter's. His back was against the tree, his chest pressed to Gunter's chest and the lips he loved so much were slanting over his, again and again, in fevered, hungry kisses. Moaning, sighing, and making all those little noises of need that he barely registered as his own, Yuuri tilted his chin to give Gunter more access to his lips and neck. His tears had gone, leaving him with a feeling of relief and release. The tension now was of the more delicious kind. It had been too long, he thought, since he could touch Gunter in this way, to wind his arms around the taller man's neck, to wrap his legs around the beautiful lord's waist. The fire that raced down his already ragged nerves threatened to overwhelm him. Digging his fingers into Gunter's shoulders and arching back against the tree, Yuuri gasped as he felt his lover's mouth settle on the junction where his shoulder met his neck and begin to suck. He couldn't believe how good it felt—until Gunter bit him, lightly, and he saw a shower of sparks dance in front of his vision.

"Your Excellency, I—"

Before Yuuri could react, he found himself on the ground, Gunter's back pinning him to the tree. He heard the ring of steel as his lover drew his sword. In the blink of an eye, the sharp point was resting against the base of Yozak's neck. Yuuri peered around his lover's arm and up to see his expression was dangerous and wild.

"My apologies, Your Excellency," Yozak said quietly, taking a step back and raising his hands, palms up. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

Yuuri wound his arms around Gunter's waist, nuzzling his cheek against his lover's arm. "It's ok, Gunter. It's Yozak. I'm ok."

"I…My apologies, Yozak. You startled me." Gunter said, slowly bringing his sword down and sliding it back into its sheath. Yuuri bit his lip, finding the motion unbearably erotic. Hormones, he realized, were more powerful than he'd ever thought.

"Well, you do seem kind of busy. It's just been a while since you left, so I thought I'd come see if everything was all right."

"We're ok, thanks, Yozak," Yuuri said, stroking his hand up and down Gunter's back in what he hoped was a gentle, calming gesture.

"We'll return to camp very shortly," Gunter said, by way of agreement.

"Right. I'll just tell the captain you two are fine, then."

Yuuri watched Yozak disappear into the trees, his body still trembling with unquenched desire. He could feel Gunter's breath, ragged and unsteady. He could feel Gunter's heartbeat through his clothes, the rhythm erratic. He was experiencing the same thing, he was certain. Slowly, now, in stark contrast to his lightning fast response to a perceived threat, Gunter stepped to the side, pulling Yuuri to stand in front of him. The tall man gripped his shoulders, bending his head down and settling his mouth back over the tender spot where his lips and teeth had been before. He licked and sucked the skin there, sending waves of pleasure coursing through Yuuri's entire body.

"Gunter," he groaned, tilting his head to the side. "Tell me something…?"

"Yes, Heika?"

He felt his lover's breath whisper over his skin, sending more shivers through him. "Tell me your home…has doors that lock?"

"MmmHmm." Gunter's left hand slid down from Yuuri's shoulder to curl around his waist, his fingers splayed over the maou's stomach and pulled the young man back against him, seaming them together. Yuuri could feel the hard evidence of Gunter's desire, pressed against him.

"The doors all lock, Yuuri…and I promise, if you so desire it, that we will have time alone—if that's what you're asking."

"Yes," Yuuri sighed, giving in to the wanton desire to press his hips back against the man he loved. Rewarded with Gunter's low moan, Yuuri pushed back again, and felt Gunter's answering motion against him. Rocking in time with the thrust of his lover's hips—an erotic promise he knew Gunter would fulfill when the time was right, Yuuri curled his right arm up around Gunter's neck, giving himself over completely to the intense sensations he was experiencing. He had been aroused before, certainly, but it hadn't felt quite like this and as much as he knew they should stop, he just couldn't. He was aching, and hard…his erection uncomfortably restrained in his trousers, but it was all worth it, just to feel Gunter's body against his…and to reconnect in the way he'd come to depend on with his lover.

"I love you, Gunter," He said, panting now. "Don't ever doubt it."

"Never," his beautiful Gunter whispered against his neck. "I beg only one request of you, Heika…"

"Name it," Yuuri replied, feeling electricity race along his skin radiating from the points on his skin where Gunter's fingers, beneath his shirt, pressed into his hip and stomach.

"I would ask only that you speak to Conrad. I can't hold back my feelings forever. Surely you must feel what you do to me. I want you, Shinou himself couldn't know how much…but I want you with a clear heart. I don't want to hide my love anymore."

"I will…today or tonight, once we are safe in your home."

"You are my home, Yuuri. Wherever you are, _always_, my king, my love…my home."

Yuuri melted back against Gunter's chest, his heart full of love and his body bursting with untamed passion. He was surprised, though, when Gunter shifted behind him and he felt himself lifted in his lover's arms. "It is time to go back," Gunter said, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Yuuri's lips.

"I don't want to stop," Yuuri confessed, clasping his arms around Gunter's neck.

"Neither do I, Yuuri…so, shall we make haste to a more…comfortable location?"

Yuuri grinned, feeling tense and exhausted all at once. The last three days had been a terrible roller coaster, and he felt like he was just hanging on by his fingertips. But he wouldn't change anything, as long as he could see the love in Gunter's eyes directed at him like this.

"Comfort, thanks to you, Gunter, isn't something I'm going to get much of this morning. I'm really, really not looking forward wrapping my legs around Ao right now."

"And if I promise you can wrap your legs around me later?"

Yuuri blushed, hiding his face in Gunter's neck. After such a reckless display of sensuality, he really shouldn't be embarrassed, but something about his lover's seductive smile and his sexy voice made Yuuri feel hot and shy all at once.

"I…I want that," he whispered.

"Then I promise, when it's right and you're ready, Yuuri—you can have everything you want. _Everything_."

--O.o.O—

It was early afternoon when Gunter called out to Conrad and Yozak to stop. The soldier obeyed, having remained completely silent since Gunter and Yuuri had returned to the camp after their…talk. He didn't quite know what to say, or how to proceed. Every time he glanced over at the couple, and they were certainly a couple, all he could see was the edge of what clearly was a large love-bite on Yuuri's neck. Even though neither Gunter nor Yuuri had done anything overt—there was even less laughing and touching than there had been the first day they'd all traveled together, there was something else happening. A new…_understanding_…was the best way he knew to describe what he felt flowing between the king and the adjutant. Whatever words had passed between them that morning had certainly settled some questions. Conrad couldn't help feeling sad, and a little left out, but in the deepest part of his heart where he allowed himself to love Yuuri freely—he was also happy. Despite his jealousy, and he was sure he could eventually get a handle on that pesky emotion, he was actually happy for the Maou. Gunter would never intentionally harm Yuuri, and Conrad knew that despite his accusations from the night before.

Conrad had depended on Gunter, himself, for years, relying on the beautiful man's quiet strength, his wise counsel, and his skilled tutelage. Gunter was one of the few men that Conrad truly admired, so in the more generous part of his nature, how could he really object? He only worried that he would lose his place in Yuuri's life. Sure, he knew that Yozak spoke of such a thing as an impossibility, but love…and he knew Yuuri was in love—he had no doubt, neither did anyone who'd met Gunter, that the King's love was returned in full—love could make people do very strange things. Gunter's quiet words snapped him from his private thoughts. He didn't recognize the words, but as he watched, the air in front of them seemed to shimmer, causing all of the horses to toss their heads in a restless, anxious gesture. Then he saw it, as though the clear, sunny sky had actually been a fog, in front of them appeared an expanse of manicured lawns and a…great and grand Castle rising up into the sky.

"Great Shinou," he said. "I had no idea the Von Kleist Castle was so large."

"Castle?" Yuuri asked, looking at him and cocking his head to the side. "I see a manor house…it's big, sure, but it's not huge or anything. It's…cozy looking."

"Yuuri, that's definitely a castle. What do you see, Yozak?"

The spy scratched his head. "It looks like a giant pub. Smells like one, too."

"Gunter…?" Yuuri twisted his head to look up at the man behind him. Conrad knew that secretive smile very well. Gunter had expected this.

"It's a spell, your majesty. Something like a glamour, really. To be honest, I do not know what the building's true appearance is. I see a house, modest and not very ostentatious—but large enough for a big family. My father told me once, that whenever anyone looks at _Heyerdahl_, which is the name of the house, that the person will see whatever sort of structure that makes him the most comfortable, or feel safe. My mother says it's the reflection of your heart's desire."

Conrad laughed when Yuuri leaned over and punched Yozak on the arm. "Hey, does that mean your heart's desire is to own a huge pub…and be a barmaid? I bet you'd look really hot in one of those short dresses…."

Yozak's grin was infectious. "I look hot in anything I wear, Heika, but, maybe it means Lord Von Kleist keeps a decent wine cellar?"

"We certainly used to," the adjutant replied.

"Ah well, I live in hope then!" Yozak lifted his reins. "So, shall we?"

"Before we go," Gunter said, quickly. "I just…well, my mother will be in residence, as will my younger brother and sister. I just wanted to say…well, they're…" he broke off, then shrugged. "Let's just say…I'm the reticent one, all right?"

"I can't wait," Yozak said, spurring his horse. "This I just _have_ to see!"

Conrad took the rear position, keeping up with the group, but hanging back just enough so that he could survey the lay of the land. A glance back at the way they'd come, he realized that whatever spell it was that prevented casual observance of Heyerdahl had descended again. He didn't even recognize the land behind them. It was a cunning deception, he thought, and very, very smart. A singular line of defense, indeed. After all, how could enemy forces mass and attack a place they couldn't see or find?

When they crossed the distance between where they'd been and the courtyard of the castle that Conrad himself was able to see, they pulled their horses to a halt. Gunter slipped from Ao's back, and reached up to help Yuuri down. Yozak was already on his feet, and Conrad, again, followed behind. Standing at the head of short set of steps, was a tall, beautiful woman. She had to be Gunter's mother—the Lady Von Kleist. Conrad had never met her, but the long, silvery hair though shades different from Gunter's had the same wave. Her eyes were a stunning blue, but her willowy frame and beautiful features were reflected in her son.

"Gunter?" she asked, coming down the stairs, slowly at first, her posture regal. "Gunter!" She cried, then, lifting her skirts and dashing down the rest of the steps until she had consumed her son in a crushing hug. "My boy, you're home? But why are you here? Not that I'm not glad to see you—we would have prepared if you'd sent word. Oh, Gunter! How wonderful it is to see you."

Gunter's arms were pinwheeling as he sought to extricate himself from his mother's grasp. Conrad smiled in spite of himself. How many times had he seen the adjutant smother the Maou in the very same embrace. "Mother," he gasped. "Can't…can't breathe. Mother!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, my little love. But it is a mother's right to embrace her son." She eased off a bit, and Gunter took a few gasping breaths. "And you've brought friends, guests?"

"Mother!" Gunter said, pushing out of her arms then enfolding her into a more sedate embrace. "Yes, I've returned…there is much to explain, but later, all right? And, yes, I have brought friends, as well. You will know them from my letters. This is Conrad Weller, second son of Cheri-sama, and protector to the Maou."

Conrad stepped forward, bowed from his waist and immediately found himself surrounded in another crushing hug. He was grateful when Gunter pulled his mother off him and blushed, though he didn't know why.

"I have read much about you, and heard more besides. My late husband knew your family from old. You are very welcome here, Weller-kyo."

"Thank you, my lady."

"…And this is Yozak Gurrier, mother. He is the king's bodyguard and an agent of Shin Makoku."

Yozak was better prepared for the woman's attack, deftly side-stepping her frontal assault, catching her in his arms, giving her a squeeze and then twirling her around, so that when he let her go, Gunter was able to intercept her.

"And you are the brave young man who is so often in danger in foreign lands," she said smiling. "You have the spirit of adventure in you, Master Gurrier. You are welcome here, as well, my dear. Your hair, such a lovely shade of orange, and what expressive eyes. You certainly have earned your nickname!"

"Nickname…?" he asked, looking at Conrad who shrugged slightly.

"Oh, yes. Gunter tells us in his letters that the castle maids refer to you as _the heartbreaker_. I can well believe it."

"Oh…well, I don't know about that."

Conrad had never Yozak blush so deeply, in complete contrast to his hair.

"And who is that young man…the one hiding behind that big horse? Come out, dear, I'm getting on a bit and I don't see as well as I used to…"

Gunter opened his mouth to introduce the king as Yuuri stepped out from the protection of Ao's side. Conrad, however, was amazed as realization dawned in the tall woman's eyes. Instead of consuming Yuuri in one of her nearly lethal hugs, Conrad watched as the woman drew herself to her full height, which was not insignificant, then slowly descended into the most beautifully executed formal curtsey he'd ever seen.

"Your Majesty," she whispered. "Forgive my insolence, I beg you. I did not see you. Please, accept our welcome. I never thought to see the Maou at Heyerdahl, and we are honored to welcome you to our very humble home."

"It's…It's just Yuuri, please" the Maou said, smiling shyly at the older woman. He edged a little closer, touching Gunter's mother on the shoulder. "Please, stand up. I don't want to be any trouble."

The woman stood again, her eyes filled with wonder. "Gunter has written of your great kindness, but you are so…much more handsome than he described in his letters."

"I…well, it's really nice to meet you," Yuuri said, taking one more step and giving the woman a gentle squeeze, an awkward hug. "I really like your house, it's nice. And thank you for taking us in without any notice."

"Heika!" She gasped, her arms closing around the Maou as though he was the most fragile piece of glass. "We are honored by your presence here. You need not thank us."

Conrad watched as Gunter and his mother exchanged a look. The adjutant's expression clearly said _I told you so_, while hers said, _Is this really the Maou_?

"My son writes me often, heika, and he often speaks of your gentle nature. I did not know if I would ever meet you, as we are often here, and live a very quiet existence. I cannot tell you how very pleased I am, Heika. I hope you will enjoy your stay with us."

"Really, it's just Yuuri, and I am sure I will. Gunter is one of my closest advisors, and he's…really important to me. I hope he told you that, too. I'm sorry he has to be away from home so much, but…I couldn't live without him." The king was blushing, looking more at his feet than Gunter's mother as he moved out of the hug.

"Oh dear," Lady Von Kleist said, rifling through a fold in her dress, reaching into a pocket sewed there. Conrad watched as she raised a snowy-white handkerchief to her nose, then as the white fabric became pink-tinged. "Forgive me, Hei—Yuuri! Insolent thoughts…Gunter, bring everyone inside and have one of the young lads see to the horses. I think…I think I need to sit down."

Conrad followed the others inside of the castle, house, whatever it really was, and was relieved when they clearly all saw the same interior. There were other introductions to be made, it seemed, but Gunter's mother, for all her initial excitement seemed to understand, without any need for explanation, that what was really needed, by all of them, was comfort and peace. She quickly ordered rooms to be made up for them and directed several servants to see to baths. She begged them all to rest and relax before dinner, promising to introduce the remaining Von Kleist children at that time. It was with great relief, then, that within an hour he was settled in a large bath, a washcloth over his face, letting the hot water ease the aches of travel and sleeping on the hard ground from his muscles.

He recognized Yuuri's knock by the timidness of the tapping.

"Come in," he called, sitting up and taking the cloth from his face.

"Can I…can I join you?" Yuuri asked, poking his head through the door.

"Of course, Yuuri. Come in." Conrad shifted his long legs to make room for the young king. The bath was large, clearly meant for more than one person, but the soldier could take up a lot of room when he stretched out. "I had thought you might be busy elsewhere."

"Well, I wanted to see you," the king said, dropping his towel and easing down into the water. "I…I really want to talk to you."

Conrad nodded, though his eyes were trained on the large, circular, purple mark on Yuuri's neck. His heart twisted in his chest, just enough to make it hard to breathe. He had known a talk would come at some point, and perhaps now was as good a time as any, but…that mark was just staring at him, almost taunting him.

"Conrad, who protected Julia's soul and brought it to earth, and kept it safe until it was delivered to me?"

"I did," Conrad said, frowning. Why would Yuuri ask such a silly question.

The younger man drew his legs up to his chin and sank down in the water until only his head and part of his neck were visible above the steaming surface. "Who has watched over, protected me, and kept me out of trouble my entire life—even saving me from Gwendal's paperwork when I needed it?"

"Again, me." Conrad replied, now waiting to see what Yuuri was doing. It was easier to concentrate without that love-bite staring at him.

"Who taught me how to ride a horse, hold a sword, eat with the right fork, and how to get to my room from anywhere in the castle?"

"Me."

"…And who held my hand, coming all the way to earth, after my first and only disastrous date with a girl? An incident now referred to as _the senior prom that never happened…_?"

"I did. Even in Shin Makoku I could feel your anxiety."

"That was also the night I had my first kiss, my first real kiss. Who was that again?"

"Me." Conrad whispered.

The king nodded. "You have no idea how horrible that night was for me, when it started. I felt like Wolfram was going to show up any minute, and even though I thought I wanted to be at that dance, and the girl was really, really pretty, I was miserable. I was dancing with her, talking, and she suggested we go to a hotel…she had already booked a room. Did I tell you that part?"

"No," Conrad said, quietly.

"Well, she did. Because she wanted to have sex with me. And you would have thought I'd have been thrilled, but, the idea of it made me a little sick to my stomach. I had such a crush on you anyway, but, that wasn't why…it was just that I realized, looking around that room, that the only people I thought were attractive or pretty, outside of anything other than artistic appreciation were the men. So, she said to me_…"What's the matter with you, are you gay?" _And, even thought it was an insult, I realized, well, maybe I am. You were the only person I wanted to see after that."

"When I arrived on earth, you were already back at your home. I knew it had gone badly, but I didn't realize how badly."

"Well, it did. Let me see now, where was I? Oh. Right. Who has been by my side every minute of every day for all these years?"

"Me, Yuuri," Conrad said, leaning forward a little.

"Then…how could you ever think I would ever send you away, or be jealous. I couldn't replace you, and I wouldn't try anyway. You have been the one constant in my life since, well, since before I was born. So, can we talk about this…whatever this is that's bothering you about me and Gunter? I'm really scared, Conrad, and I don't like it."

Faced with such an uncharacteristically bold truth from the young man he adored, Conrad felt ashamed, deeply ashamed of himself. He hadn't realized that anyone other than Yozak recognized what he was feeling, but he should have known that his unique bond with Yuuri would have made his feelings clear to the Maou. So, in his jealous fit, he had caused his king and love to doubt him? To doubt his constancy? He felt terrible. Inside, he gave a rueful grin, Yozak called such realizations "_taking a bite of the shit sandwich_" and now he knew way. He had an awful taste in his mouth—something very like regret.

"I don't know what to say, Yuuri," Conrad sighed. "I'm…so sorry. I recognized your love for Gunter probably before you did. It's not like it was a surprise. But, you're right, I have been jealous and worried that you would no longer need me now that you have someone special to love."

"I love you, too, Conrad. I always have, and I know I've told you more than once."

"Yes, you have. It may be that the way you love me is just a little…different than the way I love you."

There. He'd said it. And, surprisingly, Conrad found that it didn't hurt to say the words, even when he knew there wouldn't be a return for his sentiments.

"What are we going to do about it?" Yuuri asked quietly, his eyes reflecting his sorrow.

Conrad took a deep breath and made a decision. "We are going to acknowledge that it exists, and I am going to be happy for you and Gunter, because…I really am. He is a fine man, Yuuri, and where I have always objected to Wolfram because I have felt he is not a good match for you, I have no objections to Gunter. I've known him my entire life and I know how strong and good he is."

Yuuri nodded. "And what about you?"

"As for me?" Conrad stretched, then reached over and took the Maou by the shoulders. He pulled the young king across the water and held him against his chest. Yes, they were naked but he could feel a difference in the way Yuuri responded to him. He hugged Conrad, and rested his cheek on the soldier's chest, but he didn't…respond. Those feelings were reserved for another, and Conrad respected that.

"As for me," he repeated. "As long as I have a place in your life, a way to be near you and still be important? I am content."

"You are my sword, shield, best friend and so much more than that. Everything I know about loving someone—how to be honest and honorable—I learned all that from you. You've always been my example, my goal. If I lost you, I couldn't go on. You know that? If you don't, that I will tattoo on you somewhere. _I could not go on if I lost you_. Remember it."

"I learned my lesson with the boxes, heika. I'll never part from your side, not for any reason."

"It's Yuuri, Nazukeoya. Really, we're naked and you can't remember?"

"Very well, Yuuri. Now, turn around and I'll wash your back."

"Ok."

While things weren't perfect by the time Yuuri and Conrad finished bathing, the handsome soldier did feel a measure of comfort and relief. He walked out of the bathroom secure in the knowledge that his Yuuri was still _his_, even if his heart was engaged elsewhere. That he wouldn't be Conrad's lover was a regret the soldier was prepared to live with, forever if necessary. Yuuri would never reject him, never demand that he serve him while withdrawing his friendship and love. In the past, during his time spent loving Julia from afar, Conrad had never been able to truly give voice to his feelings. However, sharing that bath with Yuuri it came home to him that the young boy he'd helped to raise really had become a man, with a man's feelings and a man's courage. Conrad knew it couldn't have been easy for Yuuri to be so open, to put his own hurts aside and simply concentrate on his soldier. If that wasn't evidence of the king's regard, then he didn't know what was. No, he'd never really be happy that Yuuri had chosen Gunter, not completely, but he could make peace with it. Conrad smiled to himself as he walked back to the room he'd been given, feeling a sense of peace that had eluded him since their journey began. No, it wasn't the result he wanted, but, if he had meant what he'd always said—that he wanted Yuuri's happiness above everything, then what sort of hypocrite would he be if he resented Yuuri's choice to reach for that joy in the form of Gunter Von Kleist?

Conrad Weller was many things—a soldier, a friend, a confidant, an advisor, a brave warrior, and a tender lover. Yes, he loved Yuuri enough to step to the side and allow the young man to follow his heart freely. One thing he was not, however, was a fraud, so he would learn to accept Yuuri's choices and be contented with his favored place in the Maou's life. The future was uncertain, and none of them knew, he supposed, what would ultimately happen. Having faced tragedy and despair in his life, he decided that it was not worth the potential loss to hang on to his resentment. No, much better to love the Maou in the only way left open to him. It would be enough. He would make it enough.

--O.o.O—

…_There is an old saying in the North of Shin Makoku—_Better to wage open war with a clear enemy than to court a lover, for war is less dangerous_. But, there is another saying that is also true—_When love flies through an open window, reason walks out the door_. And the demon-king was very much in love. Safe and warm within the protective circle of his demon lord's arms, the king thought the only barrier remaining to block their happiness was that of the shadow-creatures that plagued his lord's existence. Still, flush with the power that real love brings, the Maou still believed it was an obstacle that could be, albeit not easily, surmounted._

_The reaffirmation of his soldier's commitment bred strength in the young king, filling him with returned hope. A lover to stand on his left, a fierce soldier to stand on his right, a daring spy to go before and lead the way, and an implacable general to guard the rear…could anything possibly be stronger than that? Unfortunately, the demon-king and his beautiful lord were about to discover most difficult challenges to meet are the ones we create for ourselves…_

* * *

_Ok, so there is chapter six. And, my god am I sorry about the delay! I blame work, because it is convenient and it is true. Also, I know I said I was getting to the presents in this chapter, but I happen to know that they start the next chapter, because that part is already written. I could have added it here, but I have reasons for why I didn't. First, I wanted to end with a reconciliation of Conrad, I felt that made the most sense, and was the right place to end so that there is still emphasis on that relationship. Also, I try to keep the chapters at about the same length, for consistency's sake. Right now, this story is taking on epic proportions. I have introduced another character (Gunter's mom) and am about to introduce two more (the brother and sister) and while they are definitely side characters, I will still have to wrap up their stories. I haven't even begun to really handle the wraiths, Wolfram returns to Shin Makoku in the next chapter, and Shori has some surprises of his own that I've already made sketch notes for. I really don't know what to say, because I had thought to have this wrapped up within this word length—if you notice, I'm only in chapter six here and already have a longer word length than an Honorable Man and Desperate Times. I think this is because it is just taking longer to really draw Gunter's character out, to give him some flesh and a plausible set of reasons for his dramatic behavior as well as his sexiness. And though I see Yuuri as older in this story, he still has a lot to learn about being a king…and a lover. So, how can I thank you all for reading and bearing with me? I really can't…not enough at any rate. I could never have imagined when I started this fic that it would turn into this, neither could I anticipate such a wonderful fanart that goes along with it. I'm very grateful, and feel very humble. I appreciate your reviews and comments, I'm sure you know that, but…I still blush like a virgin in a whorehouse. And, really, you'd just have to know me…I'm not much of a blusher. OK, well, I'll try to get Chapter 7 posted up before Monday night, it's the best I can do for making you all wait so long for this one. Thanks again for everything…and I'll be seeing you! SN_


	7. Chapter 7

_:**Striped Neko strolls in wearing a t-shirt imprinted with the phrase, **_**"I labored on fanfics this holiday—what did YOU do?"**_**:** No, seriously, it was a pretty good day and since it is 10pm my time, I have made it under my deadline. Yay! So, here, as promised, and explanation of all of Gunter's gifts, Wolfram's realizations, and the introductions of Gunter's family. So, in reviews, Anne wrote that she felt my characterization of Wolfram to this point was two-dimensional, and I feel she has some evidence to support that claim. I have purposefully, to this point, played on those singular aspects of Wolfram's character, Vanity and Jealousy, but a savvy reader, which Anne clearly is, is right to ask whether or not that was all I had intended for Wolfram. Wolfram is not, in this story, the main antagonist, as he was in Desperate Times. But, like so many of you, Anne seems to have an uncanny sense as to where I'm heading in a fic. So, if you've not abandoned this story, Anne, I'd be interested to know what you think of Wolfram in this chapter. See, for me, it's not so much the petty actions that are Wolfram's issue in this story (though I still think he deserved how Yuuri broke things off with him), but his discovery of who he was always meant to be that's important. But, he's only a side player in this tale, so I'm only willing to give him just so much face time. Ultimately, the central relationship in this story is Gunter/Yuuri, and I hope, though, that I can bring about a fullness to the rest of the characters as well—it will just take some time…and how often have I said THAT in these notes?? And, I certainly hope you all had an awesome holiday and were able to enjoy whatever festivities you had planned. I got called into work for a while, or I would have finished this chap and answered the rest of your reviews earlier. My sincere apologies for that. Thank you, as always, so very much for reading, and I will see you at the bottom of the page…_

* * *

**The Twelfth Treasure of Shin Makoku – A Fairy Tale**

_For those whom have always been misunderstood, or discounted, there is a special sort of torment. It is like drowning in a pool filled with other swimmers more content to watch your suffering than to provide assistance. For those men not wise enough to perform self-introspection it can become an addictive salve—indulging in self-pity. The jealous prince, however, was motivated by more than just a need to revenge himself upon those he blamed for his misfortunes. He suffered from more than an affront to his dignity—his value had been questioned, his honor and his love. Accountability, however, reconciles her ledgers with a mean hand, and that day of judgment must come to every mazoku._

_What rose can compare to the fresh bloom of true love? In the demon-king's eyes there could be no one to rival his beautiful lord, for all that he loved his companions. Feeling whole, finally, surrounded by those who cared for him most, the boy-king began to discover, truly, that treasure has a value of its own—unable to be quantified in terms of currency. To hold the heart of another is to bear the greatest responsibility, and for the Maou who holds the future of a nation in his hand, the duty is a yoke from which only death or deposement can release him. The young ruler looked into the rising sun, smiling…for he refused to die. Not that day._

--O.o.O—

**Part Seven: Parents of many children plan it that way—you never know when you'll need an extra pair of hands.**

_Being pretty on the inside means you don't hit your brother and you eat all your peas. That's what my grandma taught me_—Lord Chesterfield

_Siblings are the people we practice on, the people who teach us about fairness and cooperation and kindness and caring – quite often the hard way_—Pamela Dugdale

_Having two older brothers is a healthy reminder that you're always closer to the bottom than the top_—Andy Roddick

--O.o.O—

After his bath, feeling more at ease at least where Conrad was concerned, Yuuri had returned to the room he'd been assigned to find a large, fluffy black robe waiting on the bed. It looked so comfortable and soft that he didn't even think about getting dressed, just dropped his towel and slipped into the oversized garment. As he was tying it, a small note fluttered from the oversized sleeve. He picked it up from the floor and recognized Gunter's elegant handwriting.

_Yuuri,_

_My sister insisted on making this for you the moment she heard you were here in Heyerdahl. If there is time before dinner, and you would like to talk or rest, I'll be waiting in my room. A map is on the back, in case you don't know which door is mine._

_With love,_

_Gunter_

Over the years, Yuuri had received many notes from his adjutant. It had always been Gunter who made out his daily schedule and kept his appointment calendar. Gunter was his teacher, too, so he had written assignments from him. Then, whenever Gunter traveled, he always kept Yuuri informed of his movements by way of pigeon mail. However, in all the years he'd been in Shin Makoku, and all the letters he'd ever received from the older mazoku, none had ever been addressed to him by his name. Yuuri smiled, feeling unaccountably happy, and tucked the note into his pocket after studying the tiny map. He did want to see Gunter, and for more than just the man's searing kisses—though he wanted those, too. Yuuri searched his larger bag until he found the small one that contained the gifts Gunter had given him over the years. Holding the small sack tight, he left his room and negotiated the winding corridors of Gunter's home until he found himself in front of a door he recognized from his dreams.

"Come in, Yuuri," Gunter's voice beckoned him even before he could knock.

Feeling strangely nervous and shy, Yuuri slipped into Gunter's room. It looked the way he remembered it from his dream, with a few slight alterations. The large bed was still the dominant piece of furniture in the room, and the bed coverings still white. But there were also bookshelves lining every wall that he hadn't noticed in his dream, broken only by the large, ornate fireplace. The room's window, that he remembered, was open and a soft breeze wafted the sheers. There was a desk in one corner, piled over with books and papers; a sense of organization was present however. And, finally, there was Gunter, wrapped in a robe similar to his own, only instead of black, Gunter's robe was just as snowy white as his bedspread. The tall man was lounging on a sort of chaise, in front of a low table, a book in his hand. He reminded Yuuri of the pictures he'd seen in his textbooks of Roman emperors—One leg bent at the knee, foot on the cushion of the lounge, the other on the floor, his head supported on his hand, his elbow on the side arm-rest of the chaise. He closed his book around his long index finger, and looked at Yuuri, his violet eyes glowing with happiness in the afternoon sun.

"Forgive me, Yuuri," he said softly. "It is rude of me to comment on it, but I can feel your relief. May I assume you've made peace with Conrad?"

Yuuri nodded and pressed his back against Gunter's door. "We had a good talk, yes. I think everything's going to be ok. And I do feel relieved, I don't want to lose either of you—not ever."

"I have given you my word that I will never leave you. I will keep it. My heart is much lightened by your news."

"You look…" Yuuri swallowed, feeling his cheeks heat with blush. "You look very beautiful, Gunter."

Gunter smiled at him, his eyes deepening in color slightly. A slight blush pinked his pale cheeks, but his expression was content. His adjutant and lover put his book on the table and stood up. Yuuri watched, frozen in his spot, as Gunter came to stand in front of him, bracing himself with one palm against the door, right next to Yuuri's head.

He leaned down and whispered in Yuuri's ear. "If I am beautiful, heika, let it be in your eyes alone. Yours is the only opinion that matters to me."

Yuuri turned, easily finding Gunter's lips and kissed the tall man gently. It was the most achingly sweet touch he'd ever experienced. Different from the kisses he'd shared with his adjutant before—he could barely describe it. There was no devouring need to be consumed, or to explore, just his lips clinging to Gunter's, a feeling of complete trust flowing between them. This kiss, despite its simplicity, spoke volumes about the depth of Gunter's love. Yuuri couldn't help the dampness on his lashes, or the tightness in his throat. It seemed strange, he'd never felt this kind of longing before, this sensation of hope that everything he'd always wanted would finally be his…the feelings were true, but strange as though they weren't…_his_.

"Gunter?" he whispered, as the tall man pulled back slightly. "Was that…is that how you really feel? That was you, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Yuuri. It is easier for me to show you than tell you, though…I've always told you how I feel."

"For all these years, then…everything you said and not just the tears but your worries and concerns for me…you really have loved me all this time, haven't you?"

"Yes," the beautiful man said, his simple confession warming Yuuri's heart, yet making him sad, too.

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long," Yuuri said, reaching up to stroke Gunter's cheek. His lover canted his head, nuzzling into Yuuri's palm.

"You weren't ready, and it was never definite that you were ever going to be ready. I never really thought I'd be here, right now, with you, as we are. I hoped, of course, and I dreamed—all the time. But I never really believed it."

"Then…what about these gifts?" Yuuri asked, nudging Gunter's stomach with the bag he was holding. "They weren't…courting gifts?"

"Not consciously, but I…admit that I wanted each and every gift I've ever given you to be special."

Gunter took his hand, leading Yuuri from the door to the soft lounge. He leaned back on the small sofa, and pulled the younger man between his legs. Yuuri snuggled back for a moment, then leaned forward and started to take the gifts from the bag, arranging them in a line.

"I've wanted to ask about these from the time I found you again, but so much was happening. I showed you some while we were riding, but, I don't understand everything. What I don't understand most, though, is why you never said anything about them."

"You asked me, in your thank you notes, not to. You said you didn't want to upset Wolfram…didn't you?"

Yuuri shook his head, now very confused. "I had never seen these before, Gunter—any of them, until the night you left. Wolfram had kept them for years, though I don't know why, and Greta found them after you were gone. So, how could I write you any notes, when I didn't know they existed at all?"

Yuuri took a deep breath, smoothing away the confused lines of Gunter's brow and explained all the events that had taken place at Blood Pledge Castle, in order, from the time Gunter left until the time that the search party rode out in search of the missing adjutant.

"I…I hardly know what to say." Gunter replied, his lips quirked in the expression that Yuuri had come to recognize indicated his adjutant's deep thought. "After every gift I left for you—these gifts all being the ones I left for you without handing them to you directly—a note would end up on my desk, written in your hand, heika, of that I am certain. Granted, the first notes seemed a little stilted, not like your normal speech, but over the years—I would never have questioned their authenticity. However, the last gift I made for you—"

"The love-knot?" Yuuri whispered.

"Yes, just so," Gunter replied, nodding. "I waited for you to say something, all arrival day, but…you didn't. Then, when I was coming down the hall and ran into Wolfram, the altercation wasn't much…and I over-reacted, I know, but just seeing him there, so casually dismissing the gifts I'd chosen for you…I could feel the rage building in me, and I knew it was better to leave the castle then, possibly, lose my temper. So, maybe I didn't acknowledge them as such, but maybe, if I'm honest now…I can say that, yes, they were courting gifts all along."

"Courting gifts," Yuuri repeated, thoughtfully. "I really don't understand much about them, or how courting is accomplished. I sort of skipped that step with Wolfram, but…well, you're the one who has always been my teacher, Gunter. I don't suppose…" he broke off and took a deep breath. "I don't suppose you would teach me how to court you?"

"H—Heika…you already have my love, my devotion. You don't need to court me." Gunter stroked his long fingers against Yuuri's neck. "You don't need to _win_ me, Yuuri. I already belong to you."

"I know that," Yuuri whispered, closing his eyes and leaning into his lover's touch. "But, I want to. I want to…do this right. It's important to me. Gunter, I've never given you the respect you deserve, or treated you the way you deserved to be treated—please let me do this, help me do this…I want to show you what you mean to me."

"You're serious, aren't you?"

Yuuri turned, and curled against Gunter's chest. "Very serious."

"I…I don't know what to say." Gunter's voice was thick and Yuuri could see the tears shining in his eyes. He smiled to himself—Gunter would always cry, it seemed, and it no longer bothered Yuuri in the least.

"Then…maybe you should say _yes_..?"

"Yes, Yuuri." Gunter bent his neck and touched the king's lips again, sealing his answer with another soft kiss. "Yes, you may court me."

"I don't know how to go about it," Yuuri said, when his mouth was no longer occupied.

"Well, it's not a difficult process. There are some traditions involved, of course. I…I could lend you a book, and it should explain it to you. That might be better than my explaining it—less awkward?"

"That would be great," Yuuri replied, relieved. He wanted to be able to surprise Gunter with some things, still, and he wouldn't be able to do that if it was Gunter himself always telling him what to do. "Maybe…maybe you could start though, by telling me about _your_ gifts. I figured out a lot of them, but many still escape me and I haven't sorted out the time-line. I'm sorry about that—I feel guilty about it, still."

"You shouldn't feel badly, my love," Gunter said, his genuine smile in place. "It would be too unfeeling of me to expect you to put everything in context after the fact. Come—show me what you have puzzled out so far, and I'll help you understand the rest."

Gunter stood up, leaning over the table and lifting it easily. He carried it over to the fireplace, and though it was much to mild outdoors to require a fire during the day, it was a larger space, easier to stretch out for both men. When he'd settled the table to his liking, he motioned for Yuuri to come over, then arranged some pillows comfortably on the floor, and guided Yuuri down until the Maou was seated in front of the table, Gunter's body wrapped around him. The tall mazoku held him close to his chest, his legs flanking Yuuri's hips, and his chin resting on Yuuri's shoulder. Some of Gunter's hair settled over Yuuri's chest, and he played with it, twirling it in his fingers.

"I was able to figure out the first one easily, because you signed and dated it. I have read some of the poems, too, and it would have helped me, I think, if I'd had it to consult in the early days. Where did you get it?"

"It was mine, when I was a boy, Heika."

"It was yours?" Yuuri felt his heart expand in his chest, just a little. He knew Gunter's love of books and to think that he'd given something of his own to Yuuri—something so precious, made the boy-king feel very humble.

"The second was the acorn, right? Because of that phrase our two worlds share."

"That's right, Yuuri."

The third and fourth—the painting and the mirror. Yozak said that you painted it. Did you really?"

"I did, yes."

Yuuri felt Gunter's arms tighten around him for a moment then relax.

"I had been very worried when you left for Bandarbia Island, but I knew you would be protected. I just…I wanted to be there, myself, to watch over you. After you returned, I was so proud of you, I just wanted to paint something for you to remember your triumph. It was one of the first of many."

"You always know what to say to make me blush," Yuuri muttered.

"It looks good on you," Gunter whispered next to his ear, nibbling his lobe just a little. Yuuri sighed in happiness.

"What comes next?"

"Ah, that would be the small knife," Gunter replied, reaching over Yuuri and picking up the blade. "I left this for you after the first assassination attempt made in the castle itself. I wanted you to have something small to use for self-defense."

"That seems a little dangerous!" Yuuri exclaimed. "I wasn't very good with a knife then, or now for that matter! What if I'd slipped and hurt someone…like Conrad, or Wolfram—or even you! You've had to wake me up before, and what if I'd cut you?"

"That would never happen." Gunter handed him the blade. "Try it for yourself. Cut me."

"I will not!" Yuuri said sharply, shocked by the suggestion.

"I promise it will be all right, Heika. Cut me."

Gunter's voice definitely had an undercurrent of amusement running through it—just enough to make Yuuri suspicious. He turned the handle in his hand and lightly pricked the very tip against Gunter's forearm. _Nothing_. Not even a drop of blood. Emboldened by the lack of reaction, he pressed the knife against the man he loved once more, this time laying the edge of the blade against Gunter's perfect, alabaster skin. _Nothing_. So, finally, he slashed at Gunter's arm, yet nothing happened at all.

"Is it…is it magic?" Yuuri asked.

"The blade itself is not, no. It is just a common knife. However, I have placed a small protection spell on it—it acts only according to your wishes, Heika. This blade will never cut anyone you've designated as an ally, friend…or lover."

"Lover…?" Yuuri repeated, swallowing hard. His blood began to pound in his veins as he felt the heat from Gunter's body seeping into him.

"Yes," Gunter answered, nuzzling his neck. "I would like to tell you I had myself in mind, but…you were still engaged to Wolfram, but you also had been fighting a great deal. Sometimes, even the people we love aren't our friends, so I thought if I included that in my spell, Wolfram would be safe, even in the midst of one of your arguments, or if he woke you abruptly with his flailing."

"Until I learned about everything he'd done—everything he'd hidden from me, I don't think I would ever have counted Wolfram as an enemy. I was angry when I learned about what he did though. I've never been that angry. Conrad had to prevent me from losing myself to the Maou, and I think right at that moment, I might have hurt him. Gwendal was smart and fast—he took Wolfram away before I could hurt him. I didn't see him after that. I wrote to break our engagement and Gwendal acted as go-between for me. Then I left to come find you. Even now, I don't really understand why he acted like he did. But, my temper has calmed down now, I suppose because we're together and ultimately, Wolfram's actions didn't harm us. Still…I wonder how things might have been different if I'd been brave enough, proactive enough to end our engagement when I should have. I treated him poorly, Gunter. I wish things had been different."

"Your heart…your nature has always been to forgive, Yuuri." Gunter snuggled him closer. "Wolfram's actions are understandable, now that I am removed from my own hurt. I am sure he felt threatened by my gifts, and jealous. He has never wanted to lose your affection. Considering how your engagement began, the rather false pretenses under which it was maintained, I am not surprised that he felt challenged by my gifts."

"I should have released him a long time ago. I really didn't want to hurt him, and for a long time, well, I wasn't worried about it because I wasn't about to slap anyone else. I really did think that if he broke things off with me, then we'd be able to stay friends. I don't hate him, Gunter. I really do care about him."

"I know you do, Yuuri. I think the best choice right now is to wait and see what happens."

"I think you're right." Yuuri sighed in contentment. It felt so good to have Gunter back, to be able to have his opinion, his counsel. Next to Conrad, Yuuri had always depended on Gunter's insight. He arranged the gifts on the table in order, adding the knife in fifth place.

Gunter reached out and added the jewel, the pressed flower, and the partially empty bottle of philter to the line.

"When did you give me these?" Yuuri asked. "I know the philter was from when I couldn't get home."

"The jewel is a shade-stone, Heika. You will see that it is a violet color now?"

"Yes, but it wasn't before. Before, when I was first looking at it, it was almost Topaz."

Gunter nodded. "This stone changes color when you are near to your advisors. It was meant to help you find us when you were still getting lost in the castle. Violet for me, Topaz for Conrad, Indigo for Gwendal, Emerald for Wolfram and bright white for Anissina."

"Anissina?" Yuuri asked. "But why Anissina, Gunter…she's wonderful, but she's not my advisor, really."

Gunter's laugh was light, merry. "No, Yuuri-darling…it's so you can run!"

Yuuri laughed in spite of himself. It wasn't often that he fell victim to Anissina's experiments, but still…the memories were not…_pleasant_.

"The pressed flower is one that I grew while you were away from the castle, during our search for the boxes…to remind you that there is beauty even in times of great sorrow, and the philter, you already know about."

"What would have happened, Gunter, if I'd taken the philter the way you intended?"

"In your dreams, as I mentioned before, you would have seen that which you wanted to most—which at he time was your family, I'm sure. You were so homesick, Yuuri, it broke my heart. I know how much your family means to you, and I understand, maybe even more than you know, because my family is important to me, too."

"But, we wouldn't have been connected—the way we are now?"

"No. This is not a burden I would ever has asked you to bear. It is why we are so careful with the philter in my family. To take on a knowledge of another persons feelings is a great responsibility. And, in this case, it cannot be undone. I really am sorry, Yuuri, because you never had a choice. You didn't understand what would happen, I know that."

"I've told you that I don't regret it," Yuuri replied, taking Gunter's hand and lifting his fingers to his lips. He pressed a small kiss to each one, feeling the slight tingle along his nerves that he now recognized as Gunter's response to his touch.

"Still, it is something we should have discussed, and decision you should have made with a full understanding of what it meant."

"Are you sorry?" he asked.

"No," Gunter whispered. "I want nothing more than to be close to you in every way, Yuuri."

The husky quality of Gunter's voice, the unspoken promise behind the words, made Yuuri's heart beat faster. He wanted to finish with the presents, but he also wanted Gunter's touch and he was torn between going on and just forgetting about his project and melting into Gunter's hands. Aware of his distress, Yuuri was sure, Gunter quickly added the cloth, the ring and the love-knot to the line of gifts.

"The cloth looks familiar," Yuuri said, trying to focus on the gifts.

"It is from the first cape we had made for you when you came to Shin Makoku. You are a grown man now, Heika, and it has been a long time since you wore that garment. I found it while I was taking inventory in the treasure room. Before I gave it to Greta to add to her dress-up collection, I took this piece of cloth to remind you how far you have come—how much you have accomplished."

"Everything you've given me, every present, over the years has always been so thoughtful. I can't believe you remembered that."

"I think of you constantly, Yuuri."

"And, this…?" He pointed to the tenth of his treasures.

"This ring," Gunter said, pressing his lips to the side of Yuuri's neck, "was my father's. It is not the symbol of our family, I wear that one, but it has been worn by the men in our family for centuries. It symbolizes our commitment to serve the Maou. I left this for you on the eve of your last birthday—it has been tradition that each Maou would return the ring when he or she accepted our continued loyalty. You are well of age now, Yuuri, and can decide for yourself if you still want my family's support."

"Which finger?" Yuuri whispered.

"Right hand, third finger,' Gunter whispered back, continuing his line of kisses down Yuuri's shoulder. "While you have always had my love and my loyalty, Heika, let this, then, reconfirm the Von Kleist vow of constancy to you and to Shin Makoku," the older man said, solemnly.

Yuuri reached for the ring, taking it from the table with trembling fingers. He slipped it onto Gunter's finger when the beautiful man held out his hand. "I accept your pledge, Gunter."

Yuuri's lover shifted behind him, pushing off the floor, coming to his feet and drawing Yuuri with him. Yuuri could have cried with relief, the tension that had built between them was wreaking havoc on his senses. He reached up, his hands shaking now, and parted Gunter's robe, exposing the man's strong shoulders and broad chest. Gunter's features were delicate, perfect and while his body was slim and lithe, the power of his form, the sleek movements of his coiled muscles showed very clearly that he was definitely all male. Yuuri leaned closer, pressing his lips to Gunter's skin, just over his beating heart, causing his beloved to suck in a sharp breath. He felt Gunter's hands traveling over him, sliding the robe from his own shoulders and down his arms, until he shrugged and let the fabric slip down to pool around his feet. He felt cold for just a moment while Gunter leaned back and shifted out of his own robe, then he was pressed tightly against Gunter's warm skin as his lover held him close.

His brain felt foggy, almost woozy, as he leaned up for a kiss. He thought he remembered what it was like to be skin to skin with Gunter, but his sensations in their shared dreams must have been diminished, because this was heated, and the friction of their skin, sliding against each other, made his head swim and robbed him of steady breath.

"Heika," Gunter sighed, against his lips, "we have a little time before dinner, not enough, but…a little. Will you…let me hold you, as we once did in our dreams?"

Yuuri nodded, unable to speak, overwhelmed by the hot desire that had pooled in his stomach and was now racing along his limbs. He curled against Gunter when the strong man lifted him from his feet, and carried him to his large bed. It was softer than he remembered, and the cool sheets against Yuuri's overheated skin felt soft and soothing. The brief separation that happened, between Gunter putting him down and then coming to cover him with his own body was too long for Yuuri's comfort, so he arched against his beautiful lover, anxious to put as much of himself in contact with Gunter as possible.

"Gunter," he said, his voice rough with want. "The love-knot, please. When you left, I read about it…did you make it as art, or did you make it because you were…offering me your heart?"

"I told myself I wanted to give you something to symbolize my connection to you—something that would also remind you of your home. The truth is that I have been in love with you for so long, Yuuri, that I poured everything of myself into that one gift, against the foolish hope that you might finally see my passion for you. So, yes, I was offering you my heart and more if you wanted it…if you wanted me."

Yuuri gasped as Gunter's mouth latched onto his shoulder again, licking and kissing his over-sensitive skin. How did he know all those spots that made Yuuri senseless with desire?

"I want you, Gunter…you have to know that."

The passion-haze that had descended over Yuuri's gaze lifted as Gunter pulled away, and gave Yuuri the most beatific smile he'd ever seen. He watched, feeling lazy and thrilled all at once, as Gunter shifted, held out his hand, and manipulated his fingers. Then, Yuuri heard the bolt on Gunter's door shoot home. He huffed out a slight laugh, grinning up at Gunter before tangling his fingers in his lover's long, lavender hair and pulling him back down for another, longer, hotter kiss.

"I promised you locking doors, Yuuri." Gunter said, just before he swooped down and kissed Yuuri, filling him with so much desire that the young king felt like he was drowning—and he never wanted it to end.

--O.o.O—

Standing in Shinou's temple, dripping wet and looking into the mysterious, black eyes of an equally wet Sibuya Shori, Wolfram Von Bielefeld knew he was in over his head. He realized that if he had planned this better, he would have asked Ulrike-sama to help him travel directly to the Von Bielefeld lands. Now, standing in front of the diminutive priestess, he felt his plan to be foolish. How was he going to maintain this charade he'd started, and if Gwendal caught him in his lies…well, Wolfram didn't even want to think about it. He shook his head, shivering from the damp, and unsure how to respond to Ulrike-sama's pleasant, though surprised inquiries concerning the sudden appearance of the Maou's brother.

"I have heard of the unfortunate circumstances surrounding the recent severing of my brother's engagement, Ulrike-sama. I have come to lend my support as his elder brother."

"Oh, I see," The priestess replied, her gaze becoming sympathetic. "Yuuri-heika is not at the castle at present, Shori-sama, but he is expected to return within the week—at least that is what we hear from Lord Von Voltaire."

"I see," Shori said. "And is Lord Von Voltaire in residence now?"

"Yes, Shori-sama."

"Then after we are a bit more presentable, I would like to see him."

Wolfram knew he really couldn't speak in front of Ulrike-sama, but he wasn't ready for Shori and Gwendal to have a private meeting, either.

"Von Bielefeld-kyo," Ulrike-sama said, turning to Wolfram. "Your brother has requested you see him the moment you return."

"He knows I went to earth?"

The small priestess nodded. "Anissina-dono informed him, then he came to see me himself."

Wolfram nodded, keeping his expression carefully neutral. If Gwendal knew he'd left, and really, thinking about it, there was no way he wasn't going to find out, then there was no way he would be able to leave the castle grounds without his older brother knowing. Accepting the robe that one of Shinou's temple guards handed him, he decided that his only option was to play the situation by ear and try to make the best out of the situation. It might not work out the way he had envisioned it, but, he had no doubt that Shori would still object to Yuuri's marriage to someone so much older—as Gunter was. He had spent enough time with Yuuri and with Shori to know that the future Maou of earth was jealous of anyone he saw as a rival to his ability to guide and protect the Maou. Gunter's relationship with Yuuri was based, in large part, on his acting as the Maou's adjutant and tutor—roles that Shori would no doubt find objectionable as they would impinge on his own desires to act on Yuuri's behalf.

_No, there was nothing to be done except return to the castle and face Gwendal._

The walk to the castle was not far, though if a person were to take their time, the trip could take as much as an hour. After they were dry and comfortable, Shibuya Shori seemed to fall in the latter category, suggesting that Wolfram guide him through the castle grounds on a sort of tour. They had barely cleared the temple gates before Shori turned to him.

"Wolfram, you have gone to a lot of trouble to bring me here. Your relationship with Yu-chan must be very important to you."

"I'm worried about him," Wolfram said, honestly.

"You told me, before, that one of the reasons you love Yu-chan is because he is the Maou. Is that so?"

"Yes, that's true."

"I wonder if it makes sense, then, that you would worry overly much for your king. Has Yu-chan ever given you reason to doubt his loyalty to you?"

"Only every day," Wolfram said harshly, instantly sorry he'd said anything at all, but something about Shori demanded he tell the truth. Even more so than Gwendal, the man walking with him was intimidating—and he wasn't even a full-blooded demon.

"Yu-chan is unfaithful? I find that surprising. He certainly was not raised that way."

"It's not that," Wolfram amended quickly. "It's part of…who he is. People, demons, even dragons are all drawn to Yuuri. You have no idea how many times I've had to intervene when people have tried to woo Yuuri away from me. It is as though I don't even exist sometimes, and Yuuri is too…forgiving to realize all the intrigues that surround him—the people that have designs on him. He just refuses to see it, or doesn't care, I don't know which."

"He's just a boy, Wolfram. He doesn't have experience with any of that."

"But he is the Maou," Wolfram said, stopping to rest his arms against the fence that snaked along the edge of the castle grounds. "He may just be a boy to you, Shori, but he is our king. And he's not a boy anymore, he's a grown man. He has never really wanted to see how our society works though—at least not the royal court. He doesn't see much of it anyway, because here at the castle, he keeps only his closest advisors with him, but as his fiancé, _I_ have been the one to make the requisite appearances at royal gatherings, _I _have been the one who handles his social appointments when he's off on another one of his adventures. He doesn't understand how hard it is to keep him safe sometimes."

"Are you saying that Yu-chan is in danger?"

Wolfram shook his head quickly, hearing the anger begin to creep into Shori's voice. He knew Yuuri's older brother overreacted when it came to the Maou's physical safety. The earth dweller had never understood that between them all, Yuuri was safer in Shin Makoku than he probably was in Japan. All right, he conceded to himself, that wasn't exactly true, but still, it was almost true.

"I'm not talking about his physical safety…I'm talking about his heart, Shori. You don't know what it's like. Yuuri and I have been engaged for years, and at first, no one took it seriously because the story of how it happened was spread throughout the country. Then, for a while, when Yuuri didn't retract and neither did I, our people accepted the relationship, but the truth is, we've been engaged for so long now, I'm basically the laughingstock of Yuuri's entire extended court…" Wolfram swallowed, then admitted what hurt the most, on a whisper. "People are saying that there's something wrong with me, that I'm…not man enough for the Maou to marry. It…hurts. And now…now there's Gunter trying to take Yuuri away from me and it—"

"Was more than you could take?" Shori's voice was quiet, thoughtful.

"You don't understand what it's like," Wolfram said, quietly.

"Why don't you tell me then? Make me understand."

Wolfram hesitated. How was he supposed to do that, he wondered without sounding like the petulant child—something Gwendal had basically called him when he'd confronted Wolfram about taking Gunter's gifts. How could he make Shibuya Shori understand what it was really like to be the younger brother when the man himself had no experience with it? How was he supposed to explain what it is like to be the one everyone loved but somehow forgot when it came to dividing tasks that required an adult's perspective? Wolfram was over eighty years old, and yet his uncle was still head of the Von Bielefeld family. His mother loved him, he knew that without question, but she treated him more like a doll than a grown mazoku—something she never did to Gwendal, or Conrad. His brothers loved him but they were constantly criticizing him, or giving him smaller, less important tasks to complete—busy work he'd heard Yuuri call it once, when he'd complained to the Maou.

How was he ever supposed to prove his worth if no one gave him the chance?

He took a deep breath. "I don't really expect you to understand, Shori, because I know you have always been the star in your family. Sometimes, though, I think it is the only thing about me that Yuuri ever did understand. I am not as patient or as tactically inclined as Gwendal. I'm not as skilled with a sword as Conrad, even if he has no maryoku. I am…a good soldier, though I am not great—not like my brothers. No one tells stories about me, my deeds have not been written into the history of our country—not like theirs. Conrad's father was a human hero without equal. Gwendal's father was so strong that it is often said that no mazoku will ever compare to his strength and nobility. My own father…was beautiful. He matched my mother and she loved him, in her way, which is…unique. But I have struggled, the whole of my life, which has been a lot longer than yours, to be seen as an equal to my brothers. I have trained hard my entire life. I have worked twice as hard as anyone else just to achieve what I have—but my temperament is…volatile. People think I am vain and spoiled, and I suppose in some ways I am, but I know my faults. I am reckless in battle, probably because I am always trying to prove myself. I am rash when I should be cautious. I am headstrong when I should compromise. Perhaps that is why I am not an excellent soldier, but one thing I am good at—really good—is that I understand our social world. I know the right people, I can tell who will be important one day and who will rise as a star for a short time and then fade away. It may not make me the kind of mazoku that my brothers respect, but it is what I am best at."

"I suppose your engagement to Yu-chan, then, did a lot to further your own ambitions." Shori's voice remained neutral.

"I am ambitious, I won't deny that. When Yuuri first came to Shin Makoku, I was appalled that a mere human child would be our king. He knew nothing of us, and he couldn't even tell who his allies were and who his enemies were. Yes, I was jealous and angry, and I didn't even like him. But, after I knew him…after I began to understand what makes him special—and why everyone loves him, I vowed to protect him even if I didn't agree with him. Mostly, I still disagree with his policies, but, he has been successful and I don't deny that. Being his fiancé also increased my social status, at least for a while, and yes, that is important to me. I am not the statesman that Gwendal is. I will never be the soldier that Conrad is. But, I am better than both of them when it comes to understanding the political intrigues that go on around this place. I just wish they saw that."

"Such understanding and knowledge would probably prove very useful to Yu-chan in his capacity as your Maou, wouldn't it? Considering that your society is based on something completely different than our own. We don't have monarchies such as the kind you have here on earth—not anymore."

"I am useful to Yuuri. I just wish he saw it."

"Are you sure that he doesn't?"

Wolfram laughed and started walking again, toward the castle. "You didn't see him when he threw me out of our room."

"No, I didn't see that, it's true."

"If he doesn't hate me now, he will when he finds out what I've done." Wolfram bit his lip. Why had he said that? What in Shinou's name had possessed him to say that? His heart sank to his toes as Shori asked him the inevitable question.

"And what is it that you have done, Wolfram?"

Sitting down on a bench, within sight of the castle steps, Wolfram ran his hands through his hair. What did it matter if he told Shori now, or Gwendal told him later. He smiled, bitterly, what was it that Yuuri always said…? The truth always comes out. Well, here was his.

"For years now, like I said, I've been beating suitors off Yuuri with the flat of my sword, or it has seemed like it. One of the ways interest in another person is shown—romantic interest—is by the giving of gifts. We've all given gifts to Yuuri, of course, in remembrance of his birthday, or that holiday your kind calls Christmas—things like that. But, for years, Gunter has been giving Yuuri gifts, special gifts, and even if he never said anything, I knew he was courting Yuuri. I knew it, Shori! So…I took the gifts he left in secret, and using one of Anissina's inventions, I forged thank you notes from Yuuri so that Gunter wouldn't ask any questions. Finally, he left something on Arrival Day—the holiday that we've instituted to celebrate Yuuri's first coming to Shin Makoku, and I really don't understand what it meant, but I could tell it was really important and took a long time to make. So, I took it. Then, I arranged to meet Gunter in the hall, and made it look like Yuuri wanted me to throw away all of Gunter's gifts. You don't know Gunter well, but he's emotional, and…devoted to Yuuri. I knew it would drive him crazy—and it did. He left the castle that day. Yuuri found out about it, and lost his temper. He was angrier than I'd ever seen him. Gwendal said that he would have summoned his inner Maou and punished me if he hadn't taken me away. The next day, Yuuri dissolved our engagement. He took Conrad and Yozak and went after Gunter. Then, I decided, because of my wounded pride, that I would come to earth and find you…because I knew if I told you Yuuri was being seduced by a much older man, then you would stop it. I kept thinking I would get Yuuri back, that I would be his fiancé again, but the more I talk to you, the more I realize that I'm…just really tired. I'm tired of all this. I'm tired of lying and I'm tired of chasing someone who really…doesn't want me."

Silence. Wolfram didn't dare look at Shibuya Shori. He waited for the blows to start landing, for the screams and the shouts, but…nothing. Just silence. Finally, when he couldn't bear it anymore, he looked up. The future Maou of earth was resting against a tree, his arms folded over his chest, a knowing look in his wise, black eyes.

"Aren't you going to say something?" He asked. "Aren't you going to scream at me, or threaten to kill me for interfering with your brother's life?"

"What could I say that would make you feel worse than you already do," Shori said, shaking his head. "Your story didn't ring true from the moment you popped up between my legs, interrupting my bath. You asked me what I was doing, with my phone this morning?"

"Y—Yes." Wolfram said, wondering what the other man meant.

"I was exchanging text messages with your Great Sage. I contacted him first when I was dressing and you were in Yu-chan's room, getting dry. He is very busy on earth right now, but he did take a few hours last night while we were sleeping to travel here and discover the truth of what has been going on. When I was texting him this morning, he was merely filling in details. He sent me an email, as well, which is like your pigeon mail only much, much faster."

"You…You already knew?" Wolfram whispered, shocked. "Even before we came here?"

Shori nodded.

"Then…why? Why did you come here with me? Why did you pretend to be so upset? Why did you…just…just…why?"

"I may not be a younger brother, Wolfram, but I am an older brother." Shori crossed the short distance between them and sat down on the bench next to Wolfram. He slid an arm around the slim mazoku's shoulders. "I know what it's like to worry about your little brother. I know what it's like to be the center of his world, the sun in his sky, and then feel the pain and confusion when he grows up and away from you. And I know that sometimes the hardest thing to do is to tell the truth and to face the consequences of what you done. I came with you because I thought it might be easier if you had someone with you…I'm not Yuuri, Wolfram. But, for his sake and for yours…I can be your friend. Make no mistake, I'm not happy you interfered in his life, not at all. But, you are important to him—I've always known that. And because you are important to him, you are important to me."

"I'm not important to Yuuri."

"Just because he is not in love with you doesn't mean that you're not important to him. I have the benefit of having discussed you with him before. I think, now that you're being honest with yourself, Wolfram, that you know you're not in love with him, either. May I give you a word of advice?"

"What?" Wolfram muttered, still shocked and beginning to feel even more a fool than before.

"Don't be so concerned with the opinions of others. You must be at peace with the man you are…inside of yourself. You've been chasing something unattainable for so long, that I think you've forgotten who you are. But, if you remember, you will know where you are meant to be."

"Maybe," Wolfram said, after a long moment. "I still can't believe you knew."

"And don't you feel a little relieved? Now that it's out in the open?"

"I still have to face Gwendal," Wolfram muttered.

"Yes, but not alone. I will be there with you, if you like, Wolfram." Shori smiled, the expression not altogether pleasant. "I don't agree with what you've done, but I never said I approved of Yu-chain's possible relationship with this Gunter-person, either. I have much to discuss with your brother."

"You're not like I expected at all," Wolfram said, staring at the future Maou of earth.

"Is anyone?" The black-eyed man asked, standing and urging Wolfram to his feet. "Come on. Let's go see Lord Von Voltaire."

--O.o.O—

Yozak Gurrier was a worldly man. He had traveled the world to fulfill his duties and for pleasure, but he had never seen anything quite like dinner at Heyerdahl. First, there were the dogs. Gunter-sama's mother bred and raised kotzuinu, the skeleton dogs so popular amongst the nobility. He had seen them before, and knew they were very faithful, but to see what amounted to a herd was still a surprise. They were everywhere, winding in and out and around the table legs, one even decided to nap on his right foot. Then, of course, there were the dishes and bowls, that tended to move on their own—filling his plate with more food every time he finished until he finally had to admit defeat—he couldn't eat another bite.

"If you leave a small portion on your plate, they will leave you alone," Gunter-sama said, laughing at the spy's obvious distress.

Gunter's mother, the Lady Von Kleist, however, was a delight at the table. She kept them all entertained with stories of Gunter's childhood, and the spy learned more about the older mazoku in two hours than he had in all the years he'd known him. The conversation was relaxing, enjoyable, and did much to distract them all from the worries brought on by the wraiths.

It was, however, Gunter's two younger siblings that interested Yozak the most. They were twins, Adalric and Alese. The younger mazoku had Gunter's height, but his features were rounder, less refined. His hair was silver, like his mother's and his eyes were the same shade of blue. He was a trickster, that much was clear, and obviously devoted to his older brother—listening with rapt interest whenever Conrad would share a story of Gunter's prowess, either with a sword or in a diplomatic function. The sister, however, Alese, was smaller than any of them. In fact, she wasn't even as tall as Yuuri-heika. She had the same silvery hair, but her eyes were violet, like Gunter's. She seemed shy, blushing whenever anyone looked her way. When Yuuri thanked her for the robe she had made for him, the spy thought the woman was going to melt into a puddle in her chair. In fact, the only time she seemed to speak at all was when she was fairly sure no one would hear her.

"…so, then, Gunter had to rescue me, again, because I got lost in the castle. So, you see, really, I'm not all that heroic," Yuuri said, finishing a tale about the time he'd gotten locked in the treasure room, then lost inside blood pledge castle after he'd wriggled through a vent window.

"It must be a very large place," Alese ventured, not quite loud enough to be heard over Adalric's laughter.

"Have you never been to the castle, my lady?" Yozak asked, swatting away a serving spoon that threatened to dump more sauce on his plate.

She blushed, the color spreading over her cheeks in the prettiest shade of pink Yozak had ever seen.

"N—No," she replied. "I…I have never ventured too far from home. I have many things to occupy me here."

"What do you like to do?" he asked, even though he was certain she didn't really want to speak. The spy found he liked the sound of her voice.

"I—I…" she glanced at Gunter and Yozak saw her eyes grow a little misty. He felt terrible.

"Alese manages the household," Gunter said, coming to her rescue, covering her hand with his own and squeezing it gently. "Also, she is a powerful magician in her own right, though she is too modest to say."

"And she throws a really nasty waterball," Adalric interrupted. "Once, when we were little, and I frightened her by pretending to be a ghost in the attic, she hit me with a waterball so big that I almost drowned. Papa grounded _ME_ for a week!"

"That was because you were mean to your sister, Adalric," Lady Von Kleist said, smiling at her youngest children. "Alese had only just turned seven—and you always were a little hellion."

"Seven?" Conrad said, turning the table's attention to himself. "Both of my brothers are strong magic users, but they were never able to exhibit such control at so young an age."

"Indeed, maryoku runs very strong in our family, Weller-kyo," Lady Von Kleist said. "Even Gunter was able to cause a small whirlwind when he was an infant in his cradle—not much of course, but enough to stir the mobile he fancied so much."

"Mother! Gunter was never young enough to need a cradle…didn't he spring forth from the rocks outside, as old and boring as he is now?" Adalric's taunt caused Gunter to glare, and Yuuri to laugh. The embarrassing moment passed and Yozak made a promise to himself that he wouldn't put the shy young woman on the spot again.

The rest of the meal passed without incident, and after dessert had been served, and all the stories had been told, the youngest Von Kleist's excused themselves from the table. As Yozak allowed the coffee pot to fill his cup again, lady Von Kleist's brilliant smile disappeared and she turned to her son.

"Gunter, perhaps you are ready now to explain what it is that has brought you, unannounced, to your home? Could it be the shadow-wraiths that are even now circling the borders? It's time for truth telling, my son. What, exactly, has happened?"

"That's my fault," Yuuri said, meeting the older woman's surprised gaze with his own, steady expression. "Gunter and I had a misunderstanding, which caused him to leave the castle, and as I understand it, the protection of the Maou. I don't fully understand this contract between your family and the wraiths, Lady Von Kleist, but I am unwilling to lose Gunter to that…madness. There must be something that can be done about it."

"Ah, such youth and vigor—I should have expected it from a Maou of your reputation, Yuuri-heika," Lady Von Kleist's voice was gentle, but hard. "If you are able to change the pact which has existed between our family and those hounds for all these centuries, then you would be the first to do so. Such a feat was beyond even my own husband, a mazoku of incredible magical power. I've lost my husband and two of my children to those creatures, Heika. And I almost lost Gunter, too. What is it that you intend to do?"

"There must be some way to defeat them, definitively." The king said, looking to Gunter.

"Did you not explain, my son, the way in which the wraiths are twined within the very roots of our family?"

"Yes, I did. I returned home, Mother, to perform the ritual and restore the balance between the wraiths and our family."

"No!" Adalric burst through the door and hurled himself into Gunter's arms. "You can't do that! If you do…you could die! Gunter, no! You promised…remember? You promised when Papa died that you would never let any of us be taken by the wraiths…you promised and that includes you, too!"

"Adalric," Gunter whispered, stroking his younger brother's hair and quieting his tears. "You are too old to be listening at keyholes. Calm down now…I have no intention of dying."

"But you might!" the younger mazoku said, gripping the front of Gunter's jacket so tightly that the fabric tore a little. "I saw…I saw what happened when we were little. I don't ever want to see that again!"

"Gunter is not going to die," Yuuri said, his black eyes flashing.

Yozak felt it then, the tug of the air, then the whipping sounds of fabric as the Maou began to glow blue.

"Heika!" Conrad said, sharply, gaining the demon-king's attention. "We are all here to make sure that nothing happens to Gunter—or any of the Von Kleist family, but now is not the time."

Yozak's heart returned to its normal rhythm as the blue glow ebbed from around the young Maou.

"I had heard the stories," Lady Von Kleist said, staring at Yuuri. "I didn't think I would ever see it for myself though. You really…you really are as powerful as they say."

"I…I don't know about that," the Maou replied, beginning to blush. "But, I do know that I'm not going to let anything happen to this family. Conrad is right, we're going to do something about this. We just need…well, we need to know as much as we can so we know what we're facing."

"Our family history is contained in our library, Heika," Lady Von Kleist said softly. "Perhaps we should begin our research there."

"It's a good idea," Conrad said. "The hour is late, though. Maybe it would be best if we all got a good night's sleep and tackle this problem when we are fresh, in the morning. What do you think, Heika?"

"I think, Nazukeoya, that my name is Yuuri—and you should remember it." Yuuri gave them all an embarrassed smile. "I'm really sorry everyone. I just…well…" He turned to Lady Von Kleist. "Gunter means the world to me."

"I see that," she replied, still awed, Yozak thought, by the slight emergence of the Maou. He shook his head. If the lady thought _that_ was impressive, she hadn't seen anything yet.

It took some time to finish their talk, deciding on the best way to approach the next day. It was agreed that they would breakfast in the library, and spend as much time as possible learning about the Von Kleist family history to seek clues as to how best to handle their current dilemma. The moon had risen and was making her way across the sky by the time Yozak made his way back to his own chamber. He was about to open the door when a slight movement in the shadows drew his attention. The moonlight illuminated something, a small flash of silver, near the end of the corridor.

"Lady Alese, is that you?" he asked.

He knew it was, of course. He only needed a glimpse to recognize the young woman.

"You…you're the king's bodyguard, aren't you?" she asked, taking a few timid steps toward him.

"I am, unless I am away from his side on an assignment," he replied, leaning against his door and trying to appear as non-threatening as possible.

"But you haven't any magic?"

"No, my lady. I am only a half-mazoku. I don't have any maryoku."

"Still, you're very strong…?" She took a few more steps, and was within arm's reach, but he remained motionless.

"I try," he said. "I have sworn my life to the Maou and his service."

"Heika is…very fond of my brother, isn't he?"

Yozak arched a brow. "Yes. Yes, he is. Yuuri-heika loves all the people of Shin Makoku, but he is very attached to Gunter, it's true."

"Then…then you will help keep my brother safe, too, won't you?" Her voice wavered a little, and Yozak thought she might be close to tears. For some reason, his fingers itched to reach for her, to give her some small measure of comfort. She looked so tiny standing there looking up at him, her eyes filled with sadness.

"I will do my best, my lady." He smiled. "But, you must know that your brother is very strong in his own right. He has saved my life, you know—protected me from danger as well."

She nodded, and seemed to be thinking. "I can help. Here."

Yozak took the object she held out to him. It was a small oval piece, covered in stones that winked in the white moonlight.

"It's for your sword. Will you…will you try your best to keep Gunter safe?"

"I promise," Yozak said solemnly. "I will do my best to protect Gunter…and all of you."

She smiled, then and Yozak felt suddenly filled with courage. How strange.

"You're very tall," she said suddenly, and even in the darkness he could tell she was blushing. "I made this for you, too. For your hair."

She reached out again, and he took what she offered. It was a tiny comb, also decorated with small, precious stones.

"It's…It's beautiful, lady Alese. Thank you. I'll treasure it."

She nodded again, then before he could move, she reached up and brushed her fingertips over his cheek. She let out a small squeak, as though she had surprised herself. Without warning, she turned and dashed down the hall. Yozak waited until her footsteps had faded completely before he turned and went into his room. His heart was pounding as though he'd just run for miles. He carefully put the two gifts she'd given him into the desk drawer, where he'd already put his pouch. Standing by the window, watching the moonlight fall over the manicured gardens of Heyerdahl, Yozak Gurrier touched his own fingers to his cheek, modeling the Lady Alese's touch. What did it all mean?

For the first time in many years, Yozak Gurrier found it difficult to fall asleep.

--O.o.O—

_While events happening far away were outside of the influence of the demon-king, the young ruler was presently faced with dangers he had not anticipated. The idea of losing his beautiful lord so soon after reuniting with him was unthinkable, and the maou paced his room until he could no longer bear the solitude. Leaving the comfort of his own chamber, he sought the counsel, and the arms, of the one he loved._

_The jealous prince, having found within himself the measure of a mazoku, looked toward a different future than the one he had planned, but his trials were only just beginning. To make atonement is no easy task, and sometimes, a sacrifice to honor must be made…_

* * *

_Ok, so, there is Chapter Seven. And, as usual, I ask more questions than I answer. If this turns into a hundred-thousand word fic…I may just have to borrow Gwendal's desk and pound my own head against it. But…I'm determined to give this the attention it deserves, so thanks for hanging with me while we get this story finished. We still have a while to go yet…but, I'm pretty sure the sexual frustration that Gunter and Yuuri are experiencing is about to find some…release. So, citrusy warnings for the beginning of chapter eight, however, I can tell you this…a lil sex ain't gonna make it all sunshine and roses for my favorite Maou and his adjutant. And, btw, that little thing that just happened with Yozak and Alese? I totally didn't plan that. He jacked me. He story-jacked me. He might as well have pulled a gun on me and taken my last three dollars, too. Now I don't know what's gonna happen! So, I'm off to answer reviews now, and I have to say…there are more readers for this story than I ever thought there would be. I'm so amazed, and so grateful. You're all just awesome. Thank you so, so much! I'll try to update by next Thursday, but I have work and an Exam, so it might be Friday, but not beyond that. I'll be seeing you…_


	8. Chapter 8

_Wow…how rotten is my work schedule? I have class 4 days out of five, two clinical rotations, as well as my regular job of four twelve-hour shifts a week. I think this semester can officially be described as a complete nightmare! Ugh. Anyway, here we are in Chapter eight, where…less happens than I thought would, and yet, more happened that I thought would…strange, strange. Lemony warnings right up front, so, you know…skip if you need to and all that. I'll answer reviews right after my nap, though now that I've finished this chapter, I've read them…by the way…Nova, your review was anon, and that's ok, but seriously…how sneaky are you!! You weren't supposed to guess that Conrad might have some interest in Gunter's Mom…Hmph. I admit, I was a little piqued at that, but, considering that my room-mate has been singing "Gunter's Mom has got it goin' on…" all day, I really shouldn't be surprised. Ok, so, have I thanked you for your reviews? No? Well, I am now…they are wonderful and really keep me going as I trudge through work and school. Thank you so much! So, here we go with Chapter 8, ready? Good! See you at the bottom of the page…_

* * *

**The Twelfth Treasure of Shin Makoku – A Fairy Tale**

_The eve of battle is often described as the calm before the storm. The very air is charged with electricity, a sense of anticipation and bloodlust washes over the more feral of the combatants, while a need to reaffirm the bonds of love drives those for whom the battle itself is as undesirable as the prospect of death. An experienced mazoku knows that the loss of companions and comrades in war is inevitable, for any victory comes with a price. A wise mazoku, however, knows that those losses alone negate the conquest—for there are none victorious in battle and the spoils of war are rotten, fetid offal._

_As though a great hourglass had been upended, the sands of which now trickled relentlessly through to the chamber below, the demon-king and his beautiful lord felt the press of time as a crushing weight. Beneath the gentle glow of the beautiful moon, the lovers set aside worry and concern, for in times to come neither wanted to remember what could be their last night together as anything other than their time. There would be time enough, under the brilliant light of the sun, to practice, to prepare, and to meet the evil that would come with the darkness._

--O.o.O—

**Chapter Eight: The First Time Doesn't Have To Be Perfect, Really, Broken Cookies Are Still As Sweet…And You Can Bake More.**

_Is sex dirty? Only if it's done right_—Woody Allen

_The only unnatural sex act is that which you cannot perform_—Alfred Kinsey

_Anatomy is destiny_—Sigmund Freud

--O.o.O—

Studying had never been one of Shibuya Yuuri's favorite past-times. However, as he sat in the middle of the bed in the room he'd been given in Heyerdahl, he found himself absorbed in the small book Gunter had lent him. At first, he'd been a little disappointed that he couldn't spend time after dinner and the subsequent conversation with his lover, in private, but Gunter's attention had been commanded by his younger brother, and Yuuri understood the importance of that. So, instead, he had returned to his own room, stripped out of his clothes and slipped into his robe. Closing his eyes, and concentrating he had been able to catch just the slightest hint of Gunter's scent on the fabric, from their cuddling that afternoon, and thinking about that brought both a smile and a blush to the young king's face. After a few minutes, though, thinking about Gunter scent led to thoughts of Gunter's person, which led to thoughts of Gunter's kisses, which led to thoughts of Gunter's body…and Yuuri found himself uncomfortably aroused and even more anxious than before. In order to calm himself, therefore, he had reached for the book, and concentrated on learning about the courting customs of Shin Makoku.

He read, first, about gifts. It seemed that courting gifts were common among the Mazoku beginning from the time a demon wished to show romantic interest in another demon until a marriage, if any, was consummated. Apparently, women favored giving and receiving gifts of jewelry, small weapons, magical objects, pets, and household items—not like appliances or anything (and Yuuri remembered the year his father had presented his mother with a new blender on her birthday and how close they'd come to losing their house when Shibuya Miko's temper was loosed.), but more like pieces of art, or sculptures. Men, traditionally, gave and received gifts of weapons, keepsakes, tokens of affection and remembrance, personal items and items they crafted themselves. Yuuri considered Gunter's gifts to him, and they certainly seemed to fit the bill.

He learned, also, that it is not traditional in Shin Makoku to give engagement rings. It is proper custom to present a woman with a necklace, after the slapping has been accepted, while for men it is normal for the recipient of the slap to be given a bracelet. Yuuri filed away the knowledge for future reference.

Courting, according to the book, was a way not only for a suitor to show his or her interest in someone, but also the means by which families were introduced to one another or ties strengthened. It seemed that many marriages were still arranged in the demon culture and taking a period of time to get to know your future, or potential spouse, made a great deal of sense. Yuuri already knew that an engagement could be broken by sending a formal letter of dismissal—as he had done with Wolfram, but engagements could also be broken by one party presenting the other with a shattered mirror.

There were, also, traditional actions and duties that a courting couple performed. The court-er was encouraged to groom his or her intended—by way of hair-dressing, bathing, and assisting with dressing as appropriate. Pre-marital sex was neither forbidden, nor encouraged, and seemed to be left up to personal preference. Also, the person pursuing, in this case Yuuri himself, was expected to present his intended's family with tokens of his desire to become a part of their family by way of gifts, and by spending time in their home if at all possible.

As he thought about it, Yuuri realized he had unwittingly performed some courting rituals already—he had bathed with Gunter (really, best not to think about that right now), he had taken care of his hair and washed him, even, so that would count as grooming, he thought. He was staying in Gunter's house, but this was not an official visit to the family of the man he was wooing, so, clearly he was going to have to come back when all of this turmoil was past…

Yuuri broke off in his thoughts, the remembrance of the wraiths cooling his ardor quickly. What exactly were those creatures that were hunting the man he loved? He wanted answers now, he was not inclined to wait, but the morning would come soon enough and with the rising of the sun, he also anticipated news from Gwendal. Conrad and Yozak had been in contact with his General. A reply should arrive by morning.

Yuuri put his book aside and stretched out on the bed. He regretted not asking Gunter to come find him when he was finished. It was…disquieting…this sense of loneliness. Realistically, he knew, that he and Gunter had only been a couple, at least acknowledged by themselves if no one else, for a few days, and yet, Yuuri felt as though the love he had for the tall, beautiful demon lord had existed forever. And perhaps, in some way, it had. He blushed, feeling embarrassed, by all the years he'd spent keeping Gunter at arm's length, uncomfortable with the emotional man's outbursts and dramatic antics. Perhaps some part of him had always known of Gunter's feelings, at least in a small way, but he just hadn't been ready until to now to acknowledge or accept them.

Yuuri closed his eyes, an image of the man he loved so much floating across his mind, bringing a smile to his lips. Gunter had been waiting for a long time—waiting for him to mature, waiting for him to end his engagement with Wolfram, waiting for him to come to terms with the affection he felt for his knight, Conrad. When Yuuri thought of his Nazukeoya, he still experienced the warm rush of love that he'd always felt for the handsome captain. Conrad, his ideal man in all things, was certainly his first love, and even now he couldn't quite classify him as a mere friend. He was a friend, yet more so. He was a lover, yet not at all, since save one, perfect, heart-healing kiss, he'd never had any romantic contact with Conrad at all. Something had always blocked them, he supposed—whether it was his youth, or Conrad's reticence; his embarrassment or Conrad's over-developed sense of honor—Yuuri couldn't say for sure. It was, he supposed, a question of timing. He loved Conrad, equally as much as he loved Gunter…but he just couldn't bring himself to cross those final, physical barriers with his protector that he was willing to leap, cut down, or simply destroy to get to his adjutant. It still hurt him to think of Conrad's confession. The last thing he wanted to cause the man that was, still, the most important confidant in his life was pain. He closed his eyes and wished, fervently wished, that his knight and soldier would find his contentment, his happiness and joy—and that Yuuri himself would be there to see it. The strangest thing of all was that no matter how Yuuri envisioned his future, he could no longer conceive of it without both Conrad and Gunter. That might make him selfish, he supposed, but he would find a way to make everything work between them…there had to be a way, he was sure of it, and time would make everything clear.

Sighing, and turning on his side, Yuuri let his mind drift. The sensation of Gunter's lips whispering over his skin tugged at his insecurities, reminding him of his lover's desire, and he gave himself up to it. He had never experienced anything like Gunter's passion. Understanding his adjutant's temperament better, and why he behaved in the way he did had opened a door in Yuuri's heart. It really was very simple…_he wanted Gunter to be happy_. He loved the way the mazoku smiled at him, the way it felt when his long, lavender hair draped over his own skin when Gunter's body was pressed to his. He loved the gentle touch of Gunter's hands and the heat of his soft skin. When he'd first met the kind-hearted man, Yuuri thought that Gunter wasn't quite masculine. He knew better now. He knew a lot more than he did when he first came to Shin Makoku and it was clear to him that while his own parents had done their best to raise him without concern for the preferences of others, his social molding that had taken place on earth had shaped his perceptions—and it had taken time for him to see past who others _thought_ he should be and accept himself for who he _actually_ was.

And who _was_ that…? He asked himself, smiling. Well, at present he was very much a man in love…with someone he desperately wanted to see right at that moment. The responsibilities that came with being the Maou of Shin Makoku were simply a part of his existence. Making time for the people in both worlds was also something he juggled. Giving his time and attention to those in need was something he felt was a privilege, not just a duty.

But, just then, what he really wanted was the time and attention of the man he loved.

"Where are you, Gunter?" he whispered, running his fingers over the sensitive skin still marked by his lover's teeth. "I want you…"

_Selfish?_ Perhaps. But Yuuri drew his fingers down his chest, remembering the path Gunter's mouth had taken that morning and felt the flare of desire ignite underneath his fingertips. How was it that he could go from comfortable to breathless in the space of a heartbeat? He didn't know, but he suddenly felt heated and restless—his mind supplying him images of his body twined with his lover's. He wanted Gunter—he knew enough of desire to recognize that much, but every time he'd been close to the man he loved, something intervened. He knew that Gunter wanted him just as much, but he also knew that the older man was waiting for the right time. Yuuri was…flattered, yes, but at this point his body ached so badly he would have been happy if Gunter threw him down on the stone floor of a barn and had his way with him there. There was something to be said, yes, for stoking the fire of love—but this was becoming ridiculous.

Frustrated, hot, and wanting, Yuuri gave up on trying to rest. Every time he closed his eyes, he envisioned Gunter over top of him, touching him, stroking his skin and kissing him with a passion that made his bones weak. He left his bed, standing up so quickly that he felt a little lightheaded. It was late, as near as he could tell, very late, and maybe Gunter was back in his own room…? It certainly couldn't hurt to check. An image of Gunter in his bed flashed in Yuuri's mind—the man's lovely pale skin, his nimble fingers dancing over his own skin, tormenting himself the way Yuuri had done just moments before, made the young king's heart beat erratically. That was it. He was going to find out. Pausing only long enough to search through his bags, it took only a few minutes for Yuuri to find what he was looking for. He pocketed the small item—the first of his own courting gifts for Gunter. It wasn't much, but it meant a lot to him and he'd had it for as long as he could remember…and it had traveled with him throughout space and distance, between worlds. He hoped Gunter would like it, and…if he needed an excuse to search out his beloved, then what better reason than to give a present?

The hallways were quiet. It seemed the inhabitants of Heyerdahl were either sleeping or occupied in their rooms, because Yuuri met no one on his way to Gunter's chamber. Standing outside the door, he leaned his forehead against the wood, his heart still pounding in his chest, and tried to catch his breath. Being young and healthy, Yuuri knew plenty about being turned on, but he was almost itching—he craved his lover that much.

Without warning, the door opened, causing Yuuri to lose his balance, but his relief was instantaneous when Gunter caught him in his strong arms.

"Heika," Gunter breathed in his ear. "I've been calling to you—and you came."

"Was that you…or was it me?" Yuuri asked, feeling dazed as the intensity of his desire sharpened the moment he felt Gunter's arms around him.

"Both, perhaps," Gunter whispered, leaning down to kiss him, even as he pulled Yuuri into his room.

Yuuri reached up to twine his fingers into his lover's long, silk-rough hair, pulling the taller man closer still, returning his kiss with all the love he felt. Gunter shifted, reaching one arm out to close, then lock the door.

"I know it's not the greatest timing," Yuuri said, pulling away from Gunter's mouth and leaning into his embrace, "but I really don't want to…I don't want to stay away from you tonight. I know tomorrow is important—"

He quieted when Gunter pressed a finger over his lips. "You don't have to say anything, _Yuuri_. Tomorrow will come and no one can stop that. Tonight belongs to us, if you wish it."

"I do." Yuuri nuzzled his cheek against Gunter's bare chest.

"Then come with me, Yuuri. No shadows, tonight, no fears—only love."

Yuuri felt Gunter take his hand, and he followed his lover, feelings strangely disconnected, his entire being focused on the look of love and desire in Gunter's eyes. There was something surreal about what he was feeling, even though he wanted Gunter so badly he couldn't express it. It was like being a movie, he thought, the way it felt when he hit the mattress, and Gunter's hair falling against him, making a curtain in the moonlight so all Yuuri could see was his beautiful face. It seemed so easy, to touch and be touched, and yet he had no idea what he was actually supposed to do—he mirrored Gunter's actions, thrilling every time his hesitant caresses elicited a moan or growl from the demon lord. It was perfect, in every way that Yuuri could imagine, kissing Gunter, touching him, feeling achy and shy and bold all at once, wrapping his legs around the tall man's waist, arching up against his body—everything was magical. _Until Gunter reached between them and molded his hand around Yuuri's throbbing erection_.

The Maou erupted instantly into the hardest orgasm he'd ever experienced. His vision darkened, and his mouth opened in both horror and ecstasy. It wasn't supposed to happen like that…_was it_? Yuuri felt his cheeks flame with a mortified blush. He lost his grip on Gunter's shoulders and fell back against the bed and dragged a pillow over his head.

"Yuuri?" Gunter said, his voice husky, still. "My love…? Why…what's the matter? Have I hurt you?"

Yuuri shook his head, but refused to come out from under his pillow. "No," he said, the feathers muffling his voice but doing nothing to assuage his embarrassment. "I…Oh, God…Gunter, I'm so sorry…"

He tried to move his legs, but he felt Gunter's hands clamp around his calves, keeping him pinned right where he was, then he felt his lover's fingers relax. Gunter's hands slid, with tantalizing slowness, up his legs from his calves to the tops of his thighs, then over his hips and up his sides. Yuuri shivered a little, his skin still tingling from his earlier climax. He resisted at first, then relented as Gunter tugged at the pillow.

"Look at me, Yuuri," the tall adjutant commanded, in a voice Yuuri had only heard in his dreams. This was not his soft, gentle Gunter—this was his strong warrior.

"I can't believe I did that," Yuuri said, turning his head to the side after meeting Gunter's gaze for only a moment.

"Look at me."

Yuuri took a deep breath and looked into Gunter's eyes. The expression he saw there, the complete devotion, the desire, the love all held within his demon lord's passion-darkened eyes stole his breath.

"Yuuri…don't ever turn away from me. Why are you so upset?"

"Because…it's not supposed to be like that," he whispered.

Gunter's hands stroked over his chest, his fingertips drawing trails over his skin. "What is it supposed to be like, then?" the older mazoku asked, shifting so that his body came over Yuuri's like a blanket.

"I…I don't know, but…all you did was touch me, and…well, then I just…but it felt good, and I love you so much, Gunter!" He finished in exasperation.

Gunter moved again so that most of his weight was held on the arm that rested near Yuuri's head. He bent his head and nuzzled Yuuri's neck, making the young king sigh. "So," he whispered in Yuuri's ear. "You want me to be upset that my touch caused you such pleasure? I should be disappointed because my lover can't hold back when we're together?"

Put that way, Yuuri blushed again, but it had nothing to do with embarrassment.

"Do you like the way I touch you here?" Gunter asked, stroking his hand down Yuuri's stomach.

"Yes," he said, arching up against Gunter's palm despite his earlier confusion.

"And here?" Gunter asked again, his hand following the curve of Yuuri's hip to settle against the small of his back and pull him closer still.

Yuuri moaned softly, unable to answer coherently.

He felt Gunter's hips shift, beginning to rock against his. He could feel the hard evidence of his lover's desire push insistently against his thigh, and he bit his lip. Gunter continued his explorations, and his questions, bringing Yuuri quickly back to the brink of madness, and the younger man stopped thinking about his reaction and concentrated on the sensations his lover's body brought out in him. Above all else, Yuuri realized, regardless of his prowess as a swordsman, magician, or scholar, Gunter was first, and foremost, a teacher. And with words, gestures, kisses and touches, the beautiful man taught Yuuri what it meant to love another man in every way. He didn't know how much time had passed, but when Gunter finally pushed into him, joining them together in the most ancient of rituals, Yuuri felt, beyond the discomfort and strangeness, completely fulfilled.

He clung to Gunter's shoulders, their lips alternating between loving kisses and whispered words, until he let go of his reserve and let his emotions take over. Then he felt a wave of love, desire, and primal satisfaction course over him. His eyes flew open, sought Gunter's and locked gazes. It was the philter, he knew it—_felt it_—that locked their souls together, and those guards that Gunter tried so carefully to maintain broke down completely. There was no need for words between them now. Yuuri could feel Gunter's every emotion—his need to protect, to cherish, to adore, and to show Yuuri the depth of his constancy. Yuuri felt all of that and more, and knew, too, that his own desires were washing over his lover, telling him every hidden feeling Yuuri had suppressed for months, as he'd fallen in love with Gunter even before he knew of such a thing as the Von Kleist filter.

"Move with me, Yuuri," Gunter whispered, his breath harsh against Yuuri's ear.

The young king matched the rhythm of his hips with his lover's, their bodies sliding together in a dance older than recorded time. It didn't matter that Gunter was possibly over three centuries old and Yuuri was younger than three decades, their souls knew each other, and love is created afresh for every couple. Yuuri gasped, breathing becoming even more difficult as he felt himself reaching that crescendo again, this time his body responding to Gunter's hand in a much different way. He could feel every muscle in the taller man's body strain, and saw a small sheen of perspiration appear on Gunter's pale skin, making him glow in the moonlight.

"You are the most beautiful man in the world," Yuuri whispered, awed by the loveliness of his precious Gunter. "I love you so much."

"Say it again," Gunter growled.

"I love you, Gunter," Yuuri vowed, whispering his declaration over and over again as Gunter moved against him faster, harder, until he froze above Yuuri, his body taut as a wire as his orgasm tore through him. The intensity of Gunter's feelings slammed into Yuuri with the force of a storm, pushing the young man into another climax of his own.

Panting and shaking, Yuuri wrapped his arms and legs around his lover and just held on, waiting for the shockwaves to pass through him. He slipped out of his mind for a little bit, not too long he thought, but when he came back to himself, Gunter was stroking his hair and pressing soft kisses to his lips. When he felt Gunter's shoulders shake a little, he nuzzled the taller man's neck, still not really able to command his own tongue. Gunter understood though, and rolled gracefully to his side, pulling Yuuri with him, tucking him into the long curve of his body.

"Gunter?" Yuuri whispered, snuggling closer to the mazoku's warm, damp body.

"Yes, my love?"

"Why is there such a thing as war…when people could be doing this all the time?" he asked, still stunned that he could feel quite like this.

His lover's laugh made him smile. "I don't know, Heika. Perhaps because not everyone is as lucky to have a man like you—and their disappointment turns them into warmongers?"

"Are you…happy?" Yuuri asked, his smile fading just slightly.

"Yuuri…" Gunter said, opening his eyes and looking down at him with a sleepy expression. "I am more than happy. I've never, in all my long life, felt anything like what I feel for you."

"I love you," Yuuri whispered, yawning before he could stop himself.

"I love you, too," Gunter said, his voice gentle and solemn. "Now, I think we should sleep a little, don't you? I know I should, for decorum's sake, escort you back to your own room, but, I've decided to be selfish. Stay with me, Yuuri?"

"Dynamite couldn't blast me away from you." He muttered, pillowing his head on Gunter's arm. "Sleepy, Gunter…staying with you."

"Good. Sleep well, my Heika. Tomorrow you can tell me what dynamite is."

"Night, Gunter."

Yuuri closed his eyes, his blood thrumming to the beat of Gunter's strong heart, and let sleep come to him. Besides, who knew…he might even see Gunter in his dreams.

--O.o.O—

Gunter Von Kleist opened his eyes to see the first rays of the sun begin to creep into his window. In the grey half-light, Yuuri-heika's handsome features were a study in light and shadow, all the more attractive for his expression of contented repose. Gunter traced the line of Yuuri's jaw with his fingers, shifting to bring the younger man closer to him, cuddling him close to his chest. The Maou sighed softly in his sleep and nuzzled his cheek against Gunter's arm, finding the spot most comfortable to him. Casting his mind back only as far as a few weeks before, he would never have guessed he'd be here, in his home, the man he loved in his arms and in his bed. Perhaps, he thought grudgingly, he actually owed Wolfram a thank you. His torment, after all, might have gone on indefinitely had it not been for Wolfram's behavior that sparked the Maou into action.

Gunter knew his own reputation well enough. He knew that he was viewed as effete, even passive, and the truth was he was not concerned with how anyone else saw him, except for the man currently sleeping in his arms. Long before he had served in the capacity as teacher for Gwendal, and Conrad, too, Gunter had been in service to the Maou. There was very little he didn't know about warfare and violence. _Shinou knew_ he'd seen more than his fair share, and now the prospect of the ancient evil that had consumed the souls of his family members for generations was, once again, at his door. Before Yuuri-heika had arrived in Shin Makoku, Gunter had waited. It was his duty to wait, to serve, to advise, to dance attendance on the will of the Maou. But, damnation if he hadn't felt old. Not even old, but positively withered and ancient. There was no one, after all, with the possible exception of Odell Wincott—and he rarely came to Blood Pledge Castle after the Lady Julia's death—who understood even a portion of what Gunter had seen in his long, long life. There was his mother, of course, but even a demon as forward thinking and progressive as Gunter still didn't discuss everything with his own mother.

So, if he had felt isolated. If he had felt used up, worn out, maybe even a bit forgotten—like a once favored book collects dust on a library table when new, more exciting tales come along to take its place—there was good reason for it.

Until the first time he saw Shibuya Yuuri, boy-king of the demon nation.

Gunter had anticipated the arrival of new Maou since before the time that Shinou himself had revealed his plan. He could feel the years passing with increasing speed, and though he grieved, deeply, when Julia Von Wincott died, the loss of someone so close to both him and his adopted daughter was devastating to put it lightly, he could not help but anticipate what it would mean to Shin Makoku when her soul was imparted to the young man who would be Maou. He had raised and trained Conrad Weller to act as not only the new king's guardian, but as his very sword, and his stalwart shield. He had prepared the castle, and learned as much as he could before the arrival of the new Maou. Gunter had prepared. He was ready. He was ready for anything…almost.

_He hadn't been prepared to fall in love with Shibuya Yuuri the moment he saw him._

Love, after all, though very close to his poet's soul was not something he had ever truly envisioned for himself, and certainly not in the form of a scared young half-mazoku, not yet an adult, possessing one brilliant mazoku soul. He remembered the nights he had lain awake in his bed, staring at his ceiling, trying to puzzle out the confused jumble of his feelings. No. Conrad was meant to love the Maou—and he did, passionately and with a devotion that had seen the young king safe through many dangers. Wolfram…well, that was something Gunter didn't anticipate, but, he had vainly endeavored to accept the situation. But…himself? No, he was never to have felt anything more than a paternal affection for the young Maou. He was to be adjutant, as he always was—advisor and counselor, teacher, tutor and confidant. So, yes, he would love the new Maou as he had loved every previous Maou—his loyalty to king and country had never been in question. But…fall passionately, romantically, irrevocably in love? Well, that was something all together different.

And yet, it had happened, and by every strange twist of fate, his love was returned to him. That, itself, was the greatest miracle of all. Foresight, precognition ran strong in the Von Kleist family—as did all the magical arts. His mother, in particular, was very gifted as was his sister. Gunter had never thought himself to be particularly adept, but, he often had flashes of insight and a way of knowing what would happen before it did. Still, he had never seen this coming. He pulled Yuuri closer still…his wonderful, noble, sometimes still very silly, magnificent king and ardent lover. Gunter didn't ever want to let him go.

"Good morning," Yuuri whispered, bringing Gunter out of his thoughts.

"Good morning, Heika," Gunter said softly, slightly surprised that Yuuri had awakened without his being aware. "Did you sleep well?"

"MmmHmm," The Maou said, stretching and wriggling against Gunter. "You?"

"Yes," he replied, leaning down and ghosting a kiss over Yuuri's mouth, testing the younger man's reaction to intimate touches after the previous night's events. Would Yuuri be shy, or comfortable with him now?

Yuuri reached up and ran his fingers through Gunter's hair—his eyes were clear, bright black and apparently there would be no embarrassment in the morning light. "Is there ever a time when you don't look so lovely?" the king asked, smiling. "Even in the morning you look perfect."

Gunter could feel himself blushing. He wasn't used to receiving such gentle compliments from the king, though he'd always longed for them. "You look good enough to eat," he replied, taking the chance to hide his pleasure by nipping Yuuri's neck. The Maou's sharp gasp and clenched fingers against Gunter's back made the older mazoku purr with happiness.

"As much as I want to make a feast of you this morning," he said, easing back and returning Yuuri to a less enticing embrace, "I'm afraid I overslept and consequently so did you. We're expected in the library, soon."

"It's not like you to oversleep," the Maou said, looking up with a now concerned expression in his eyes. "Are you feeling all right? Is anything wrong?"

"No, Heika," Gunter replied, grinning. "I was just…a little tired when we went to sleep last night. Might have been that exercise before bed…"

"Oh!" Yuuri said, his cheeks warming with a blush that was so adorable Gunter just had to scoop him up in his arms and kiss him again.

It took Gunter another quarter hour to sufficiently demonstrate to the king the depth of his affection, the process by which they actually made it out of bed, into their robes, and to the bath lengthened at each step by the interruptions posed in the form of kisses, caresses and decidedly lascivious nibbles. Just before they were ready to leave his chamber and enjoy a nice, morning soak, Yuuri stopped.

"Heika? Are you all right?" Gunter asked, reaching out his hand as if to pull the king toward the room containing the tub.

"Gunter," The Maou said, pulling his hand from his pocket. "I…I brought this last night, but, well, we were too occupied for me to give this to you—I…I hope you like it…"

Gunter felt his brows draw together in confusion. The king had brought him something? He held out his hand, this time palm up, and Yuuri carefully put something in his fingers. The adjutant stared down at the oval, gold object. It was lovely, though he didn't know what it was, but it looked like…a heavy locket? The chain was clearly not meant to go around a neck, though, it was a simple, gold length of chain. He felt slightly embarrassed, the way he always did when he was ignorant of something.

"It…It's very handsome, Heika," he said, quietly. "But…I don't know…what it is."

"Oh! Right. I'm sorry, here, look." Yuuri said, taking the metal from his hand. Gunter suppressed his instinct to snatch it back. He didn't really care what it was—but Yuuri had given it to him and he didn't want anyone else to have it. Not even Yuuri. He shook his head. That made no sense at all.

He watched, though, as the Maou released the catch on the side, the locket springing open to reveal a convex glass under which was a dial with numbers. "It is…a timepiece?" he asked, hesitating in case he was incorrect.

"Yeah," Yuuri said, smiling and nodding. "I've always kept it with me—my dad gave it to me, and it was his dad's before that. It's been in my family a really long time, and it always helped remind me of home, especially when I first got here. I want you to have it now, Gunter."

"Heika!" he breathed, amazed the younger man would give him something so precious.

"It's really special to me," the king whispered, shy now as though he thought maybe Gunter would reject his offering. "It's not really grand or anything. It's just a pocket watch, but—"

"Yuuri," Gunter said, looking between him and the watch, holding the piece very carefully in his fingers, almost afraid he might break it. "It's the most wonderful, thoughtful gift I've ever received. To know that this…family heirloom that means so much to you is something you would entrust to me makes me feel…I don't know what to say. Thank you, Yuuri…thank you."

He couldn't help it. He tried to blink them back, to hold his breath to prevent them from flowing, but the tears came all the same. Instead of blushing and begging him to stop crying, Yuuri merely leaned up and brushed Gunter's tears with his fingers.

"I'm so glad you like it," the king whispered. "It means a lot to me, yes…but a watch, no matter how important, will ever mean more to me than you do. I love you so much, Gunter."

Gunter pulled his king and lover flush with his body, resting his cheek against the top of the younger man's head. Yuuri's hands were stroking up and down his back and he could hear the maou's murmured words of comfort, but his tears simply came faster. He had thought, truly thought, that it didn't matter if Yuuri-heika ever courted him. Why should such an old, arcane ritual matter in modern Shin Makoku—but it would seem that he was a traditional demon after all, and receiving such a precious gift from the man pursuing him made Gunter's heart melt. Apparently, he did want to be courted after all.

--O.o.O—

If Conrad Weller had entertained any doubts as to where the Maou had slept the previous evening, they evaporated at the entrance of what he now, in his mind, referred to as _The Royal Couple_. Neither Gunter nor Yuuri looked different—they were each just as tall as they'd been, respectively. Yuuri's eyes and hair were still as black as Gunter's were violent. They didn't touch any differently, speak differently, or wear anything differently than they had before…still…Yuuri might as well have been wearing a sign reading: _Gunter and I made love last night_. And for his part, the adjutant, for as long as Conrad had known him, had never exuded such an air of calm, protective strength. No, it wasn't visible, but there was an aura extending from Gunter, surrounding the young king, that gave warning to every male within a thousand leagues—_this is my mate_. Conrad glanced at Yozak, but the spy was standing at the window, staring out across the distance and whatever occupied his thoughts left no room for the two who'd just come into the library.

"Heika! Gunter!" Adalric said, jumping up from his seat. "Where have you two been? The good food's almost gone and Alese is being super stingy this morning—she didn't send the second tea pot!"

"Do…do you need a second teapot when the first one never seems to run dry?" Yuuri asked, curious.

"The second teapot traditionally has hot chocolate, heika," Gunter explained.

Conrad watched as the two men filled plates and poured coffee into cups, their movements indicating as much as a passionate kiss might have, the depth of their relationship.

"Conrad," Yuuri asked. "Did you sleep ok? Is everything all right?"

"Yes, Yuuri," he said, opting to spare the young man their Nazukeoya game. "I've been reading these books, though, and I haven't found very much to help us."

Yuuri walked over to him, handing him the coffee he'd just prepared. "Drink this, yeah? You'll feel a little better."

"Thank you, Yuuri," Conrad said, surprised. The king flashed him a smile, then sat down next to him. Conrad's confusion only grew. Gunter made no objection, in fact the beautiful adjutant also sent him a glowing smile, then turned his attention to several old volumes stacked on the side table. It seemed that the two men had solidified their relationship to the point that jealousy had no place between them. Conrad sipped his coffee and wondered—were they really that sure of one another?

They spent the next several hours, all of them save the lady Alese who was elsewhere, reading and discussing what they found in the ancient Von Kleist family journals. Suddenly, during the talk about the emergence of the wraiths in the Von Kleist lands, Yuuri stiffened beside him. Before he could say anything, Gunter was already next to them.

"What is the matter, heika?" Gunter asked.

"Do you have a copy of Martyn's Ten Guides to the Outdoors?" the Maou returned.

"Of course, Heika," Lady Von Kleist replied, getting up from her chair and searching through one of the shelves. "Which volume, do you know?"

"Volume six, please."

Lady Von Kleist retrieved the requested volume and brought it to the king. She perched on the edge of Conrad's chair, leaning over him slightly to watch as Yuuri flipped through the pages, quickly, found the one he wanted, then ran his finger along the text until he stopped.

"Here," he said. "Listen. _The manifestations of great evil that were recorded in the third age of Shin Makoku have been traced back to the great conflict involving the Original King. It is said that where there is light, there must also be dark, therefore the shadows will always walk among us. The creatures that dwell in shadow must always, therefore, spring from a combination of dark and light_…"

"Yes, heika," Gunter said, nodding. "It's as I told you, the wraiths are the antithesis of our family's power, but we have co-existed for centuries."

The Maou shook his head quickly. "I know that, Gunter. But, the wraiths are the shadows, right? Just listen…_Where the light chases away the shadow, still the darkness will remain just out of sight. The cunning nature of evil demands that it work without discovery. Therefore, in order to hunt and destroy creatures such as the Gomphus, which is the only shadow creature safe for children below the age of fifty to hunt, the primary bait by which the Gomphus can be lured is the fatted offspring of a human couple aged less than six months_."

"I don't understand what hunting a small shadow creature like the Gomphus has to do with the shadow-wraiths, Heika," Adalric said, scratching his head. "I mean, I've caught Gomphi before…"

"Did you use a human baby as bait?" The Maou said, his expression appalled.

"Of course not!" the boy replied. "I used a goat. Anyway, my point is that those creatures are small, almost completely non-threatening."

"Maybe, but they're still shadow creatures. And despite the fact that using a human as bait is barbaric—and Conrad, don't let me forget to make that against the law if it isn't already, how disgusting!" the Maou exclaimed. "Still, the point is that the book says that the shadow-creatures themselves aren't the real problem. My question is…the wraiths are the manifestation, right? So…what power is causing them to move and act in the first place?"

"Gunter…?" Conrad asked, looking to the tall mazoku who was still staring at the king.

"Heika…?" he asked. "When did you…read Martyn's guides?"

"You gave them all to me at Christmas-time last year, Gunter. I was done before new years. I was hoping, actually, that some time this year, we could all go on a little safari—there's a lot I learned about in the books that I want to see for myself. Though, I can totally skip the Gomphus hunt."

"Once this problem is solved, Heika, I would be glad to arrange such an outing. I just can't believe you read them all…"

"Gunter!" Conrad said again, this time with more force. "We need to focus. I think Yuuri makes a good point. What is the origin of these shadow creatures—does anyone know?"

"I…I do."

Conrad looked up to see the tiny figure of Lady Alese framed in the doorway. Gunter's younger sister was staring at her hands, her fingers twisting together as she obviously sought to calm herself. Gunter started to reach out for her, but…Yozak beat him to it, appearing at the young woman's side and giving her one of his friendly, companionable grins.

"It would really help," the tall spy said, putting his hand lightly on her shoulder and guiding her to a chair, "if you could tell us what you know, my lady."

Conrad noticed that Yozak had chosen a chair that would keep the Lady Alese somewhat obscured by other furniture, and it made sense. The shy young woman would freeze completely if she had to be the center of attention. She gave a small, almost non-existent half-smile to the orange-haired man, her eyes widening a little before she returned her gaze to her feet.

"Before Papa died, I heard him talking to another lord—but I don't know who it was. I heard him say that it was wrong for that lord's family to curse ours the way it had, because we were all Mazoku together. I remember that the other, yellow-haired lord laughed at Papa and said that the Von Kleist's were nothing but sorcerers and deserved to die consumed by magic. Then he said something that always seemed so strange to me until now…he said…_as long as there is breath in me, I will curse your name and haunt your family. Unlike you, I will never die because no one would ever know it was me_."

"When did you hear this, my daughter?" Lady Von Kleist asked softly.

"Some years before Papa died." The young woman whispered. "I…I was so afraid, but when I asked Papa about it, he said I didn't have to worry, that he would take care of everything. But…Papa, and Ehren and Elke were killed and Gunter nearly killed, too. I…I…it's my fault isn't it?"

The young woman burst into tears, her sobs plucking at the heartstrings of everyone in the room, not just Conrad. He watched as Yozak took hold of her shoulders and used his body to shield her from the surprised stares of her family and their guests.

"Of course it's not your fault," Lady Von Kleist said, hurrying around the back of the sofa to put her arms around her daughter, so that the girl disappeared between her mother and Yozak. "You were only a little girl, and Papa was a very strong, confident man, Alese. You did as you were told, and now that you have remembered, you have done the right thing by telling us what you saw."

"I'm sorry, Gunter!" his sister cried, her tiny hands fisting against Yozak's back. Conrad could only watch as Yuuri took his lover's hand and gave it a squeeze, urging him to say something.

"Alese," Gunter said gently. "It's all right. You've done nothing wrong. Nothing at all. I'm very grateful you remembered, because now we know what to do."

Conrad looked sharply at his former teacher. The man already had a plan, he could tell by the expression on his face. His voice was steady and sure. "I will need your help though, little sister, if you are up to it?"

"Y—You want my…help?" she asked, clearly surprised, her voice muffled against the tall spy's shirt.

"Yozak," Gunter said, softly. "I will need several different herbs from Alese's garden, I wonder if you could accompany her and gather them together. I'll make a list."

The lavender-haired lord quickly wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to the red-haired half-mazoku.

"I'd be honored to assist you, Lady Alese. Would that be all right?"

"O—Ok."

Lady Von Kleist stepped back, giving her eldest son an approving smile. Yozak continued to use his large frame as a shield to give the young woman some privacy as he guided her from the room. Conrad felt another little tug at his heart strings. It would appear that he was about to lose another love, but this time…he had no complaint at all. He'd known Yozak for almost his entire life and there was nothing the two of them hadn't shared or experienced together. So, his best friend had fallen for the shy, timid Lady Alese…? He wouldn't have thought it possible, but he knew the set of Yozak's shoulders, the silent language of the man's body, and every motion indicated that if he didn't already love the beautiful young woman, then he would before much time passed.

"What are you planning to do, my son?" Lady Von Kleist asked when her daughter was safely out of the room.

"I'm going to use the ritual to call to the wraiths—"

"But, Gunter!" Adalric exclaimed.

Gunter held up his hand to forestall another outburst from his younger brother. "I do not intent to begin the ritual, Adalric, so calm yourself. However, based on what Yuuri-heika has remembered from the book, and Alese's information, I think it safe to say that if we want this curse to be ended, then we must get to the source of the wraith's power and destroy it."

"I wish Murata was here," Yuuri said softly. "He has memories older than yours and yours, too, Lady Von Kleist. Maybe he could help."

"Perhaps we have the next best thing," Conrad replied, looking at the window as four separate pigeons settled on the sill. "It would seem we have word from Gwendal. I wrote to him in the last village we stayed in, and Freda-dono allowed me the use of one of your pigeons, Gunter, yesterday shortly after we arrived. There may be welcome news, therein."

"Freda-dono?" Gunter asked, arching a brow and staring at Conrad steadily.

"Yes, though just Freda would have been just fine, Gunter." His mother answered before Conrad could. "We have never stood on ceremony in this house and I am not going to begin at this late date. Besides, I entertain some hopes that many things might change, now that Yuuri-heika is here. After all, I wouldn't mind at all…if his majesty called me _Mother_."

"Mother!" Gunter gasped, his cheeks flaring red.

"What's the matter, my love?" she asked, smiling at him, holding her hands together in front of her chest. "After all, do I not see a new adornment to your regular uniform? Is it wrong for a mother to hope that after all these years her son is being courted by a worthy man?"

"Mother, please!"

Conrad had never seen Gunter's face quite so…purple. It contrasted a bit with the lighter shade of his hair. Still, the soldier couldn't help smiling. Yuuri was still sitting near him, looking rather like a trapped animal. Conrad covered Yuuri's hand with his own and gave it a squeeze.

"There's really no need to be so shy, Gunter," his mother said, laughing now. "I think it's wonderful that you are so happy. In fact, I really do think it is about time, my son. I'm so delighted for you, really, that I'm not even going to chastise you for forgetting to put your privacy spell in place last night. The entire house lost sleep, I'm sure…but you were happy, and that's what matters. Your father and I, well, once, when we forgot…"

"Not another _WORD_, Mother," Gunter shouted, pinching his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose in a gesture eerily reminiscent of Gwendal.

"Well, as you please, my darling. But, you must remember that life goes on, even in the midst of the darkest times. Love is never anything to be ashamed of, and you should both re,member it." Lady Von Kleist embraced her son, and then turned to embrace the Maou as well. "Now, Conrad, Adalric are you busy just now? There is much to do, of course, before this evening, but perhaps you and I could take a walk while Yuuri-heika and Gunter go over those pigeon mails? I'm sure you will both want time for sword practice, too, right?"

"I would be pleased to accompany you," Conrad replied, giving Yuuri one more reassuring hug, then standing. He offered his arm to Gunter's mother, admiring her ability to lighten the situation and walked with her, and a giggling Adalric, out of the library to give Gunter and Yuuri some peace.

The early afternoon sun was warm, the breeze refreshing, and Conrad let himself enjoy the feel of it on his face as he stood, some time later, on the balcony overlooking the lawns of Heyerdahl. Freda-dono stood beside him, content as he was to simply enjoy the moments of respite before the coming night. He watched as Adalric sparred with Yozak, noticing how the young mazoku's fighting style resembled his older brother's, though the boy was clearly inexperienced. Lady Alese was sitting nearby, quietly sorting through her basket of herbs. Gunter and Yuuri were watching as well, from beneath the shade of a tall tree, the young maou nestled against the beautiful lord's side. Every so often, Gunter voiced encouragement or a slight correction to his brother's movements, and Yozak was clearly holding himself back—allowing the young man to practice without embarrassing him.

"It is not an easy thing to witness, is it?" The lady next to him said, quietly.

"No," he replied. "Yozak told me that it would be better if I didn't watch at all."

Conrad didn't know why, but he felt very much at ease with Freda-dono.

"All love is beautiful, Conrad," she replied. "It hurts to watch, of course, when your own heart is engaged, but, a true heart finds joy in the happiness of those he loves."

"I am not…unhappy. Not now. I have my place in Yuuri-heika's life."

"Indeed, you do. Gunter has written to me often of the special relationship you share with the Maou. You must know that he would never try to take that from you."

He nodded. "I know. I admit, I was jealous, and perhaps am still in some ways, but Yuuri is happy, and Gunter, too. I've known Gunter my whole life, and Yuuri from before the time he was born. I love them both."

"And that emotion is requited, of that, I am sure." She turned to him, her smile in place but her eyes were serious—her teasing manner gone. "We are an earthy race, Conrad, a lusty race. I know we hide it well, especially the nobility—it is as though by denying ourselves or concentrating on the darker aspects of life that we seem to think we can deny the more primitive part of our natures. Mazoku…half-mazoku…it hardly matters. We are drawn to one another, because of the very passion that beats in each of our hearts. I think I understand something of your loneliness, and if I could offer you just one piece of advice, I hope you won't be offended when I say that patience is nothing to be ashamed of, but neither is giving yourself permission to enjoy your life. My own husband, the children's father, had been very much in love with my elder sister. They were engaged to be married, but before the ceremony, she became quite ill and died. As was the custom, back then, a match between Lord Von Kleist and myself was arranged. I wasn't happy about it. Who wants to be a replacement for the love of someone's life? From Gunter's letters, I suspect Yuuri-heika understands that better than anyone."

Conrad stared, shocked. "I…I don't think of him as Julia's replacement," he whispered.

Freda-dono's smile was gentle and kind. "Of course you don't…but how long do you suppose it took him to realize that? I suspect he thinks on it from time to time, still. For myself, it took my husband nearly fifty years to come to an understanding with me. It wasn't easy, for either of us, but we matured into friends, first, then…without my even realizing how it happened, we were passionate lovers. The result of which was five children and very likely many, many more had be not been taken from me. I only say this to illustrate a point—that despite our very long lives, we all still seek the same thing…love, commitment, companionship. Lust does fade, or is kindled elsewhere, but the love you share with the Maou will never be other than it is now—constant and true. Gunter's devotion to him, albeit he's never truly said it outright to me, is just as deep as your own."

"I know it is. I really am happy for them both."

"Then be happy for yourself, too, good knight," She said, reaching up to touch his face. "Whatever happens in the next hours, I don't believe the three of you will ever be truly separated."

"I hope you're right," he said quietly.

"I am."

"It would seem, though, that my friend has set his heart on your daughter. I don't suppose you have any insight there?"

Gunter's mother cocked her head to the side and regarded Yozak as he continued to spar with Adalric. "Ah, those two. It will take time, because my daughter is unfamiliar with the desires of her own heart, but they will be happy—and have many, many orange-haired children with violet eyes. The poor little loves, what a combination."

"Are…are you serious?" Conrad asked, confused.

"Oh, yes," Freda-dono said simply. "I've seen Master Gurrier in my dreams many times. The future is uncertain, of course, and there are many paths those two may yet choose, but, if they don't fight fate, they will be happy together."

Conrad stared at his best friend and…seemingly former lover. The man was laughing, in the middle of parrying a thrust from Adalric, when his mighty sword began to glow as orange as his hair. Suddenly, a burst of light shot out from the blade, knocking Adalric across the lawn, and sending Yozak off his feet to land in the pond several yards away. The tall spy came up spluttering and coughing. Conrad watched as lady Alese laughed, her giggles tinkling merrily like bells. The she quickly covered her mouth with her hand and blushed.

"I see my sister has enhanced your sword, Yozak!" Gunter called. "That is a powerful amulet you have on your grip…you will want to learn to control it."

The spy stood up, soaked to the skin, with green fronds draped over his hair and sticking to his clothes.

"As you see," Freda-dono said, smiling indulgently. "Even timid Alese is trying to do her part. For all our warring ways as Mazoku, Conrad, we are only truly powerful when we are protecting the ones we love. But, you already know that, don't you?"

He didn't answer. There was no need. Instead, he moved a slight step closer to the lovely woman at his right, and let his fingers slide over the balustrade to rest over hers. She radiated peace and Conrad let himself bask in it. There was a time for bloodshed approaching, but for now, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the company of a beautiful woman was more than enough.

--O.o.O—

_Once, a long time ago, two armies began to march toward each other. The first, made of noble demons and brave soldiers—the second made of shadows and spirits. It was prophesied in times of old, that should those two armies ever meet, the earth itself would turn red with blood and neither army would survive. The young demon-king, having fought so hard, already, to reach his beloved and return his demon lord to his rightful place at his side, had only one chance to stop the destruction of those he loved most. But, time and death ride shoulder to shoulder, and no battle has ever been fought in Shin Makoku without bloodshed…_

* * *

_And…I STILL haven't gotten to the big, ugly battle scene, and you know what…I might not even get to it tomorrow. It depends how long it takes me to handle Shori and Wolfram as well as Gwendal and the Sage. But, from what I'm thinking in my head at present, we should be about wrapped up at Heyerdahl soon…then, of course, there's what comes after. This fic is going to take forever…giving RH888 the Gwendal stare…yeah, sure…just a lil pervy fic…right. Hmph. OK, well, as to the above lemon…I know many of you have read my other stuff and just a note on that…I can write porn, and everything but I tend to choose not to do so. First, I reckon it's not postable here, but even if it was…and this is not to say that I object to porn because I like laughing as much as the next girl…it's just that writing for the KKM community, well, the way I keep envisioning these characters doesn't leave a lot of room for senseless pounding. Any animal/human/sentient being can fuck without a reason, I just find there's more to be said by not saying it all straight out sometimes. So, if it's not Peeeeeeeeervy enough ahem…my apologies. (I'm really just kidding, but I have to tease RH about that). As always, thank you so much for reading, and I'll be posting up something by tomorrow. I work all weekend at the hospital, so, after tomorrow's update, possibly something by next Thursday. I'll let you know when we are close to wrapping up. Thanks again, and I'll be seeing you…SN_


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm really, really sorry I couldn't set this up last night. I was called in to work. So, I do apologize. I'm on my way out the door right now, in fact, back on my to the hospital for another shift. I really, really, without doubt, love my job…but I'm looking forward to Tuesday which should net me my first whole day off in what seems like ages! As a celebration, then, I will update with Chapter 10 by Tues. Night if at all possible. So, this chapter was absolutely no fun to write—they were all being very bad little characters and wanting to do very bad little things. However, it all seems to have worked out, though, I hope Chapter 11 is more satisfying. Still, the story has to be told in its entirety. But, without further ado…Chapter 9. I'll see you at the bottom of the page…_

* * *

**The Twelfth Treasure of Shin Makoku – A Fairy Tale**

"_There was, in the beginning, a world united and controlled by a benevolent race—the demons. Created and Evolved to serve their masters were a lesser race, the humans, and while harmony existed between the two: The Demons who Ruled, and the humans who served, peace and prosperity united the world. Unfortunately, the humans grew proud and recalcitrant, and over time made unconscionable demands of their lenient masters. It is a failing of the demon race to be too munificent, and because of their great mercy, the demons did not subdue the foul humans. Taking advantage of the demons' compassion, the humans revolted, taking arms and rising up to cruelly torture their loving masters and driving their demon lords from their traditional homelands. It is said that during this time, in between the world losing balance and the coming of the great king who would reunite the Great Demon Nation, that the greatest evils were born. Although there is no direct evidence to show this conclusively, all circumstantial clues point to the rift caused by the malicious, murderous humans as the direct link to the birth of the great evil eventually overcome by the magnificent Shinou-heika. Thus it can be concluded, that all evil in the world exists because of the ignorant, bestial human race. It would not be too much, therefore, to suggest that the race be viewed strictly as vermin and eradicated with the same tenacity. Humans must be destroyed."_

—_Taken from "A Child's First Look at History, Hundredth Edition, by Gerhardt Radford, the text used in all demon schools until the reign of the twenty-seventh Maou of Shin Makoku_

_Demons! Demons! Oppressors All!_

_Enslaved your fathers, murdered your sons_

_Drive them out, blot them out, wipe them out_

_Demons murder our children in their beds_

_Demons kidnap mothers and cut off their heads_

_Demons! Demons! Oppressors All!_

_Who is the demon…?_

_One, Two, Three, Four, Five_

_You're the demon, run for your life!_

—_A common human children's rhyme, recited during the game "Find the Demon" played similarly to the earth game Duck, Duck Goose._

_Once upon a time, there was a great demon-king, his beautiful lover, a brave soldier, a daring spy, a once-jealous prince, and an implacable general. History tells us of heroes and villains, good and bad, right and wrong—the righteous and the heretical, but in the mist of time one fact is often lost…in the end, whether human, demon, or half-breed, they were all simply doing their best to survive the situation with which they were faced. And all creatures, regardless of race, will fight to the death to protect those they love…_

--O.o.O—

**Part Nine: The First Principle of Demon Warfare—If you have long hair, tie it back because you can't kill what you can't see.**

_War does not determine who is right, only who is left_—Bertrand Russell

_A soldier will fight long and hard for a colored bit of ribbon_—Napoleon

_War is not an adventure. It is a disease. It is like typhus_—Antoine de Saint-Exupery

--O.o.O—

"They're here, Gwendal," Anissina said, as she slipped into his office and closed the door behind her.

"…They?" he asked.

"Wolfram and Yuuri-heika's older brother, Shori."

Gwendal sighed and took a moment to rest his head in his hands. "He just had to bring that one with him, didn't he? I don't know what Wolfram was planning, but this is completely beyond the pale."

"I don't know, either, but when I saw them crossing the courtyard, I dashed here as fast as I could, in case I could give you some warning."

"Thank you, Anissina."

"I do what I can, darling. Now, what about you—can I do anything to help?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Without Gunter here to smooth things over, like he usually does, it would help if you remained. The last thing I need is for the Maou's brother to start blasting the castle with water sprites, or worse."

"You've had news from Yuuri-heika, then?"

"Nothing since I sent the pigeons, but I don't have a good feeling about this either. They are all presently at Gunter's ancestral home, but I feel I should be there. Something is happening and I don't like the sound of those shadow-wraiths at all."

"That surprise visit from Geika couldn't have helped," Anissina mused softly. "I admire and respect his highness, but there can be no denying that trouble usually follows in his wake."

"True…"

Gwendal would have gone further, but he was interrupted by a knock on the door. Anissina opened it to reveal a tense looking Wolfram and a very cryptic looking Shibuya Shori.

"Wolfram," Gwendal said in dampening tones. "You've returned, and not alone I see."

"Let's just get this over with," Wolfram muttered, coming in and flopping into one of the chairs opposite Gwendal's desk.

The general noticed that the maou's older brother didn't so much as raise an eyebrow. The tall man simply seated himself in the chair Gwendal indicated and steepled his fingers together in front of his chest. Apparently, the elder Shibuya intended to observe for a while.

"Well, Wolfram…what do you have to say for yourself?" Gwendal asked.

"Before you start in on the lecture, Gwendal, you should know that I _did_ go to earth intending to involve Shori in my plan to reconcile with Yuuri. However, he knows everything and I've accepted that my engagement to Yuuri is finished and we won't be making amends. I will leave the castle if that is the Maou's wish."

Gwendal studied his youngest brother carefully. The blonde boy had adjusted himself such that his back was rod-straight and his arms were folded over his chest in a gesture of…defiance. Underneath the proud demeanor, however, Gwendal could tell that Wolfram was nervous, even anxious. The general had been surprised when the Great Sage had arrived late the previous evening and given him a few hints as to what was happening on earth. However, Gwendal's concern over Gunter and the Maou had quickly eclipsed the importance of any of Wolfram's machinations, and their discussion moved quickly to that topic. All he knew for sure was that Wolfram had appeared on earth with some ludicrous tale about the Maou's seduction and apparently was making it all up as he went along. Obviously, the Sage had communicated with Yuuri-heika's brother, so all that remained was to see what Wolfram's future plans were and if he had any intention of behaving honorably from this point forward.

"Yuuri-heika has not communicated to me that you should leave," Gwendal said carefully. "During your absence, His Majesty, Conrad and Yozak have discovered Gunter and they have since reunited. Your jealousy, however, sparked a series of events that has placed Lord Von Kleist in danger."

"If Lord Von Kleist is in danger, that means Yu-chan is at risk as well, does it not?" Shori said.

Gwendal turned his attention to the black-haired man. "Yes, that is true." He held up a hand before Shori could say more. "However, before you object, you should know that His Majesty has no intention of separating from Gunter. Also, he is accompanied, as I said before, by Yozak Gurrier and Conrad Weller. The Maou is not alone."

"Still," Shori said, his voice rising. "If Yu-chan is in danger, just what, exactly, do you intend to do about it?"

"I have been charged with overseeing the castle and the country in the King's absence, therefore there is very little that I, personally, can do, Shori-sama. In addition to that responsibility, I have also been made to wait for my youngest brother to return since I had no way of knowing what he has been planning. Unfortunately, the Von Kleist lands are a two-day journey from the castle and from communiqués received from Conrad, it is likely that the situation will be resolved tonight."

"Yuuri…Conrad…" Wolfram whispered, his impassive expression cracked. "Is…is it bad, Gwendal?"

The somber general nodded. "Yes."

"Have you at least sent soldiers?" Shori asked.

Gwendal nodded again. "I have. They will cross the Von Kleist borders very soon, within two hours, by my calculations."

"I don't care," Shori said, through gritted teeth. "I demand to be taken to Yu-chan. If my little brother is in danger then I have every intention of being there to help him. Also, while I know the story Wolfram told me was not completely true, I have no intention of allowing Yuuri to become some sort of player in this Gunter's seduction games. An honorable man would have come to Yuuri's family, his real family, before entering into any sort of traditional courtship."

"I would be very careful, Shori-sama," Gwendal said quietly. "Insulting Lord Von Kleist is the fastest way to find yourself engaged in a duel in this country. I have known Gunter for _hundreds_ of years, and I do not take kindly to aspersions against his character. And, if my surmise is correct, which it is, as fast as I might throw a knife in your direction, _your brother_ would no doubt be faster."

"Is…is there a courtship, Gwendal?" Wolfram asked.

Gwendal almost sighed at his youngest brother's heartbroken tone. _Almost_. His control, however, was too great for such an emotional display. Still, he couldn't help but be moved by the genuine tears he saw in his brother's eyes. Even if Wolfram wasn't really in love with Yuuri-heika, Gwendal was certain it must hurt to feel as though he had been replaced so quickly.

"Yes, Wolfram." He had to reply honestly. "There is a courtship, and it is serious. You should prepare yourself, in fact, you both should. Yuuri-heika has made his intentions concerning Lord Von Kleist very clear, according to Conrad."

"I see," Wolfram said. "Please…excuse me, Gwendal, unless there is something else?"

Gwendal shook his head. "I see no sense in lecturing you, Wolfram. There doesn't appear to be a need. I would suggest, however, that you consider some way to atone for your behavior. I doubt the Maou is very happy with you, although I'm sure that Yuuri-heika, being Yuuri-heika, has already forgiven you in his heart."

"Wait a minute!" The Maou's older brother shouted. "That's it?! That's everything? You're just going to sit there behind your desk while my Yu-chan is in trouble, not explain a damned thing to me, and suggest that your little brother go to his room and _think_ about his bad behavior? This is preposterous! I demand to know exactly what is happening."

"I have already explained, Shori-sama, I cannot leave the castle. Between Anissina and myself we are well able to handle the duties here, but neither of us would be successful on our own. Thanks to Wolfram's deceit, and the subsequent flight of Gunter, there has arisen a situation in which an old family evil is being revisited upon the Von Kleist's. Yuuri-heika, Gunter, Conrad and Yozak are in the process of devising a plan to counteract this problem. They have, also, as I understand, other allies. They are fighting creatures called shadow-wraiths, which, as I also understand it, consume the souls of the Von Kleist family—so, if you will please take hold of your temper and cease your shouting, I would very much appreciate it. You are not the only one with a brother in danger, if I may say. In fact, you have a brother in danger, and that is a hard fact, I don't deny it. However, I have a brother, two very close friends, and my king—to whom I am devoted, facing an enemy. Although I have sent both soldier and information, Shori-_sama_, I am unable to go myself. As an elder brother, you may very well understand what it is I am facing, so do not presume to sit there and tell me how to do my job, or how to act on behalf of the Maou. We are _not_ on earth. We are in _Shin Makoku_—and this is _my_ country, _my_ responsibility. If you want to help, then I suggest you begin by controlling yourself!"

It was a rare occurrence for Gwendal Von Voltaire to lose his temper, but when it did happen, he almost always regretted it. Not this time, however. He glanced at Anissina. His lover had been sitting very quietly on the other side of the room, observing the situation. She sent him a supportive smile and a wink. She didn't have the highest opinion of Yuuri-heika's over-protective brother, either, but there was also a disturbing twinkle in her eye. A twinkle that sent a small frisson of fear down his spine.

"You know, Gwendal," she said, pursing her lips as though thinking. "The Von Kleist lands are easily reached by the Greyfelde River, if you make the turning at the Singing Forest, to the east."

"Anissina…" he said, warning her with both his voice and his glare.

"What do you mean?" Shori asked, the young man jumping at the hint of suggestion in her voice.

"Come, Gwendal," She said, smiling in a decidedly wicked manner. "You know my _punt-punt-speed-raft-evil-kun_ won first place in the time trials at last year's yacht race."

"_Punt…punt_?" Shori repeated, slowly, looking to Wolfram. Gwendal saw his little brother shrug. Clearly, the blonde knight had other concerns on his mind.

"It's not a yacht, though, Anissina—it is a raft of death and nothing more!"

"You could be at Yuuri-heika's side by nightfall…" Anissina said, coaxing him with her sing-song voice.

"With what maryoku left, I wonder?" He ground out.

She scoffed. "My dear Gwendal, are you saying you can't run a little invention of mine without expending all your energy? Hmmm…perhaps you're getting a little older?"

"I never said that," he growled. "Besides, just who is going to manage the country in my absence? You have your hands full already!"

"I can help," Wolfram said quietly, staring at his hands.

"But—" Gwendal began but his youngest brother cut him off.

"If what you're saying is true, Gwendal, then I am in large part responsible for the situation that Yuuri is in right now. You said I need to make atonement…so…let it start here. I'm capable, even if you refuse to see it, and I am not a child. I will handle things here at the castle while you're gone. Just…just go and bring them all home safely."

Gwendal paused, even though he was tempted to reject the suggestion outright. He had wondered, while Wolfram was gone, if some of the boy's rash behaviors could be laid at his own feet. He had been just as quick to indulge his youngest brother as everyone else—and it was nearly impossible not to when the boy had been young. Wolfram had been so devastatingly cute. But…as he grew, Gwendal had somehow always seen him as that same beautiful child, and perhaps his bratty, thoughtless behavior was, in some way, a reflection of that.

"I will be here, Gwendal," Anissina said, softly. "I can help him, too."

"Very well," Gwendal said, finally. "I will trust the safety of the castle and our people to you, Wolfram, while we are gone. However, let me make it clear that you are in no way to make any diplomacy-altering decisions while I am away, neither are you to mobilize or muster any troops."

"Gwendal, you'll be back home in two days at most, probably less. Wolfram and I are not going to lead the country to war before breakfast, for Shinou's sake!"

"Make sure that you don't," Gwendal muttered. Then he turned back to Wolfram. "A message, if any, for Conrad?"

"Just…just tell him to bring himself back safe," Wolfram replied, not quite meeting Gwendal's eyes.

"Very well, then, Shori-sama. I suggest you prepare yourself. Anissina's inventions are…unique."

It took very little time for Gwendal Von Voltaire to prepare himself for travel. As a seasoned soldier, he could move at a moment's notice. As was their habit, even after so long as lovers, he and Anissina made no emotional farewells. She adjusted his sword, once, before he stepped onto the raft, and straightened his collar. He reached out and brushed an imaginary piece of lint from her starched, white cuffs. That his fingers brushed over hers as he moved, well, that was purely accidental, of course.

He nodded to his lover, his brother and the assembled staff as he boarded the hellish creation that would either lead him to the Maou or his doom. The Greyfelde River was narrow as it passed through the castle grounds, but wide enough to provide passage. He felt the drain on his maryoku when Anissina hooked the chain to his wrist and tucked the key in his pocket.

"Remember to steer east at the forest," she said. "Be careful."

"I will. Wolfram, we shall return soon."

Gwendal spared a glance at the Maou's older brother, who was locking in tight, then he lifted his index finger to his lips, surreptitiously. Finally, he loosed his maryoku completely and the raft jerked forward, hurtling toward the horizon.

--O.o.O—

Gunter Von Kleist was no stranger to battle, though he would have liked to have been. However, he had never before prepared for conflict alongside a lover. After he had spent time assisting his younger brother in sword practice, and further assisted Yozak in learning to control his new, more powerful sword, he had prepared the herbs and other implements he would need to summon the wraiths at the Von Kleist family tomb. And, through it all, Yuuri-heika had been by his side. As the hours passed, they spoke less, the weight of what was to come falling heavily upon them both. Gunter wished he could console his lover in some way. He wanted to promise the Maou that everything would be well, and that there was no need to fear, but he was an honest demon and he refused to make promises that he couldn't keep. He wasn't, however, concerned for himself. No, he was worried about his King. Yuuri's ever-hopeful, determinedly cheerful demeanor was changing before his eyes. Even as the young man polished Morgif, whispering to the blade in soothing tones, pausing to listen to the sword's moans and then answering again, Gunter could see his face changing. Yuuri knew, it was clear, that tonight would decide the fates of many.

Finally, with as much prepared as could be done in advance, and after the four companions met and went over their plans once more—Yozak would watch the perimeter of the house, with Adalric staying indoors to watch after his mother and sister; Conrad and Yuuri would, with Morgif's assistance, keep the Wraiths at bay while Gunter summoned the ancient evil that had once bonded with his family so long ago—Gunter had taken the king and retired to his chamber. If it didn't work…if he was unable to reach beyond the shadows and find the true force at work behind it, then…he wasn't sure what would happen.

"Gunter?" Yuuri asked, pulling the magician from his thoughts. "How much time?"

"Two hours, perhaps three at most," Gunter replied, laying aside his own sword.

"Enough time for a bath, then."

Gunter looked at the younger man that he loved so much. Serious black eyes and a somber expression did not suit his Yuuri. Those lips were made for smiling, laughing and most definitely kissing. That face should be lit with humor and happiness, not the sadness he saw reflected there now.

"Yes, heika…time for a bath, although…we did just bathe this morning."

"I know," Yuuri whispered. "But, if you will remember, I'm courting you and…it's my privilege to groom you, isn't it?"

Gunter felt his heart beat faster in his chest. Even with all that was happening, Yuuri still wanted to perform courting rituals?

"Of course it is, Yuuri."

The young Maou stood and held out his hand. "Then, won't you come with me?"

Gunter nodded, standing, and braiding his fingers with Yuuri's. It was mostly a silent, serious affair. In the bathing chamber, Yuuri insisted on removing Gunter's clothes, taking his time and stroking his hands over the taller man's body as though he meant to memorize every curve, every muscle. When he stepped into the bath, tugging at Gunter's hand in encouragement, the once-advisor, now lover, to the king followed, awed by the young man's solemn devotion. He moved as he was directed, following the motions of Yuuri's gestures, while the King spent long minutes soaping and rinsing his body, then even longer washing and rinsing his hair.

"Tomorrow, when we bathe again," Yuuri whispered, as he sleeked the water from Gunter's long mane, "I would like to spend more time. I know we're rushed now, but tomorrow will be better."

Gunter's heart lurched in his chest and his throat ached. "Yuuri," he said, his voice breaking a little. "Tomorrow, we will spend as much time in the bath as you want, as much time in bed as you want—tomorrow will be your day. Anything you want, all right?"

Yuuri nodded, smiling his small, watery, tremulous smile. Gunter reached for him then, slamming the younger man against his chest and burying his face in Yuuri's neck. So much for his rigorous honesty, his love needed comforting now, and so did he. "You are so brave, Heika. Don't be afraid. We will have tomorrow."

Gunter felt the Maou nod against his chest. "I don't feel very brave right now, Gunter, but…when you hold me, I can believe in tomorrow."

"Tomorrow and every day after," Gunter promised. He tipped Yuuri's chin up, and kissed him softly. He knew he shouldn't make such promises—he was wiser than that, but, holding the slim body of the king, he was determined to make it come true.

After they left the bath, Gunter built a small fire in his chamber. He settled onto the floor, allowing himself to feel the pleasure of Yuuri's patient ministrations as the king carefully combed, then brushed his long hair. He held still while the younger man plaited his hair into one long braid that reached well past the middle of his back, and secured it with a ribbon.

"I've…never worn a braid," he confessed

"I learned to do it when Greta went through her long hair phase," Yuuri said, quietly. "I thought…I thought it would be a good idea, so your hair doesn't…get in the way tonight."

"I like it," Gunter said quickly, not wanting to appear churlish. And, he did like it—another reason for him to keep his promise, then, he thought. The satisfaction he felt when Yuuri touched him made him glow with contentment. _If only there was another way…_but he stopped himself before his thoughts went any further. There was no other choice. The stage had been set. Glancing out the window, Gunter gauged how much time they had before needing to join the others to begin the ceremony. Not a lot, but enough. Taking Yuuri in his arms, Gunter plied his young lover with slow, melting kisses.

Then, as he eased Yuuri to the soft rug in front of the hearth, Gunter covered the King with his own body and made slow, languorous love to the man he adored as the last rays of the sun streaked across the sky. Their own shadows, cast by the firelight, stretched and mirrored their images, joined as one, dancing together on the wall.

--O.o.O—

Yozak was just finishing his last adjustments to his arm-guards when he heard the timid knock on his door.

"Come in," he called. "It's open."

He waited patiently until the Lady Alese finally opened the door and looked inside.

"I…I don't want to disturb you," she said, looking everywhere around the room but at him. "It's just…it's just that it's almost time."

"I suppose it is," he said, heaving a small sigh and looking out his window.

"Are you ready?" she asked, advancing a half-step inside.

"Almost. I just have to do one more thing." He reached over to the table and picked up the jeweled comb she'd given him the night before. "I'd like to wear this, my Lady, if you don't object."

"Of course not," she said, the blush he'd come to admire so much stealing across her cheeks.

He slid the comb into his hair, sweeping up some of the longer strands on the right side—his dominant side.

"It…It isn't quite even," she said, reaching out, then quickly drawing her arm back again.

"It's a little hard to manage on my own," he admitted.

Yozak had owned many pretty things in his life—dresses, shoes, even jewelry, but when he tried to put this particular ornament in his hair, his fingers trembled. Frankly, he found that fact a little surprising.

"I can help, if you like?" she offered.

"I would, yes." He said, inviting her to come further inside with a sweep of his arm.

The Lady Alese moved to his side, looking up at him with her beautiful violet eyes. He couldn't help staring, though he was careful to make it appear like he wasn't. Her eyes were so lovely, and the way she worried her lower lip between her teeth was enchanting. He was content to simply watch her, and would have stood there forever, probably if her lips hadn't turned downwards in a slight frown.

"You're…You're too tall, Master, Gurrier. You will either need to sit, or bend down. I can't quite reach."

Smiling at his own foolishness, Yozak settled onto the end of the bed, and kept his hands clasped together. She crept up to his side, as hesitant as a wild doe, and plucked the comb from his hair. She used her fingers to twist some of the orange strands together then replaced the comb, pushing it into his hair with a sharp motion. When she stepped back, he shook his head gently. She'd done a good job—that comb wasn't going anywhere.

"Thank you, my lady."

She nodded. She looked like she wanted to say something, but the words obviously wouldn't come out. After a moment she made a frustrated sound in the back of her throat. She pulled her own, long silvery hair over her shoulder and pulled the ribbon loose that had been holding it back from her face.

"It's not magic, or anything," she whispered, not meeting his eyes. "But…I'd like you to take this…for luck."

Yozak took a deep breath, steadying his rapidly beating heart. The young woman had no idea how her actions lit a fire beneath his every protective instinct. He had an idea that while he still didn't completely understand what it was that drove Yuuri-heika on his mad flight to find his adjutant—he was beginning to get the picture, himself. "I can use all the luck you have to spare, my lady."

She took his hand then, his large, calloused palm dwarfing her small, soft fingers, and wound the ribbon around his wrist, securing it with some sort of spell, he supposed, as a soft pink light glowed from her fingertips. "My name is Alese," she said as she stepped away. "I think I'd like it better if you called me that, Master Gurrier, instead of My Lady."

"And my name is Yozak," he replied, easily. "Would you extend me the same courtesy?"

"All right…Yozak." Her face was completely pink now.

"Thank you, Alese." He stood slowly, giving her time to adjust to his height again. "I guess it's time to meet the others. Will you walk with me?"

"Yes." Suddenly she put her arms around his neck and tugged, pulling herself up on her tiptoes.

Yozak leaned down and she pressed her lips quickly and gently against his cheek and then let him go just as quickly.

"For luck," she said again, so softly he almost didn't hear her. "Please be careful."

"I will be," he said, summoning a grin. "After all, I have to return this ribbon to you, right?" He took a chance and drew her arm through the curve of his elbow.

She stiffened for only a moment, then, brushed her cheek against his upper arm. "You're so strong," she whispered.

Just at that moment, as Yozak led Alese from his room and guided her to the library where they were to meet the others, he felt like the strongest man in the world.

--O.o.O—

Conrad was the third person to appear in the library, Gunter and Yuuri having already arrived some time before. When he walked in, Yuuri met him halfway, slipping his arms around his waist and laying his head on the knight's chest.

"H—Heika!" Conrad said, surprised. He looked toward Gunter, but the older mazoku only nodded to him and smiled.

"It's Yuuri, Nazukeoya." Yuuri whispered. "I don't want to play that game right now."

"All right, Yuuri," Conrad replied, lifting a hand to stroke his Maou's hair. "What's the matter, then?"

"Nothing…and everything." The younger man said, reaching one arm behind him and motioning for Gunter.

Conrad didn't resist when Gunter, also embraced him, one arm around his shoulders, the other curling around the Maou's slim waist.

"I love you both," Yuuri whispered. "And I want you to know how much. When this over, we're all going home together, right? You and me and Yozak. All of us."

"Yuuri," Conrad said, leaning down to press a kiss to his king's forehead. "We won't leave you."

"Never," Gunter said in agreement.

"What's going on here?" Yozak's cheerful voice broke the silence. "Can I get in on this, too?"

Conrad chuckled slightly and craned his neck to look over his shoulder. Yozak was leaning against the doorframe, Gunter's tiny sister by his side, grinning. The maou looked around Conrad's arm.

"Yes, you too, Yozak." He said. The orange-haired spy joined the group, standing opposite Gunter, and closed his arms around both Conrad and Yuuri.

"It's like a huddle," Yuuri said suddenly, his face lit with a rare smile. "So, we're all coming back here right? After these wraiths are destroyed, and we have our lives back?"

"Yes, Yuuri," Conrad said. "Though, I must admit, I wouldn't mind having a few more allies."

"I think you have received your wish, Conrad."

The men broke apart at Lady Von Kleist's announcement.

"There seems to be a regiment of burly soldiers clad in dashing green uniforms, riding fast to our border. Gunter, are they friends?"

"Those will be Gwendal's soldiers," Gunter replied. "Did you send for them, Conrad?"

"I did," the knight said. "I didn't know if they would arrive in time, but you know Gwendal likes to be prepared. Yozak, go and meet them."

"On my way, Taichou." The red-haired spy stopped only long enough to touch Lady Alese's hair. The younger woman smiled up at him, brushing her fingers over his. Perhaps Freda-dono had been right after all.

"There is a vessel approaching as well," Lady Von Kleist mentioned, as she sat down in her chair. "It is moving at a fast rate of speed, along the Greyfelde. Two are aboard, a mazoku and a half-mazoku. I cannot, however, see them yet…they are too far away."

"Who would that be…friend or foe?" Yuuri asked.

"I don't know, Heika," Gunter said. "However, we don't have time to worry about that right now. It is unlikely, at any rate, that it is an enemy." He turned to his mother. "You could readjust the glamour, and if the two approaching are allies, allow them passage."

"I will." Lady Von Kleist said, quietly. "Is it…is it time now, my love?"

"Yes, mother." Gunter reached out and touched her hair. "Don't fret. All will be well, and we will be free of this menace."

"That's what your father said," Gunter. "Remember that. Now, my dears, you have much to do as do Alese, Adalric and myself. Your brother is already posted on the great balcony and will be able to see well from that vantage point."

"Freda-dono is right, Yuuri," Conrad said. "It's time to go."

The king nodded. "Very well. Let's get this finished so we can get out of here."

--O.o.O—

From his first moments in Shin Makoku, Shibuya Yuuri had become familiar with conflict. He had nearly been abducted by a renegade mazoku, though later he and Adelbert Von Grantz had reached an understanding. Then, it seemed that he had only moments of respite in between abductions, failed abductions, assassination attempts, battles and conflicts—even going so far as defeating the great evil that had once been subdued by the original king. Still, his experiences hadn't prepared him for anything like this.

Almost as soon as Gunter had begun his ceremony at his family's tomb, the shadow wraiths exploded from the perimeter of Heyerdahl in numbers too great to count. The creatures had been waiting, biding their time until darkness, and massing in energy until they could take their true forms. The waves of darkness rolled over the beautiful grounds of Heyerdahl, blocking Yuuri's view of the house. Morgif's barrier, so solid and strong before, had wavered under the onslaught and finally cracked in several places, allowing the beasts closer still. Then all he could hear was the crash of steel, as swords were drawn and the howls of the malevolent enemy.

At one point, he saw Yozak's position, holding a line of defense in front of the house itself waver, then break, despite the added strength of Gwendal's reinforcements. The tide of creatures rolled toward his position, where he stood just behind Conrad. His knight's sword slashed through the air, and the black, inky material that spewed from the creatures as they fell splattered against his soldier's handsome face—and his own.

Still, through out it all, despite his fear, Yuuri remained convinced they would prevail. Until he heard a low-pitched, rolling laughter coming from a position behind him—the sound causing a chill to run down the length of his spine. Turning slightly, Yuuri saw Gunter fall to his knees. Suddenly, the breath left his lungs in a great gasp when he was lifted from his feet and tossed in the air as though he weighed nothing at all.

"Heika!" Conrad's shout reached his ears, but he sounded so far away.

Then he felt pain explode inside his chest as he was slammed into the ground on his back. His vision grew dim, but he was aware of struggling to breathe. The last thing he saw, before he drifted into the darkness was a flash of blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes.

"Did you think your paltry belief in the goodness of demons would sustain you this time, Yuuri-heika?"

Yuuri opened his eyes, forcing himself to focus, and stared. "It's you," he choked out. Then he knew nothing at all.

--O.o.O—

_Broken and bleeding, the young demon-king lay unmoving on the battlefield. In vain, his knight struggled to reach his side, but was prevented by the wall formed by the ranks of evil creatures. The daring spy, nearly overwhelmed, struggled against the rising tide of the enemy, his strength failing. The beautiful demon lord, pushed to his feet, rage consuming him. All plans lay forgotten as he drew his sword—his howl of grief outstripping the angry snarls of the creatures around him. Even the arrival of the implacable general and the Maou's brother could do nothing to prevent the carnage of the demon lord's retribution._

_There is a proverb known well throughout Shin Makoku_: Beware the Gods—for they are an evil created by humans to torment all.

* * *

…_And there is Chapter Nine. What a place to leave it, eh? But I promised to update yesterday, and thanks to work, I was prevented. So…what do you think will happen? I'm not sure I know, myself…but, wow, I really, really wouldn't want to be in front of Gunter's sword right now. Thank you so very much for all your reviews from last chapter, I'm going to answer them on my break from work tonight. And I'm still really flattered and humbled that this fic is being read. Also, there are several to whom I owe lengthy messages—I do promise to deliver, but with the storm that hit here today, the ER will be hopping, I'm sure. Bear with me a little longer. I reckon we have 2 maybe 3 chaps at most to finish this one up. Be safe this weekend, my friends, especially those on the eastern seaboard. I'll be seeing you…SN_


	10. Chapter 10

_First, as usual, my apologies. Work and school have prevented me from doing so much that I would like—like meeting the deadlines I set for myself! However, here it is, chapter 10, and who knew it would be the "Almost" wrap-up chapter. However, as I was writing it, it really seemed to fit. So, I'm not sure what I think about it, but I'm interested to know what you guys think. Gunter, when I write him, always, always surprises me. Maybe that's why it's been so fun. And, btw, I hope you don't feel cheated when I reveal who it was that Yuuri saw on the battlefield, I did try to set it up a bit in the last chapter, but, I admit, you are all savvy. Very savvy, and any of your choices could have been made to work. I just had this one in mind for a while. Ok, 'nuff said? Probably. Thank you so very much for reading, and I'll see you at the bottom of the page…SN_

* * *

**The Twelfth Treasure of Shin Makoku – A Fairy Tale**

_Centuries ago, reaching back into the deepest recesses of the Von Kleist family a dark and sinister bargain was made. A foul presence desired eternal life. A mazoku of courage wanted to save the people for whom he was responsible. In exchange for the power to extend his natural life, the evil creature promised mercy to those under the protection of the lord. Lord Von Kleist made the bargain, dooming his descendants to an eternity of torment but saving the descendants of his vassals. In his haste to ensure the safety of his people, the Lord forgot one very important truth: A pact with evil is a fool's bargain. For when has evil ever kept its word?_

--O.o.O—

**Part Ten: Triage—When Assessing the Wounded on a Battlefield, Divide Them into Three Categories: Those Who Cannot Be Saved, Those Who Can Be Saved with Immediate Intervention, and Those Who Can Wait for Treatment.**

_Orandum est, ut sit mens sana in corpore sano_ (A sound mind in a sound body is a thing to be prayed for)—Juvenal

_Reconciliation should be accompanied by justice, otherwise it will not last_—Corazon Aquino

_Forget, Forgive, Conclude and Be Agreed_—William Shakespeare

--O.o.O—

Shibuya Shori had never been content with Yu-chan's decision to remain the Maou of Shin Makoku. He had objected, in fact, as vehemently as possible to Yuuri's destined role as king in another world—so far from where Shori, himself, could protect him. At first, he was powerless to do anything. Feeling powerless was something that disturbed the eldest of the Shibuya brothers. The quiet young man had accepted his own fate, though he put it off as long as he possibly could. He wanted to finish school, wanted more power, before he became the Maou of earth—not because he was a greedy man, but because he needed to protect his younger brother. Or he felt he did. Shori had been to Shin Makoku before, under desperate, violent circumstances, but that experience had not prepared him for what lay before him as he stepped off the speed craft built by the red-haired demoness. Even Gwendal Von Voltaire, the stoic demon at his side, paled when he saw the destruction, and it was that—_the obvious distress of a being so immovable_—perhaps more than anything else, that frightened Shori.

Until he saw Yu-chan flying through the air, tossed as though he was nothing more than a rag doll.

"In the name of everything holy—" he cried.

"There's nothing holy here," Gwendal bit out, his sword already in his hand. "Stay here, Shori-sama, or stay behind me, but do not get in my way."

"I have to get to Yu-chan!" Shori shouted, bringing his own power to flare at his fingertips.

"Heika," Gwendal shouted. "Hold on."

The battle became, for Shori, a blur. He did not know what the creatures were that were plowing through the night, blacker than shadows and seemingly without form, but, he found he could destroy them with bursts of his own power. Between his sword and the earth magic he possessed, Gwendal, too, was laying waste to as many creatures as he could—but they seemed unable to move any closer to Yu-chan. Without warning, to their left, a great burst of orange light swept out and over the field, cutting a swath through the shadow creatures' ranks. Before the gap was filled with another wave of blackness, Shori could see the one he knew to be Yozak wielding a massive blade, from which the light seemed to spring. At his back was a man he, at first, mistook for the one known as Von Kleist, but this young man was not…as graceful, was the only thought Shori had time to think. He heard a scream, a woman's scream, as the red-haired spy fell to one knee—a creature's claw having torn a gash across his cheek and shouldered him to the ground. The shadows covered the tall man in the space of a heartbeat, but what happened to him, Shori couldn't say for sure, because he had his own troubles now. Standing at Gwendal's shoulder, he moved in unison, as well as he was able, to advance toward the position where he'd seen his brother fall. Strangely enough, there was a circle around his little brother, a perimeter where no creatures dared cross. But, who was the man standing near Yu-chan and why was there no help?

_Then he heard the roar_.

Shibuya Shori was no longer afraid, he was terrified. What in the world could make such a sound? It didn't sound like an animal, but the clear note of rage and grief sent shivers coursing throughout his body. Even Gwendal stopped his advance. Everyone and Everything on the battlefield paused, only for the space of a moment, but that sound, alone, robbed the breath of every creature, living or formless. Then the battle exploded again, this time with a fury he could feel.

He heard a dark, shouted growl and to his right, again, he saw the spy emerge from a cloak of shadows, bleeding and unsteady, but his eyes were cold, merciless. It should have been too dark to see them, but there was a cold, preternaturally bright moon and light that seemed to flow from…Yu-chan? Yes, there was a glow around Yu-chan as well. Shori's gaze snapped back to the soldier—the tall half-mazoku was cutting down the creatures with renewed vigor, his sword pulsating with energy. They had breached the small castle behind him and he was clearly charged with defending that structure.

Shori spared no more time for Yozak—the man had his duty. Gwendal grabbed his shoulder and physically moved him out of the way of a snarling shadow-wraith. He heard more shouts and realized that the smug, impossibly calm soldier that was always at Yuuri's side—Weller—was fighting his way through the army of wraiths almost directly opposite his own position. The way parted before him, and Shori gasped before he could help it. The man's right side was covered in blood and the gore of the shadow creatures. Weller-kyo's pale face, however made it clear that the blood was his own. When Gwendal saw his brother, he moved with great speed. Shori followed in his wake, but there were just too many creatures. They could see each other, yet were separated by a wall of darkness.

Shori heard it again—that haunting, terrifying howl.

"Great Shinou!" Von Voltaire choked out.

Shori looked to his left, following Gwendal's line of vision and saw it then. Moving amongst the shadows, deadly grace and unabated rage, was the one he recognized this time as the Von Kleist. But…it couldn't be, could it? This was not a kind, quiet, almost effeminate man. This was…a monster of some kind. The sorcerer's lips were pulled back in a snarl, his face a mask of feral rage. His sword seemed blurred, it was moving with such speed, and before him everything living or dead was destroyed. When he wasn't slashing with his blade, living…magic was swirling from his hand, and he killed without discrimination. He wasn't even looking at his targets—he was a pure destroyer, a taker of life without respect to friend or foe.

"Get back!" Conrad shouted, leaping away from the fray, even as Gwendal grabbed Shori's shoulder and yanked him back as well.

"What…what's happened to him?" Shori cried, trying to reach Gwendal's ears over the din of the battle.

"I don't know," the general yelled back. "I've never seen Gunter like this."

That…that…thing was the mazoku being courted by his little brother? What on earth was Yu-chan thinking? Shori surged forward again, determined to reach his little brother—to save him from such a beast in mazoku form.

"Don't!" Gwendal growled, grabbing his shoulder and hauling him backwards. "Don't interfere. He does not know us—he will kill you, can't you see that?"

"But, Yuuri—"

"I cannot say what has happened, but Yuuri-heika will never be in danger from Gunter Von Kleist. He is trying to get to him, can't you see that. Follow, at a safe distance, that's all we can do—it's the only way to get to the Maou."

Wind whipped around Shori's face, and he could feel the sudden thickening of the air. As rain started to spatter, he saw his little Yu-chan rise up from the ground, completely suspended in the air. His hair, too long, his eyes, cold and knowing…Shori frowned, it wasn't Yu-chan, at all…it was Shin Makoku's king.

The fierce demon lord continued to dispatch the enemies blocking his path, until, finally, he was at the side of the Maou. His rage, however, had not diminished, and any thing that so much as moved near him fell before the sharp edge of his sword. Conrad made his way to them, then they were all bathed in an orange glow as the spy's blade sang out with light—clearing a swath across the field entirely.

"Grab on!" Conrad shouted, sinking his sword into the ground and holding fast. Gwendal understood, and did the same. Shori realized why when he saw the wall of water coming from the river he'd just traveled. He threw his arms around the general's waist and held on, waiting for the first blast of water to hit him.

It never did.

When he lifted his head and opened his eyes, surprised that he was not wet and drowning, he saw he was in a bubble—a barrier of some kind. The Maou of Shin Makoku was smiling, a small, knowing twist of his lips, and watching.

"It's Morgif," Conrad said, panting with effort. The soldier was clearly injured.

Shori looked around to see that water was, in fact, roaring through the field, wiping away the wraiths, those still moving and the carcasses, too. But…where was the other man? The blonde man? Shori couldn't see him anywhere. So, he was an enemy?

"Did you think a little tidal wave would be enough to stop me?"

Shori spun around on his knees to see the blonde man strolling, casually, amidst the swirling water, approaching the king. Gunter, his face still twisted in deadly anger, lifted his sword and growled deep in his chest. It was a bestial sound—not in the least resembling a civilized being.

"Peace, my beloved," the Maou said, coming down to rest his feet against the now soggy ground and his hand on the tall mazoku's shoulder. "I know your despair, but all will be well."

"Gyllenhaal!" Gwendal gasped, gaining Shori's attention for a moment.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"One of the heads of the ten families." Conrad muttered, slipping and sitting awkwardly. His hand was sticky and red where it was placed to his side. Shori frowned. He might not like the man, or trust his intentions with Yu-chan, but a soaking wound in the side—that was no way to die on the battlefield.

"An interesting form you've taken," the Maou said. "Does it please you to commandeer the bodies of my people? Did you think I would simply ignore your actions?"

"I think there's nothing you can do about it…even now, your power is failing. I've killed the boy, and without him, you can't survive long."

Shori choked, stunned. Even Gwendal shook his head slowly, as though he couldn't comprehend. Gunter's anguished wail resounded, echoed around them in a tone of such loss that Shori began to shake. Only Conrad didn't seem to react, and that was because, Shori realized, that the soldier couldn't. He was lying in the mud, his breathing rapid and shallow—a strange sucking sound coming from his chest. It was then that Shori saw the other wound. Without thinking, he moved, scrambling to the soldier's side. He tore off his shirt, and pressed it onto Conrad's chest, trying to stem the flow of blood.

"You thought I'd let you harm him? You must not remember me at all."

"Release your hellhound," the blonde said, nodding toward Gunter. "I own him. I own his entire bloodline, and there isn't anything you can do about it. The contract is valid, as well you know."

"Foolish being," the Maou said, shaking his head. "The power you seek, the unnatural extension of your already long life has driven you mad. There comes a time for everything that lives to move on, to change planes, to exist elsewhere. None of us are spared that final journey but by your selfishness—your greed, you have tormented those under my protection. It is not my nature to interfere, as I did not interfere when the original bargain was struck, but you have broken your word, and therefore, I will keep mine. Gunter Von Kleist never stepped out of the protection of the King. Therefore, your life belongs to me. This is my word."

"As if I'm afraid of your promises? What are you king of, anyway—a nation of fools? Of profligate heathens? You should all be on your knees worshipping me. You have, none of you, power like mine—I am a god among men!"

"Perhaps," the Maou said, smiling, "but we are not men. And I cannot allow evil such as yours to exist. It is not my nature to take life, to rip from the innocents the protection of blood, but your treachery and murderous actions have left me no choice. If you are, as you say, a God, then release my retainer—whose body you have stolen—and face a worthy opponent. My will is that you challenge me, that is my sentence, _that_ is my punishment."

"The boy is dead…there is no battleground." The blonde scoffed.

"You're wrong," the Maou replied. "He is safe, inside of me, and…you cannot best him."

"You're offering me the boy?" The being inhabiting the body of Lord Gyllenhaal sounded too excited.

Shori did his best to hold back, but he couldn't. He looked to the Maou, intending to shout, to scream, to demand his little brother back, but the black-haired king only nodded to him. Something in the Maou's expression silencing Shori's tongue.

"I offer you nothing but the challenge. You cannot win, but you will try."

"Heika," Gwendal said softly. "What are you doing? This is one of the ten Lords."

"Von Voltaire," the Maou said, gently. "As the Von Kleist family has borne the burden of feeding those shadow creatures, so has the Gyllenhaal family borne the burden of housing their master. Is anyone perfect? Is any being without sin? Has not the Gyllenhaal family earned peace even as much as the Von Kleists? Trust in your king, even as I do, for I feel him inside of me, talking to me, and let justice be done."

"Such beautiful sentiments—but I've had enough."

The blonde man formed a sword from the air and rushed at the Maou. Before Shori could move, Gunter stepped in front of the king, his teeth bared. The blades rang together, and a bright flash of light blinding Shori for a moment. When his vision cleared, Lord Gyllenhaal lay on the blood-soaked, muddy ground, and Gunter stood over him, sword poised for the kill.

"Hold, Gunter," the Maou said. "For it is not Lord Gyllenhaal who is your enemy. Release your anger now, your pain. I need you now, Lord Von Kleist. I will need you all, now."

Shori watched as the king of the demon nation slowly reached out and pushed the arm of the tall, lavender-haired mazoku. Gunter lowered his blade and remained close to the king's side…his eyes beginning a strange change. They had been dark, almost black, but in the first rays of morning, Shori could see they were changing, lightening, until they were almost purple, then lighter lilac.

"I have…just enough time left," the Maou whispered.

Shori moved away from Conrad's side, allowing the king, the being who was both his brother and not his brother, to kneel by the wounded mazoku. Blue light glowed from the Maou's hand, his healing mujutsu washing over Conrad Weller, closing his wounds and restoring his strength, at least in part.

"H—Heika?" the soldier asked, confused, as he opened his eyes.

"Be still, my lion, for just a little longer. The morning has come and you have all fought well. The shadow creatures will not return, but this battle is not yet ended. Gunter, come to me…"

Shori looked to Gwendal. The General was frowning in earnest, his brows drawn together. Gunter approached the Maou, a blush staining his cheeks. Shori wanted to demand an explanation, to shake them all until someone told him what was happening to Yu-chan!

"Come, let me rest my head in your lap," the Maou said to Lord Von Kleist. "Shibuya Shori, your brother still lives, even as I live. Since he was a child he has housed me inside of him, protecting me as much as I have protected him—protected you all."

The king's dark eyes flickered. He closed them, then opened them again. Gunter sank to his knees, then sat, and Gwendal helped the Maou adjust until his body was held in the protective cradle of Gunter's arms.

"We are…one, Shibuya Shori. I am Yuuri and he is me. We are…one, and yet not. He fights now, inside of his mind, our mind, but it is his power now that will save you, not mine."

"How can we help him, Heika? I cannot go inside of your mind to protect him," Conrad whispered.

"You will know when he has reached his victory, or when he has been overcome. Then Gunter will know what to do…"

"You would not ask that of me, Heika?" Gunter gasped. "I cannot do such a thing!"

"You can, and you will. This is my command to you, Gunter Von Kleist. You have sworn your fealty to me, have you not?" The Maou asked, reaching out to brush his fingers over the ring Gunter wore on his right hand.

"I have, Heika," the man said, tears slipping, then streaming down his face.

"Then if Yuuri is successful, you will bring him back. If he is not…you will put an end to this menace the only way possible. I will have your word."

Gunter Von Kleist's face was a study in tragedy. Shori realized, then, what the Maou meant. If Yuuri did not defeat this evil, then Gunter would have to kill the body, in order to kill the entity inside.

"Yes, Heika. You have my word."

"Gunter, Conrad," the Maou whispered. "My love and my strength. Don't fail me…or him. Take us inside, now…the morning has come."

"Heika…?" Gwendal asked.

"We will all meet again," the Maou promised, then his eyes closed, and he just seemed to slip away.

--O.o.O—

Shibuya Yuuri sat on the metal bleachers overlooking the baseball field where he'd played as a youth. It was a warm day, a sunny day, and the park was filled with people—strangers he'd never seen before. He might have guessed it to be a Sunday, since there were people picnicking and children playing, running in circles engaged in a raucous game of tag. There were no ball players on the field, though on the riser at his feet were two ball gloves—his own catcher's mitt and the glove Gunter had been oiling the first time Yuuri'd seen him in his dreams.

_Gunter._

He blocked the thought from his mind. He didn't want to remember. He didn't want to think about Gunter falling before the menace that had attacked them all. He wanted, instead, to think about the children in front of him, the warmth of the sun, and the light breeze that stirred his hair. He didn't know if he was dead, though he suspected he might be, but that hardly mattered. Not knowing what happened to Conrad, to Gunter, to the others, was far worse.

"Heika!"

Yuuri looked up, his heart thundering in his chest. He knew that voice—that wonderful, emotional, much desired voice! Watching Gunter rush across the field toward him reminded Yuuri of his adjutant of old. He was as he'd always appeared whenever Yuuri came swimming up into the fountain at Shinou's temple—his lavender hair flying behind him and a bright smile on his face so wide that his eyes were nearly squinted closed.

"Heika! Have you been waiting long? Forgive me for being late, I beg you. I just could not bear to be separated from you!"

Yuuri found himself enfolded in the too-tight, awkward embrace he'd come to recognize as Gunter's standard greeting, but it somehow seemed…off.

"I—I haven't been here too long," Yuuri said when Gunter finally released him. "At least I don't think I have. I've just been sitting here."

"I am so glad you waited," Gunter said, taking Yuuri's hand in his and pulling him to his feet. "Now we can go together."

"Go together where, Gunter?" The young king asked. "Is it time to go home?"

The tall man paused, his smile softening. "Well, yes and no. We can never return to Shin Makoku, but I have the feeling where we are meant to go is somehow home, don't you think?"

Yuuri hesitated, confused. "Then…then are we really…dead?"

"Walk with me, Heika," Gunter said, drawing Yuuri's arm through his own.

Yuuri didn't hesitate. He reasoned that at least if he was with Gunter, then he would be safe. But…dead? Could they really be dead? If that were so, then why didn't he feel…well…dead? Was this really it? A baseball field in a park, in summertime? Was that his afterlife? It all seemed a little…anticlimactic.

"I didn't think it would be like this," Yuuri said quietly. "Where are Conrad and Yozak? Are they ok, do you think?"

"I can't answer about Yozak, because I do not know," Gunter said as they strolled through the park, weaving through families and the children at play. "Weller-kyo left before I did, I believe. He is dead. So…I believe we must be as well."

"Con—Conrad?" Yuuri gasped, tears stinging his eyes. "My Conrad is dead?"

"Yes, Heika. Conrad is gone."

"No," Yuuri whispered, refusing to believe. "No, you're wrong. Gunter, you're wrong. He's not dead. If he was…we'd be together. No, Conrad will be ok, he has to be."

"Heika," his lover said softly, reaching out to brush his hands over Yuuri's shoulders. "Would you rather it had been Conrad to come for you, after all?"

"No, Gunter…I don't mean that. You know better," Yuuri said, his tears coming faster now as he flung himself against Gunter's chest. "It's just…it's just I never thought this would happen. I never thought we'd…just die. We said…we said…" He couldn't finish.

"Hush, Heika," Gunter said, stroking his hair. "There's no need for tears now. We can be reunited, I'm sure of it. I don't know…exactly…what will happen now, but I do know that as soon as we cross, we can be together. All of us, I'm sure of it. All you have to do is let go. I'm with you, and you needn't be afraid."

Yuuri shook his head, crying still. "What do you mean, let go?"

"Of all this," Gunter said, sweeping his arm out to take in the entire park. "Isn't this your place, Heika? The place you go to in your mind when you are frightened and hurt? You have to let go of this now, so we can cross."

Yuuri pulled back and looked around. Was Gunter right? Was this his haven? Had he created this place, even before he'd met his adjutant here in his dreams? He tried to think. When he was just normal, plain Shibuya Yuuri—before he'd ever heard of Shin Makoku or knew there were such things as demons, much less that he was part demon himself, he had loved this place. He remembered it from his own childhood. There had been countless picnics with his family, any number of baseball games, walks with Murata—much of his life had taken place right here, in this place.

"Will we be together?" Yuuri asked, his voice rough with tears.

"Of course." Gunter replied, still stroking his hair. "All you have to do is let go of this place, Yuuri. Just come with me to the bridge. Once we each cross, we'll never be parted again."

Yuuri looked up, and there was a bridge. He didn't remember there being one before, but if he was dead, and he supposed he must be, then it shouldn't be a surprise that a structure would just appear out of nowhere. The bridge crossed a small stream and while it was bright, sunny and green on this side, there was a grey mist enshrouding the far side of the bridge. The mist wasn't ominous at all. In fact, Yuuri felt nothing but peaceful as he gazed on the path he was meant to walk.

"Heika…come, let's go." Gunter said.

_Heika._

"Gunter, why are you calling me Heika now?" Yuuri asked. "If we're dead, I'm no longer the king, right? Use my name, ok?"

"Very well…Yuuri."

_Yuuri._

The young Maou hesitated, a feeling of apprehension blooming inside of him, making it hard to breathe. He couldn't quite figure it out, but something was wrong. The voice was right, certainly, but the cadence…the inflection just seemed…wrong. He took a few more steps.

"Gunter?"

"Yes, Yuuri?"

Again the voice was just wrong. "Did you see Conrad die?" he asked.

"Yes, heika. He fell before the wraiths, just as you were injured. I'm sorry. I couldn't save him."

Wrong…all wrong! Yuuri tried not to panic. He had heard Conrad. Before he passed out he had _HEARD_ his knight calling for him, and Gunter…? Yuuri would have bet his kingdom that the moment he had been injured, Gunter lost his grip on his temper and succumbed to his range. He would have been more likely to kill Conrad then, rather than save him. The Maou looked around him, Yes, this place was even slightly wrong. This was not only his haven, it was Gunter's too. But Gunter's touches were not in the scene. The sky was just slightly off—the wrong shade of blue. The grass was kept in the fashion of earth…the way he had always envisioned it, but in his dreams with Gunter, the ground had been manicured by hand, the way he'd been accustomed to seeing in Shin Makoku, and if the being next to him had really been his lover…wouldn't he have at least _kissed_ him by now? Surely he would have been kissed and caressed, and Gunter's strong arms would have held him tenderly. No, this was all wrong.

"Gunter," he said, slowly. "I'm not ready. Let's go back and talk for a while. Maybe have a game of catch."

"No, Heika," the tall man said, urging him forward with a firm touch. "We really must go. Can't you feel the time slipping away?"

That was it. There was _no way_ Gunter would ever say no to Yuuri—not about something like this. Gunter had waited a lifetime, several lifetimes, for Yuuri to arrive, and even then his adjutant had never pushed the king to give more than the affection Yuuri had felt at the time. Gunter waited for Yuuri to like him, then grow fond of him, then as he matured, he waited finally for Yuuri to fall in love with him. Through it all, Gunter had never forced him.

"Gunter…I don't know why but it seems important. What are the Eleven Treasures of the Maou? I was the Maou, so I suppose I mean, what are my treasures?"

"That's an odd question to ask just at this moment, Heika, but, easily answered. The Maou of Shin Makoku has possessed, over the ages, Eleven Great Treasures: Morgif, the demon sword. The Mateki. The Mirror of Ages. The Four Keys to the Forbidden Boxes that were hidden in secret, The Oracle of Shinou's temple, the people, the king's castle, and the throne."

"You do know your history," Yuuri said softly, stepping back from Gunter's embrace. The beautiful man was smiling.

"But you're not Gunter," Yuuri said, his voice stronger. "And I am not dead."

He wasn't prepared for the change he saw in the being currently mimicking his lover. The face that had been Gunter's melted away, morphing in a kind of smoke to reveal and equally beautiful, though far fouler feeling presence. It was not Lord Gyllenhaal, of that, Yuuri was quite certain. He didn't know why the Gyllenhaal family was involved at all, but that was a puzzle to be solved once he got himself out of this mess. What had happened, then, on the grounds of Heyerdahl? He remembered being tossed through the air, landing hard, and before he lost consciousness, he'd seen one of his Lords staring at him with malicious intent. He had heard Conrad, vaguely he thought he remembered even hearing Gunter, but then he had ended up on the battlefield. He tried to remember, even as he scrambled away from the being changing before his eyes. Had the Maou taken over? Something about that felt right. Yes, the Maou had taken over and Yuuri was…alive. He was where the Maou usually was, then, on the inside, in his mind, and everything was happening here. He spared one more glance for the bridge leading into the mist. Peace still radiated from it, beckoning him, offering him solace. Yes, that part was real, that place was real—a respite from living and eternal peace if he so desired.

But, Yuuri had no intention of walking into his own death. Not today. Clearly he was here to fix something, to make something right—perhaps to save Gunter, and Conrad and all the others. He felt a sense of calm wash over him—the sense he recognized as the Maou. He was right. That was what he was meant to do. He was meant to defeat the creature before him so he could go home. Long ago, before he had become the real king of a real nation, Shibuya Yuuri had loved video games, especially role playing games where he was the hero and had to battle many bosses before he could rescue the princess. Well, he had a lover to rescue now, he was sure of it…and this thing before him, despite its now painful physical beauty, was as evil as anything he could imagine—even the unspeakable evil he'd fought to release Shinou from his lasting torment.

"You will cross that bridge, twenty-seventh Maou of Shin Makoku." The demon, at least Yuuri thought it was a demon, growled at him. "I was going to spare you, make it easy for you, but if you want a battle, so be it. Your adjutant and your knight are dead—others, too. It's time for you to join them."

"No they aren't," Yuuri said, crossing his arms and wishing, more than anything, he had some sort of weapon with him. "They're not dead, and you're just lying. I admit, you almost convinced me, but, you're wrong. I see through you now, so you can just stop the games."

"Your soul is so powerful," the brilliant beast said, licking its lips. "I can't wait to feast on it. The Von Kleists are a powerful family, and have sustained me for longer than even I can remember…but your soul is so tasty, so delicious. I will live forever once I consume you."

Yuuri could feel his power, slowly ebbing, trickling out of him. "Do you really want to live forever? What's the point in that?"

"Power, foolish king. You have never understood power. For the years you have reigned, I've watched you, and still, you hold on to a child's desire for peace. You have denied me and my kind our rightful sustenance—those souls lost to battle. When a mazoku dies in torment, or a human dies in agony, their souls flare and sustain me, nourish me. It is a just end for you, then, the king who has starved us nearly out of existence. If it weren't for the Von Kleist family, we might have died out by now."

"What are you?" Yuuri gasped, clutching at his chest.

"I am Chaos," the beautiful monster replied, standing over Yuuri as the younger man slipped to his knees. Waist-length blonde hair whipped around Yuuri's face. He looked up and could barely make himself stare at the demon's inexpressibly blue eyes, his perfect face, his beautiful form. How could anything so spectacular be so terribly evil?

"Chaos isn't a person," Yuuri said, feeling a stronger pull on his energy now. "Chaos is a concept, a disorder, a state of anarchy."

"And, yet, I am chaos…I am a god, or didn't you believe in them, demon king?"

"A god?" Yuuri asked, smiling for a moment. "A god doesn't need to feed on demon souls, or human souls for that matter. A god exists outside of our meager existence, right? That's always what I was taught."

The being before him raised a brow. "Are you denying my divinity?"

"Well, yeah," Yuuri said simply. "Look, I know you're powerful. I can feel that. But you want me to die believing you're a god? I don't think I can do that."

"I really don't care what you believe, _heika_," the creature said, mimicking Gunter's voice. "Just as long as you die—that's enough for me."

"Have to catch me first," Yuuri said, turning on his toes and sprinting for the bridge. He didn't know why, but he knew that if he made it across first, his soul would be safe—even if it meant his death. And there was no way he was giving up his power, his memories, or Julia's, to this nefarious monster.

Fear, he thought, was a great motivator. He recognized the beast's snarl, as he gave chase. This was the creature that had hunted Gunter, and himself. Running for the bridge, Yuuri bent at the hips and gave every ounce of speed he had, and then some. He didn't know how long the creature had been alive, but he was certainly fit. Yuuri could feel his hot breath lifting the hairs on the back of his neck. But, he was almost to the bridge. He kept pushing, forcing his muscles to work, pumping his legs faster, so that he felt like he was flying when his feet hit the bridge. He was almost halfway across when he felt the creature's hand hit his shoulder. Then, he tripped. It was nothing more or less than that. The twenty-seventh Maou of Shin Makoku tripped over his own feet, and landed, face-first on the boards of the wooden bridge. The creature, still snarling, stumbled forward and howled even as he flailed into the mist beyond.

--O.o.O—

Gunter Von Kleist cried, a lot. He knew that. The man he loved, and his family knew why. Still, he hadn't thought he had water enough inside of him to make this many droplets. As he had carried the slim body of his young lover into his ancestral home, tears streaked down his cheeks. He ignored everyone—his mother, his sister, his oldest friend, everyone save the Maou and Conrad. In his heart, he didn't mind sharing the next hours with the younger half-mazoku. He had a feeling that Conrad alone could really begin to understand what he was feeling—he was, after all, the only one who loved the Maou as much as Gunter did.

Together, he and Conrad carefully bathed the body of the young king. Physically, his hair was still long, appearing more the Maou than the Yuuri Gunter loved with all his heart, but regardless of appearance, Gunter held on to the hope that whatever was happening inside of the young man's mind—his Yuuri would find his way back to him. After Yuuri was clean and dressed in soft, fresh pajamas left for him by Alese, Gunter had left his side only long enough to bathe himself. When he returned, Conrad took his turn in the bath. When the soldier returned, he brought a little food and news with him. Alese had taken over care of Yozak. The spy had injuries—a couple of nasty gashes and some bruising, but he was alive and would recover. He was sleeping now, Alese watching over him as cautiously as the two retainers watched over the Maou. Gwendal and Shori were physically well. Gwendal was seeing to the needs of his soldiers—the ones still alive, while Shori and Gunter's mother saw to the dead.

"Has he moved at all?" Conrad asked.

Gunter shook his head. "Not yet. But he has been peaceful."

He felt awkward. The unspoken fear flowed between the two conscious men as they stared down at the sleeping king. If the worst happened, Gunter knew that he would do as his Maou commanded, but he didn't need to verbalize the truth that he would not long survive Yuuri if he was forced to do the worst. His soul was entwined inextricably with the Maou's—and if Yuuri were to die, Gunter would be pulled into the afterworld with him. It was a journey he would gladly make, however, because grieving the king's death was not something Gunter had the strength to do.

"Lay down, Gunter. You're exhausted," Conrad said.

"And you're not?"

The soldier only smiled. "I have no place in Yuuri's bed, Gunter."

"I don't think he'd necessarily agree—at least not under these circumstances."

Gunter slipped out of his shirt, bare but for his soft sleeping pants, and slid in between the covers, on Yuuri's left, turning so that he could stroke the Maou's hair. "It's a big bed, Conrad. And, as a very wise, very handsome king once told me, he needs us both—you on his right side, me on his left."

"Are…are you sure?" Conrad's lips thinned into a frown.

Gunter could feel the man's desire to be close to Yuuri and his hesitancy to offend anyone.

"Conrad, how long have we known each other?" Gunter asked, gently.

"Almost my whole life, I suppose."

"Have I, in all that time, lied to you?"

"Of course not. We've disagreed, many times, but I believe we've always been honest with one another."

"Then won't you trust me when I tell you that there is nothing he would want more than for the two of us to be here when he wakes? He loves you, and I do, too. Why do you refuse to acknowledge that there is more than one path for this to take? Maybe you really did spend too much time on earth. They are a very close-minded people."

Gunter's smile took the sting out of his words, and he felt a little easier when Conrad nodded, and began to divest himself of his shirt. When he was dressed much the same as Gunter, he, too, got into bed—on Yuuri's right side. The king's retainers adjusted, shifted, and found comfortable places, curled around the sleeping body of the Maou. Gunter continued to stroke Yuuri's hair, and Conrad brushed his fingers over the younger man's cheek.

"Will you marry him, Gunter?" Conrad asked suddenly.

"I will if he asks me to," Gunter replied, honestly. "I don't know if he will—but in my heart, I hope he does."

"If you do…don't be like my mother. Don't misunderstand, I love her with my whole heart—we all do, but Yuuri isn't meant for multiple marriages. He loves freely, yes, but he's not free with his love."

"I know," Gunter said, reaching over the king's head to trace the one, small tear that slipped down Conrad's cheek. "You shouldn't grieve, Conrad. Give him some more time, let him grow in the manner of our people…he is a strong man, a strong king—the best we have ever had. I believe that in my heart. I never really thought I would have his love, even though I desired it so much…because of his deep attachment to you. Right now, he can only conceive of one love, one partner, and that is to be expected, considering how he was raised. If he asks me, yes, I will marry him—I swore to stay by his side, always, just as you have. In time, he will see that loving us both does not mean he needs to choose between us. You should already know that."

"How can you be so…understanding?" Conrad asked, shaking his head.

"My mother is the seer, Conrad. Not me. I don't pretend to always know the future, even if my magic is strong. All I really know is that I love this man and am devoted to him. I always will be. I have cared for you, too, for many years—more than Yuuri can even imagine, yet. Experience tells me that together, truly together, the three of us are stronger than any single pair."

"He has told me he does not love me as he loves you," Conrad whispered, sliding down in the bed, and laying an arm over Yuuri's waist.

"That it is different doesn't make it any less strong, or true."

"Maybe. I…I just wish he would wake up. I feel…I can't even say what I feel without him."

"Then you begin to know what he felt when you were absent from his side during that dark time before he saved Shinou."

Conrad nodded. "He forgave me, then. I hope he will forgive me for failing to protect him this time."

"There is nothing to forgive. His nature demanded he fight for us. He always will. Yuuri-heika will never ask his subjects for that which he will not do himself. That is part of why he is the great king he is. One day, I believe he will be known as the greatest of kings. I believe that."

"If he wakes up…"

"He will," Gunter said, quietly. "You must believe that, and hold it fast in your heart. I don't know what is happening now, but I can feel him—his soul crying out to me. He is hurting and confused, so right now he must be made to feel our love and devotion, Conrad. I know you are quick to say you have no magic, and as a half-mazoku it is drummed into you from birth, but how do you explain your sixth sense about his majesty? Why is it that you are always the one first to know when he has arrived from earth? Let him feel that connection between you now. I don't know for sure, but I think he needs to know we are here."

"Can you…can you reach him?"

"I'll try. You'll watch over us?"

"Always," Conrad said, nodding.

Gunter closed his eyes and started to focus his mind. It was hard to settle, to clear his thoughts. He was sleepy, but his worry for Yuuri flitted through his thoughts, making it hard for him to balance. He needed to calm himself, to reach a state of peaceful quiet before he tried to slip into unconsciousness. So, he focused on his beloved…the younger man's laughing eyes, his smiling lips—the way he clung to Gunter's body when they made love. Remembering these details, anticipating holding the young Maou in such a way again, brought Gunter a sense of contentment. He would see Yuuri again. He would hold him. He would love and cherish him, and they would have a life together. All of them, just the way it was meant to be. Gunter let his consciousness go, seeing nothing now but a soft darkness, and let his exhaustion and his belief in Yuuri-Heika carry him to sleep.

He found the Maou sitting on the rail of a bridge, bleeding from a scrape on his chin, and his palms red and raw. Looking at him, even from a distance, Gunter could see that the knee of one of his pants leg was ripped and that was bleeding, too.

"Heika!" he shouted, breaking into a run. "Are you all right?"

"Gunter?" Yuuri asked, holding up his palms to stop Gunter before he could pull the younger man into his arms. "Gunter is that you?"

The older mazoku did not like the hesitancy in his love's voice, the suspicion in his gaze. "Of course it's me, Yuuri. What's happened? Where…where is the shadow-creature? Are you alone?"

Yuuri canted his head to the side, gazing at Gunter—his expression slightly less chilly than before. "Gunter…where is your home?"

"With you, Heika…wherever you are, Yuuri—that's my home. I've told you this before." Gunter held out his arms, still confused by the his lover's lack of movement. What had happened? Shouldn't he be in Gunter's embrace, even now, and quite possibly kissing his lips into a state of permanent bruise?

The king closed his eyes, dampness sticking his lashes together. "Gunter…I have eleven treasures. Do you know what they are?"

"Why are you asking me these questions, Yuuri?" Gunter said, exasperated. "Please, my love, won't you come to me?"

"Just…just can you tell me?"

"I have already taught you about Morgif, and the others, but those are the treasures of every king." Gunter could feel himself blushing, but this was obviously very important to Yuuri. "You, though, have eleven treasures of your own," he whispered. "A book of poetry, an acorn, a painting and a mirror, a knife, a jewel, a flower, a vial of Von Kleist philter, a square of cloth, a ring—though I am wearing it, what it represents is your treasure—and a love-knot, made of my hair and yours, these were my courting gifts to you, Yuuri."

"Thank you!" Yuuri breathed, leaping off the wooden railing and slamming into Gunter's chest with enough force to nearly knock the air from the taller man's lungs. "It is you, it's really you!"

"Of course it's me, Yuuri!" Gunter exclaimed, holding his lover tight against his chest. "What are you talking about? Tell me what happened."

"I will, but first…are we alive? You and me, and…and Conrad?"

"Yes, we're alive, my love—all of us. Conrad is watching over us and we three are in my room, in Heyerdahl. We are safe. My darling, Yuuri—tell me what's the matter? You're crying!"

"I was here…I was waiting or something, I don't know. Just, here in the park. And you came, Gunter, and we were talking, and you wanted me to cross this bridge, and go into that mist. You told me we were all dead, all of us, and that we could be together if we just crossed the bridge. But something was wrong…it wasn't you. Because you didn't say my name right, and when I asked you about the sequence of events, they weren't right. And, when I asked you what my treasures were, you rattled off the eleven of the national treasures. So, when I knew it wasn't you—it changed, into some…thing. He was so beautiful, but he was cruel, and he thought he was a God, but, really, I am sure he was just the soul of a creature gone mad. I ran, here to the bridge…"

"Heika!" Gunter cried, realizing first what it meant to cross into the mist, and on the heels of that epiphany, realizing how close he'd come to losing his love. "Heika, did you mean to—"

The young man nodded against his chest. "I thought if I could get there first, I could save the rest of you. Because he was hard on my heels, really chasing me."

"What happened?"

"Well…he went in and I didn't."

"But, Yuuri," Gunter said, holding him so tight that he thought he might actually crush the boy this time, but his irrational fear told him to clutch the Maou—what if he accidentally got pulled into the mist now. "How…how did the creature go through the mist and you did not?"

The Maou mumbled something against his chest.

"I didn't hear you, Yuuri, say it again?" Gunter released his iron-grip only slightly, allowing the king space to breathe.

"I said…I tripped." The Maou muttered.

Gunter didn't know why. He would never really be able to explain why, but the image of his beautiful Maou, running for his life, ready to make the most heroic, self-sacrificing gesture ever—then tripping and ruining the entire scene—sent him into a paroxysm of hysterical laughter.

"It's not funny, Gunter!" Yuuri growled, smacking him on the arm.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri!" Gunter gasped out between laughs, the tears streaming over his lashes having nothing to do with sorrow. "I'm really sorry, but, yes..yes, it is!"

"I know it is," the king muttered, chagrined, then laughed, too.

"I love you, so much," Gunter breathed, gasping.

"I love you, too, Gunter."

The king leaned up, then, stilling his adjutant's laughter with his lips. Gunter's protective instincts welled up inside of him and he cradled the younger man's face in his hands, kissing him thoroughly, alternating between passionate demands and loving questions. "I love you, Yuuri. I love you."

The king finally pulled away from his mouth, staring up at Gunter with a lazy, contented expression. "I will never get tired of that," he vowed, nuzzling his cheek into Gunter's chest.

"Good." Gunter put his arm around Yuuri's shoulders and guided him off the bridge. "I was thinking, perhaps, you'd like to go back now? There is, after all, someone other than me anxiously waiting for you to open your eyes…and others, too, who will need to know you are well."

"Is…is Conrad all right?" Yuuri asked, biting his lip.

"Physically, he's going to be fine. When the Maou took over, he healed Conrad's injuries, but, your knight is worried about your safety, as we all were. And, he needs to know you love him, Yuuri. That you will forgive him, needless though it may be, for not protecting you."

"He's never going to change, is he?" Yuuri asked, smiling up at Gunter. "He's always going to worry like this, isn't he?"

"Probably," the tall mazoku conceded. "I have taken a liberty, Yuuri, and I hope you will forgive me, as well."

"Why?" The young man asked. "What did you do?"

"I told Conrad that it would make more sense for the three of us to be together, always. I don't want him out of my life, and I know you refuse to have him out of yours."

"Of course," Yuuri agreed, reaching out and running his fingers through Gunter's hair. "We'll all adjust eventually….and, Gunter?"

"Yes, my love?"

"When we wake up, before we go through all the headache and aftermath of all that's happened…will you keep your promise?"

"Of course, Yuuri. It will be just as I said—this day is for you, anything you want, everything you want…the whole day is yours."

Yuuri leaned up, then, and kissed the corner of Gunter's mouth. Gunter felt himself blush all over again. He didn't know why such a simple touch could set his heart pounding, perhaps it was the smoldering passion he saw in his lover's midnight eyes.

"I have another treasure, you know," Yuuri said, softly.

"What's that?" Gunter asked, easing the King back into his embrace.

"It's you, Gunter." The Maou whispered in his ear. "You're the twelfth treasure of Shin Makoku."

--O.o.O—

_Once upon a time, a beautiful demon lord fell in love with his king. He held his feelings in secret, hiding the depth of his passion even as he trumpeted his devotion from the castle parapets. When the demon lord fled the castle, his heart broken, due to the prevarication of a once-jealous prince, the demon-king followed, determined to bring his wayward love home once again. Along the way, a brave soldier, a daring spy, a stalwart general, and an overprotective sibling became involved in the adventure, and they all faced a great and terrible danger. Just when it appeared that all was lost, and the demon-king might lose his love forever, fate intervened, and through their courage, strength, and most of all, their love—the companions and lovers were brought safe home again._

_This is usually the part of the story where we say that they all lived happily ever after, in peace and prosperity, for the rest of their days, but there is a saying in Shin Makoku: All endings are beginnings if you only turn the page…_

* * *

Wow, I'm late! And I'm sorry. I have one word: Exam. So, So very sorry. Anyway, I hope it wasn't too disappointing. I'm going to answer reviews now, and the next chapter ends it all. But, I have loose ends to tie up, and things to bring to fruition here. I'll see what I can do with it tomorrow, since I am off work, FINALLY! Yippee! There may be an epilogue, I'm not sure. OK, really, I'll answer all mail by tonight. Thanks again, everyone, for being so kind and patient! I really, truly appreciate it! I'll be seeing you…SN


	11. Chapter 11

_Ok, so, here we are in the last chapter of The Twelfth Treasure…I can't quite believe it's done, but if you have enjoyed this story, make sure to thank ReverseHarem888—since it was because of her request that this tale was born. I can't tell you how much fun it's been to write, though difficult at times, too. I really appreciate all your comments and your insights! It has never mattered to me how many people actually read these works, but it means more to me than I can say that those of you who do read have done so with such an attention to details—keeping my on my toes—and with such an energy as well! "Hits" so to speak are pretty meaningless to me, just so long as a few people, or even one person, has enjoyed my writing and found something to take away from it. Fan Fiction is not something I ever thought I'd find myself writing, but, now that I'm doing it…I would like to keep going. So, this chapter, I hope, will be as enjoyable to you readers as the others—and I wouldn't write them without you. I thank you, truly, from the bottom of my heart. So, without further comment—chapter 11 of my story—the characters are not mine, and I don't own KKM—but I have to say, if I did, I'd share it with you all who've stuck with me for what's become, as I once feared, a 100,000+ word tale. Thank you again, and I will see you at the bottom of the page…_

* * *

**The Twelfth Treasure of Shin Makoku – A Fairy Tale**

_Who can tell what is a beginning and what is an end? In Shin Makoku, the Great Demon Nation, the two blend together into a tapestry of life, weaving the threads of love and conflict throughout a history rich with adventure and meaning. What we know of life is built on the backs of those who came before, and the future, always is made by those who will come after. Still, the tapestry is without end, even as love, honor, and sacrifice never die. So, there was, once upon a time, a beautiful demon lord, a handsome demon-king, a brave soldier, a reformed prince, a daring spy, and a stoic general. These legendary mazoku, the bravest and best of the demon nation, suffered many trials, faced adversity, and through it all held fast to their principles. In the end, when questioned about the dark time during which the beautiful lord was almost lost to the demon-king, it was often the brave soldier who reminded the inquisitor that the Maou-Heika had always said, "Where there is life, there is hope." And where there is hope…there is love._

--O.o.O—

**Part Eleven: The Morning After, or, How do you explain to your over-protective brother that you're not a virgin anymore? Make sure your lover is well-armed.**

_Oh, Oh, Oh, It's magic, you know. Never believe it's not so_—Pilot

_The message is perfectly simple, the meaning is clear. Don't ever stray to far, and don't disappear…what's your reputation? (ecstasy) What's your destination? (next to me)_—ABC

_I need a soldier, that ain't scared to stand up for me. Known to carry big things, if you know what I mean_—Destiny's Child

--O.o.O—

Shibuya Yuuri have never felt quite so warm and content as he did when he woke to find himself snuggled against Gunter Von Kleist's chest. As he moved, slowly coming back to consciousness, he became aware of another source of warmth pressed against his back. Before he opened his eyes, though, he shifted his shoulders and realized he was also pressed against another breathing chest, this one cuddled against his back. He yawned.

"You're awake, my love?"

Yuuri opened his eyes, and saw Gunter's loving gaze trained on him. He nodded, nuzzling against Gunter's neck.

"And how do you feel, Heika?"

Yuuri blinked, then turned his head to look over his shoulder, and saw Conrad's warm, brown eyes looking at him with an expression of concern and…hesitancy. He smiled. Did the soldier really think he would be upset to find him here?

"It's Yuuri, Nazukeoya—now you're in bed with me and you _still_ can't remember? That's it. I'm going to take you to a doctor on earth. They have medicine for that now, you know."

Yuuri sighed happily, and burrowed deeper into the covers of Gunter's delightfully warm, safe bed. He was awake. He was alive. And the two people he loved most were right with him. It was hard for him to imagine anything better in all the worlds.

"Truly, Yuuri," Conrad said, close to his ear. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine, just a little tired," he replied. "What about you? Are you all right? Where is everyone?"

"I'm well, Heika. I was injured last night, but you healed me. I promise, I'm fine. Yozak is going to be all right, too—Lady Alese is with him."

"Is…is it over?" he asked.

"Yes, Yuuri," Gunter said, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his forehead. "You have released my family, and the Gyllenhaals from a terrible burden. I…I don't know what to say."

"That's right," Yuuri said, turning so that he was lying on his back in between the two men. "I remember Lord Gyllenhaal. Why was he here, Gunter?"

"From what I gather, the creature you fought in your mind made a bargain not only with my family, but with the head of the Gyllenhaal family as well. They have been hosts to that creature, but in return for what I do not know. However, Lord Gyllenhaal is going to recover as well. We will be able to find out from him, perhaps."

"That must have been terrible for them," Yuuri mused. "I'm sure they didn't know what price they would have to pay."

He felt Conrad's arms convulse around him. "He attacked you, Heika. Do you mean to forgive him?"

"I mean to hear him first, Conrad," Yuuri said, reaching up with one hand to smooth his knight's furrowed brows. "I will withhold any judgment until I know everything. You and Gunter have taught me well over the years, and I won't rush to dispense any kind of punishment before I have all the particulars. Now, don't frown—I'm all right."

"Thank Shinou for that," Conrad breathed, and squeezed Yuuri again. "I…I think I should be getting up, Yuuri. You and Gunter will want some time alone…"

Yuuri shook his head. "No, don't go. You've been up all night and day haven't you?"

Even as the soldier shook his head, Gunter answered. "He has, Heika. He wouldn't sleep until you opened your eyes."

"Well, I'm tired, too…aren't you tired, Gunter?"

His lover nodded, dipping his head to whisper a kiss over his mouth. "It's been a very, very long night."

"Then I think what is called for now, as long as everything is in hand for the moment, is a nice long nap. I want you both near me. Any objections?"

Yuuri waited, but his companions made no complaints. Pleased with himself, he rolled onto his side again, this time snuggling against Gunter so that his back was pressed against his lover's chest, the taller man moved and spooned tight against him. Then, he worked his arms around Conrad's waist and tugged until his knight shifted closer. Yuuri pillowed his head on Conrad's arm and closed his eyes. "Sleep now," he said, pressing a little kiss against Conrad's shoulder. "Talk later."

--O.o.O—

Gunter woke suddenly, his eyes adjusting quickly to the bright sun that streamed in through his window. His fingers brushed against Conrad as he tightened his hold on Yuuri. The soldier's dark eyes opened, no evidence of sleepy confusion, and he nodded. They were being observed, and Conrad knew it, too.

"What, exactly, is going on here?"

Yuuri's eyes opened, fluttered, and he blinked sleepily. "You say something, Conrad?"

"Yu-chan!" Shori said, his voice strong with disapproval. "I asked you—what is going on?"

"Shori?" The king's sleepy confusion was adorable, but Gunter didn't allow himself to revel in it.

Apparently the king's elder brother was none to pleased with the picture presented him. Had he forgotten to lock the door? Gunter couldn't remember, but given his level of exhaustion and concern for his Maou, he probably had.

"Shori, what are you doing here?" Yuuri asked.

"I was dragged here by Wolfram, the one you _used_ to be engaged to. But you have yet to answer me. What's happening, Yuuri! Why are you in bed with these men? And what are you two doing? Get away from Yu-chan right now!"

Gunter stared at the king's older brother. The young man was seething, his eyes flashing black and his face was so red it was almost purple. He was framed in Gunter's door, his arms folded over his chest and one eye twitching with an angry tic. He looked just a little like Gwendal, the adjutant thought.

"No one's going anywhere, Shori," Yuuri sighed, stretching. He gave Gunter a look as if to say, _Sorry, my brother is…well, you know_. And Gunter did know. Then the Maou reached up and caressed Conrad's cheek with his palm, the gesture meaning the same as the look.

"Yu-Chan, you don't know what's happening. Look at the danger you've been placed in, and you're—"

"A grown man, and the Maou," Yuuri said, his voice hard. He sat up in bed, Conrad and Gunter moved with him, nearly in unison. Gunter's hand was on his sword—he'd placed it by his side of the bed the night before. Conrad's was also held in his grasp.

"Shori," Yuuri motioned for his brother to come in. "I will have peace now, and you are disturbing it. I don't really know why you're here, but I'm glad to see you and since I guess you probably got here last night, looking at your face, I'm really glad you're safe. I love you, you're my brother, but, you cannot just barge into my room and start shouting down the walls. I'm an _adult_, Shori, and where I sleep—_and who shares my bed_—is my business."

Gunter watched the play of emotions over the elder Shibuya's face. The young man was confused, yes, and in some ways shocked to find his brother in bed with two mazoku, but he was also a cunning man, and he was already forming arguments—that much as obvious.

"I had heard from Von Voltaire-kyo that you are courting the Lord Von Kleist."

"I am," Yuuri whispered, turning slightly and smiling up into Gunter's eyes. The magician felt suddenly warm and a little shy, but he returned the smile. This was the first time anyone had ever openly addressed his current status as the object of the King's affection—using the words. His mother's outburst didn't count.

"I am courting Gunter, Shori. I love him with all my heart. I really don't need my older brother messing that up, either."

Gunter could have kissed the little pout right off Yuuri's lips. In all his years, he hadn't known how good it could feel to be so openly pursued and obviously cherished.

"Then why is that other one with you?" Shori sounded disgusted.

"That _other one_ has a name, Shori!" Yuuri shouted suddenly, making Gunter jump just a little. Conrad's stunned expression probably mirrored his own.

"For years you have insulted him—so subtly, even when he was enjoying the hospitality of our parents' home!" Yuuri pushed himself out of bed, bounding over Conrad's legs and standing before his taller brother. "His name is Conrad. Conrad Weller. Weller-kyo. Prince Weller, if you force me to go that far, Shori, and I will not tolerate your insults to someone I care about so deeply. I've had enough!"

"Yu-chan!" Shori whispered, taking a step back.

"Don't you _Yu-chan_, me!" The king's voice softened. "Listen to me, Shori. These two men are my life, my world. I came very close to losing them both, too, and maybe you don't understand, but I need them. You should be happy, brother. This is a day to celebrate, to give thanks for the goodness in us all that has triumphed. I'm happy, Shori, and I want you to be happy, too."

Yuuri laid his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Shori, you are my older brother, and you always will be—I don't have another brother, and I wouldn't choose anyone different, even if I could. But, you are going to have to put your jealousy aside, now. Gunter will always be with me, big brother, and I hope…I hope he will be much more to me, even than he is now. Conrad is my knight, my soldier—he's watched over me and protected me since I came to Shin Makoku. I love him, Shori."

"Heika!" Conrad gasped, speaking for the first time. Gunter put his hand on Conrad's wrist and gave it a squeeze.

Yuuri looked back over his shoulder. "It's all right, Conrad."

"You cannot marry them both!" Shori growled, running his hands through his hair.

"I know that," Yuuri said, smiling. "But you're getting ahead of yourself, Shori, and far too concerned with my affairs and not concerned enough with your own. Instead of worrying about my love life, which is tripping along just fine, thank you, why not worry about when you're actually going to take up your own responsibilities…"

Gunter couldn't help it…_tripping_…it was still funny. He covered his laughter with a cough, and told Conrad with his eyes that all would be explained later.

"But, we don't really know him, Yu-chan."

"I know him, and that should be enough for you." The king raised himself to his full height. "My soul and Gunter's are linked, Shori, and even though he appears calm enough right now, he's not. You're upsetting the man I love and I won't have it. I told you, this day is for celebrating. We are alive, and we are fortunate. Why are you standing here fighting with me, when there is so much to be thankful—and so much to grieve. Have you considered the families of the soldiers who won't be going home?"

"Heika…?" Conrad whispered, turning to Gunter. "How did you…how did you know?"

"Conrad, I was there last night, remember? Do you really mean to tell me that we lost no one to those creatures?"

The soldier shook his head. The maou came to his side and stroked his shoulder. Gunter had never been more proud of his king than he was at that moment. Yuuri-heika was there to comfort them, and guide them, yes, but he never forgot—he never ignored the sacrifices made by others for his sake—for the sake of all Shin Makoku.

"Shori, tell me you can put aside this foolishness and trust in me now." Yuuri's eyes were shining with hope. "I'm not a little boy anymore."

"But you will always be my little brother." Shori objected, looking terribly confused. Gunter thought he understood the young man's concerns. Somewhere, Yuuri had grown up and Shori felt left behind, maybe even a little lost.

"We would never try to take Yuuri-heika from you, Shori-sama," Gunter said gently. "We have always known that he is of both worlds—earth is as much his home as Shin Makoku. I, too, have a younger brother and perhaps you have met him. Conrad, also. Please won't you trust us to understand your feelings? We have much in common, if you will but give us a chance to know you."

"This still seems so wrong," Shori whispered. "The three of you together."

"Allow me to clarify," Conrad said, finally. "Gunter is Yuuri-heika's chosen—he is courting Lord Von Kleist most seriously. I am, still, the king's knight and his personal guard. That is how circumstances stand at present. Anything else, regardless of what it is, remains our private concern—our personal business. Does that…help?"

"These are my people," Yuuri whispered, crossing the room and winding his arms around his brother's waist. "This is my kingdom, Shori. I never knew this would happen, and you know that better than anyone. I was happy enough, playing ball and going to school, even if I didn't really know what my purpose in life was going to be. But it's been years since I made the choice to accept the position as Maou of Shin Makoku. I gave my heart to this country and my commitment to its prosperity and peace. I am in no way qualified or worthy to be a king, but here I am all the same. This is my place, Onii-chan. I would like to know that I have your support."

"Of course you do, Yu-chan," Shori whispered, hugging his brother, but still staring at Gunter, confused.

"Good. I'm so glad." Yuuri smiled and nudged his brother toward the door. "Why don't you wait for us in the library, or wherever Freda-dono has decided we should gather? We'll be there soon."

Gunter watched as the Maou urged his brother out into the corridor, then locked the door.

"Wow," the young Maou sighed. "That really was _NOT_ how I wanted to wake up! Gunter…"

"Yes, Heika, I know. And I'm sorry. In future, I won't forget to lock the door."

--O.o.O—

The next weeks and months were like a blur to Conrad. First, Yuuri had insisted on staying with Gunter's family for a few days before returning to Blood Pledge Castle. The young king had spent most of his time checking on the recovery of his subjects. The Maou had used his own healing mujutsu to take care of Yozak and the other soldiers who had been injured during the battle. Conrad had to smile, then laugh, as the diminutive Lady Alese almost refused the King's assistance. She was so protective of the spy, standing between Yozak's massive frame and the Maou. Finally, it was Yozak himself who reached out with a strong arm and pulled the lady against his side. The young woman nearly fainted with blush, but it allowed the King the room he needed to heal his daring spy. Any further objections Alese might have made were lost in Yozak's kisses, as he pressed his lips to hers. His best friend winked at him, and Conrad lost no time in moving Yuuri from the room. Some things demanded privacy, after all.

Yuuri's meeting with Lord Gyllenhaal was not as easily accomplished. After healing the head of one of the ten noble families, Yuuri listened carefully as the mazoku finally admitted his family's part in the generations worth of agony that had been visited on the Von Kleist's. Both families, it would seem, had been duped by the creature, Chaos. Yuuri judged that the Gyllenhaals had paid with enough of their own blood, considering that the family's reputation for being short-lived for Mazoku had much to do with the creature's need for blood and souls. The relationships, however, would take time, possibly even generations, to repair. And, as he discussed with the Maou later, Conrad knew that just because that one aspect of evil had been vanquished, it didn't mean that Shin Makoku would be without terror and tyrants. Life was never that easy.

What had surprised them all, however, was the contrite and remorseful Wolfram who greeted them when they returned to Blood Pledge Castle. Conrad's younger brother had acquitted himself well, holding the nation steady while they had been in the Von Kleist lands. However, what Wolfram and Yuuri discussed during their long, long walk through the castle grounds would remain, always, between the two of them. However, when they returned, a half-day later, Wolfram announced that he would spend time with Shori—on earth—learning about Yuuri's culture and roots. The entire castle breathed a sigh of relief, however, when Wolfram's apology to Gunter was met with a respectful, if stern, acknowledgement and not a thrown knife.

And somehow, the way it always does, life pulled them all forward. There were still diplomatic trials to be faced, and work to be done. Yuuri spent more time with Gwendal—and to everyone's collective surprise, the two became a nearly unstoppable diplomatic force, allies almost always in concert with one another—the running away from his duties and conflict with Conrad's older brother were a thing of the past. The young king had matured, and become the Maou in every sense of the word. He was a king his people respected, and daily earned the love of his loyal retainers through his actions and deeds.

Their private lives—that business of their own that he had once maintained to Yuuri's brother belonged only to them…? Well, Conrad had to admit that was a bit more complicated. At first, as his courtship with Gunter progressed, Conrad had often had to tamp down his own jealousy. It was not that the soldier felt himself to be unloved—he knew he was loved deeply. It was more that it was an adjustment, a smoothing of edges until everyone knew where he belonged. The transition between friends to lovers between himself and the king was accomplished over long months, years if he was honest. First, though, there had come the wedding. For as many years as Yuuri had languished in his engagement to Wolfram, he seemed equally as anxious not to wait before he married his former adjutant. Conrad was a bit stunned, really, as he watched Yuuri court Gunter with all the skill and precision of a well-run military campaign. He often wondered if he couldn't see some of Gwendal's influence as the relationship progressed.

_The Maou married Lord Von Kleist that winter—on the earth holiday called Christmas._

The speed with which the pair finally united, however, was nothing in comparison to the swift decision the two men made to begin a family of their own. Though both men had adopted daughters whom they loved without measure, they were anxious for their own children. The moment Gunter explained the finer points of child-birth for two male mazoku, the King demanded a baby. It was a surprisingly simple process—a female surrogate carried the child, though the infant would be imbued with the maryoku of both fathers in a process similar to that which had given Yuuri Julia Von Wincott's soul. And though he was there, ever prepared to change a diaper or rock a sleeping infant, Conrad couldn't help feeling left out. A part of himself, buried so deep inside that he didn't even know it existed, longed for a child of his own. That feeling, the thumping of his own biological clock, became a cacophonous clamor once Yozak and Alese announced they, too, were expecting a child.

Conrad had known he'd been irritable for months, often excusing himself from sleeping with Gunter and Yuuri in the great bed in the King's chamber. He'd found excuses to go on patrol, or to check out small, domestic disturbances which could have easily been left to others. Gunter and Yuuri had fit him into their lives, their marriage, with gentleness and ease—always solicitous of his feelings, but it wasn't really enough. Conrad was a proud mazoku, and loyal. He couldn't imagine being partnered with anyone else, but he had no official standing in the court—other than the role he'd always taken. Still, even though he knew he was loved and desired (and both Gunter and Yuuri spent many hours lavishing him with such tender affection that he could never doubt it), he still wanted a child.

Through his unhappiness, therefore, problems began to creep into the heretofore strong triangle that had united them. There were tears, mostly Gunter's. There were stony silences, mostly his. There were even threats of running away to earth, always Yuuri's but never said with any real heat. Finally, just as he'd been preparing to leave on another scouting trip, Yuuri had called him into his office. Conrad arrived to find Yuuri and Gunter both waiting for him.

"Conrad," the Maou had said, folding his arms and looking at him from behind his desk. "Gunter and I think it's about time you tell us what is really bothering you."

"I'm fine, Heika. Really." And he'd even tried to smile.

The Maou however, exchanged a look with his husband that made it clear he knew Conrad was lying.

"I thought you loved me more than that, Conrad," The younger man said quietly. "Even after all this time, everything we've been through—you still won't tell me the desires of your heart? And…before you answer, be warned, that if you say anything approximating '_Yuuri, I only want your happiness'_, I will be forced to send you to earth—_after_ Gunter magics you a pair of wings, and you will be made to discuss your concerns with my mother."

"I want a baby," Conrad blurted out. The words had come from deep in his heart, without any warning.

He bit the inside of his lip, then, embarrassed that he could sound so petulant and selfish.

"Why didn't you tell us you wanted to have a child?" Yuuri had asked then, his expression softening with love, his black eyes lighting with the paternal fire that warmed Conrad's heart.

"I don't just want any child, Yuuri," Conrad whispered. "I want to have a baby with you."

"Surely you didn't think I'd be willing to have another man father your child, did you, Nazukeoya?"

Conrad shivered at the intimacy in Yuuri's tone. Years before, when Yuuri was just a boy, the two men had played a game. Conrad would tease the king, calling him, _Heika_, and the Yuuri would respond with an irritated _Nazukeoya_. However, over the years, the game had changed. Now, when Yuuri used the term, it was an endearment, a love-word, and only for the two of them.

So it was now, when Conrad replied, blushing, "I had hoped not, Heika."

"Then why have you waited so long to bring it up?" Gunter asked, his smile gentle and loving. "Every demon craves offspring to love and cherish. We had been wondering, truly, whether you would ever tell us at all."

"But, I'm only half-mazoku, and I don't know…I don't know if I can even have a child with you, Yuuri. I don't have that kind of maryoku." He whispered, confessing his deep fear.

"Silly, silly lion," The Maou chided. "You are involved with one of the strongest sorcerers Shin Makoku has ever seen, and I'm not too bad, if I do say so myself. You don't think we can overcome this? I believe we can do anything when we agree and set our minds to it. I'm hopeful, Conrad. Can't you have some hope, too?"

"I…I think so," he said. "But we're not married, and our children would be bas—"

"Beautiful?" Yuuri asked sharply. "I'm sure that's what you were going to say, Conrad. Because our children will be strong, good, and beautiful—just like you. And without doubt, they will be loved. Isn't that what's important? I will recognize our sons and daughters just as I recognize Greta, Gisela, and every child I have and will have with Gunter. They are _all_ our children, and _I_ am the Maou. So, we're good on this, right?"

The soldier blushed again, unable to put his feelings into words. And it had been through patient teaching, and no small amount of effort, that months later, Conrad Weller held his daughter—little Rosemonde Shibuya-Weller—in his arms, Gunter and Yuuri flanking him and tickling her perfect, tiny toes. Then he realized he had what he always wanted…a family of his own.

--O.o.O—

**Epilogue**

**Twenty Years Later**

"…_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful demon lord who fell in love with a handsome demon-king. Though they faced many trials and impediments, the two eventually married and lived together, happily, for all their days. The Royal Couple had many friends—an implacable general, a now-wise prince, a daring spy, and added to their love a brave and noble soldier. The King, the Lord, and the Soldier were inseparable, each loving the other through good times and bad, and from these unions came many children. So it was that Shibuya Yuuri, Harajuko Furi came to be known as Yuuri the Just—the greatest king of Shin Makoku."_

Princess Greta closed the book, looking over the edge at her siblings—all of whom were nestled in their beds in the great music room that had once held many instruments and now served as the Royal Nursery. Ranging between the ages of fourteen and two, the princes and princesses, some with Lavender hair and black eyes, some with black hair and brown eyes, and some with brown hair and violet eyes—and every color combination of the three one could imagine—looked at their older sister, incredulous. Between them, there were seventeen children, and Greta privately thought her Papa, Yuuri, should have been known as _Yuuri the Prolific_.

"Did all that really happen?" Friederich asked, clearly uncertain. He stared at his sister, his pale eyes wide as he shoved his long black hair from his eyes.

She nodded. "It did. And when Papa Yuuri, and Papa Gunter came home, back to Blood Pledge Castle, they told the story to me and sister-Gisela, and we wrote it down."

"So, you mean Morgif can really do more than just bite the maids on the behind?"

All the children laughed at little Jennifer, the youngest of the girls, who looked around, confused. "What?" she asked. "Did I say something funny?"

"And the spy, that was Uncle Yozak?" Rolf asked.

"Indeed," Greta replied, walking between the beds and tucking in her siblings, though they objected, she still snuggled each of the older ones.

"And…Father? Father was Papa's brave soldier?" Christoffer asked.

Greta tousled the boy's brown locks. "Yes, and he still is, today. Now, it's time for bed, and all the little Shibuyas should be sleeping. Tomorrow is Eric's naming day, and we all have to be well-rested."

--O.o.O—

In another part of the castle, the King's chamber, in fact, three men remained awake. Yuuri, taller now, though still slim and willowy, was walking his son, Eric, up and down the room—the tiny baby's cries only just beginning to calm. Of all his children, Eric was the most temperamental. His soft lavender hair and bright violet eyes glowed in the moonlight. Yuuri's husband, the Lord Von Kleist, and consort to the king, got out of bed and held out his arms.

"Let me have him for a while, Yuuri. It seems our son is determined to spend the night before his naming day awake."

"Just wake me for my shift, Gunter," Conrad mumbled, snuggled down in the covers of the great bed that normally held the three men. "I still remember how hard it was with Shoma when he was little."

"Mother says I was the same way," Yuuri said, passing his little son to his taller father. "Of all our children, Eric is the most like you, Gunter. And he is just as beautiful as his father. I love you so much, my treasure."

The Lord Von Kleist blushed, leaning down to kiss his husband and king. Through all their years together, and throughout however many more were to come, the beautiful demon lord would always remember the time, in their dreams, when his Maou named him the Twelfth Treasure of Shin Makoku.

_And they lived, all of them, happily every after._

* * *

_Well, that's it then. A brood of kids, and that didn't surprise me…and without male pregnancy, too…which I didn't feel I had the moxie to write. And our story is finished. I can't tell you how much I loved writing this one—I really can't. But, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope to see you all for the next one…stay tuned for "Return to Me." Thanks again, for reading and for all your kind reviews. I appreciate your support and your encouragement! Cheers! Striped Neko._


End file.
